Nickelodeon Heroes 3 5 (3 0)
by CrapperGeek
Summary: Rebooted. Again. The remaining Nicktoons (Jimmy, Spongebob, Danny, Sam ETC.) must defeat the big threat of their world, who has released an even bigger threat.
1. TRAILER (With a CN Version)

**Here we go, the final trailer for the final reboot of 3.5.**

Jimmy's in his lab, as SB, Timmy and Danny step out of the portal machine.

Jimmy: It feels like ages ago.

All four of them put their hands in.

Jimmy: I thought I could a team of interdimensional allies, but instead, I ended up with friends.

Jimmy's on his computer, with Goddard next to him.

Jimmy: Yet, I feel this is all on me.

Timmy washes up ashore, with Chloe by him.

Jimmy: If only I believed Timmy.

Lincoln walks through a forest, with his some of his clothes ripped up.

Manny is in Miracle City, as he spots Zoe.

Jenny: Now, we're all that's left.

Splinter puts a mask on Leonardo, and the four are shown together.

Leni comforts Raphael on the steps.

Danny is shown fighting Vicky.

The toons are shown falling inside the "black hole". Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, along with Jack and Maddie, are shown to be frozen.

Danny: We lost our planet, we lost our families, and we lost our friends.

Lincoln: That isn't stopping me.

Lincoln walks in front of the heroes.

Spongebob: We're going to get the Earth back.

SB and Patrick walk dramatically.

Lincoln: Care to join me, loser?

Ronnie Anne grabs Lincoln's hand.

Ronnie Anne: Of course, lame-o.

Bobby laughs.

Ronnie Anne is shown attacking enemies.

Manny pulls out his claws, and next to him Raphael pulls out his sais.

Black Cuervo shoots something while in the air.

Sam arms herself.

Lincoln: This is for my sisters, and the rest of our families.

Leni looks worried.

Danny flies in the air attacking something.

Dani turns invisible.

Misty runs while carrying blades.

Jenny flies in the air attacking someone.

Jenny: For family.

Raphael lunges at something.

Raphael: For family.

Casey Jones shoots pucks.

April pushes robots with her telekinesis.

Ronnie Anne: For family.

Lincoln runs through a house while being attacked.

Spongebob pulls out a guitar.

Zim, with a smile on his face, flies towards something in a BattleTech suit.

Jimmy: For family.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Raphael, Jenny and Manny are standing in front of a gigantic purple sphere, ready to step in.

**NICKELODEON HEROES 3.5 (3.0)**

Raphael looks at Gaz.

Raphael: Huh, I'm not afraid of a little girl like you.

Gaz grabs Raphael's arm, making his arms widen, as Raph pulls it back.

Raphael: What is she?

Lincoln: I don't know.

**May 2019**

And for fun...I don't plan on doing any CN versions of the stories, or at least not right now, but I made a CN version of Endgame.

Dexter is shown building something his lab, and then is shown on a ship.

Dexter: It all started, when I formed that team. I never saw them as something as stupid as friends. Now, those fools were all I had left.

Flashback to Steven watching the cannon defeat the giant from eye. He is then shown sitting on the beach, looking at a photo of the Gems. Connie then appears next to him.

Numbuh Four wanders in an empty treehouse.

Buttercup: All those days beating all those bad guys, and we end up losing to one big one.

Buttercup flies around Townsville, in a desolate area.

Jack is shown in his village in a flashback, walking among a garden.

Jack: No matter what I do, I can't escape Aku's future.

The Crystal Gems are turned into dust, along with the Powerpuff Girls.

Steven: A lot of people give up, but not us. Not us.

Ben shows off his Omnytrix on his wrist.

Chowder and Panini wander in a desolate Marzipan City.

Buttercup: I don't care how powerful this Aku dork thinks he is.

Buttercup appears to be fighting something.

Monkey puts on his gloves.

Rigby and Numbuh 4 arm themselves.

Steven: We're going to stop Aku. As a hero once said, whatever it takes.

Shows an angry Buttercup.

Chowder's chowing on a table.

Cree screams as she flies towards something.

Ben runs towards something.

Ben: Whatever it takes.

Buttercup uses her tornado powers.

Buttercup: Whatever it takes.

Steven, with his shield, jumps towards something.

Dexter: (on ship) Whatever it takes.

Steven, Jack, Ben, Buttercup, Chowder, Numbuh Four, Monkey, Rigby and Dexter walk toward something.

CARTOON NETWORK HEROES: LASTCHALLENGE

Juniper stands in front of Jack, as he sighs and raises his sword at her fast. The sword stops inches away from her face. However, she doesn't flinch, and just uses her thumb to slowy move it down.

Jack: I like this one.

COMING SOON.

**So yeah, the Nick story continues in May, and this time, 1-3 chapters per week.**


	2. So I Just Saw EndGame

IT WAS AWESOME. Oh my god...just, watch it.

So, now that I've seen the movie that I stopped this entire story for, and the main inspiration for this story, what does this mean for the future of the story? Now that I know how the movie goes, will the story have a THIRD REBOOT?

Yeah...no. I am sticking by the same story I've got, and the story I've had since the beginning. Because here's the thing, I won't spoil ANYTHING for the next week or two, but let me say this: if I had to reboot this story to follow the structure of EndGame, then not only would this turn into a complete cluttered mess, and to me, it would NOT feel like Nicktoons at all, but it would involve having to rewrite the ENTIRE SERIES.

To me, the story is still the same: the heroes gather together to stop Vicky, who's unleashed the Magwu. That is it, and that's what I'm sticking with, no matter how many times I try to redo it.

I will say, the biggest EG influences in the story will be the fact that it has an ASSLOAD of characters, along with the climax. Also, if you're one of the co-writers/readers I DM, I do have ideas for the story based on the film, but I cannot DM you, unless you actually do want to get spoiled.

So yeah, despite seeing what could be the greatest superhero movie of the decade, the story will remain the same. Like I said, this is the FINAL reboot, and I waited to see EG.

Also, I don't feel the need to make this story dark anymore. Because while EG was EMOTIONAL, it certainly wasn't some dark and gritty finale.


	3. Chapter 1: Return of the Magwu

**BESSIE HIGGINBOTTOM PRESENTS: A RECAP OF THE LAST STORY! RE-ENACTED BY THE FABULOUS FINGER TEN!**

Once, there were six heroes, chosen to save the world! One was a sponge with karate and good cooking skills..

"I'M READY! DAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

RUFF RUFF BARK RUFF!

Yes, I know it's annoying Happy, but I have to be in character!

The next one was a boy with magical fairies…

"What could possibly go wrong?!"

The next boy was a boy genius with a super powered mind and a mechanical canine…

"GOTTA BLAST!"

The next boy had ghost powers…

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

The next hero was a teenage robot with the strength of 170 men!

"Super witty one-liner!"

And the final hero was a boy who had nothing, but the love of his ten sisters. Ooh, and a master of planning.

"I'm the man with a plan!"

Then, two more heroes came. One was a Mexican superhero named…um, Finger, you need your costume. Come on, it's for the readers!

"ROAR! El Tigre!"

And then, an alien joined them.

"I am Zim! Am I a villain or an anti-hero? I am confused! DOOM!"

First time the first six met…

"Ha ha! We are the Evil Syndicate, and we're gonna take over the world, because we're bored!"

"Oh no you don't! BOOM!

"We win!"

"I don't think so! We're a butt-pull, I mean, the Guys In Whi…"

RUFF RUFF RAW!

Happy, I'm trying to recap the story. You can't expect the readers to remember every little detail of the whole series.

RUFF RUFF!

Fine, I'll move on, but you owe me! So, the heroes had to take on the evil babysitter, Vicky!

"HAHAHAHA! I'm evil!"

"Guys, listen to me! Vicky is evil!" (Timmy)

"Don't exaggerate things!" (Jimmy)

"Ha-ha! I am evil!" (Vicky)

"Oh no, she is evil!" (Jimmy)

"I'm separating all of you twerps!" (Vicky)

"Oh no, we have to get back to our world!" (Lincoln)

…..Millie, you're up!

"Um…we'll help you, kid. My name is…um, Caravaggio, and I'm a ninja turtle." (Whatever Millie's playing as with her turtle).

"Millie, there's four of them!"

"Sorry, Chester is all I have."

"Fine, let's just roll with it, but nothing hurts me more than historical inaccuracy! Great, let's go save the world!"

"And then.."

"You didn't believe me about Vicky! I hate you now!" (Timmy)

"Hello, we're secret agents! We'll help you!" (Dudley…with Penny's voice)

"I forgive you now! Let's save the world!"

"GRRRR!"

"Happy, I'm just playing a character! Finger's not actually Kitty!"

"And then…"

"Hello, we're Ren and Stimpy! We had a very inappropriate TV show and we want to help you guys!" (Ben as either Ren or Stimpy)

"Done! DAHAHAHAHA!" (Bessie)

GRRR…..

"And then.."

"Ha! I have a plan to get rid of Vicky!" (Jimmy)

"Ha ha! I knew you were coming the entire time!" (Vicky)

"I knew you were up to something! I'm gonna shoot this dart at you!" (Jimmy)

"Ha! You missed! Now for my revenge!" (Vicky)

(A vacuum turns on)

"Oh no! We failed!"

(All the fingers get sucked in)

"Ha-ha! Now I can take over the world!" (Vicky, over a globe)

"Don't worry! We'll stop her!" (Lincoln)

"And that's what happened last time in the story! Now, on with 3.5!" (Ben)

WAIT, I DIDN'T RECAP REJECTS! (Bessie)

On with the story!

But I was in that one!

ON WITH THE STORY!

….

Once, there was a group of heroes. Heroes from both separate cities, and separate universes. Together, they defeated an evil syndicate of four evil geniuses who were out to conquer the world with fairies and ghosts, a tyrant with a race of evil robots out to enslave humanity, and an Irken invader who wanted to take over Earth to impress her tallest. Despite going through obstacles and hardships, they were an unbeatable team of friends, as nothing could come between them…until that very tragic day. The day where they faced an evil babysitter, Vicky, along with her "comrades", the ringmaster Freakshow, and the evil musician of the underworld Sartana, along with a very stubborn, but psychotic shapeshifter created by the sitter. For Vicky, the heroes are long gone, and she'w won. To the main villain, the Nicktoons, have finally been defeated.

**NICKELODEON HEROES 3.5**

Five years have passed since the disaster happened….whoops, I made a miscalculation. It's actually only been a day…

The new ruler of the world, Vicky, was having the time of her life. Every single kid in the world, at least from her perspective, was miserable. Every single one of their parents were frozen solid in green ice. Every child or teenager alive on the planet worked for her now, either doing backbreaking labor, or suffering very bad humiliation. To Vicky, her dream has finally come true.

She kicked the gigantic front doors to her lair, and spotted many rats roaming on the floor. She hissed at them, and yet, this was enough to scare all of the rats, as they all grabbed toothbrushes and started scrubbing the floors. "Whoa, I didn't even tell them to work!" Vicky said to herself. "But whatever!" She then walked towards a giant food bowl.

"Oh, Doidle!" Vicky called. Out of the darkly lit part of the room, Doidle stepped out growling, only this time, he was 30 feet tall, and for some reason, had three separate heads. "Got your daily snack!" Vicky said, as the three heads stopped growling, and started panting happily. Vicky poofed out of her hands both a Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula action figure, and a teddy bear. She threw it to the three Doidle heads, and all three sunk their teeth onto the toys, violently shaking their heads. However, the Doidle head on the right spit out the teddy bear in disgust. Vicky picked up the teddy bear to check it's bottom. "To my daughter, I love you!" she read off of it. "Hmm, guess you're picky when it comes to the engraved ones. Oh well." Vicky ended up throwing the bear into a nearby furnace, and continued walking to her throne, happily sitting on it with her hands behind her neck. Oh, and the throne was indeed, made up of little kids, ALIVE.

"Master, update on the movie deal!" one of the Vicky robots said, holding a phone, which Vicky picked up.

"Hello?...Excellent, who did you get to play me?...What?! The one who played the Wicked Witch?! She's terrible! You must be an idiot if you'd think she'd make a good me! Who else did you get?! Sylvester Calzone?! Huh, at least it's not that other choice. Alright then!" Vicky hung up, as she continued to put the hands behind her neck, and started drinking a cup of children's tears, with a bendy straw. "Nothing more refreshing than the taste of young misery!" Vicky said, continuing to drink from the cup.

Suddenly, a pink portal opened in front of Vicky, as she spit out her drink."WHAT THE DRAP?!" Vicky screamed. Stepping out of it was a giant rock creature carrying a spear. "Sitter." The rock creature said.

"What the heck are you?!" Vicky said, going from frightened to confused.

"I am the follower of the Mawgu!" it said. "For I go by the name of…Jerry!"

Vicky died laughing.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" the monster roared.

"I'm sorry, no I'm not sorry, I can't take you seriously at all! You're a rock named Jerry!" Vicky was laughing so hard that she started to cough up her beverage.

Jerry sighed at this. "Just release the Magwu already!" Jerry growled.

"The Magwu? What the heck is a Magwu?" Vicky asked. "That sounds like some lame monster from some geek video game for nerds!"

"The Magwu, is the creature I've spent all my life serving. The last descendant from my own race! The future ruler of all living things. The most powerful being in the universe. My destiny has always been to resurrect the great..."

"Yawn! Look bub, I don't care about your life story! Now get out of here and let me continue my fun time!" As she said this, Vicky started shooting kids on a dartboard. Jerry still didn't give up.

"I've been watching you rule this puny universe!" Jerry responded.

"Wow, you're a creep." Vicky responded.

Jerry looked annoyed again. "You have been said to be one of the most evil creatures in the universe, and with these powers of yours, you could release the Mawgu out of his prison, outside of all reality."

"And I already told you, I'm not interested! Especially from some rock geek…NAMED JERRY!" Vicky died laughing again, as Jerry began to clinch his fists, but then thought of another idea.

"You may not be interested sitter, but one things for sure, by releasing the Magwu, more carnage will be released upon this world of yours, and onto your slaves, and since you're pure evil, you should adore carnage."

"I didn't hear anything you just said besides the word carnage. And by carnage, it means I'm in! But if I don't like this guy, I'm sending him back to this prison or whatever you called it!" Vicky said, as Jerry grinned at this. Vicky swirled her fingers, looking completely bored, and in her mind, began to release the Magwu.

Soon, an even bigger purple portal opened up, with a bright light coming out of it. The whole lair started to shake up, as little kids were frightened. Even all the rats in the room started to run out, as the giant creature started to walk out of the portal.

Stepping out of the portal was the Magwu. It was now two feet higher than Jerry, and walked on two legs. It's head resembled a rock, with a giant chin stretching out. It's arms were also made of stone.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" the Magwu roared.

"Geez you giant twerp, ever heard of an indoor voice?!" Vicky complained.

_"Who are you?!"_ the Magwy roared.

"Master Magwu, it is an honor to serve you." Jerry said, looking up at the Magwu. "It's been my life's work to release you out of your pri..." Vicky then shot Jerry out of the way. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I was the one to release him, now let's see if you're really all that!" Vicky said. The Magwu then turned his head toward the sitter, and walked toward him. _"A human?! This puny weakling released me?!"_ he asked.

"I'm not a weakling, bub!" Vicky responded. "Can a weakling do this?" Vicky raised her hand, as the ground started to shake. An earthquake started happening, which scared all of the slaves working outside, as the ground started to crumble. Vicky immediately stopped it, still with a smile on her face. Even the Magwu was astounded by this.

_"IMPOSSIBLE!"_ the Magwu said. "_A human with the power to control all reality?!"_

"Nah, just some magic I stole from a bunch of stupid fairies!" Vicky said. "But enough talking, since I've released you, you work for me now! Which means you have to do what I say! Like say, fetching me a smoothie!"

"_What is this smoothie you speak of?_" the Magwu asked.

Vicky turned her head towards Jerry. "Really? This is the guy you were raving about?" Vicky groaned.

"Can you at least torture those kids?" she said, pointing to outside of her lair at the slaves.

The Magwu spotted the kids. "_This won't be a challenge_." it said. Immediately, the Magwu put it's hands on the floor. Suddenly, purple ooze came out of these hands, as it started to move on the floor like lava. Vicky's eyes widened at this sight. Suddenly, hands started to come out from the ooze, as the ooze was now morphing into a giant creature. Their skin was made of stone, and the first thing they did was to roar towards the kids. The kids started to run out of the lair, down the stairs, as the monsters started to chase them. "Impressive!" Vicky said. "I think I'm going to like you!" she then jumped onto the Magwu's shoulder.

"Holy crab, how did you do that?!" Vicky asked.

"_It's been a ability ever since my.."_

"Don't care! Now Don't think it's over yet. We still have an entire empire to finish!" Vicky said. The Magwu walked out of the lair, breaking through the main entrance and sending the entire façade of the lair down, as he saw all the slaves around him. The Magwu raised it's hands again, and hit both of them to the ground. More creatures began to rise up from the goo, scaring the slaves away.

"I love my life! Onwards, Mowgli, or whatever your name is!" Vicky said, as she laughed in the air with the Magwu. Jerry started to follow the creature, as they went on with their destruction.

**Same as the original story.**


	4. Chapter 2: Hugh Time

**RETROVILLE**

At the side of the Neutron house, Hugh Neutron was sitting on the small stone porch next to the kitchen's door, polishing his large duck figurines. "Now now, Mr. Quackers Jr." he told the figurine happily. "No lady ducks like dirty feet."

As he continued polishing the duck's feet, a bright light flashed in front of Hugh, which came from a portal. It was his son, Jimmy Neutron, along with his teammates: Danny Fenton, who was his human self, Sam Manson, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Raphael, Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman (who was now only a head and half a body with no arms.), Ren, Stimpy, Leni Loud and Lily Loud. Along with an unconscious Zim, who was carried by Patrick.

"Jimbo! Why, it's nice to see…whoa." Hugh's smile faded as he saw what his son looked like, along with the comrades near him. All of them were covered in dirt, with some of their clothes even torn up. Nobody at all was happy at the moment. "You all could really use a good scrubbing!"

"Not now, Dad." Jimmy responded. "We're in the middle of something."

"Say, why are you all unhappy?" Hugh asked. "You look as sad as me after my first middle school dance. Oh, I will never forget when they poured that large bucket of punch over me. They actually made me think it was pig blood."

"Sorry, Mr. Neutron." Spongebob responded. "We don't mean to bum you out, it's just that…"

"We lost." Danny interrupted.

"Everything." Jenny added.

"Aw. Your mother prepared cookies for the victory!" Hugh said. "Oh well, it can't be that bad of a loss."

"What?!" Raphael growled, as he was about to pull out one of his sais.

"Oh no, it's not that bad." Sam responded, putting her hand in front of Raph. "If you want to forget the fact that we got no friends and our home is taken by some psychotic babysitter!"

"Oh um…well, I'm sure my son Jimbo will find a way to stop it." Hugh said.

"I will." Jimmy said. "By Charles Darwin, I swear I'll stop that no good, pseudo-science carrying woman." Suddenly, Goddard came barking and running happily towards Jimmy.

"Goddard, you're alive!" Jimmy happily said, as the metal dog jumped on Jimmy and started licking him. "Oh, I missed you too, boy!"

"Good to see you again, ol buddy!" Spongebob patted.

Entering through the door was Judy Neutron, carrying a plate of cookies. "Hello, heroes, I've prepared for you all a nice batch of…" Judy's smile faded as she saw how dirty everyone was. "James Isaac Neutron, you and your friends look like you came out of a barn!"

"That's because we spent the last few hours walking through our wasteland of a planet!" Sam said.

"Mom, we have no time to chat. I just need to get to my…"

"Oh no, I will not stand for this!" Judy said. "You will not step a single toe into that lab until you clean yourself up!"

"But Mom, there are bigger things at stake here!"

"Well those bigger things will have to wait until you take a bath!" Jimmy said.

Some of the heroes next to Jimmy started to chuckle at this.

"You heard your mom!" Spongebob said.

Jenny started to chuckle at this. "You better do what she says." Jimmy groaned at this.

"The rest of you, feel free to use Jimmy's bathroom." All of the laughter from the heroes stopped at this.

"Whoa lady, you can't boss us around!" Danny said.

"Jimmy's bathroom!" Judy said. "There'd be snacks prepared for you all when you're finished." Judy happily said.

Sam looked disgustingly at Patrick. "Can you keep this one outside?" she asked, and then she looked at Zim, still with his mouth open and sad eyes. "Along with him too."

….

As Leni was wrapped up in a towel in the bathroom, she found a remote by the side of the kitchen, and pressed it. Suddenly, a robot shaped like a barber pole with many hair utensils spun around her head, and gave her Jimmy's hairdue, making her scream, as she pressed it again. She now had a pony tail with little pieces of hair sticking out, as if she was an eskimo who had water powers. She wasn't impressed. The next one was a weird one: blonde hair with mini pigtails and a pink bowtie on top, as if she needed a unibrow to complete this. Not impressed. The next one was shaped like Vicky's hair. "EW!" she screamed quickly changing it. She now had Jazz's hairdue. "Hey, I look like Danny's sister!" Leni said happily. She then changed it, and now she had Lori's hairdue. "Lori's gonna kill me." She said, with a bit of sadness.

…..

Raph, Spongebob, Jimmy, Ren, Stimpy and Lily were sitting on the kitchen table, with some chewing on snacks. Judy looked completely disturbed by the two "pets".

"Jimmy, what are those things next to your turtle friend?" she asked.

"I believe they're a chihuahua and a feline." Jimmy said. As Stimpy bit right into a plate, Ren slowly turned his head towards Judy. "Excuse me, waitress. Do you have any glasses of Dog Water?"

"I…don't even know what that is." Judy responded.

"Okay." He said, slowly turning his head back forward. Judy had her eyes on the nearby broom.

"Now now, Sugar Booger. No need to judge. You hardly know the little dog!" Hugh said.

Goddard then started growling at Ren. "GET BACK, YOU PILE OF METAL FECES!" Ren shouted.

"Ren, we have guests!" Stimpy said, raising his finger. Even Hugh's pupils shrunk at this, with Jimmy slowing moving away from the pets. However, SB kept eating cookies and Raph still paid no attention to anything around him. "Okay, get the broom." He said. Outside, Patrick was scrubbing himself with a metal bucket, with Zim's lifeless body next to him.

Hugh then looked at Lily, who had an incredibly sad face. "Oh, no need to be sad." Hugh said. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Dad, Lily here witnessed her own family sink deep into a black hole." Jimmy said, looking sadly.

Leni screamed as she came out of the bathroom. "Like Jimmy, that robot haircut thing is TOTES amazing! Look at this hairdue!" Leni said, coming out with two pigtails. "On second thought, I look so outdated! I want my hair back!" She ran back into the room.

"So, let us recap.." Danny said, standing by the wall. "We lost our planet, we lost our friends and our families including my other best friend, and my older sister. This is one heck of a fight."

"So what? That sitter did one magic trick!" Jimmy said. "That doesn't mean she's bigger than any other villain we've encountered."

"Those other guys never won though." Jenny said.

"I don't care how big she is." Raph said, finally started to speak. "When I find that sitter again, I'm going to do what my brother did to the Shredder."

"And that is?" Hugh asked, as Raph growled, pulling out his sai, shocking the Nicktoons. "Hey hey! No need to get violent!"

"No weapons near the dinner table!" Judy said.

"Lady, do you know who…"

"No weapons! Now give me that ninja toy of yours!" Judy said, as Leni walked in the room.

Raph started to chuckle. "It's called a sai lady! And who are you to tell me what to do? You're not my sensei!"

"Give it to me now!" Judy shouted. For some reason, Raph just gave up and gave her the sai. "You can have it back after you learn to behave yourself!" Even Danny and Sam started to chuckle at this again.

"At least Mikey didn't see that, or any of the other guys." Raph said.

"Raph, what was that all about?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Raphael responded.

"Don't worry, Raphael!" Spongebob said. "I'm sure your brothers are alive somehow."

"I said it was nothing, you stupid sponge!" Raph said.

"I mean, maybe it wasn't a black hole they fell into! Like what if it was some door to another world?" Spongebob said.

"Could you just shut your trap?!" Raph snapped.

"Spongebob, it doesn't matter if our friends are alive or…the other thing. They're still all...gone." Jenny said.

"At least we have each other." SB said, looking bummed out. "As what one of our friends said, we're family!" Spongebob said.

"Family?" Raph said. "Listen Sponge, you and your friends aren't my family! I hardly even knew you for the past few hours."

"Yeah, well we're all you have!" Spongebob told him. "Also, you really need to control your temper."

Raph growled again, and exited off the table, pushing Ren and Stimpy to the floor like pancakes. "Forget this!" Raph angrily stormed out of the kitchen.

"I oughta set limits to what rude creatures you bring in this house, Jimmy!" Judy said.

"Man, what made this turtle so grumpy?" Danny asked.

"Don't be so hard on him, guys." Spongebob said.

"Boo hoo." Jenny said. "Why doesn't he go cry with Zim while he's at it?"

"Speaking of which, he's gathering crows." Hugh said, looking worried. Indeed, crows were scattered on Zim, as suddenly, a tomato was thrown on him. "Sweet! Struck the loser dead center!" Butch, the bully of the town said while passing on his scooter. Even Nick Dean passed by, seeing Patrick bathe himself.

"Sup?" Patrick greeted.

"Sup." Nick responded, and at that moment, he crashed on his skateboard. "Unbelievable!" he shouted.

Back in the kitchen, Leni had her eyes focused on Raph outside.

"Who wants to hear a song for sad times?" Hugh asked with a guitar.

"Bathroom." Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I got a song!" Stimpy said. "In my world, it's by Stinky Wizzleteats."

"I gotta pee." Danny said, running out of there.

"Separate bathrooms, please!" Judy said.

….

All Raph could do at the moment was angrily kick the grass.

"Yeah I know!" Patrick told him. "I hate ants too!"

Raph then stopped doing this, and put his hands on his face. "Why did I even agree to do any of this?!" he told himself.

"Hey, Mikey!" Leni said, after entering through the door.

"Mikey? It's Raph, Leni!" he responded.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to tell you four apart." Leni said.

"Just what do you want?" Raph asked.

"I want to know why you are like, so mean towards my friends." Leni said.

Raph sighed, as he sat by the same stone porch near the kitchen door, with Leni following. "I wasn't trying to mean. It's just...my stupid brothers!"

"Aw, do you miss them? Because I miss my sisters too. And my little brother, Landon." Leni said.

"You mean Lincoln?"

"Hey, how do you know his name?"

"We were stuck together in the same world together!" Raph said. "But your brother was actually kinda cool."

"He totes was!" Leni said. "We wouldn't be a family without him. I mean, we are, but as in like, a 100%, or whatever."

Then Raph began to speak words he usually NEVER says to anyone. "Sorry for snapping at you and your friends." Raph said. "I just hate losing family. Especially after...

"What is it?" Leni asked.

Raph sighed at the moment. "Nothing." Why would I want to tell some complete stranger my business?, he asked himself in his mind. He then sighed. "It all started when..."

However, all of this was interrupted as Ren ran out the dog door and zoomed past the two, screaming very loud while running in the street. A car had to drive on the sidewalk to avoid him, as Ren screamed his way into downtown Retroville.

"What's his problem?!" Raph barked. Inside the kitchen though…

"HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!" As Hugh was playing the guitar, Stimpy and Spongebob were singing along. Somehow, this didn't cheer up Lily, as she ran out through the dog door. Even Jenny popped the head off of the remains of her body to roll out. "Poo Poo." She said pointing at the door. Yet somehow, Jimmy ended up staying on the table hearing the whole thing with Goddard, who had to plug his ears.

"Wait until I introduce Retroville to this song!" Hugh said.

"You wouldn't happen to have any memory wiping gadgets, would you?" Judy asked Jimmy.

"If it stops angry mobs from coming to the house again, then you didn't need to ask." Jimmy responded. "And I think it's about that time we start planning our next move."

"If only that monster took my ears too." Jenny said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...and probably the only chapter coming until Endgame.**


	5. Chapter 3: Harvey

Inside the infinite blue violet-esque space of the Multiverse, billions of worlds existed in the form of bright spheres. At that moment, something sparked out in the middle of this abyss: a screaming boy being thrown into the middle of all this. It was none other than Lincoln Loud, who then stopped in the middle of this space. He was breathing heavily, as he looked around him.

"Hello?!" he echoed. "Guys?! ANYONE?!" There was nothing around him but hundreds of gigantic world spheres. "What is this place?" he asked himself, as he continued to float, moving his arms as if he was swimming. "Wait, this must be where all the other worlds are!" he said. "One of these has to be my home!" he then gulped, seeing the hundreds around him. "But which one?" Suddenly, he was being pulled towards one of the spheres, like a vacuum. Lincoln started to scream again, as he couldn't move away from the force pushing him into the sphere. He was now sucked into a world.

...

**LITTLE BARK GROVE**

Surrounded by a herd of large trees was a small town, populated by a large number of cheery animals. At this very moment, three friends were climbing one of those said trees. A brother and a sister were already on top of the tree's biggest branch. The brother, Foo was orange with red pants, while the sister, Fee had very large pink hair and a potato sack strapped to her body.

"Come on Harvey!" Fee encouraged. "You almost got it!" Below the two, their friend Harvey, who was a blue bird with a green sweater, was busy trying to get up the rest of the branches.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this, guys!" Harvey said. "I'm finally mastering, the act of tree climbing!" However, the branch he climbed on broke, but then Foo quickly caught him.

"You have a lot to learn, ol' trainee!" Foo said, in a fake sensei voice. He brought Harvey to the main branch, as the two saw the sun, which was getting to the bottom of the hills.

"Would you look at that? Another beautiful sunset!" Harvey pointed. "Guys, check it out!" he pointed to a moving object in the sky. "It's a UFO!"

"Meh, it's probably just a satellite or something." Fee said. "But man, would it be cool if we met aliens. So we can pound those dweebs!"

"Pound them? Why can't we just befriend them?" Harvey asked. "I'm sure if aliens ever did come to our world, they'd probably want to be our friends."

"Harvey, get real." Fee said. "You're only saying that because you saw that dumb alien movie last night."

"It wasn't dumb, it was…beautiful." Harvey got teary-eyed just thinking about it.

"Barf." Fee responded as she rolled her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH!" Foo hollered. "THE SKY IS POOPING!" A hole in the sky appeared, as a figure was falling from it. This had everyone in Little Bark's attention.

"It must be the UFO! We better catch it!" Harvey said, as Fee and Foo jumped on the trees. However, Harvey couldn't catch up, starting to freak out at the height under him. "A little help, guys?!" Harvey called out.

In the sky, the figure was a boy, who was screaming his way down. His body was about to meet the walking mushroom creature, Jeremy's hat.

"More for you, Jeremy? Why thank you, Jeremy!" he told himself, as he was having a picnic alone, eating his favorite PB&J sandwiches, when Lincoln's body bumped into his head, and then hit a tree.

"METEORS! Huh, what?" Jeremy said, as he noticed Lincoln' unconscious body, laying near a log. "Hello?" he said, as Jeremy tried poking him with a stick.

"BE GONE!" Foo yelled at Jeremy, as the three were at the spot. "He's an alien!"

"An ALIEN?!" Jeremy asked. However, Fee had a good look at Lincoln.

"Hey, this isn't an alien. This is just some kid!" Fee said. "With kinda weird hair."

"Don't insult him! He might hear you!" Harvey whispered. "We need to act nice to him, or else he'll be sad.

"And then he might call his mom and dad to blow up the planet!" Foo said.

"Then all of us will be planetless…and dead!"

Lincoln then started to wake up, only to see Foo drooling over him. "HELLO." He said in a deep voice. "WE COME IN PIZZAS!"

Lincoln screamed, and then passed out again. "Let's shave his head!" Fee said, holding an electric razor.

"No, you have to hide the alien!" Jeremy said. "Nothing produces as much fear as MAN!" Soon, the crowd started arriving, as Jeremy quickly rolled the body up with a picnic rag.

"Harvey, oh Harvey you're OK!" Dade, the bunny said, running to comfort Harvey. "The meteor didn't hit you!" He wrapped his arms around Foo with his eyes closed, but as he opened it, he screamed. "I'M INFECTED!"

"Where is the thing that came out of that black hole?" Claire asked.

"Um, what black hole?" Harvey bluffed.

"The one that appeared and then died." Kratz pointed.

"A meteor came out of it, Harvey!" Dade said, putting his hands in a nearby lake.

"It wasn't a meteor, it was a body." Piri Piri said. "I bet it's a fallen angel!"

"No, it was none of that phony baloney!" Moff said, pushing the kids out of the way. "It was in fact…an ALIEN!"

"Aliens?" Harvey laughed. "Don't be silly, aliens are only from movies!"

"Nonsense! That was indeed, an intergalactic creature, and I must catch the creature!"

"NOBODY'S CATCHING ANYTHING!" Officer Fredd said, passing by Moff. "Once I find this creature, he will be under arrest!"

"Let me guess..." An annoyed Fee said. "For being an illegal alien?"

"No, for disrupting the peace!" Officer Fredd responded.

"Everyone, there are no aliens!" Harvey bluffed again, as he was sweating.

"I know that sweat, Harvey! You're hiding something!" Dade said.

"Hiding? What am I hiding? I must have a bad fever! I must go back home and put the body…I mean, me to bed!" Fee and Foo snuck Lincoln's body wrapped in the picnic blanket on a wagon, with Jeremy hiding behind them. Moff and Officer Fredd were still suspicious about the guys.

"You know, why didn't you just you know, tell them the truth?" Fee asked, as the two were headed into the woods. "This is really nothing to be lying about."

"You heard what Jeremy said? If we tell them, everyone is going to panic!" Harvey responded. "And perhaps civilization as we know it will crumble!"

"Like a cookie?!" Foo shouted.

"The world cannot handle...oddness!" Harvey over-dramatically said.

"Oh please, the only thing odd about this kid is his white hair!" Fee said.

"Enough insults. We have to take him to my house!" Harvey responded.

As the three arrived at Harvey's house, they slowly rolled the wagon inside, where Harvey's sister, Michelle, with the same frown on her face, was busy making a mess from her clay.

"Shhh!" Harvey told Michelle, who just stared at the three as they made their way upstairs. However, the wagon couldn't be brought upstairs, as Harvey had to use sign language.

"CARRY THE BODY." He signaled.

Foo shook his head, while Fee looked totally annoyed. "WE LOOK LIKE SERIAL KILLERS." Fee signaled.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Foo signaled.

"Hey son!" Irving, Harvey's dad greeted, as he saw the three going up. Harvey couldn't say anything to him, as his mouth was shut as if he sucked too hard on a lemon. "What's the matter, Harvey? And what are you two carrying?"

Fee and Foo immediately realized what was going on, as the two knew Harvey would never lie to his parents.

"Oh, um, Harvey's dad! We're just…um, well…"

"We're CARRYING an alien!" Foo blurted out, as he covered his mouth. "Oops!"

"I know what's going on here! You're pretending to be those kids from that movie last night!" Irving started to tear up. "Oh, that poor alien!"

"I know, right?" Harvey teared up again.

"Alright, stop being babies!" Fee said, as Michelle threw something at her. "Sorry Michelle!"

"You can't see him, Dad!" Harvey said. "He's supposed to be um, a secret."

"Got it, son! I won't tell the evil government agents!" Irving said, as he walked away.

"That wasn't really a lie!" Harvey said, as he started to sweat again, rolling the wagon into his room. "That wasn't really a lie!"

...

Minutes later, Lincoln woke up on Harvey's bed, with only his body underneath the covers.

"Huh? Where am I?" Lincoln asked.

"Hello, alien, and welcome to Earth! Stay as long as you need to!" Harvey said, bringing Lincoln a tray of food including sloppily made pancakes and a glass of OJ.

"Um, thanks?" Lincoln responded, trying to hold the very soggy pancakes with his fork.

"The name's Beaks. Harvey Beaks, and these are my two friends Fee and Foo!"

"Just don't try to steal our brains, or else I'll beat you until yours falls out!" Fee said.

"Steal your brains, why would I...?" Everything then hit Lincoln at that moment. "Oh no, my friends!" Lincoln immediately ran out of bed, spilling the breakfast all on the floor and on Foo, who started licking the syrup on him. "I gotta get out of here!"

"I can help you!" Harvey said, bringing Lincoln a pile of things including a Speak N Spell, a plant and a buzzsaw. "Maybe you can create a speaking device with these things!"

"No, no! You guys got it wrong!" Lincoln said, waving his arms. "I'm not an alien, I'm...!"

"Harvey, who are you talking too?" Miriam asked, knocking on the door.

"Oh no, it's my mom!" Harvey said, pushing him off the bed. "Get in the closet!" Foo pushed Lincoln into the closet door.

"What's going on in here, kids?" Miriam asked.

"Nothing, um, we're playing alien!" Harvey smiled. Miriam then had her eyes on the closet.

"Alright, I want to play too! I'll be the evil government agent!" Miriam said.

"Um, Ok?" Harvey said.

"Is there an alien hiding in your closet?"

"No, there isn't!" Harvey said, shaking scared.

"You're about to get blasted, space scum!" Miriam pretended, as she quickly opened the closet door, with Lincoln not knowing what to do. "Boo?"

"You can't hide your little secret from your mom, Harvey."

"Ah man, I was expecting you to hide behind the toys!"

Lincoln looked around the empty closet. "What toys?"

...

Lincoln was brought downstairs to the Beaks dining table with a blanket, and cider.

"This is nice and all, but I really have to get back to my world." Lincoln said.

"And we're help you, Mr. Alien sir!" Harvey responded.

"The name's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." Lincoln responded. "And I'm not an alien, I'm a boy from another Earth."

"Another Earth?" Harvey asked. "There's another us? That's awesome! How far is it from this Earth?"

"No, another Earth as in another universe!" Lincoln said. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Look, why are you even here?" Fee asked.

"I don't know, I just crashed here. Last thing I remember was me trying to save my planet!"

"You mean, you're a superhero?" Harvey responded, sounding excited.

"No...yes, I kinda am." Lincoln exaggerated. "I just don't got any lasers or x-ray vision, instead I got..." Lincoln tried to show off his glove weapons, except he didn't have them on him. "Nothing. My gloves are gone!"

"Gloves? I wish that was my superpower!" Foo said.

"What were you trying to save your world from?" Harvey asked.

"My friend, Timmy Turner's very own evil babysitter!"

"Whoa, now THAT sounds cool!" Fee said.

Harvey gasped. "Fee!"

"Hey, I pretend to be an evil babysitter all the time!" Fee said, as she did an impression. "Eat your broccoli, kids, and no dessert! MWA HA HA HA!"

"You can't control me!" Foo played along.

"Look, this isn't a joke." Lincoln said. "Vicky is a demon! No wait, she's scarier than a demon!"

"Come on, what's the worse one lousy sitter can do?" Fee asked.

"I think she wanted to steal my friends magic to turn all the kids in the world into slaves."

"Huh, sounds like one of my fantasies." Fee joked. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Lincoln sighed. "She also separated me from my family."

Fee's smile immediately faded, as if something broke inside her mind. "She did what?!"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I don't know where my ten sisters, or even my best friend are, because of her." Lincoln said.

"Hold it, did you just say you had ten sisters?" Harvey said, as Lincoln nodded.

"That sounds totally crazy!" Fee said. "Yet, kinda awesome!" Fee imagined she had ten sisters who looked just like her, punching each other, and then they all ganged up on a maniacally laughing Foo. "Alright, Link or whatever your name is, we'll help you." Fee said.

"But I thought this sitter was cool." Lincoln said annoyed.

"Dude, I don't care how cool she sounds, nobody deserves to lose their family!" Fee said. "I couldn't imagine if that happened to me or my brother."

"Or me and Michelle!" Harvey said, as Michelle came crawling into the room. Lincoln looked down at her, seeing the same non-happy expression on her face.

"No offense, Harvey, but your sister is starting to creep me out." Lincoln said.

"You get used to it." Fee responded.

"Why don't we use the machine to contact your home?" Harvey asked.

"I don't think that's even gonna work, Harvey." Lincoln responded. "Though one of my friends was a genius who could do that...except I don't even know if he's still out there." Lincoln responded.

"We got an inventor too!" Harvey said. "He's a friend of my dad!"

"Really?" Lincoln excitingly said.

"No, he's just some 30 or something year old geek obsessed with some lame thing called steampunk." Fee responded.

"Then, I guess I'm trapped here." Lincoln said, looking down.

"It's okay, Lincoln." Harvey patted. "There has to be someone out there looking for you, and if not, then you can stay here until we get you home! Little Bark Grove is the best place to be!"

Suddenly, the front door kicked open.

"It's the alien!" Piri Piri happily shouted with the crowd of kids, as they ran in the kitchen.

"Get away from Harvey, you intergalactic beast!" Dade shouted. "I got A RUBBER BAND!"

"Look, Lincoln is not an alien, he's just a boy from another world. Though he is a superhero." Harvey said. "Isn't that right?"

Lincoln then looked at the reader. "Meh, since I'm trapped here, I might as well take advantage of the fame." Lincoln jumped on the table, and flexed his arms, making some of the kids cheer.

"Hey bear dude, can you play me a jam on that boombox?" Lincoln said.

"Sure thing, alien bro!" Technobear said, blasting his jukebox. Lincoln started dancing on the table, while the kids, except Dade, cheered him on. Piri Piri and Clarie were screaming their heads off at this, passing out to the ground.

"Hey dingus, what about your sisters and the sitter?" Fee asked.

"Like Harvey said, I'm sure one of them oughta find me." Lincoln said.

"Moron." Fee said, with her arms crossed.

"I do hope Harvey is right about this." Lincoln told the reader. "Because if he's not, then I don't know what I'd do."

"Who are you talking to?" Foo asked. "Are there invisible people out there?" Foo then looked at you, the reader. "Hello, do you like furberries?"

...

Far from Harvey's house, Officer Fredd found a pair of two gigantic metal gloves. As he slightly tried to touch him, they blasted a tree, causing it to tremble off the ground. "This alien is mine." he said, raising his electric gloves up.

**Yep, this had to be one more chapter before I see EndGame tonight.**


	6. Chapter 4: Return of the Santiagos

Everyone was inside Jimmy's lab, where the boy genius was on his computer. Even Zim's lifeless body was in there, hanging against the wall. As everyone had their eyes on Jimmy's screen, Raphael was besides Leni telling his story.

"And that's how I ended up here with you guys." Raph said, as Leni was crying.

"That was like, even sadder than like, a romance movie!" Leni said.

"I know right!" Patrick said, as he cuddled with Leni, as the two of them were bawling.

"Were you even listening to me?" Raph asked.

"No!" Patrick responded as he kept crying, as Raph rolled his eyes. "Freak." Raph responded.

"Oh, it's no use. I can't locate the team." Jimmy said, as on his computer screen, all of the faces of the team were on there, all with the words "MISSING" on it. The pictures consisted of Lincoln, Timmy, Chloe, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa, Clyde, Tucker, Jazz, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Dudley, Kitty, Frida and GIR. Raph saw the screen, completely looking away at the sight of his three brothers. "I've tried every method I could. Even the Operation Failsafe."

"Oh no, what a waste of a plot point!" SB said. "Wait, I know, how about we time travel to before Vicky even did all of this?"

"Trust me, SB. Time travel will cause even bigger problems." Jimmy said.

"There really is no other way out of this." Jenny said.

"Other than to stop Vicky, for good." Danny said, raising his fists.

"And that's what we're going to do." Jimmy said, walking to a nearby chemistry set. "I've prepared more of the Anti-Magic Serum Zim and I cooked up to use on the Vicky."

"Speaking of which, can we wake this roach-looking dweeb up already?" Raphael asked. "Why's he even like this anyways?"

"Because he realized his two leaders of his have been lying to him just to get rid of him, and now he's realizing how much of an idiot he is." Jenny said.

"Well, I'm sick of having to look at him drool!" Raph barked.

"Trust me, Raph." Sam said. "You don't want to wake him up."

"I don't care." Raph said, socking Zim in the face, sending him falling to the floor, as the Irken started to cough. He then got up from the floor. "YOU DARE STRIKE THE FACE OF YOUR FUTURE LEADER ZIM?!" he shouted.

"Man, you have a louder voice than me!." Raph responded, covering his head.

"Imagine hearing that for three whole stories." Jenny said.

"Hey, what am I doing in the puny fudgehead's lab?" Zim asked.

"We brought you here." Spongebob happily told him. "After all, you seemed really sad, and literally dead after you found out those Tallests were lying to you."

"Tallest? TALLESTS?!" Zim said. "THOSE TWO GIGANTIC BEASTS! I shall END THEM!"

"Huh, at least he's taking it well." Danny said. "I thought he would've been lying on the couch moping while watching TV."

"These so-called leaders think I wouldn't have found out about their LIES?!"

"Well, you definitely proved them right!" Jenny said, looking annoyed.

"Shut up." Zim said in a monotone way. "I'll show them! When I'm done, I shall blow up the entire Irken Armada!" Zim said. "With a bomb! A VERY BIG BOMB!"

"You want to go back to your world to show them?" Jimmy asked.

"Indeed, I shall." Zim said, as Jimmy programmed the portal. "I'm not thanking you for this though."

"But Zim!" Spongebob said. "The Earth needs you!"

"Oh, Spongething, I see no interest in your filthy germ-ridden planet anymore!" Zim said.

"But you could just forget about the Tallests and stay here!"

"Would you give it a rest, Spongebob?" Jenny asked. "What's it gonna take for you to realize that Zim was never our friend?"

"Farewell, meatbags!" Zim said, as he exited through the dimension machine, which Jimmy immediately turned off.

"You can't just let him walk off, Jimmy!" Spongebob said.

"Why not? We have no use for him anymore." Jimmy said. "After all, I've got everything I need to foil Vicky." At that moment, he stored two extra syringes with the serum inside Goddard, along with another unknown device.

"Um hello! You're forgetting me!" Jenny said.

"Sorry Jenny, you'll have to sit this one out." Jimmy responded.

"No, I won't!" Jenny said. "You're not fighting Vicky without me! I'm your best weapon!"

"Jenny, this is a quick solution to ridding her magic abilities!"

"Can we just cut the nerd talk and get on with taking down the sitter already?" Raph barked. "Besides, forget your fancy weapons, you guys have me!"

"Raph, I'm pretty sure we're going to need a little more than ninjutsu to defeat Vicky. Especially since she turned our world into her playground with just her fingers." Sam said.

"Does it look like I care?!" Raph responded. "I've faced evil freaks like her before! I ain't scared of her!"

"Raphael, Vicky will have tricks up her sleeve! This won't be easy!" Jimmy said.

"I don't care! I want the Shredder DEAD!" Raph said.

"Shredder?" SB asked.

"Sitter! I meant, sitter!" Raph said.

"Raph, are you still afraid of that Shredder guy?" Leni asked, as Raph suddenly snapped out of it.

"Who's the Shredder?" SB asked.

"Look, how about you all mind your own business?!" Raph said, covering his hands on his face.

Jimmy immediately got up from his chair, and went to Raph. "Raph, I may not have any prior knowledge about you but…Vicky is not whoever the Shredder is. In fact, whoever this Shredder was, he's the past."

Raph then grabbed Jimmy's arm.

"Kid, you know nothing about the Shredder!" Raph said, looking like he's about to completely pound Jimmy, as he let go of Jimmy's arm.

"Okay?" Sam said, weirded out by the whole thing.

At that moment, something started to appear from the portal machine.

"Back so soon?" Jenny responded very annoyed. However, stepping out of the portal wasn't Zim. Instead, two figures appeared. One was short with a violet hoodie, the other was bigger with jeans and a green plaid shirt.

"Sup, lame-os?" Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Ronnie Anne?" Leni asked, as she ran to the little girl and gave her a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, you're totes alive!"

"Ronnie Anne!" Jimmy said. "How did you get into my lab?"

"Your dog buzzed me in." Ronnie Anne said, happily looking at Goddard.

"Man, how did you even get here?" Danny asked. "The Earth is swarming with Vickybots!"

"I had a little help from some…friends." Ronnie Anne sounded a little annoyed at the last word. "Now where's Lincoln?"

"Leni, oh man!" Bobby said, putting his hands on Leni's shoulders. "Please tell me your sister's here!"

"Of course she is!" Leni said. "She's right here!" Leni picked up Lily, who was still frowning.

"No I meant, Lori! My babe!" Bobby said.

Leni started to look worried. "Sorry Bobby, Lori's not here."

Bobby went down on the ground to his knees. "I promise you, Ronnie Anne's brother." Jimmy said. "I've been doing my absolute best to find Lori along with the rest of our team."

"Looks like you haven't tried everything." Ronnie Anne handed Jimmy a small tracker. "What is this?" Jimmy asked.

"It's Lisa's tracker of the chip she put in Lincoln's pants." Ronnie Anne said, as she chuckled. "I'd figure you were the only nerd who could find him."

"She's still doing that?" Jenny asked, sounding creeped out.

"Say, maybe if I can connect this device to my portal machine…" Jimmy put a few wires inside the little mechanical box, and it was connected to his computer. Soon, a map started to appear on the screen, showing multiple Earths. "It's pointing to another dimension." Jimmy said out loud. It started to zoom closer and closer onto the planet, until it led to one specific spot. There, a red dot appeared.

"It can't be." Jimmy said.

"He's alive." Danny said, also shocked.

"It's Lincoln, dudes!" Bobby said. "The little Loud still alive!"

Even Lily started to smile at this again. "Inkon!" she said.

"Ha! I was right!" Spongebob said. "They were in another world!"

"You were correct, Spongebob." Jimmy said. "Also, one of Lisa Loud's inventions was actually useful for once…"

"Oh calm down." Sam responded.

"Dudes, maybe my babe is there too!" Bobby said.

"I don't know if I'd go that far, Bobby." Jimmy said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Let's find him!"

"We'll have to split up into groups. One group finds Lincoln, the others goes after Vicky."

"What? You mean you guys are going after that babysitter already?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes, and while my group does that, the other team has to stay behind, and gather as much help as they can. Ronnie Anne, you're in charge of that team."

"Yeahhh, I'll pass." Ronnie Anne said.

"Pass? What do you mean you pass?" Jimmy asked.

"Dude, I spent the last few hours trying to lead a team of weirdos so that some dog and a bug can have a free dinner." Ronnie Anne said. Everyone was confused at this. "It's a long story." Ronnie Anne responded.

"I'll go with Ronnie Anne!" Leni said, as everyone looked shocked at this.

"Leni, are you…actually volunteering?" Jenny asked.

"You do know there could be big freaky monsters out there, right?" Sam responded.

"There are?!" Leni asked, as she started to shake. "But I don't care! My little brother, London is out there, and he needs one of his sisters! Besides, I can totes defend myself!" At that moment, she pulled from the shelves something that resembled a hairdryer. "What is this?"

"That's a hairdryer." Jimmy said.

"Oh really, I need this, thanks!" Leni turned it on and put it near her hair.

"Not that it's my business, but why is there a hairdryer in your lab?" Danny asked.

"Oh that? It's for…scientific purposes." Jimmy said. Goddard popped his screen open, showing a clip of Jimmy blowing his hair. "Oh, Cindy will definitely love this new style!" he said in the clip.

"GODDARD!" he said as Goddard chuckled.

"What about your baby sister?" Raphael asked, as Lily raised her fists.

"She doesn't mind the action." Jenny happily said.

"Huh, I like this one." Raph said, smiling at Lily, as he touched the fist of the baby.

"Jenny, since you're unable to fight Vicky, I think you should go with Ronnie Anne." Jimmy said.

"Fine, as long as they take me to get my body back." Jenny said.

"Danny, Sam, Spongebob and Patrick, you'll be with me." Jimmy said.

"What about Raphael?" Spongebob asked.

"You serious? How can I not join you guys? That sitter is toast!" Raph said.

"With butter?" Patrick asked, as Raph annoyingly looked at the starfish. "What? You set me up for that one!" Patrick responded.

"Actually Raph, you're with Ronnie Anne's group." Jimmy said.

"What?! I'm not letting that sitter go!" Raph said.

"Raph, you are their best defense besides Jenny." Jimmy said.

"Please help us find my brother!" Leni said.

"Affaeh!" Lily reached. At that moment, Raph couldn't choose what side he wanted. This was a big dilemma for him. Come on Raph, he thought in his mind. Either save the kid, or the sitter's head. He took one look at Leni, who was starting to look bummed out at him. He closed his eyes again, and sighed. "Let's go find your brother." Raph told Leni. "Though I'm not doing this for you, genius. I'm doing it for these two."

"Good luck heroes." Spongebob said.

"Hope your brother is alright." Danny said to Leni.

Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Jenny (carried by Bobby), Leni, Lily and Raphael headed towards the portal machine. Raphael looked completely bummed out at this decision, but Leni comforted him, by grabbing his hand.

"It's okay, Raph." Leni happily said, and Raph responded with a smile.

"Are you guys a thing?" Bobby asked.

"Ew gross no!" Leni said.

"Dude, really?!" Raph said.

"I'm still dating Chaz!" Leni said.

"My girlfriend is a million miles away in space!" Raph responded.

The six left the lab and walked through the portal.

"As for the rest of us. Brace yourselves, gentlemen, and Sam.." Jimmy said. "We are heading back to Danny's world."

"Let's teach this sitter a lesson." Spongebob said.

"And if we lose again?" Sam asked. Jimmy was hesitant to respond to this. "We won't." he responded.

"Whatever, as long as I'm with my ally." Sam said, as she grabbed Danny's hand.

"Vicky is so fired!" Danny said.

"I just realized something. What happened to Ren and Stimpy?" Spongebob asked.

Jimmy then remembered the last time he saw the two. "Oh no." Jimmy said.

…

Ren pushed the glass doors to the Candy Bar. The moment he opened the door, a car behind him ended up flipping over, and crashing into something. "MY CAR!" the person in the car screamed. All of the kids stared at the little Chihuahua, with some of the girls even "Aww"ing at him. He made his way to the main counter, where the main Candy Bartender, Sam was at, who looked disgusted.

"I shall have, a nice glass of Dog Water!" Ren said.

"Hey, doggy boy! We have rules here!" Sam said. "No shirts, no shoes, no service, yeah!"

"A glass of Doggy Water!" Ren said.

"Get out of here, your hairy butt is dirtying up my seats!"

Ren turned his head sharply. "Excuse me, mister. I am a customer here, and you shall show me some respect. WHERE'S YOUR FILTHY MANAGER?!"

"You're talking to him buddy, yeah!" Sam responded.

"I DESERVE A REFUND, AND A FREE SUNDAE!" Ren said.

"Oh, you don't think I've had customers like you?"

"I WILL BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN, AND GIVE ALL OF YOU A SPANKING!" Ren shouted. Suddenly, all of the kid customers started to run out of the place.

"Here we go, a drama seeker!" Sam said. "You scared away my customers!"

"I WILL SUE!" Ren said.

"Oh, you won't do nothin', yeah!" Sam said.

Outside of the Candy Bar, Retroville looked like an alien invasion happened, as citizens were running everywhere and cars crashed into walls and fire hydrants.

"Oh Ren! Ren, where are you?" Stimpy happily called out, as he looked at the reader. "He's having one of his episodes!"

**Boy, that was dark.**


	7. Chapter 5: A-Millie

Somewhere, isolated away from the rest of the world was an island, surrounded by a completely green and polluted ocean. Laying head first on the edge of the sand were two kids. One had a pink hat, the other had blonde hair and a violet bow. Both immediately woke up, coughing up all the sand that was in their throats.

"Huh? What happened?" Timmy asked. "Where are we?"

"Don't you remember Timmy?" Chloe asked, still coughing up sand, and then a crab. "Vicky wished us away! Wait a minute, if she wished us away, then that means, she won! I, I mean, WE lost! She's got the whole world in her hands! That means ,I, I mean, WE HAVE FAILED! Our friends! All those innocent people and animals are suffering! And I, I mean, WE couldn't save them!" Chloe started crying.

"Chloe, snap out of it! This is no time to be crying!" Timmy said.

"You're right! I'm done moping! Now, THAT WITCH WILL BURN!"

"Well, that was quick." Timmy said. "But first, we need to find out where the heck we are!" Timmy saw that the whole place looked like a resort in ruins. "Why does this place look familiar?" Behind Timmy was a sign that read "Club "We Hate Timmy", where under it read, "That means you Turner", and then "Turn Around You Idiot!".

"Nope, nothing comes to my head!" Timmy said. A shadow covered over the two, and Chloe's eyes widened at what she saw. "Timmy, look out!" Chloe pushed Timmy, as they both avoided a giant paw made of stone. Timmy immediately realized who it was: the Sphinx, a giant monument that came to life, thanks to his teacher, Mr. Crocker.

"Timmy, it's the Sphinx, from that time Crocker tried to take over the world!" Chloe repeated.

"Wait, last time I saw him, it was at…"

"Hello, Mr. Uncool!" a familiar voice said, as behind him, was his imaginary friend, Garry, and behind him were the villains.

"Oh man, we're on Unwish Island!"

"Oh my gosh, it's the Jackobot, Super Bike and…Dark Laser?" Chloe was confused to see Dark Laser on a mini robot like body, with his face on a screen. "Why are you on a screen?" Chloe asked.

"I have to take care of my disobedient nephew, Milo Ben!"

"I am so grumpy, GOSH!" Milo said in the background. He had a red shirt on, with a helmet similar to Dark Lasers.

"He is so irritating! But I wouldn't want to miss the chance to see my mortal enemy, Turner, get destroyed! BPHHIOSIHSCHICSI!"

"I just realized, if we're on Unwish Island, then that means, we're still on Earth!"

"Yes, and now, we're TOTALLY about to eradicate you, from this super cool planet!" The Jackobot grabbed Timmy, and put him in a cage, where under it was sharks.

"Why are you doing this, Garry? Me and my fairies gave you this resort!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, but it was like, totally destroyed!" Garry said.

"That's not my fault, and…oh my gosh, Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! Vicky still has them!"

"You let Timmy go right this instant!" Chloe called out.

"Okay, super cute babe!" Garry said, as Jackobot happily tossed Timmy out of the cage.

"What?! I thought you hated me!" Timmy said.

"We totally do, Mr. Uncool! But, we love your blonde babe!" The Sphinx was then licking Chloe happily, as she laughed.

"Hence why we have the Club "We Love Chloe" over there!" Garry pointed to the resort of the said name, and yes, it was actually running fine, with the apocalypse not affecting it at all. There were super models there (As in, ADULTS), and all of the Timmy servants.

"Can we just make Chloe emperor of the world already?" Timmy asked.

"My OWN CLUB?! Wait, I know what you're doing, you're trying to distract me from saving my friend! Well it's not going to…oh my gosh, it's KETCHUP EVERGREEN!" Chloe ran off screaming happily, as of course, the movie character was there.

"Now that we've taken care of the babe, it's time for you to go away, forever, not cool!" Timmy was put back in the cage.

"Please, Garry, I know you guys hate me!"

"You got that right, loser!"

"But you can't destroy me now! The world needs me! My Godparents need me! Vicky has taken over it!"

"Vicky? As in the horrible, uncool Vicky?!" Garry asked.

"Yes, and if you don't let me go, no one will stop her! Oh, and you'll never get your resort back! That, and she might eat you again!"

Garry screamed at this, as the Jackobot sent Timmy flying out of the cage again, sending him crashing into a light pole. "Do you have to throw me out of the cage every time?!"

"Yes, I want to destroy you!" The Jackobot responded.

"You're off the hook this time, Turner." Garry said. "Just take your friend and stop that like, uncool monster!"

So Timmy had to drag Chloe off the other island, as she was too busy indulging on its' many captivating activities. "WAIT, JUST ONE MORE SLIDE DOWN THE CHOCOLATE WATERSLIDE! I HAVEN'T FINISHED SHOE SHOPPING YET! PLEASE, I WANNA STAY!"

"Thanks, Garry. Maybe you're not such a jerk after all! Say, I'm going to need a lot of help for this one. You guys want to help me?"

"Why, of course not, loser!"

"What?! But you guys hate Vicky just as much as I do!"

"Yes, but we like, hate you, so no way we would help, like, not cool."

"Plus, I have to watch over that pest!" Dark Laser said, as Milo walked up to the monitor. "I'm angry, I'm gonna destroy your screen."

"Milo, you fool, DON'T…!" Milo pulled a laser sword and hit the screen, which stopped reading.

"In fact, you two got about…say, five seconds before we send our super kooky kaboocky rottweilers after your tiny butts!" Soon, the cages opened up, as dogs came running

"Well, thanks for nothing, guys!" Timmy responded, as the two started running.

"Don't mention it!" Garry happily responded. "And like, never return to our totally, fun, but not right now, club again! And bye bye, babe!"

The two were running away from the rottweilers.

"Look, a boat!" Chloe pointed, as a small boat with a motor was there. The two climbed in, as Chloe kicked the motor.

"Let's get out of here before…YAH!" Timmy jumped as he found out someone was on the boat.

"Um,hello?" The girl on the boat said. She had blonde hair, a bow, braces, and a yellow scout uniform on. She had a turtle near her.

"Who the heck are you, and what are you…oh forget it!" Timmy started moving the boat away from the dogs, who tried to chase the kids in the ocean, but turned back as they couldn't bare the stench of the river.

"Now, onwards to Vicky!" Chloe cheered, standing on the edge of the boat. Of course, she fell over the boat and landed in the sea. Her head popped into the ocean, and she spit out the dirty water. "EEK! DIRTY WATER! And I just had a perm done at that island! AHHH!"

"Okay, seriously, who the heck are you?!" Timmy asked the girl.

"Um, my name's Millie, and my Honey Bee scouts um…eliminated me from their pack. So I ended up here, with my friend Chester." Millie said with her quiet and awkward voice, as she just stared at Timmy. The two barely said a word to each other for the next few seconds.

"This is going to be one awkward trip." Timmy said, as Chloe was swimming to the boat in agony. "HEY! LET ME ON! PLEASE LET ME ON!" Chloe screamed.

**Now, next chapter is something new.**


	8. Chapter 6: Zim and Manny

After the teleporting sparks, Zim arrived at the front yard of his base. His yard was in complete ruins, as all of the gnome guards were either headless or destroyed. Yet, his base was still the same. The Irken walked angrily to the front door.

"I'll show those fools!" Zim said. "I will show them ALL! Lie to me, why don't they?! When I'm through with them, the only thing they'll be tasting is the taste of…GAH!"

Zim shrieked as he saw Gaz in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"YOU!" he pointed. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I was here on the last day." She responded, much to Zim's confusion.

"Zim, you're alive!" Skoodge said, as he and Tenn ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you live here." Zim responded, brushing away Skoodge, as he ran towards him.

"It's awful out there!" Tenn said in complete fear.

"We would've came here sooner to find you, except our teacher wouldn't let us get out of the Skool!" Skoodge said. "For some reason, she wasn't frozen like all the other adults."

"Blah, blah, let me plan my attack in silence!" Zim said, as he was now using a radar computer in mid-air.

"Attack? On what?" Skoodge asked.

"Why, those awful leaders I dared call my "Tallest"." Zim responded.

"Oh." Skoodge said. "So you found out about the lie, huh?"

"Lie? You mean YOU KNEW TOO?!" Zim barked. "Not that I care."

"Everyone knew, Zim." Skoodge said. "They placed bets over you every week, with currency, snacks, limbs, lives even! But who cares about all that?"

"Computer, how do you predict the bomb will turn out?" Zim asked.

"All of the Armada will be decimated. However, there's also an 88% of the explosion to backfire and wipe out all of the universe." The computer responded.

"Hmmm, it'll have to do." Zim said.

"Zim, you don't have to do this!" Skoodge said. "Why don't you just forget about the Tallest? They're just two bullies who aren't worth dying over!"

"Oh please, just because you and the other fool wasted your chance to get revenge, doesn't mean I won't!" Zim said. "We'll see who's the all-powerful Irken after all this!" As he continued to scroll through the computer, he stopped at a picture of GIR. Suddenly, something popped up in Zim's mind.

"What am I doing? I can't go through with this." Zim said to himself.

"Because you realize that you could have a greater purpose than appeasing two Irkens and invading planets, and that you already got enough friends and family on Earth?" Tenn said.

"What kind of stupid words are those?" Zim mocked. "We'll see who's the all-powerful Irken! I already am all-powerful! From this moment on, Zim, is an independent Invader!" "You! From puny Dib's blood!" he said. "I command you to assist me!"

"No." Gaz calmly said, much to Zim's annoyance.

"You're really just gonna on this couch all day watching that mindless box?" Zim asked. He then thought of an answer that would kill him. "I'll bribe you."

"A pizza, a Game Slave Triple X and the ability to come here to get away from my stupid brother."

Any other day, Zim would rather release the PAK off his back than agree to any of this. But, since this was crucial…"Fine!" he said grinding his teeth.

"Now, I must think up a plan!"

…..

Miracle City. What was once a spicy cesspool for crime and villany, has now become a deserted town. Tumbleweeds filled up the streets, as all the adults, along with the many villains and heroes of the city were also covered in a block of green ice.

BOOM! The gigantic landmark volcano in the middle of Miracle City erupted. But it wasn't a regular eruption, it was one villain arising from the lava.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Django of the Dead laughed. "Now, it's time for Miracle City to pay, with it's souls! And then, THE WORLD!" However, his laughter died. "What?" He then saw the entire desolate city. "What's this? Someone already took over the city? Why wasn't I informed of this?!"

"Message for Django, from Sartana." A skeleton mail man said, as he opened up the letter. "_Dear nephew, postpone the soul invasion, because a former ally of mine will already have conquered the Earth. _Why am I just getting this now?! Buddy, your delivery company stinks! Great, with all the heroes gone, who's going to challenge me?!"

"Think again!" a voice said, as El Tigre's figure was in the air.

"El Tigre!" Django said, with a smile on his face. He prepared his guitar to use against the boy. However, Manny ended up landing on his face on the side of the volcano. Django's smile broke at that, as Manny tried to lift himself up. He struggled to, as if he was very dizzy. A bit of his belly was sticking out, and for some reason, an ice cream cone was stuck to his head.

"You're not the only super villain in town!" Manny said in a completely disorienting voice. "I mean, hero! But wait, you're not a villain!"

"Forget it, are we going to battle or not?!" Django said.

"Oh we will battle alright!" Manny responded, still struggling to stand still. After several seconds, this started to annoy Django.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Django asked.

"I got into my dad's secret ice cream stash!" Manny said. "What does ice cream and my dad have in common? They're all frozen!" he chuckled, as Django was still giving a confused stare.

"What?! Why are you looking at me funny?! You think I'm a joke?! I'm not good enough for you?!" Manny said. "You asked for it!" Manny spun his belt again, and turned back into his normal clothes. "ROAR! EL TIGRE!" Django at this point, started to feel creeped out by Manny. The boy stuck out his hand. "Why won't you stretch out?!"

"Boss, we believe the Suarez kid is missing, and White Pantera and Puma Loco are frozen among the many in this joint." One of his henchmen told Django.

"What?! That's incredible! All of El Tigre's dreaded enemies are finally gone!" Django laughed, until he continued to see Manny struggling. "And yet, this is depressingly pathetic."

Manny then ended up falling off the edge of the volcano, hitting his head and butt on the way down.

"We'll come another day." Django said, as him and his army jumped back into the lava.

Manny finished falling from the volcano, landing head first onto the street. Manny ended up brushing it off, and walked toward a giant bag, struggling to pull it. He had to spin his belt again, and then gained the strength to carry the bag.

…

Despite being stuffed with ice cream, Manny jumped onto the roofs of buildings, quickly going through windows and chimneys stealing things, and putting it inside his bag. However, as he climbed out of the chimney of one house, a dark figure in a hoodie stood in front of him.

"El Tigre, we meet again!" the figure said in a feminine voice.

"You. YOU! YOU!" Manny said, feeling dizzy. "I know who you are! You're ready to fight villain, or should I call you, Oso?!"

"Really? You think I'm the man raised by…?" the voice responded annoyingly. "Oh forget it! You're wrong! For it is I…BLACK CUERVO!" she said, as she took off the hoodie.

"Oh yeah, you!" he said. "How disappointing!" He fell off the chimney, and tried to get himself up. However, BC put her boot against Manny's chest. "And now that I have found you…!" Manny closed his eyes, prepared to be zapped by her laser. However, the violet villain instead, raised her hand in front of him. "I need you."

"What?" Manny's cheeks then puffed up. "Move your boot!" he had to run to the edge of a building, letting out the ice cream. "What's wrong with you?" BC asked.

"I had a little bit too much of my dad's ice cream!" Manny said. Even BC was disturbed by this. Manny had to sit down at the edge of a building to rest. She then noticed the bag of junk. "What are you doing with that?"

"I was going apocalypse stealing!" Manny said.

"You, El Tigre, are stealing everyones stuff?" BC asked.

"It's what my grandfather used to say, when there's an opportunity to steal, take it, especially during the apocalypse!"

"Hey, that's what my grandmother used to tell me!" BC happily responded. "And then his grandpa told him that!"

"And then his great grandpa told his grandpa that!" Manny added.

"And then their great great great great grandpa told him that!" the two said, as they smiled at each other. However, the moment was ruined as Manny was about to puke again, as he did it on the side of the building.

"Do you need any medicine?" BC worringly asked.

"No I'm good. Wait a minute, why should I team up with you?" Manny asked, still struggling to stand. "After all those times, you and your family tried to hurt me, my father, and my grandpa?!"

"As much as I LOVEEE-I mean, LOATHE you and your family, you're all I have left in this town! Because…my mother and my grandmother were frozen too!" she said sadly.

"And what about all those pranks you pulled on…Frida." The sound of Frida's name ended up bumming him out. "That's right, she's gone." As he said this, he pulled out her goggles out of his pocket, as he sat on the edge of the building.

"She is?!" BC said happily, until she saw Manny all sad. "Oh, who cares about that little annoying, loud, life-taking, friend-stealing jerk?!"

"What?"

"I mean, who cares about her?" BC said, with a fake smile, trying to brush off what she just said. "You don't need Frida!"

"I do." Manny said. "Maybe if you actually had a friend, you'd understand!"

"But I did." she responded sadly.

"I'm bored. Hey, you want to go stealing with me?"

"You? Want to steal? With ME?" BC's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Manny smiled. "But you're going to have to carry me! I feel tired!"

"Um, okay?" BC obeyed to this, and she lifted Manny's arms, but not without struggle, as they took off.

**Next up, we go back to Jimmy's group.**


	9. Chapter 7: Frozen Face-Off

Back inside Vicky's lair, she was watching four monitors, which were really the Vicky-bots' eyes, with a bag of popcorn. She laughed as she continued to see children either being in the middle of their "chores", or being chased by the Magwu minions.

"Say, it's like reality TV, except it's not made for people with no lives!" she said, as she threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth. However, the top left monitor was cut off, turning it to static.

"What the heck?" she said to herself. Then the other two monitors turned to static too. "What's happening to my dumb robots?!" she shouted. Finally, the fourth monitor was off. "Oh I see! It's the stupid internet connection again, is it?" She clapped her hands, revealing ten more monitors in a tv screen line. In a few seconds, the first nine screens were turned to static one by one. "What is going on?!" Vicky then spotted what looked like a pink arm punching the screen, turning in to static.

"Intruders, huh?" Suddenly, the head of a gigantic statue of hers crushed the entire pile. However, she was surprised to see Patrick there, stuck to the statues head. "Whoops." Patrick said.

BOOM! The front door to Vicky's lair exploded, as the two gigantic pieces of metal pushed Vicky and her throne to the far wall in back of her. She growled as she lifted the two doors (yes, despite her being hundreds of inches smaller.), and saw who it was awaiting her.

Stepping in front of the door was Jimmy, Danny, Sam, Spongebob, Patrick and Goddard, all of whom were completely furious. Patrick had to pretend to walk with the group, giving the angry face.

"The jig is up, Vicky!" Spongebob gloated with a smile on his face.

"What do you know? It's just my favorite Twerps' team of losers!" she taunted. "I thought I killed all of you, but who cares?"

"We're here to stop you, Vicky!" Jimmy said.

"And it's just you and us heroes this time." Spongebob said.

"Now we're going to ask you just this once: bring back all of our friends, our family, and our planet, or else!" Danny said.

"And don't even bother sending any more of your robo-minions!" Sam said, as her arms turned into Fenton lasers.

"Ha! Think I'm afraid of you twerps?" Vicky said. "You're forgetting that I can turn you all into dust! Because I got the magic! And what do you tiny ones have?"

"The only thing greater than magic: science!" Jimmy said. "Sam, now!"

Sam shot one of the syringes to Vicky's arm. "What?! What is this?!" Vicky shouted, trying to pull it off her arm.

"Don't remember? It's my Anti-Magic serum. It'll eradicates all traces of magic in your body!" Jimmy said. Vicky tried to remove the syringe, but she ended up falling to her knees, as her eyes, mouth and ears started to light up. "No! NOOO! YOU TWERPS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THISSS!" Vicky said, as something unsuspected happened. She melted to the ground.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Patrick told the puddle. "I hated shot day too, you don't see me melting!"

"Did she just melt?" Sam asked.

"Weird, I thought witches hated water." Danny said. "But seriously, this couldn't be her!"

"If that wasn't Vicky, then where's the real one?" Spongebob asked.

"Outside of this room, watching us." Jimmy said.

"You got that right, twerp!" a voice said on top. Suddenly, the roof of the lair cracked open, as it was ripped off by the Magwu itself, as Vicky gave an evil laugh, standing on it's shoulder.

Jimmy's smile immediately faded at the sight of the Magwu. "Leapon leptons!" Jimmy said.

"What is that thing?!" Spongebob asked.

"Looks like something from the Ghost Zone!" Danny said.

"Gentle twerps, meet my new friend, the Magwu!" Vicky said. The Magwu had it's eyes on the heroes, immediately recognizing who they were. "_THE CHOSEN ONES." _it told itself. _"WE MEET AGAIN!"_

Goo started to cover up the floor, and the Magwu's creatures surrounded the gang.

"So that's what these monsters were from?" Danny said. "For a second, I thought they really were her babies!"

"Ew." Vicky responded.

"Hello, future slaves!" Jerry said, appearing in front of the heroes as he pointed his stick at the gang.

"_I shall rid them__!"_ The Magwu roared.

"No you don't!" Vicky said. "I can take care of this one!" She floated down to the ground. "Your little genius plan has failed, Nerd-tron!" Vicky told Jimmy, who was surrounded by the Magwu's creatures.

"Actually, my plan is still in effect." Jimmy said. "I knew you would pull a trick like this, so I used a fake serum on that carbon duplicate of yours."

"You mean you have more of those stupid needles?!" Vicky said, picking up Jimmy by his shirt. At that moment, Goddard hid behind a pile of ruins. Out from his back was another serum needle inside a mini-gun.

"Wait a minute, where's that ugly toy of yours?" Vicky asked.

"He's not a toy, he's my friend." Jimmy responded angrily. As Goddard was hiding, Jerry sneaks behind the dog, and aims his spear at him. Goddard gave a squeal, as he ran out of the way from the spear, appearing in plain sight. "There he is!" Vicky happily said, trapping him in a bubble. "And I did my research too, genius boy. I know your dog can put itself together!" Vicky then snapped her fingers again. Goddard began to be frozen in metal carbonite, from his tail, to his head. As the metal dog started to bark and whimper helplessly, he was immediately shut off, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"No!" Spongebob cried out.

"GODDARD!" Jimmy said, running to his dog's helpless body, putting his head on his dog's chest.

"Seriously, all that for a robot? You nerds really need a social life." Vicky said. As Jimmy got up to angrily look at Vicky...

"PSYCH!" Vicky aimed her fingers at Jimmy, turning him into ice. She then blew on her fingers.

"You! Why are you doing this?" Spongebob asked.

"For the millionth time, because I LOVE IT!" Vicky responded.

"But is this all worth it?" Spongebob asked. "What will be of your future? Friendless, alone, torturing innocent kids?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"_If I could count the millions of times I've heard sob speeches such as that!" _the Magwu said.

"Tell me about it!" Vicky responded. "You know, since you're kinda adorable and all, I'm just going to make this quick." Vicky used her fingers to open a small black hole, sucking SB up.

"Spongebob, I got you!" Patrick jumped into the hole too, as it closed.

"And then there were two!" Vicky said, using her fingers to make the two frozen. As the freezing began to their legs, both closed their eyes. However, something unexpected, at least to Vicky happened. The freezing stopped for both of them. For Danny, all of the ice vanished, while for Sam, it only got up to her legs, and stopped with her arm guns.

"What?! How are you two not ice?!" Vicky growled.

"Looks like the sitter has forgotten the fact that ghost energy is stronger than that fairy magic of yours!" Sam said, as Danny socked Vicky in the face, launching her against the wall. "That was for Tucker, Jazz, and my mother and father!"

Sam then used her arm lasers to burst out of the ice. Her weapons started to form a Ghost Peeler suit around her, only this one was upgraded by Jimmy.

"You fight Vicky, I'll handle everything else." Sam told Danny. As Sam began punching and blasting at the Magwu's creatures surrounding her, Danny was about to launch himself toward Vicky, who was across the room.

"Good luck getting to me, kinda hunky ghost boy! You think I didn't launch any ghost traps in this room?" Vicky said. The roof near Danny opened up, catching him inside a net. "Luckily, I prepared for this too!" Danny then vanished, much to Vicky's confusion. However, Danny was floating in the middle of the door. "Wait, did she just call me hunky?" Danny said, making a fake cough. "The one time I'm actually called that by another girl other than my mom!"

"Less talk about your gross hermones, and more action!" Sam told him, holding a Magwu creature by it's neck.

"Hey Vicky, ever played Where's Waldo?" Danny asked the sitter, as he began to duplicate himself. Soon, there were nine duplicates surrounding him. All of them attacked the sitter, and flew around the place. One was caught by a cage, which made him disappear. Another was shot by a ghost laser, making him vanish. A hatchet then appeared, slicing a clone in half, which made him vanish.

As this attack was going on, Sam's battle with the Magwu's creatures stopped when Jerry put his spear in front of Sam's chest. "You'll pay for destroying my master's creations!" Jerry said.

"Bring it on, Rocky!" Sam said, as Jerry spun his spear around, and then shot at her, which she quickly dodged. She shot at Jerry, as he defected the blasts with his spear. After another attack, Sam grabbed the spear with the strength of her suit, as the two held their grip onto it.

Vicky used her fingers to shoot three clones in the air. The three remaining clones used their ghost scream to push her outside. She angrily shot at them, making her disappear. Then, the real Danny flew towards Vicky, and continues punching her in the face, and then pinned her in the ground. The kid slaves around the two, started to look at this, and cheer on. Vicky tried to use her magic to get Danny off of her, but Danny tried to resist this, all while carrying a serum in his hand.

"How are you stronger than me?!" Vicky asked. "I destroyed all the rules from that stupid book!"

"Because, coming from someone who has a C- in Science, even I would know there's a difference between a rule, and a law!" Danny said. However, this attack was interrupted, as the Magwu grabbed Danny with it's giant violet fist. "Least I still have time to come up with a one-liner." Danny said.

"Awww." All of the child slaves said after seeing this.

The Magwu grabbed the serum, and crushed it with it's hand. Danny tried to fight back, but even Danny couldn't get through him.

_"I have finally found you chosen one!"_ the Magwu said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Danny asked, as it then opened his mouth, ready to devour Danny. However, before he could do that, the Magwu was blasted with a beam, making him drop Danny. This came from Sam, who had Jerry's spear. The other rock creature ended up becoming frozen. "I don't know what kind of magic is this, but it's kinda cool." Sam said at the spear. Now, the two heroes continued to walk towards Vicky and the Magwu.

"We still aren't scared of you. Because we BOTH have one more move up our sleeves!" Vicky said. "Magwu, do your thing!" She put her hand on the Magwu's giant index finger, and a large blast was seen. The Magwu became much larger than he was before, as he grew from the size of the base, to the size of a skyscraper. _"Excellent!"_ the Magwu said, as he laughed and raised his fingers at the crew. _"I AM ALL POWERFUL ONCE AGAIN!" _As he gave his evil laugh, he started to point his fingers at the two heroes, ready to zap them.

"No, we're not doing that!" Vicky argued. "We had a deal! Just freeze them!"

The Magwu growled, as he obeyed Magwu did exactly that, and this time, both Danny and Sam became ice, with no chances of escaping. Vicky then grabbed Jerry's spear, and broke it in half.

"I did it! I DID IT!" Vicky said. "I got rid of all of the Twerp's losers!" She then flew onto the Magwu's shoulder, as the creatures legs were now gone. "Come along, Magwu! Let's continue spreading misery onto the world!" Vicky gave her evil laugh, as the Magwu lifted himself into the air leaving the three heroes, along with Goddard, frozen.

**Well...yep, I don't feel like rebooting this now. Next up, we go back to RA's group.**


	10. Chapter 8: Even For Vicky

Timmy, Chloe and still for some very unexpected reason, Millie, were still on the wooden boat in the polluted ocean. Chloe was still shaking from having to swim to the boat, through very polluted water.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Chloe." Timmy apologized.

"It's cool, though I saw my life flash before my eyes eight times in there!" Chloe responded, twitching her eye. "What are we going to do when we find land?"

"First, we're going to get back our fairies." Timmy responded.

"Fairies? You mean they're real?" Millie said, after a while of not talking.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Timmy responded, as the wooden boat then crashed into a rock on a beach, sending the three flying out into the sand. "Land ho." Timmy said after lifting his head from the sand.

"We better hide somewhere!" Chloe said. "Who knows what monsters Vicky's created?"

"Like sand people?" Millie asked.

"Silly Millie, sand people? That's just plain silly! That's only something that happens in very outdated video games!"

At that moment, Timmy bumped into a hooded figure, with a bizarre looking mask. "Oh, you mean that sand person!" Chloe said. It started to make gibberish noises, as it hit Timmy with a stick. "Sand people!" Chloe said, shrieking. "Wait, I'm not afraid of that!"

Before Timmy can get striked with a stick again, Chloe ended up knocking the person out. The sand person started to run away from the sound, and ended up falling onto the ground. The sand person was about to strike Chloe again, until a hooded figure appeared many feet away from them. The figure ran off, only to trip. It got back up, and it then ran into a tree. It got up and ran into the jungle in front of the land. "That is one clumsy sand person!" Chloe said.

The hooded figure then looked over Timmy, who was laying on the ground passed out. The figure put it's hand on Timmy's forehead, and then his cheeks. Timmy ended up waking up as the figure grabbed both of his cheeks. "PUCKER UP!" the voice said, as she ended up giving Timmy a big smooch. "MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH!" she said while kissing Timmy.

"Aw!" Chloe said. "You've already got a secret admirer!"

"Oh no, I recognize those disgusting kissing noises! You're none other than…" the figure took her brown hood off, revealing herself to be none other than Tootie. "Hi Timmy!" she said.

"OH. MY GOSH." Chloe said, as her eyes widened, as her smile faded. Timmy ended up passing out again, from disgust of Tootie's kisses.

"Yippee! Seconds!" Tootie was about to smooch Timmy again, until he got up. "I'M NOT REALLY PASSED OUT!" he jumped into Chloe's arms, as Tootie's smile faded. Chloe saw the flames burst in Tootie's eyes the moment the four-eyed girl spotted her. "Um, hi Tootie!" Chloe said, shaking with sweat.

"YOU!" Tootie pointed. "I recognize you! You're the man-stealing, two-timing, goody two shoes who stole Timmy from me!"

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we just form a truce?" Chloe asked. "Maybe bond over some tea?!" She held up a teapot, only for Tootie to completely crack the entire pot with her bare hand.

"I already told you, Tootie, I was never interested in you and two, Chloe is not my girlfriend!" Timmy said.

"Then why is she always hanging out with you, why are you two always laughing with those two pink and green squirrels, and why did I find this art of you two ON THE INTERNET?!" Tootie asked, pulling out a printed drawing of Timmy and Chloe holding hands with a heart around them. Timmy then saw the artists' signature as Timmy's Dad.

"Oh Dad." Timmy said nodding his head. "Wait a minute, where were you this entire time?"

"So you WERE worried about me!" Tootie said with hearts in his eyes.

"Just answer the question!" Timmy said.

"Okay, it all started when…" Chloe came closer to hear her. "Back away from me!" she growled.

"It all started the beginning of the year, when my sister Vicky was planning a world dominating plan to get rid of you that wouldn't fail!"

"You mean you knew about what Vicky was gonna do this entire time and you never told me?!" Timmy asked.

"I was too busy growling at her!" Tootie said, pointing to Chloe. Indeed, the entire time, Tootie was busy spying on the two, gritting her teeth. "Vicky had to get these gems for a gauntlet she was making. Gem of Form (inside a temple which had a trap involving a spinning stone ball) The Gem of Fantasy (found in the hands of a red stripe wearing man with glasses, who Vicky had to push) and the Power Gem (on a game show involving a temple, which she cheated in.). But she needed one more: The Gem of Life."

Vicky had to step into a strange dimension filled with snow. There, she met a strange looking green man inside a robe. "You must throw a loved one off this cliff to earn the Gem of Life!" Dorkus said.

Vicky ended up exiting the dimension, and came back with Tootie. "Done!" Vicky said.

"So she sacrificed me!" Vicky ended up pushing Tootie off a cliff. Tootie screamed as she slowly fell to the very hard ground.

**Author's note: I can already hear IW's "Even For You" playing in the background.**

"Here you go." Dorkus said, as he handed Vicky the gem. Even the green man was absolutely appalled by what he just saw, as he continued to see a little girl fall to her demise. "What? She'll be fine!" Vicky responded. For Tootie, she thought those words were about to be proven wrong.

…

"Wow, that's kinda dark." Timmy responded. "But how come you're still alive?"

"I had my Timmy-chute!" Indeed she did, as she used it to survive the fall. "I then used my Timmy tracker to find you! AND YOU!" Chloe gulped again.

"Need any help, future husband?" Tootie flirted. "I've also brought some old friends of yours!" After Tootie said that, two kids came in a kart made out of a trash can, dressed as Ravangers.

"VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" Chester shouted, as he was driving the car. In back of him was AJ, with sunglasses and a black coat.

"Chester! AJ!" Timmy said. "Oh my gosh, I haven't see you two in forever!"

"That's because we were retconned." AJ said. Chester was electrocuted after that statement. "I mean, we moved away, remember?"

"Yeah, but once we found out you were in trouble, we knew we had to rescue you!"

"Wow, I really thought you guys would've forgotten about me." Timmy said.

"I tried writing to you, buddy! But I kept eating the letters!" Chester said, burping out pieces of paper.

"I might've been busy with trying to cure the world of all diseases, but I knew our friendship came first, though science is still ahead by 89%." He held up a chart, where science was 89%, and "Friends" was 11%.

"We'd never forget about you, Timmy!" Chester said.

"Neither did we!" the sand person said, getting up from the floor. It turned out to be Timmy's old friends, Sanjay and Elmer.

"Oh my gosh, it's…I still don't remember both of your names!" Timmy said. "Wait, why were you attacking me?"

"We couldn't see in the mask!" Elmer said.

"I warned you the costume was a stupid idea!" Sanjay said.

"It was the only thing in my mom's basement, and I'm banned from the thrift stores!" Elmer said.

"Nice to meet you boys!" Chloe said, grabbing Chester's hand. Of course, Chester began to feel his hand burn, as if it was inside a waffle iron. "AHHH! GIRLS HAND!" Chester began to blow on it.

"Weird, I'd never thought you'd actually get a girlfriend." AJ asked, much to Tootie's dismay.

"She's not my girlfriend, just my neighbor, who's also my friend!" Timmy said, as he turned his eyes towards Tootie, who ripped the arm off a wooden statue of Chloe, breaking it in half.

"You mean you replaced us with a girl?!" Chester asked.

"I didn't replace you!" Timmy said.

"He's right. The network did!" Elmer said, as Chester was shocked. "OH COME ON!"

"Why are you so against girls?" Chloe asked. "You wouldn't even have found us if it wasn't for Tootie!"

"Actually, she followed us." AJ said. "We had our own Timmy tracker."

"You actually built a Me tracker?" Timmy asked. "Okay, Tootie, I can understand, but you? That's freaky!"

"I never said it was mine, it was actually…" Sanjay covered AJ's mouth. "No need to deceive Timmy with lies, bald headed kid!" Sanjay was sweating, as AJ looked annoyed.

"Okay?" Timmy responded, brushing off what Sanjay was hiding.

"Forget the chitchat guys! We're trying to go after Vicky!" Chloe said.

"We're with you, girly!" Chester said. "We've put up with too many years of that demon! Now, WE SHALL SLAY HER!"

"And I have just about the right tool for that!" AJ pulled out a silver metal belt. "I have constructed a time travel belt that will take us to when Vicky became the cliché power-hungry sorceress! All it needs is a power chip, which I shall construct!"

"Great! How long will it take?" Timmy asked.

"About 20 years." Everyone looked annoyed by that. "What?! The proper time travel equipment needs to be precise!"

"Well, thanks for nothing!" Timmy said. "Guess we'll have to take her down ourselves!"

"But are we really going to be driving this?" Chloe pointed at the car. "Don't you have any of those cool apocalypse cars like in the movies?"

"We did, along with a bunch of weapons AJ built, but the popular kids have them!" Chester said.

"The popular kids? They're here with you guys?" Timmy asked.

"They're here, just not with us!" Elmer said, as the boys pointed Timmy and Chloe to their camp. By camp, I mean the typical gigantic mansion with loud music going on.

"We still aren't allowed in!" Chester said.

"Of course! Even during the apocalypse are they still a bunch of greedy jerks!" Timmy said. "Why do they even have your weapons if they still have their mansion?"

"Because the absent-minded one here sold my equipment to them!" AJ pointed.

"They gave me money!" Chester said.

"It's the apocalypse!" Chloe shouted.

"Hey, I have to eat out of trash cans! This is the only time I've ever touched green "prezes"!" Chester said, rubbing the money on his cheeks.

"It's okay! I'll get your stuff back!" Chloe said, walking towards the mansion.

"Don't even bother trying to convince the popular kids, Chloe." Timmy said. "Unless you want to get thrown out by a spring!"

"Nah, they don't know me as much as you do, Timmy! So they can't possibly see me as a loser!" Chloe said, as she knocked on the mansion's door. Opening it up was none other than the two most popular kids in Dimmsdale, Tad and Chad. Next to them was Trixie Tang and her best friend, Veronica.

"Weird, I could swear they were retconned too." AJ said, as Chester was electrocuted again. "WHY AM I PAYING FOR OTHERS CRIMES?!" Chester shouted out loud.

"Oh um, hi Tad and Chad!" Chloe waved.

"Say, check it out!" Tad said. "It's that new girl everyone's been talking about at school!"

"Yeah, we heard a lot of great things about you!" Chad said.

"That's good! Now, I don't mean to interrupt your party, but can you please give my friends their stuff back?" Chloe asked. "We really need it to help us save the world!"

"Sure thing kid!" Chad said, as he and Tad clapped their hands. Chloe was then launched in the air by a spring disguised as the floor, sending her screaming in the air. "PSYCHE!"

"You lost all your popularity points hanging with those losers!" Tad said.

"Yeah, so how about you leave us non-losers at peace, away from you losers?" Chad said, closing the door.

Chloe was now furious. "I'M GOING TO SHRED THOSE GREEDY BULLIES!" Tootie then helped Chloe get up, reaching for her hand. Tootie then flipped Chloe onto the ground, landing on her face. "Should've saw that one coming!" Chloe said, in pain.

"Alright, that is it!" Timmy said, walking to the mansion.

"Timmy, you'll just get launched too!" Chester said.

"So? You're forgetting that they've already done that to me about a million times already!" Timmy said, as he pounded on the door. Tad and Chad opened it.

"Ew, it's that loser Turner again!" Tad said.

"Listen here you rich jerks, and hi Trixie!" Timmy waved to Trixie.

"Like, ew! You boys want me to scream security?" Trixie asked.

"Um, all the adults got frozen!" Timmy said.

"That's what robots are for!" Trixie said, pointing to a robot version of the gigantic buff security man with sunglasses, which cracked it's knuckles.

"Just listen to me for once!" Timmy said. "You don't like us, and us losers don't like you either! But we need AJ's stuff back!"

"Sorry, we don't take requests from lesser-kids!" Tad said.

"Just stop being a loser and listen to me!" Timmy asked, as Tad turned around.

"Did this loser just...call you a loser?" Chad said.

"We're trying to stop Vicky, and as long as she's in control of the world, nobody's going to care about how rich you guys are, or how much money you guys have! You'll just end up as her slaves, like the rest of us! Plus, all of you will never step foot inside a mall ever again!" Trixie and Veronica gasped at that statement.

"Wow, you're right." Tad said. "Everyone might lose everything if that evil witch rules the world. Oh well, we're still the richest kids in the world!" The two clapped their hands, and Timmy was thrown in the air. He immediately got back up, furious.

"Forget them, Timmy!" Chloe said.

"Okay, you know what?!" Timmy was ready to explode. "I have had it!"

"Don't waste your breath on..." Timmy cut off Chloe.

"Forget you guys! I can't believe I wasted part of my childhood wanting to be like any of you! You aren't just the biggest jerks I've ever met, and not just the biggest wusses I've met, but the absolute, 100%, the biggest losers I have ever met!" The rich kids gasped at this.

"You just earned yourself a one way pounding from our robo guard!" Tad said. However, even the robot was invested in hearing on what Timmy had to say.

"You two are even bigger jerks than Francis, and without your money, you'd be even bigger losers than Sanjay and Elmer!"

"Yeah, and it doesn't get much lower than that!" Chester said. "No offense, dweebs."

"Hey, at least he actually remembered our names!" Elmer said, starting to tear up.

"Also, your voices are kinda annoying!" Timmy said.

"Look, I don't know you at all, but you have like, no right to talk to my boyfriends like that!" Trixie said.

"And you!" Timmy pointed. He couldn't bring the words out of his mouth, as if what he was about to say was going to kill him, literally. "It's going to haunt me forever doing this but, as of right now, I am…" Timmy started twitching, until he slapped himself. "ending my crush on you!"

More gasping was heard.

"You, a boy...are ending a crush...ON ME?!" Trixie added.

"All those years, I mean months or whatever being rejected by you! I should've saw you for the shallow and selfish snob you were! In fact…" Timmy still hesitated to say the next words. "You're not even that pretty, and I'd never kiss you!" All the boys behind Timmy gasped at this. Trixie's jaw was wide open. Nobody at school has ever said that to who was considered the prettiest girl in Dimmsdale…at least to the kids. In fact…!" He turned his head to a smiling Tootie. She knew what he was about to say, as her eyes got bigger.

"I'd rather lick the school's toilet, and then kiss Tootie, than kiss you!" Timmy said.

"Eh, he still said he would!" Tootie happily said.

"And YOU!" Timmy pointed to Veronica, who had hearts in her eyes. "You are…You are…" Timmy couldn't think of anything, since he did not at all know Veronica that well. "You're too easy!"

"What?! That's it?!" Veronica asked. "Why does Trixie get more insults than me?! WHY?! I mean, whatever loser!"

"And I don't regret anything I'm saying, because I'd rather stay a buck-toothed loser than be a bunch of wimps! Wimps who have to steal from the poor to survive! No need to launch me out again! I'll do it myself!" Timmy did a flip, causing him to painfully roll down the stairs. "That was painful, but not as painful as seeing all of your faces!" he said. All of the rich kids were actually shocked by this, remaining frozen.

"Come on, losers, I mean, guys, let's get out of here!" Timmy said.

"Timmy…that was AMAZING!" Chloe said. "I mean, extremely rude! BUT AMAZING!"

"I don't know, I feel like I made a terrible mistake." Timmy said.

"Dude! That took guts!" AJ said. "No one has ever roasted the popular kids before, and made it back out without any broken bones!"

"Yeah, and it bought us a distraction, because I got our stuff back!" Chester pointed to a gigantic steel vehicle with large wheels, missiles, and a slushie machine.

"You were able to steal all that?" AJ asked. "But the security in that mansion is usually extremely advanced!"

"Meh, it was nothing compared to all the jobs I had back at my home!" Chester said.

"Jobs? What jobs?" Timmy asked.

"Don't ask, it's a long story." Chester said. "And an extremely long one that involves a lot of fatalities."

"Kinda like those movies Chester has seen." Millie said.

"What movies?" Chester asked.

"Oh, I was talking about my turtle, Chester!"

"Timmy, who is this?" AJ asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Just get used to it." Timmy said.

"By the way, I stole your speakers, YA BUTTS!" Chester said, blasting the music loud. "Eat my shorts! MWAHAHAHA!"

Before they took off, Tootie stopped by the house, where the rich kids were still frozen. "By the way.." Tootie poured a bucket of the dirty polluted ocean water on Trixie. "THAT'S FOR YEARS OF YOU STEALING TIMMY FROM ME, YOU WITCH!" Tootie said, blowing a raspberry at her, as she went back to the car, as the boys took off past the trees.

"He said I wasn't pretty and that he'd rather kiss the geek than me!" Trixie said. "That actually took guts. I think I like him again!" Trixie ran outside.

"Next stop, Dimmsdale!" Timmy jumped onto the steering wheel, and turned on the ignition, and pounded what looked like a speed button. It exploded.

"Why are you always so bad with vehicles?" AJ asked, completely frustrated.

"Walking's fine!" Timmy said, as the kids ran away from the popular kids.

**A re-post with some edits. Next chapter, NOW we return to RA's plot.**


	11. Chapter 9: Raph Vs Nature

**Now, THIS is my favorite chapter of the story so far.**

As birds flew through the air in Little Bark Grove, Ronnie Anne, Lily, Leni, Jenny, Bobby and Raphael appeared through a brief portal, arriving in the middle of the woods.

"Alright, whatever we do, do not call out…"

"LINCOLN!" Leni said. "ARE YOU HERE, LITTLE BROTHER?!"

"WE'RE HERE TO FIND YOU!" Bobby screamed. Jenny and Raph gave the two the look.

"Well, there goes that! Now the whole world knows we're here." Ronnie Anne said. "I just hope Lincoln really is here."

"I don't think we need to worry about any aliens or monsters coming after us." Jenny said. "This just looks like a regular forest."

"What about bears, robo girl?" Bobby asked. "They live in forests!"

"We're in another world Bobby." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm pretty sure bears are the least of our problems."

At that moment, something began to move in the bushes near them.

"It's the bear!" Bobby screamed.

"It's okay. I'm sure we can scare him off with your stupidity." Jenny said. However, out of the bushes popped a squirrel.

"Aw, it's only like, a cute squirrel." Leni said.

"Just in case this isn't a trick." Raph said, pulling out his sais.

"Raph, it's only a squirrel, dude." Bobby said.

"Take it from me, even squirrels can be scary!" Raph said, but then his eyes widened at what he just said.

Jenny started to chuckle at this. "I'm sure they can." she responded.

"At least you never met one who turned into a mutant and crawled down your throat!" Raph responded.

"He is kinda cute." Ronnie Anne said, holding it on her hand. But then…

"Get out." The squirrel said, raising a slingshot gun with an acorn in front of Ronnie Anne's forehead.

"Whoa dude!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Did that squirrel just talk?" Bobby asked.

"You have entered our turf." The squirrel said, with a french accent.

"Oh please. You and what army?" Raph responded.

"Actually, family reunion." Suddenly, the rest of the Jean squirrels, and even more squirrels, appeared behind the trees and bushes surrounding the gang. All of them were carrying slingshot guns.

"What are you? Some kind of mafia?!" Jenny asked.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, Mr. squirrel." Ronnie Anne said. "So if you don't mind, we'll just leave you guys…"

"SHOOT!" one of the squirrels said. All of them were about to fire, until…

"Halt." The leader, Jean Luc said. "Baby." Soon, the squirrel grabbed Leni's hand and dragged them out of the area.

"Now shoot!" Everyone started shooting at the five with acorns.

"OW! OW! OW!" Raph said. "That's it! I'm gonna rip those tails off of your…OW! OW!"

"Oh, why does nature hurt so much?!" Bobby screamed in pain. Then, an acorn was launched down his throat.

"Let's get out of here!" Ronnie Anne started to run, along with the rest of the three behind her.

"Thanks, Mr. Squirrel!" Leni greeted, as the others dragged her while running. While Leni had no marks on her, the rest of the gang were covered in bruises and dirt from the acorns. From the distance, Officer Fredd, while continuing to search for Lincoln, heard the others from a distance. "I smell trouble." He said.

"Now I wish that was a bear!" Raph said.

"Those squirrels seemed pretty nice!" Leni said, much to the gang's annoyance.

"Don't move!" Officer Fredd said, jumping in front of the gang.

"Who the heck are you?" Raph asked.

"Who am I? The small officer about to book you for disturbing a private event! Because in this forest, I AM THE LAW." He responded. Raph and the others started to laugh at this.

"You're supposed to be a cop? You're just a worm!" Raph said, while laughing.

Fredd started to charge his gloves, making Ronnie's eyes widen.

"I will Ba-Zap the green off you for insulting the law!" Officer Fredd said.

"Oh really. Like I'm afraid of the Very Angry Caterpillar!" Raph said, continuing to laugh. Then…

BA-ZAP! Raph was shocked by Fredd's gloves, as he passed out to the ground, with his tongue sticking out. All of the toons were then freaked out.

"DON'T TAZE ME WORM BRO!" Bobby screamed, as Ronnie Anne facepalmed.

…

The five were put into a big wooden cage. "Like you're going to put me in that…" Raph was shocked again. "Alright, alright! Man, this is stupid!"

"We get assaulted, and we're the ones being charged for it. That's the system alright." Jenny said.

"I can't go to jail! That'll go on my resume!" Leni cried out.

"Hold it, no minors." Fredd said, as Lily was let out of the cage.

"Dude, you do realize we're all under 18, right?" Bobby asked.

"Silence, criminal!" he told Bobby.

"Now now, grow up to stay out of trouble, little one." He told Lily with a smile, as Lily happily crawled into the forest. "Lily, try and get help." Ronnie Anne told Lily, as she nodded, walking through a bush.

"How long are you keeping us in here for, officer?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Originally, 15 minutes for disrupting the squirrels, but for assaulting me with your words, 40 minutes!" Fredd responded.

"Oh boo hoo! So I hurt your "wittle feewings". Get over it, wormy!" Raph said.

"Make that another 10 minutes!"

"Seriously, you are such a wuss!" Raph said.

"Another 10!"

"Raph dude! Stop it! We're gonna be locked in here for life!" Bobby said, shaking him.

"Look, we're sorry for our stubborn friend, but we really don't have time for this." Jenny said.

"Sorry, all offenders do time!" Fredd said.

"But you don't understand! We're on a mission!" Jenny said.

"What kind of mission?" Fredd asked.

…

Lily happily walked on her two feet through the woods of Little Bark. She passed by it's many animal civilians, and even Randl's Rental shop, where the cranky raccoon was arguing with his nagging elder mother. She then passed by the ghost civilians, and then, she crawled towards the fungi creature Jeremy, who was having a picnic by himself. Lily did end up startling Jeremy.

"Why, hello little baby!" he greeted, picking Lily up, who was laughing. "Say, you look just like…OH NO." Lily's smile faded as Jeremy shrieked. "I have to find Harvey!" Jeremy quickly put Lily into the picnic basket, and ran to Harvey's tree-house.

….

Jeremy started banging on the door. "HARVEY! OPEN UP! THIS IS SERIOUS!" he screamed. Opening up the door was Harvey's parents.

"Jeremy, you seem awfully scared!" Miriam Beaks said.

"What's the matter, Jeremy?!" Irving said.

"I need to see your son! It's an emergency!" Jeremy said. "I can't say what it is, because it's a secret! Oh no, I nearly gave it away!" As he was freaking out, Lily climbed out of the basket, and went into the house.

"Jeremy, we promised our son we wouldn't tell anyone but...we think we know what you're talking about." Miriam said.

"No you don't!" Jeremy said. "You don't know about the alien!" Jeremy's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Jeremy, we know about the boy our son is keeping!" Irving said. "We're not even sure he's an alien at all!"

As Lily walked inside the house, her smile faded as someone was blocking her way: Michelle Beaks.

As Lily tried going to her left and right, Michelle kept blocking her. Then, Lily raised her left hand up, which Michelle did. Then she raised her right, which Michelle repeated. The two then walked in circles, still repeating each of their moves. Michelle then walked closer to Lily, trying to scare the other baby off. Lily's response? Blowing a raspberry, and happily laughing. Michelle was confused at this, as Lily put her arm around the baby bird. Lily then started to talk to Michelle. "Inkoln" was the final word she said. Michelle responded with the same gibberish, as Michelle led Lily out of a window.

…

"And now we're here to find the only friend we have left." Jenny said, as Fredd was trying to hide tears. "All of those lives, lost because of a heartless sitter!" Fredd said. "Darn it! If there's one weakness I have, it's having my very tiny heart strings pulled! Fine, I'll let you out! You're original 15 minutes are up anyways!" He opened the cage, and the five stepped out. Though Bobby was shaking.

"Oh thanks officer man!" Bobby said. "I promise I will never break the law again, because man that was some traumatic stuff!"

"Bobby, that was a cage, made from sticks." Ronnie Anne responded.

"It doesn't matter. I got scars, Nini!" Bobby said, as RA happily rolled her eyes.

Fredd then blocked Raph. "But you! Apologize!"

"You cannot be serious." Raph said.

"Just say "You're sorry"!" Ronnie Anne said.

Raph sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." The turtle tried his hardest not to completely smash the worm when saying those words.

"Now, you have to perform community service! Deliver this letter to my mother to the mailbox!" Fredd said, handing Raph the letter.

"I don't know what's worse: this place or Dimension X!" Raph said to himself.

…

Back to where Lincoln was, he was inside a mini "fortress", which was really a small "fort" made from blankets and cardboard boxes. There was a sign in front of it saying "LINKUN'S LAOR." Another sign under it read "NOT A ALIUN." There, Lincoln sat on a chair, reading comic books, while the other animals surrounded him. Harvey and Fee stood next to him, along with a very aggravated Fee.

"This might be the most popularity I'll ever get." Lincoln said to the reader, sipping on soda with a twirly straw.

"I did all of your homework for you!" Claire said, as Lincoln was confused.

"Thanks but…I don't even go to the school here." Lincoln said, looking at the large stack of papers. "Though I think I might use some of this for my real school."

Dade then angrily walked towards Lincoln. "I will not let you brainwash my friend!" Dade shouted, as he poured water on Lincoln. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Darn it, it was supposed to melt you!" Dade said. "I thought aliens hated water!"

"So Lincoln, tell us more about those ten sisters of yours!" Harvey said.

"Ten sisters?" Piri Piri said, as her eyes widended. "That is an ultimate fantasy!"

"Please, I have nearly 20 brothers and sisters!" Dade said. "Where's my medal?"

"But you're not the alien, bro!" Technobear said.

"Yes, Lincoln, tell them about your sisters!" Fee said. "As in, the ones you're supposed to be looking for!"

"Oh them! Yeah, let's see: there's my oldest sister, Lori, then there's Leni, the one who loves fashion, and then there's Luna, the really cool rockstar. Luan, the comedian, who can get a little too carried away with them, but that's why we love her. Then there's Lynn, the sports lover who loves being #1, Lucy, the goth who loves anything dark, Lola and Lisa, who are twins, Lisa, the smartest four year old you'll ever meet, and finally, my baby sister Lily."

"Do they look like this?" Piri Piri said, holding a picture of what's supposed to be his family. It was really a pretty detailed picture of Lincoln, and his sisters basically looked like stretched out versions of him with long hair.

"Looks good, but I think it's missing, some detail." Lincoln said, trying to be nice.

"How about this?" Kratz said, holding another picture. This one looked 80's-esque, and all of the sisters looked EXACTLY like how they are in real life. Lincoln spit out his drink at this. "Holy…I didn't even say what they looked like!" Lincoln said. "But, a little less detail."

10 seconds later, Kratz turned the picture over again. Now, it looked just like one of the Loud's photographs.

"Dude, you got some sweet skills." Lincoln complimented.

"Yes, Lincoln, and can you add what happened to those sisters?" Fee asked. "You know, the whole reason you're here in the first place!"

"I don't know." Lincoln said.

"Don't hide the truth from us!" Piri Piri said. "We want to know!"

"Stay back!" Foo said with sunglasses. "Or it's a restraining order!"

"Okay, since you asked: I got separated from them." All of the kids gasped, even Dade. "Wait, why am I gasping? I hate you!" he said.

"What happened, man?" Technobear asked.

"I kinda have to start from the beginning."

"Wait, I need my snacks!" Foo started stuffing himself with a gigantic plate of snacks.

"Go on, Lincoln." Harvey said.

"Hold on! How do we know you're not going to lie to us?" Fee asked.

"Lie? Why would I be lying about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh I don't know, because you're lying about you being an alien!" Fee said. The kids gasped at this.

"You mean, you're not an alien?" Clarie asked.

"Okay, I admit it. I'm not an alien." Lincoln responded.

"Why do people have to LIE?!" Piri Piri cried.

"Look, I might've exaggerated things. I am not an alien. I don't have any freaky powers, and I can't even read minds. I'm just a kid."

"AHA! You are a sham!" Dade pointed.

"But, that doesn't mean what I'm about to tell you are lies. All of it is 100% true. Cross my heart, however you swear around here."

"But we don't swear." Kratz said. "Only adults do that."

"Whenever I swear, my mom puts soap in my mouth, and then makes me write a 10 page essay on why swearing is wrong." Claire said.

"That's kind of…wrong." Lincoln responded, and then brushed it off. "But still, I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for everything that happened for the past few months. It all started when this ghost tricked into ruining my sister's pageant."

"Which one?" Harvey asked.

"Lola." Lincoln added. "They were so mad at me that night, and they wouldn't believe me about the ghost. So I decided to prove them wrong, and catch the ghost myself. But then, he and his horrible master, Spectra, kidnapped me and took me to Amity Park. That's how I met the other heroes: Jimmy Neutron, a boy genius, Timmy Turner, a kid with three fairies, Spongebob, a talking sea sponge, and Danny Fenton, the coolest ghost superhero ever!"

"Do they look like this?" Kratz showed him his picture.

"Now I'm starting to believe you're the alien!" Lincoln told him.

Lincoln continued telling the story of the first adventure, where he helped his super friends fight the Evil Syndicate, which involved meeting Jenny, being imprisoned by Cluster robots, a fight on a train, breaking out his friends from a Ghost Jail, and helping destroy a gigantic beam. Even Fee was invested in this.

"Wow, it's like listening to a comic book in real life!" Harvey said.

"But that wasn't the end of it. Those aliens I told you about, they came back, abducted my family, except my baby sister, and me and my best friend escaped to Jimmy's lab."

He then told about the next adventure, which involved destroying all of the Cluster's beams, while meeting Manny, Frida and Zim, along with Ronnie Anne joining them. He told about the fights he had, how Danny ended up being mind-controlled by the Cluster, how Jenny's friend, Brad's girlfriend, Melody, ended up, and then the final battle in Tremorton, with Melody's sacrifice.

"That is so…beautiful!" Piri Piri said, tearing up.

"And that wasn't the end of that." After he told about the abduction from Tak, he told the story of the THIRD adventure, where Vicky teamed up with Freakshow and Sartana, to separate the teams. He told about how he, Clyde, Lynn, Lucy, Manny and Frida met the Turtles, and how Sartana mind-controlled the Turtles' old enemy, Tiger Claw. However, he then had to get to the ending.

"I really thought we were gonna win again. But we were all just too hurt. And then, she opened up this big black hole thing in the sky. Last thing I remember seeing was my sisters, and that's how I ended up here. Kinda funny, I'd never thought I'd ever live to tell a story like that."

All of the kids were devastated by this. "No, that can't be the end, man!" Technobear said. "You gotta get back out there and beat that sitter up!"

"Yeah, gouge her eyes out and rip that tongue out of her mouth!" Piri Piri said, as everyone was startled by what she just said. "I mean, give her her just desserts!"

"I wish, but the only problem is, I'm trapped here." Lincoln said. "I don't have a recaller or any of Jimmy's teleporting devices." As this was going on, Michelle led Lily to the "fortress". Lily was on two feet, while Michelle was crawling.

"You were right, Fee." Lincoln said. "I have been acting like a jerk. While I'm over here acting like some stupid celebrity, my friend, and my world needs me. Now, I don't even know if my friends are still out there." The other kids looked down, as Michelle and Lily entered the tent. Though Kratz was the only one to recognize Lily. At that same moment, the rest of the team, covered in dirt, noticed the tent.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne said.

"I just want to see them again." Lincoln said, as Lily happily walked towards Lincoln's legs. "Inkon!" she said.

"Not now, Lily. I'm busy moping." Lincoln said. "LILY?!" Lincoln ended up spinning his baby sister around. "LILY! MY ADORABLE BABY SISTER!" He held him closer to his arms, as he kissed his baby sister.

"So this is your baby sister?" Fee said. "She's adorable!"

"And I think she might've made friends with Michelle!" Harvey said, as his baby sister winked at Lily.

"Wait a minute, how did you get here?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln?" Leni called out, entering the tent. "Oh, pardon me, but have you seen…LINCOLN?!" Leni happily ran inside the tent, and grabbed someone. "Little brother! You're totes alive!" Leni said.

"That's not Lincoln." Harvey pointed out, as Leni was hugging Dade. "MY BONES!" he said.

"I'm right here, big sis!" Lincoln said, as Leni bent down and hugged her little brother. Lily joined the hug by happily wrapping her arms around the necks of the two, while standing up. The kids of Little Bark were all very happy to see this, some even putting their hands on their hearts.

"How did you guys even get here?" Lincoln asked.

"We were able to escape thanks to Jamie!" Leni said. "Then, we found you with the others!" Ronnie Anne, Raph, and Bobby (with Jenny) then walked in.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln greeted.

"Sup, lame-o?" Ronnie Anne greeted, with a big smile on her face.

"We would've thought you were gone for good if it wasn't for Ronnie here." Jenny said.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere for you, Link!" Ronnie Anne said. "I just knew you had to be out there." Lincoln's immediately reaction was to do something he'd never do: wrap his arms around RA. While RA was confused at first, she accepted the hug.

"Sorry, I'm just a little too happy to see you guys." Lincoln said after letting go.

"Whatever, geek." Ronnie Anne happily responded.

"Little Loud! What's sup?" Bobby said, as the two touched knuckles. He ended up dropping Jenny because of this.

"Raph, you made it too?" Lincoln said, walking to Raph.

"Be glad I chose this over taking that sitter's head, kid!" Raph said. "Besides, it was for your sister."

"You really are a sweet guy, aren't you?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't make me pound you, Loud." Raph threatened, though with a smile.

"If you're here, then that means the others are still alive!" Lincoln said. Immediately, their smiles faded.

"Sorry, Link." Ronnie Anne said. "We're all that's left."

"Lincoln, are there any others here?" Bobby asked. "Including…Lori?"

"Sorry Bobby. I'm the only one here." Lincoln said, as Bobby fell on his knees.

"Wait, you guys really are the heroes from the story!" Harvey said. "Its' Leni, Lily, Ronnie Anne, Jenny, Raphael and…" Bobby gave a smile. "This guy!"

"Okay, how did birdie here know our names?" Raph asked.

"I told them about you guys!" Lincoln said.

"Oh my gosh, you're Leni!" Piri Piri said, running to Leni. "You're like my favorite sister out of them all!"

"No, no!" Claire argued. "Lisa is the best of them all."

"Guys, guys." Fee said. "Luna sounds like the coolest. Or am I thinking of Lynn?"

"Yeah, I don't mean to rain on this parade, but we have to go." Jenny said. "Vicky's got our world, Lincoln."

"I'd figure that!" Lincoln said. "Now all the kids are slaves."

"Yeah, and she froze all the adults!" Ronnie Anne said.

"She what?" Lincoln said.

"Everyone man!" Bobby said. "Our mom, our dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Frida, Uncle Carlos, Jenny's mom!"

"And…my parents." Lincoln said. Immediately, he became angry. "Let's get out of here."

"I know that face, kid, and I'm ready when you are!" Raph said.

"Whoa, you can't leave yet!" Fee said.

"Because we're going too! Harvey can't come, but I know who can!" He then appeared in his costume. "The Night Maid!" Lincoln smiled at this, while Raph shook his head in annoyance.

"Look, guys, you all seem cool, but you really don't want to do this." Ronnie Anne said.

"Come on, RA! I'm pretty sure we're going to need all the help we need!" Lincoln said.

"They're just kids, Harvey." Jenny said. "They're not even from our world. They don't need to get dragged into this!"

"I don't know what the headless robot is saying, but I don't care." Fee said. "That sitter must fry!" All the kids started cheering, while Fee spun his head with his tongue out like a maniac.

"Maybe Ronnie Anne is right." Lincoln said. "I think it's better if you guys stay here."

"What? But we were supposed to help you, Lincoln." Harvey said.

"I know, but the last thing I need, is for any friends to get hurt." Lincoln responded.

"So…this is goodbye." Harvey said.

"Not goodbye, just some other thing I can't name." Lincoln said.

"Well then…I'm gonna miss you!" Harvey started crying, while hugging Lincoln.

"He gets like that." Fee said with a smile. "Still, good luck, dingus."

Lily then walked past Michelle. "Beh goo." Lily told Michelle.

"Now, let's kick this sitter's…."

"HALT!" Officer Fredd said, as he caught Lincoln. "You! You're the alien that hasn't faced his sentence yet!"

"That is it! I am going to squish…"

"However, losing your world and family feels like a worse punishment." Officer Fredd said, with a smile. Soon, all the adults in Little Bark surrounded the aliens.

"DOWN WITH VICKY!" Fredd said, shooting his gloves in the air. Soon, all the kids chanted those words, along with the adults, while the main heroes watched around them.

"We'll make you all proud!" Lincoln said.

"Where do we go next?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"How about Jenny's city?" Lincoln said. "We can't do this without her body."

"Exactly my thoughts." Jenny happily responded.

"Wait, before we go, there's one more stop." Raph said. "Turns out I do got some family left."

…

Back in NYC, April O Neil and Casey Jones were waiting inside their lair. April O Neil was busy pacing.

"This is bad! This is really bad! I'm sensing something's happened out there!" April O Neil said.

"I knew I should've went with those guys!" Casey said, banging his hockey stick to the ground.

Suddenly, a portal opened up, and out popped Raph first Behind him was Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and the others. "Sup, dweebs?" Raph greeted.

"Raphael!" April said.

"Raph dude, you're alive!" Casey said, fist touching with Raph. "And what is up Link?"

"We have to make this quick!" Raph said. "I need you two for this one!"

"Vicky ruined our world, and now we're planning to get back at her!" Lincoln said.

"Well you count on Casey Jones for this one!" Casey said, raising his hockey stick

"No offense um, Casey, but I think we're going to need a lot more than a hockey stick!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Trust me, Ronnie, you do not underestimate Casey Jones." Lincoln said.

"Ain't that right, Link!" Casey responded. "And say, who's the new friend?" Casey raised his eyebrow.

"His girl…who's also a friend!" Raph said, as the two blushed.

"And who is this lady?" Casey flirted with Leni, much to April's annoyance.

"Lincoln's sister, and she's taken, lover boy." Raph said.

"Sister huh? Say, do you think I'll meet your other sisters, Lincoln?" Casey said, continuing to flirt.

"Sadly no." Lincoln said. "They're...gone."

"Gone?!" Casey said. "All of them? Including Lucy and...the Lynner?"

"Wait a minute. Raph, where are your brothers?" April asked, starting to worry.

"I…I don't know." Raph said.

"No." Casey started to put two and two together. "Raph, you can't be serious."

"They're not. They're absolutely not!" April said.

"Look, I don't know if my brothers are dead or alive, alright?" Raph asked.

"The sitter did this, didn't she?!" Casey said, throwing his stick on the ground. "When I find her, I am going to rip her to shreds!"

"Welcome to the club." Raph responded.

"I knew we should've went with you and the others!" April said. "Come on, guys! Let's find this sitter!" Then, entering the lair were two females. One appeared jumping down from the roof, the other appeared in a cloud of violet smoke. "Need any help?" Karai asked.

"Look who came snooping in!" Raph said.

"Whoa, Link, you know these babe ninjas too?" Bobby asked.

"Shouldn't you guys be with the Foot Clan?" April asked.

"I might not be a fan of the whole universe travel thing, but since this involves avenging my former brothers, I'm in." Karai said.

"Brothers?" Lincoln asked. "You mean Splinter was your dad too?"

"Now's not the time for revealing secrets, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Before we go…" Raph then walked towards Chompy, giving his trademark call. "It's okay, little guy. I wish I can take you, but it's too dangerous. I promise I'll be back." Raph told him. "Ice Cream Kitty will keep you company."

"Aw, he's totes cute!" Chompy then breathed fire over Leni's face. "Yeah, he came from aliens."

"Did he just say Ice Cream Kitty?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Raph opened the freezer to show RA the cat.

"DUDE." Bobby said.

"Ew." Ronnie Anne said, freaked out. "Yet kinda cute."

"Yo, Mikey's pet. Watch over Chompy for me." Raph said, as the cat was put into a cooler.

"Why not just take them with us?" Lincoln asked.

"I cannot let these guys go out there!" Raph said. "Chompy might get hurt, and the cat might melt!" He turned back to Chompy. "You're the shell of the house now, Chompy! Here, watch some of Mikey's lame cartoons!" Raph turned on the TV. "Look after your brother for me!" Raph said to ICK. He then turned to his group. All of the heroes went in the room headed out through the portal, seeming a bit bummed out at this. "Come on, Raph. It's cool." Casey said, with his hand against his back, as the two went out of the portal.

…

Back in Little Bark, the town was still surrounding the heroes.

"Well, they're gone." Harvey said.

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Fee asked. Now, two "comets" were aiming for the ground.

"More aliens?!" Harvey asked. "I mean, people?"

"Oh, I'm ready to ba-zap more interdimensional scum!" Officer Fredd said, as the town ran to where the comet was. It crashed into a hole in the ground, leaving a crater. Everyone surrounded the hole to see who it was. Harvey gasped. "Oh my gosh."

"It can't be." Fee said.

**No, that wasn't SB and Patrick. They will be back in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 10: Rocko

Spongebob and Patrick screamed as they flew through the portal. As the two were moving at a very rapid speed, the two continued to fly around, without any certainty of where they will end up. They continued to scream, and scream, and scream….and scream…and then their screams started to die down. As the portal stopped moving, both of them now didn't know what to do, as they both had blank faces.

Patrick pulled a drink from his back, and started to suck on it. However, the two then started to come closer to a bright light, as the pace started picking up again.

"HOLD ON TIGHT, PAT!" Spongebob said, as he and Patrick embraced each other, passing through the light.

….

The two were now in the middle of a blue sky, where the two were now soaring down like a fireball, behind a giant sign that read "REAL WORLD". The two then hit the ground.

Patrick got up, and lifted SB up, who splat to the ground like a pancake. "That was disappointing." SB said, as the two noticed their surroundings.

"Spongebob, where are we?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, Pat. We must've entered another world." Spongebob said. Where they landed, it was in the middle of the day, as the two were in the middle of the street, where hundreds of animal creatures walked on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, news vehicles sped and pulled up in front of the two. Everyone in the vehicles pulled up and started to circle around SB and Patrick. All of them were speaking while holding up microphones, cameras, ice cream cones, or whatever in front of the two's faces.

"Wow, already we've created a media circus!" Spongebob said. SB was then pounded on the face with a mic, as angry clowns were in front of them. "YOU PIG!" the clown shouted. Suddenly, more cars came in, ramming some of the reporters, causing them to fly in the air. They were dark vans, as out of it were creatures dressed in sunglasses and black suits. "Freeze, scum!" the man said with a low voice. "We're the government, and we're turning you in for a bunker we spent our sick children funds on!"

"We really are stars!" Patrick happily said.

Suddenly, large RVs started pushing the agents. Out coming out were mostly geek-looking civilians with glasses. "Real interdimensional creatures!" they said. "Let's get pictures!" They tried to make their way through the crowd, except the reporters and agents were blocking them.

"Um, Patrick, I think it's starting to get a little too crowded." Spongebob said, as his smile faded.

Suddenly, a van in the shape of a weiner came speeding in front of the others. Stepping out were more civilians, with hats that had a piece of meat dangling from it. "Have you heard the good word of the brautwurst today?" the man happily said, holding sausages in front of SB and Patrick.

"Oh yum!" Patrick then chomped the sausage, except it wasn't the one that was offered, but the stuffed one on the main man's hat.

"You have eaten one of our SYMBOLS!" the man shouted. "This means punishment! FRY THE YELLOW ONE'S NOSE!" Another sausage follower had a pair of silver bipolar scissors, as SB gripped his nose. "Weird, I though the other meat worshippers did this." He said.

"Hey, leave them alone with your phony baloney religion!" one of the nerds said, with a shirt that showed an evolution chart of sausage. The man was then angered by the nerds' shirt. "We're not the baloney religion, science thumper!" the sausage man responded, as they started fighting.

"Boy, this place already looks crazier than the Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob said, as the reporters, the agents, the nerds and the sausage people were fighting with each other. "We better get out of here!" SB and Patrick zoomed out of there running for their lives. As the four groups were distracted with fighting, the two ran out of the city, and headed towards the neighborhood. "We need to seek shelter Pat, fast!" Spongebob said.

…

In Rocko's house, Rocko and Heffer were watching TV.

"Say Heff, you ever going to talk about that summer job of yours?" Rocko asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rock." Heffer responded. Suddenly, as Spunky ran away, the door was kicked open by Patrick, and by kicked open, I mean broken down. "GIVE US EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Patrick shouted.

"AHH! HOME INVASION!" Heffer screamed, hiding behind Rocko, who looked annoyed.

"Sorry, my friend chose the wrong words! Could we hide here?" SB said. "We sort of, might've caused an uproar downtown."

"Not to be rude, but who are you people?" Rocko asked.

"I'm Spongebob, and this is my best friend, Patrick." Spongebob greeted.

"Well, I'm Heffer, and this is my best friend Rocko!" Heffer said.

"By the way, I don't mean to ask you to do any favors, but we kinda need your help with something." Spongebob asked.

"Yes?" Rocko asked, a little worried.

"You see…" Spongebob inhaled. "We're not from this world, and we need help getting back to our friend's dimension because an evil baby sitter has turned all children there into slaves and froze all the adults, except us for some odd reason, and if we don't get back, we'll lose our friends forever, including my best friend, Sandy, who's a squirrel that's a karate chopping scientist. Can you help us?"

Rocko's left pupil was wide open at this, and he slowly pushed Spongebob, and somehow Patrick out of his house. He went back inside and closed the door at them.

"Too soon, man." Patrick said, as he spotted the neighbors, the Bigheads, front garden.

…

"Come on, Rocko!" Heffer said. "You can't leave those guys hanging! They sound cool!"

"Sorry, Heff." Rocko said. "I really can't do much with those two and that "problem" of theirs."

"But it sounds like a super cool adventure! Sounds like something Really Really Big Man would do, eh Rocko?" Heffer nudged.

"Sorry Heff, nothing you can do will convince me to get into something as fatal as what those two said!"

Suddenly, a commercial popped up. "ARE YOU A FAN OF REALLY REALLY BIG MAN? ARE YOU A LOW LIFE WITH NOTHING BETTER TO DO? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A PLOT DEVICE? WELL THEN, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE THE BIG MAN'S SIDEKICK FOR TWO DAYS?"

"Say what?" Rocko asked.

"FOR THIS CONTEST, YOU MUST WRITE AN EPIC ADVENTURE, AND WHICHEVER STORY THE BIG MAN MANAGES TO MAKE IT PAST FIVE SENTENCES, right before being incinerated, WINS!"

Rocko then looked at the TV. "That sounds really cool but…I'll pass."

"Pass? We can't let this offer expire!" Heffer said. "This is our one chance to hang with the greatest superhero ever!"

"Heff, I already have the lad's phone number!" Rocko said, as he pulled out a note with his name on it. "He's been to every gathering in this house since I moved here."

"Rocko, this is our call to the adventure!" Heffer said. "This might be our chance to prove to the world that we're not losers."

"You really want to enter that silly contest?"

"PLEASE, ROCKO?" Heffer said, as immediately, Rocko knew his friend wouldn't shut up about this.

Soon, Rocko opened the door, as SB was still there. "Looks like we will help you after…hey, where's your friend?" Rocko asked.

At that moment, Ed Bighead went to his house to water his garden. However, he dropped his watering can, seeing Patrick eat the plants like a cow. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Ed screamed.

Patrick turned his head, and swallowed the plants. "Needs more kelp." he said, as Ed help him by his chest. "You ANIMAL! YOU RUINED MY GARDEN!" Ed said.

"Ed, stop yelling at the poor thing!" Bev said, running in. "He's just hungry. Aren't you an adorable thing, are you?" The wife tickled Patrick's cheek with his finger.

"There you are, Pat" SB said, grabbing his friend with his arms, like a baby. "Sorry about my friend. He's just so used to eating our neighbor's garden."

"I feel PITY for the man having to live next to that thing!" Ed pointed.

"Hey, that's exactly what our neighbor would say!" SB said, running off.

"Sorry about that, um, Mr. Bighead." Rocko told Ed.

"Oh, hiiii Rocko!" Bev said with a flirty voice.

"So YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!" Ed snapped. "You brought those filthy creatures here!"

"No, no, I don't even know these people!" Rocko said, as Ed lifted him by his shirt. "Why are you ALWAYS RUINING MY LIFE?! What do I ever do to you?! WHAT DO I DO?!" he shouted, as he growled, running back into the house, slamming the door so hard it broke all the windows. By that, I mean all the window falling off of their holes and breaking to the ground, making Ed shriek in annoyance.

"He'd really make good friends with Squidward!" Spongebob said.

…

Rocko was driving his car, as Heffer, SB and Patrick were in there with him.

"This is going to be one cool adventure!" Heffer said, until Rocko stopped the car. "We're here." Rocko said. The car was in the parking lot for the Interdimensional Port, where there were long lines in front of the building. This place was built after science discovered an ability to teleport through the multi-verse, and of course, the big businesses exploited it.

"What is this?" Spongebob asked, as the two left the car.

"The interdimensional port." Rocko said. "Now you can all go home. Whew, that wasn't so bad."

Spongebob looked at the sign. "$999 for one ticket?! I don't have that kind of money! That's more than what Mr. Krabs pays me per month!"

"I thought he gave you board game money!" Patrick said.

"Exactly!"

"Sorry, too bad, so sad." Rocko said, about to speed off, until Heffer stopped him.

"Hold it, Rock! These dudes really need our help!" Heffer said.

"You're only saying that because of the contest." Rocko responded.

"Rocko, come on!" Heffer complained.

"I have. His blasted. Phone number!" Rocko said, holding the card up while his head was shaking from annoyance, and Heffer still gave him the sad eyes. "No way, you are not getting to me this time, Heff!" Heffer focused his eyes real hard on Rocko, as they grew bigger and bigger, and then started to smash Rocko.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP THEM!" Rocko shouted.

"Whoops, my eyes went out of control there!" Heffer said. Rocko ended up pulling up the car to SB and Patrick. "Get in the car, we'll help you get home." Rocko annoyingly said.

"But this is our only way home!" SB said.

"We could be street performers." Patrick said.

"We can't earn $999 that quickly by street performing, Pat."

"Besides, you really don't want to do that. Street performing is some dangerous stuff!" Heffer said. The two turned next to them, seeing a street performer, who kept tapping his feet, as his eyes were completely bloodshot.

"Hey, that's some feet of yours!" SB said.

"HELP ME." The dancer whispered. "I HAVEN'T EATEN IN THREE...…" From a bush, the dancer heard the sound of a weapon cocking, and saw eyes watching him from the bushes.

"Huh, must be from all the stress." SB said. "Oh well, let's get started!"

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in another part of town, Ren and Stimpy were walking on the sidewalk.

"Say Ren, I don't remember coming here!" Stimpy said.

"Stimpy, you EEDIOT. We followed the Sponge and the naked pink guy!" Ren said. Ren flashed back to the fight with Vicky, where before Vicky sent SB and Patrick to the fight, the dog and the cat were dragged in with them. There, they were screaming through the portal as if spiders were crawling over their bodies.

"That's right!" Stimpy said. "Seems kinda lazy when you think about it!"

The two continued to walk on the sidewalk, sweating and losing energy, at the 59 degree weather.

"I need, a glass, of Dog Water." Ren said, as he started to pass out on the ground.

"Now's not the time to be thirsty, Ren!" Stimpy said. "We have friends to help!"

"Friends?" Ren said, starting to wheeze as if this was his last bit of breath. "I never cared about those stupid eediots. I was in it for the…fame."

"Ren, tell me you're lying!" Stimpy said. "You wouldn't do something as thoughtless as that."

"Of course. I would. You ignorant boob." Ren said, shaking, as Stimpy dropped Ren, crying.

"You never cared about our friends at all! You only wanted money!" Ren said, as he started crying hysterically. "Shut up Stimpy, and help me up." Ren said, as Stimpy was still crying. "You aren't the friend I thought you were! I don't want to see your face again!" Stimpy ran off, screaming, leaving Ren to rot on the sidewalk with a very even temperature.

"Help." Ren said. "Help me." Everyone kept passing him, minding their own business, completely ignoring an over-dramatic Chihuahua. For Ren, he was all alone. His family is far from him, his only friend has deserted him, and now, he's making the writer contemplate why he's including something so weird and depressing in a superhero story. Ren then closed his eyes, losing the remaining energy he had left, leaving the world behind him.

….

Ren woke up lord knows how many minutes later. He opened his big scary yellow eyes slowly, laying on a piece of very hot rock. A few seconds later, his eyes widened. "WHAT THE?!" he screamed. As his head turned, he realized that he was underground, where surrounding him was skeletons, and boiling hot lava. He screamed his head off, not realizing where he was.

"REN HOEK." A dark figure said, appearing next to him, and Ren screamed.

"Who the heck are you?" Ren asked, as he immediately broke his scream. "And why do you look like a small dirty balloon?"

"I am the ruler of this land of eternal torment! I am fear! I am all your worst nightmares! I am…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care!" Ren responded, cutting off Peaches. "Just tell me how the heck to get out of here!"

"There is no way out!" Peaches said. "Because you are DEAD! No wait, you're just passed out for no reason other than the fact that you are one crazy, overdramatic loon, but…GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ren said, completely annoyed. "What did I do so wrong?!"

"You're kidding right?" Peaches said in a low voice. "All those times you've been bad to your best friend, all of the people you've hurt, and all of the carnage you've caused! NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

"Just bring me back to my body." Ren said. "My stupid friend, Stimpy, won't eat his vegetables without me."

"So now you care about your friend? After all those years of torment you brought him?!"

"Listen, Stimpy might want to make me dump my head in a pit of lava, but he's still my only friend, and I'd never let anything bad happen to him, unless it's by me!"

"Wow, you do have a heart after all!" Peaches said with puppy eyes.

"Now can you bring me back?"

"How about no?" Peaches laughed at this, as Ren started to get angry.

"I said, BRING ME BACK, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Ren shouted.

"You dare insult the master of torment?!" Peaches was fuming mad, as the flames started to surround him.

"I'll show you what torment is!" Ren said, grabbing Peaches cloak with a smile on his face. "If you don't bring me back to my body, I'm gonna rip your arms off, and then break your legs, and then gouge your eyes out, and then rip all the hairs off of your back, with my OWN COLD HANDS!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down, bro!" Peaches said. "Even Heck can't tolerate a thing like you!" Soon, Peaches threw Ren up in the air, as Ren was screaming. His trip up was like being abducted through a beam at a very high speed. He didn't know where it was going to stop.

…

Ren woke back up in his body, where he woke to the face of Dr. Paula Hutchinson, which made him scream again. Ren was lying on a hospital bed.

"Why hello there!" Hutchinson said, still with her big grin.

"Where the heck am I now?!"

"You're at the Hospital! You were out cold on the streets, but no worries! You didn't get any injuries or any serious health problems! Though your mind is in a very unstable condition, perhaps worse than any patient we've had here! Luckily, this little one brought you here!" Stimpy entered the room, with a weiner hat on.

"Stimpy, you came back!"

"Why yes, Ren! I would never forget my best friend!"

"Oh Stimpy, I've realized how wrong I was! Can you put it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Why sure friend! The word of the Brautwurst helped me to forgive others, and gain my trust in you back!" Stimpy said, pointing to his hat.

Suddenly, Ren's eyes turned bloodshot again. "BRAUT. WURST?!" Ren threw his bed to the other side of the room, landing on another patient, who was covered in a cast. Ren menacingly walked to Stimpy, about to do lord knows what to him. "Silly, Stimpy. The words of the Brautwurst are all a load!" he said happily.

"They're…all lies?!" Stimpy said, starting to cry.

"Suck it up! Everyone realizes it when they're old!" Ren said, slapping Stimpy. "Now, come on! Let's save the world!"

"Really?" Stimpy said.

"Not for the money, but for the world!" Ren said, as he gave a battle cry, which sounded like he was getting his leg devoured. Ren threw the bed out of the window (which had the other patient stuck to it), and created a giant hole in the wall, as the two jumped out, cheering and running out, as a car dodged Ren, causing it to crash into the wall.

"You forgot your bill!" Hutchinson shouted out, holding the bill in her hook.

**Next time, Val and Sheldon finally get their plot. Also, trying to not avoid spoilers for the story, but I'm kinda debating on adding Luan in this plot, like the other two 3.5s. On one hand, having the prank queen with three of Nick's most well-known comedies sounds cool, but I kinda want to keep it to just the three shows for this plot, and again, it kinda weakens the fact that only two Loud Sisters are "alive".**


	13. Chapter 11: The Volcano

**VOLCANO ISLAND**

In yet another universe, the Magwu's minions were roaming around inside a giant lab, which was built inside a giant volcano. As one of them had a clipboard checking off of things, another minion was carrying a big wagon, containing the three frozen heroes. Another minion carried Goddard's frozen metal body. The minion with a clipboard pointed the two to another room, where the two headed. Goddard and the three heroes were put on a separate conveyor belts. On these belts, ahead of them were many pieces of metal, along with non-active carbonite crabs. This large belt dropped anything on top of it into a vat of goo. This goo was enough to devour anything thrown in it like acid.

As the four started to move on the belt, something was happening with Goddard's frozen body. The side of his body started to turn red, as if something was cutting through it. Indeed, there was, as the laser popped out with a hand. Then, the laser cut through the metal around Goddard's neck, releasing the metal off of his head. As Goddard barked, he used the laser to cut around his legs, and then his tail. Goddard was now free from the metal. However, he didn't have enough time before his master, and his allies were going to melt into magma. Goddard ran to the frozen body of Jimmy, which was several feet from the bucket. Goddard stopped where he was, and with his metal arms, he pulled out a small freeze ray, and set the knob to "UNFREEZE". He then used it on Jimmy.

"Thanks boy! I knew she wouldn't affect you!" Jimmy said, petting his dog, as he got on Goddard's back, and rode him. Goddard then took him to the belt to where Sam was at, and zapped the gun at the ice. Sam was confused at what was going on. "Jimmy? How…"

"No time for an explanation! Get on!" Jimmy said, as Sam tried to hold on to Jimmy's seat, while standing on the edge of Goddard. As the three were trying to find Danny, one of the minions, carrying pieces of metal, noticed the three in the air. Jimmy spotted him, and the minion tried to give a very loud screech. Sam then froze him mere seconds before the screech can be heard. "No need to thank me." Sam said. "Just continue the search." Soon, the three found Danny inches away from the edge of the bucket. Sam quickly used the ray on him, except by the time Danny was unfrozen, he reached the end of the conveyor belt. Sam quickly grabbed his hand, as Goddard flew away from the belts.

Danny then turned the four invisible, as they passed over a large herd of minions. Goddard then stopped next to a large stack of crates.

"Wow, I was this close to actually becoming my dad's homemade dinner." Danny said.

"Alright, before we continue moving, can we address the elephant in the room?" Sam asked. "How are we like, not frozen anymore?"

"Simple Sam. To reiterate, I knew Vicky would be predictable enough to pull tricks on us, so I prepared several tricks of my own. I modified my freeze ray to thaw out the frozen, and I modified Goddard to function through solidification." Jimmy said.

"Where are we at anyways?" Danny asked, noticing the walls around him. "It's like we're inside some giant volcano." Suddenly, Danny's ghost breath went off.

"Your ghost sense!" Jimmy said.

"That's weird. I wouldn't expect…wait." Danny immediately grabbed Jimmy's freeze ray, and blasted it in back of him without even looking. "You missed me!" a voice said, as Danny shot where the voice was, revealing Dani in a block of ice. Danny then unfroze her. "You keep forgetting the ghost breath, joker." Danny said Dani.

"Awww, I almost had you guys!" Dani said.

"Whatever, nice to see you again, clone, I mean, cousin." Danny said, helping her off the ground.

"Danielle!" Jimmy said. "But how?"

"I followed you all here, right after that crazy girl turned you all into literal human icicles!" Dani said.

"You mean, you were with us the whole time?" Sam asked. "Sounds like there could've been another halfa to take down the sitter!"

"Sorry." Dani said. "I would've helped you, except I was too scared of that rock monster! He would've melted me!"

"We were this close to winning, Dani!" Danny said. "Maybe we would've done it if you stepped in!"

"Danny, nows not the time for this." Jimmy said. "Besides, with that Magwu by Vicky's side, there would've been no outcome of us winning."

"I can help you guys now!" Dani said. "I swear I won't chicken out!"

"Fine, you can help us." Danny said. "After all, you're the only family I got left.

"Now, our new objective, is to find any information about our current location, and why the Magwu's minions are here. Or the better question, who is the Magwu?"

"Guys, they brought more ice!" Dani said, looking behind the crates. A minion was finished putting three separate frozen bodies on the conveyor belt. Then, another minion spotted Dani from across the room, giving a very loud screech. Suddenly, what looked like hundreds of minions headed towards the area of the room, jumping from the walls to off the conveyor belt.

"We'll handle this, guys." Danny said, as Sam suited up again. Jimmy was off the ground on top of Goddard, and Dani followed him. As the two blasted at the minions, the two kids flew to the first frozen body. One minion tried leaping onto Jimmy, but the boy genius blasted him with the freeze ray. Another one tried attacking Dani, but then she blasted it into pieces. The two surrounded the first body, as Jimmy carefully zapped the first body. Dani was completely shocked to see who it was. The body fell to the ground, resting her hands on the moving conveyor belt, which then confused her. She then looked up, seeing the two kids.

"Where am I?" Valerie Gray, in her normal clothes, asked, and then she had her eyes on Dani. "You!"

"Oh, um, hello!" Dani awkwardly waved. "Haven't seen you since that day I almost melted."

"Yeah, that…" Val felt as awkward as the ghost girl. She then turned to Jimmy. "But who the heck are you?"

"No time for an explanation! Me and my allies just need assistance!" Jimmy said, as Val noticed the fight going on in back of her, along with the two frozen bodies in back of her. More of the Magwu's minions jumped on the conveyor belt, surrounding Valerie. She then picked up a metal stick by her leg, and took a swing at one of the minions, sending them flying off the belt, and falling down perhaps thousands of feet to the ground. "Oh well." Val did a backflip over the crowd of minions, kicking two of them off the belt. A minion jumped onto her back, but Dani quickly blasted it off of her. The little girl then punched more of the minions off the belt, standing next to Val's legs.

"Dang kid, you got some moves!" Val said. "Not as good as this piece of ninth degree black belt though."

"You wish!" Dani played along, as the two laughed, continuing to fight the minions. Jimmy then had his eyes on both Danny and Sam, as the two continued to fight the mob of minions. However, the two started to become overcrowded by them, as a pile started to pull up.

"Dani, Valerie! There are solidified humans across from you, and my friends need my help! Could you help me give me some assistance?" Jimmy said, tossing the freeze ray to Dani.

"I don't know how you knew my name kid, but since this involves saving others, I'll let it slide." Valerie said. Goddard flew back to Danny and Sam, as Jimmy pressed black buttons on Goddard's handles. Lasers started shooting at the sight of him, hitting the minions off of Danny and Sam.

Dani and Valerie then ran towards the next block of ice. Dani still had the freeze ray, but minions got in her way.

"I got you!" Valerie called out. "No! Save those other guys! I'm fine!" Dani said, as she tossed Valerie the freeze ray, which she quickly caught. Dani turned invisible, passing through the bottom of the belt, and flew back to Val.

Valerie reached the frozen boy, and used the gun. Thawing through the ice was yet another familiar face, except this one completely lost his balance the moment he fell over. It was Sheldon Lee.

"Don't worry, Jenny! I'll save…hey, where am I?" Sheldon asked himself, looking up at Valerie.

"Get up, kid" Valerie reached out her hand, which Sheldon quickly grabbed. An awkward smile popped on his face, which creeped out Valerie. "Are you alright?" Val asked.

"Sorry, I rarely touch a girl's hand." Sheldon laughed.

"Oh great, you're a geek!" Valerie said.

"One more guys!" Dani said, floating in the air while blasting at the minions. Sheldon and Valerie spotted the block of ice coming in front of them.

"This one's on me." Sheldon said, grabbing the freeze ray, and he ran to the ice several feet away from him. As Val followed the boy with backflips, Sheldon was finally near the ice, and shot at it. Unlike the two thawed out teens, this one was much smaller.

"I am free, from that prison of winter!" Davi, AKA Albino Burrito, shouted out. "Come along allies, for this villain shall face the wrath of…ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRITO!"

"Looks like I'm not the only geek this time!" Sheldon said.

"Eh, at least this one's kinda adorable." Valerie said.

AB had his sights on the minions. "You dark fiends! You underestimate the power of me. Now time to meet my friend, the Pinata of Punishment!"

"Save your candy for later, kid!" Valerie said. "We have to get off this thing!"

"It's cool. I got rocket shoes on!" Sheldon said, as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Whoa!" Valerie said, amazed by him. "Not bad, even for a geek." Valerie grabbed his hand, which still made him feel awkward. "By the way, I'm already taken!" he said.

"I wasn't even interested in you to begin with." Valerie told him.

"Up, up and away, rocket man!" Davi said, pointing them off.

Next to them, Dani continued to fight off the minions, who were still trying to lodge at her. She then flew underneath the belt, where more of the minions were crawling on the pillars holding up the belt, like spiders crawling on the wall. She sped around the pillar, blasting away the minions. "Ew! They're everywhere!" Dani said, flying away. The situation got worse, as the number of minions began to increase, as more of them jumped from the walls to the belt, like a huge roach infestation. She then spotted the control room with the metal balcony, and flew towards it. She passed through the glass, which one of the creatures were already in. Before the minion made any moves, Dani punched it in the face, sending it flying out the window.

"There's gotta be some way to get rid of these guys!" Dani said. She then spotted a nearby knob reading "BELT SPEED". This gave a smile on her face. "Time for these pests to get roasted!" Dani cranked the knob all the way, as this started to increase the speed on the belt. The minions couldn't keep up with this speed, as they continued to run the opposite direction. The ones at the very edge of the belt fell into the vat of goo, while others fell off of the belt.

Despite this luck, Dani's smile immediately faded, as beeping was heard. "Uh oh." Dani said.

Back to where Danny, Sam and Jimmy were, the three new allies landed at the spot where they were. Immediately, Valerie had her eyes on Sam.

"Sam?"

"Am I glad to see you." Sam sarcastically said.

And then Danny. "You again?!" Val barked. "You're lucky I don't have my suit on me!"

"Nice to see you too, old friend!" Danny greeted with annoyance.

"Say, you're the geek who has that creepy crush on Jenny." Sam said. "I'm guessing she's why you invented the shoes."

"Say what?" Val asked.

"No they're not!" Sheldon said. "I just thought they would be cool! What do you think I use them for? Spying on Jenny while she's sleeping outside her window?" Both girls were creeped out by this.

"You have a problem." Valerie said.

"Relax, she's just a robot!" Sheldon said, and then he realized how awkward it was.

"Point proven." Sam smirked.

"Never fear heroes! As long as we stick together, those villains will be no match for, Albino Burrito and the Herd 5!"

"Yeah, we're not calling ourselves that!" Sam responded.

"So you're that kid Manny keeps pestering us about." Danny said.

Suddenly, beeping was heard, as Dani flew out of the control room. The conveyor belt's speed continued pouring both minions and the pieces of metal inside the vat. However, too many items were being dropped into the vat at the same time, which made the goo increase and overflow. Soon, some of the goo began to drip down. Large drips fell towards the very bottom of the volcano. As the conveyor belts broke down, the metal vats ended up tipping over to the side, dropping all of it's goo upon workers of the minions. Dani then flew back to the group.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" Danny asked Dani.

"No!" Dani bluffed.

"We better leave!" Sheldon said.

"Everyone, follow me!" Jimmy said, raising his hand. Danny carried Sam, Dani carried Davi, and Sheldon carried Valerie, without of course hesitation. "Stay away from me after this, robo stalker!" Val told Sheldon.

"Come on, like you've never watched someone you like before!" Sheldon said, carrying the girl.

"Off we go, heroes!" Albino Burrito said, singing his theme song again.

Jimmy led the group to another platform, which had a small lake of purple goo, with rock platforms. Dani quickly looked down, seeing that despite the lava overflowing, more of the minions were crawling on the walls, trying to reach the gang. "They're coming for us!" Dani cried out.

Jimmy then saw across from the rock platforms, were black pieces of metal reaching to a roof bunker door. "There's a door up above us!" Jimmy pointed. Valerie led the group to the direction of the bunker, with Val quickly getting up to the ladder, and opening the bunker. As Jimmy flew on Goddard to get in, Danny and Sam climbed individually, followed by Sheldon, but right before getting bumped in the head by a jumping Davi. All of the heroes made it into the bunker, and Danny quickly broke off the handle to the bunker, and closed the door. Jimmy then used his watch to seal the door shut. The heroes were now inside a mini lair.

"That should hold them off, though I'm not certain for how long though." Jimmy said.

"Say, check out this lab guys!" Dani pointed out.

"Before we do anything else, why are you, the geek, and whoever the kid with the donkey ears is here?" Danny asked Valerie.

"Listen, ghost loser, I was going after the freak who froze my dad, and all of Amity Park, and then she ended up freezing me!" Valerie said.

"That sitter took Miracle City and all of it's innocent citizens!" Albino Burrito said.

"She took my future wife! Oh, and my city too." Sheldon said, sounding not so worried about the last part.

"We're all on the same page then. Our goal already is to stop Vicky, led all by me!"

"Wait, Vicky? Our big threat is some girl named Vicky?" Val asked. "And you? The leader?" Valerie asked. "You're just a little boy."

"Trust me, Val…or at least trust him, Jimmy isn't just some regular kid." Danny said. "I mean, our world would've been in the hands of freaks without him."

"Not just me Danny." Jimmy said. "I've learned by now our team plays specific roles in that. But moving on, we must gain information about the Magwu!"

"Why is that? You've already faced him before." A voice said. Appearing next to the gang was the Wise Old Crab.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked.

"Why, you're the same anthropomorphic crustacean who pulled me out of Retroville." Jimmy said.

"Indeed, for I knew, you and your team would have lost the battle with the sitter." The Crab responded.

"Yeah, think you could've given us a heads up for that?" Danny asked.

"But now, you and your band of heroes must face off with...it!" The crab said.

"It? You do know Vicky's a girl, right!" Danny said.

"Not the sitter, the Magwu!"

"The Magwu?" Jimmy asked.

"Why, that abomination is the true threat of your world!"

"You know about the Magwu?" Danny asked.

"Why yes, for he was the creature you, Ghost Boy, the boy genius, and the Night Girl have faced off with in another world."

"Hold on. You specifically told me Vicky was the threat of our universe during our last encounter." Jimmy said.

"Say what now?" Danny asked.

"Last minute notice but Danny, Sam, this might sound far-fetched. If this crustacean is correct, then we are their chosen ones in another universe."

"So that's why the rock was calling me that?" Danny asked.

"Chosen ones? Sounds a little cliche, but still sounds wicked." Sam happily responded.

Danny then turned to Valerie. "You hearing this? I'm a chosen one! Remember that next time you try to attack me!"

"Yeah, I don't care." Val responded.

"But wait, how exactly did the Magwu come back? Or better yet, give us a detailed explanation about who the Magwu is."

The Crab used his staff to show a vision of the past. "Beware this creature! He's more of a threat than he actually looks! The Magwu is an abomination, from a once large race, brought to life billions of years ago. With the power given from our gods, we sealed him into an interdimensional prison after his first attack on our island. Years later, he made his way back to our island, almost conquering and devouring it for good. Until you three, along with the Boy with Four Heads, the Absorbent Yellow One and the other chosen ones sealed him up once more. He did however, leave our great volcano unrestored, tainting it with this blasphemous technology!"

"Big evil guys tampering with nature for technology. Definitely something I won't stand for!" Sam said.

"And as you know now, he was brought back by the sitter, with the aid of a messenger who has dedicated his own life to bringing back the Magwu! The one known as…Jerry!"

Danny started to laugh. "His name is Jerry?" Even Jimmy, Valerie, Dani and AB couldn't hold in the laughter, while Sheldon was using the computer in the back. "Imagine that: you're an evil abomination, and then the creatures who releases you is some individual named Jerry!" Jimmy said, followed by laughter.

"Forget about Vicky! Jerry is even less threatening!" Valerie laughed.

"Yes, it's indeed funny, but now, it is up to you heroes to find a way to stop the Magwu again!" the Crab said.

"Oh, this will be easy!" Jimmy said. "I'll just drain him of his power, and seal him back into his interdimensional prison!"

"You sure there aren't any better solutions, genius, like blowing his head off?" Valerie asked.

"You better come up make that plan happen fast!" Sheldon said, looking at the computer screen, showing the Magwu's plan. "He's already beginning to consume our worlds energy!"

"If you heroes don't act fast, the longer he stays in reality, the stronger he gets, and he will perform the same task on not just your world, or ours, but the many among all the multiverse, as he's done for the past!"

"What about Vicky?" Sam asked. "It's clear that this Magwu has become Vicky's own pet! Which doesn't make much sense, because if he's really this big monster, why is he letting some 16 year old sadist who hasn't even seen her own PROM yet control him?"

"Either he actually likes the sitter or he's just using her!" Valerie said.

"And we just witnessed Vicky pass on her magic to the Magwu!" Jimmy said. "Looks like we're dealing with bigger catastrophic forces. Luckily, I still have my faith in science."

Suddenly, a portal opened up, as all of the heroes prepared themselves.

"Who can this be?" Jimmy asked. However, popping out of the portal was the most unexpected of them all.

"Jimbo!" Hugh Neutron said, carrying a box of donuts.

"Oh. My Goodness." Jimmy said.

"Why hello there son! I've been wondering where you were!" Hugh said.

"Out of all the adults to come with us…" Sam said to herself.

"Dad, how in the world did you get into this lair?"

"I tried to look for you in your clubhouse! I brought donuts to help you and your hero friends to feel better! That, and I knew you'd be hiding in there since the whole town is upset at you. Those crazy pets of yours tore up the town! Also, I kinda tinkled a little with that portal machine of yours."

"Note to self: upgrade security for both Sheen and my dad." Jimmy said.

"Did you bring him too?" Valerie asked, as standing by her was a familiar boy.

"Hello! Bolbi be happy to join fellow supermen!" Bolbi said, as he put on a helmet.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Hugh said, sounding worried.

"For Bolbi shall continue legacy of Bolbi's hometown, SuperKaboby! For evil must face SuperKaboby's wrath of his LAMB KABOB!"

"You weren't serious about him being the chosen one, were you?" Jimmy asked the crab.

"The prophecies have made some unexplainable choices prior." The Crab said.

"Ooh, Bolbi recognizes you all throughout Backhairistan!" Bolbi asked the Crab, and then went to Albino Burrito. "Bolbi recognizes one of Backhairistan's heroes, Donkey Man!"

"Actually, I'm Albino Burrito!" Davi responded.

"Donkey Man changed name?" Bolbi said, sounding confused.

"Anyways…I think we're going to need more than science, Jimmy." Danny said. "That monster was stronger than me, halfa, I mean, a 100% ghost, and he destroyed that magic needle of yours!"

"You really seem too dependent on science, Jimmy." Sam said. "You ever thought that maybe you can't stop every villain you meet with this science of yours?"

"Nonsense, my son will solve anything with science!" Hugh said, getting next to his son.

"Actually I have, Sam, and you want to know when that was? When I was wearing my Brain Drain helmet!" Jimmy responded.

"Um, what?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I believe it's this helmet that makes you smarter and dumber. I remember when I tried…"

"When I was an idiot!" Jimmy groaned.

"Kid, how are you so sure your plan is going to work?" Valerie asked.

"Because, science has never backfired for me before…no matter how many times I screw up." Jimmy said, then shrugged it off. "Now, all we need to do, is find a portal, and head back to Retroville."

"Halt! Before you leave, we offer you all with one task: to restore the volcano!" Crab said.

"Oh no! We really don't have time for side quests, crabs!" Danny said. "We need to go home!"

"But you must! If you don't, our great landmark will forever be tainted by the Magwu!"

However, Sam looked around the lab.

"Yep, I'm with this guy." Sam said.

"Oh no. I know where you're going with this." Danny said. "Here comes Ms. Eco-Freak!"

"You really know me too well." Sam said.

"Don't tell me, Manson. You actually want us to stop what we're doing so we can help the crab here save this stupid volcano." Val said.

"I know it sounds dumb guys, but we should totally do this!"

"Sam, we're in the middle of stopping a big scary rock from devouring everything!" Danny said.

"Now now, Sammy here has a point!" Hugh said. "Imagine the world without the Grand Canyon, or the Pyramids, or the Great Big Duck!"

"What the heck was that last...never mind." Sam responded.

"But there appears to be no traces of lava inside this volcano." Jimmy said. "Unless I construct a heat accelerator that can..."

"No explanation, just do it!" Sam said.

"I'll need to construct one first, except I don't have the proper material!"

Sheldon pressed a button that lifted a nearby door near open, except it was surrounded by Magwu guards, only these were much bigger and buffer. Jimmy responded by zapping the two with the freeze ray.

"Thanks, nerd!" Sam told Sheldon.

"Now I have the material!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, what about the Magwu?" Danny asked.

"He might be our biggest issue, but I have to help the Wise Old Crab restore the volcano!" Jimmy said.

"What?! Kid, are you a moron?! We could lose everything if we stay here!" Valerie said.

"I know, but it's just that...last time I turned down someone's help, it was Timmy Turner."

"Who?" Valerie asked.

"I could've conjured up with a plan using all of our team. But now, the world has become Vicky's, all because of me." Even Hugh was saddened by these words.

"Listen um, Jimmy." Valerie butted in. "You can't blame yourself for what that sitter did. You couldn't stop her, I couldn't, the ghost kid couldn't!"

"Now, we have a second chance, and we shall not waste it!" Albino Burrito added.

"Exactly kid with funny ears." Hugh said, sounding worried. "You know, I'm starting to think some of you seem awfully young for being heroes, but I don't care. Son, like you said, all of the problems, that you caused, were solved by your fancy technology science thingies! Plus, even if it fails, and even if all of us are dead, and even if there's little to no hope yet, and the universe blows…"

"Dude, get to the point!" Danny snapped.

"No villain will ever have what you have: your confidence. Oh, and your big brain too."

"You're right, Dad." Jimmy said. "And that is why we're before we get off this island, we're saving the volcano! And then, we bring down the Magwu!"

"Still standing by you, Jimmy." Danny said.

"So am I." Sam said.

"And so will I!" AB said.

"And SuperKabobby!" Bolbi said.

"I'm with you on this kid." Valerie said.

Jimmy, Danny, Sam, Dani, Valerie, Bolbie, Davi, Sheldon, and finally, Hugh put their hands together. Along with Goddard's paw.

"Let's stop the rock!" Jimmy said.

"However, I'll help you on one condition: I want a suit." Valerie said.

**EDITED**


	14. Chapter 12: I'll Show You Magic

For Vicky, things got much better with the Magwu, as even for a complete freak, the evil sitter began to form what could be more than a friendship with the creature. Vicky continued to howl with laughter, as she rode on the Magwu's shoulder, going on a torture spree. For every stop, predictably, Vicky used magic to make the childrens' chores even more insufferable. She stopped at a giant toilet, which the child slaves were done cleaning for about the 6th time. Vicky then dumped entire bucket of mud over it, with a monster squid swimming inside, grabbing all the mini toilet cleaners. Vicky then destroyed a statue of herself that the children were done building from marble, and for another one nearby, which the kids were done polishing, the Magwu shot goo at it. Though it didn't just dirty up the statute, the goo ended up covering the whole thing, making the statue come alive, and chase after the little kid slaves. Then, she even jumped over a humongous pile of leaves. As the two were floating in the air, Vicky looked at the emotionless Magwu, and gave a smile at him. At that moment, she saw the Magwu more than just a friend...

...

By the end of this spree, the two were sitting on a picnic blanket.

_"Puny Earth sitter, I must say, never, throughout all my billions of years of life, have I ever came across a ruthless creature such as you!"_ the Magwu told her.

"Really? You believe that?" Vicky said, with puppy eyes.

_"Especially from a race as weak as the humans!"_

"No crud. Most of these humans are morons! That's how I've been making a business!" Vicky said, holding up her money.

_"And yet, there's you, a human who shows no remorse towards the weak!"_

"Um…sure?" Vicky was confused by this.

"_But...it's time to carry on with my goal: to rule everything."_

"Okay, now you lost me, rocky! What the heck are you even talking about?!" Vicky asked.

The Magwu lifted it's arms, the Magwu changed the surroundings. Now, the two were inside what was a magical simulation of the multiverse._ "Behold, the multiverse. My entire existence has been for one reason: domination."_ Planets circled the two, but then, the Magwu used it's fingers to turn all of them into dust. The dust then turned into hundreds of little screaming souls with phantom faces on them floating away. _"I have devoured hundreds of worlds before my imprisonment, and now that I've returned, I shall devour billions more, starting with your planet! When this is over, I'll rule all the Multiverse, for all ETERNITY!"_

"Oh my gosh! This is so ruthless! This is so evil! This is soooooooo LAME! What do you think this is?! Some lame fantasy cartoon? Listen here, twerp! I don't care about any of these stupid worlds or other dimensions or whatever geek terminology you use! I only care about my world, nothing else! To think, I actually thought you were cool, but now you're just boring! Even worse, to think I was actually FALLING FOR YOU!"

The Magwu breathed at this. "_Ignoring that little...perverted thing, __I would've immediately devoured you, s__itter, but because you've proved your worth to me, __I would've granted you equal ownership of everything. You'd have your fair share of land, of tortured souls, of all the prizes of the world!_" the Magwu said.

"I didn't understand a single word you said until prizes, which is another world for…" Vicky's eyes turned to dollar signs. "I could be beyond filthy rich! Alright Magwu, you've got a deal!"

"_No deal."_

"No deal? What do you mean no deal?" Vicky said.

_"Because sitter, you've proved your worthlessness to me!" _Vicky was confused at this, as the Magwu punched the sitter into a nearby torn down tree.

"Worthless? You wouldn't even be flying if it wasn't for me, you dumb rock! Now get down here, and make me rich!"

"_I've put up with being your puppet for destruction_! _NOW, I'm back to taking no orders from ANY CREATURE!_" the Magwu shouted, as he blasted a beam from his hand to Vicky. After the Magwu was done, Vicky was still standing.

"Listen, Rocky Balbo-dork! I still got the same powers as you!" Vicky said. "So don't think about attacking me again, or else you'll be crushed!"

_"You no longer threaten me, sitter. For I am the STRONGER BEING!"_ the Magwu said, shooting another beam. Vicky was able to hold it though.

"If you don't want to become rubble, then you come down here, and be my money making machine!"

The Magwu then flew down, staring at Vicky. "_You really are as ruthless as my own kind, to which was the first I devoured. Consider yourself spared, for A WHILE!_" The Magwu gave an evil laugh, as a bubble started to form with him in the air. _"IT. BEGINS!"_ He then slammed onto the ground, in where it pushed the debris from the ground aside, along with all the child slaves, sending them flying in the air, along with Vicky. All of Dimmsdale began to be absorbed by the giant violet bubble, taking up skyscrapers, stores, houses, the school, you name it. Inside the bubble, the Magwu formed a staff, and stabbed it on the piece of debris it was on. It released a giant beam in the air, as on top of it was a hole. The Magwu still gave his loud laugh. "_FINALLY! THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE MINE, IN..."_

Suddenly, a digital clock popped up in front of the Magwu, with a voice reading 11:24:53.

_"UGH, CURSE THIS BLASTED MAGIC!_" the Magwu roared.

Back outside of the bubble, Vicky, growling angrily, tried to walk in. However, something was keeping her from going in. "Hey, what the heck?!" Vicky said, as a piece of the bubble broke off, and turned into a cartoon character. "Anyone who is an evil human by the name of Vicky cannot enter the Magwu's sphere! Sorry! NOW GET OUT BEFORE YOU'RE DEVOURED EARLY! Bye bye bye." The cartoon disappeared.

"No! You can't do this! I want my money! I WANT MY MONEY!" Vicky shouted. "I know! I'll earn your approval! What do you want? My hair?!" She then ripped it off her head, as her lips were shaking and her pupils were wide open. "You like snacks?! Money? The SOULS OF CHILDREN?!"

"Vicky? Are you okay?" a child asked, appearing near Vicky.

"GET OUT OF HERE, TWERPS!" She said in a very sinister voice.

"Okay." One slave child said, as him and the kids started to walk away. Vicky continued pounding on the bubble, crying like a maniac.

**WELP. Finally, we get back to Lincoln's team next time. Also, we've passed the amount of chapters and words the last 3.5 story had, which means yep, NO REBOOT this time.**


	15. Chapter 13: Teenage Mutant Ninja Trouble

**And here we get to a fight I've planned on writing since the first draft.**

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Jenny (still as a head), Raphael, Leni, Lily and Bobby, along with April, Casey, Karai and Shinigami arrived on the desolate street, which was in the middle of the sun, surprisingly from a planet covered in green clouds. It was setting down upon the deserted grass-less hills surrounding Tremorton, where all the trees were either decimated or leafless, as the street led to a very decimated town.

"Houston, we have landed back to Earth!" Lincoln said to himself, as he led the group. As Jenny was completely saddened at the sight of her destroyed town.

The TMNT friends looked around this area. "To think a girl my age did this to your world." April said.

"Eh, it's kind of been a dream of mine to live through an apocalypse." Casey said.

"Why would that even be a dream of yours?" Ronnie Anne responded, looking creeped out.

"Because why not?" Casey responded. "All we need now are the zombies."

"Yeah, try not to jinx us, Casey." Raph said. "We're out in the open, and there's already a bunch of the sitter's metal freaks roaming everywhere."

"Too late, guys." April said, putting her hands on her mind. "I think someone's here right now."

"What? Are you some kind of psychic or something?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Actually, she's got telekinesis. She's half-alien." Lincoln said.

"Seriously, you need to invite me to these adventures more often!" Ronnie Anne said, completely astonished by this fact.

"Just like your sister, Linc!" Casey said.

"Lucy's an alien?" Leni asked.

"So I'm on the same team with a half-ghost dude and a half-alien chick?" Bobby said. "Link man, you never told me how cool this hero life is!"

"I wouldn't say that, Bobby." Lincoln said. "It kinda gets a little crazy after aw..." As he was saying this, he was moving closer to a welcome sign with a 30's style smiling sun reading "Welcome to Tremorton! The safest city in the whole world!"

"Yeah, like not knowing what will pop in front of you!" Jenny said.

CRASH! A school bus crashed down INCHES away from Lincoln, as he was pushed aside. Ronnie Anne had to help him up, as everyone was startled by this.

"Holy crud!" Casey said.

"Oh my gosh! A bus!" Bobby said, shaking in fear. "Hey, that's not scary! Unless…BUSES ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

"Either that, or someone's here, looking for a fight." Karai said, sticking her blades, as Raph, Casey, April and Shini took their weapons out.

"The bus is ALIVE?!" Bobby shrieked.

After thinking about it, Jenny's face then turned from shocked to mad. "I know who did this."

"Alright, who's the wise guy?!" Raph barked.

"Not wise guy, wise…" Before Jenny could finish, a dark shadow stood on top of the bus.

"I'm impressed already." Shini said, with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the toll booth." The figure said. "Can't cross without paying, dudes."

"Cut the act and move the stupid bus, Misty." Jenny said. Misty's face then turned back from the dark mist with glowing eyes, to her regular face with light violet skin and dark violet hair, as she jumped down. "Sup, Jen?"

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you." Jenny said.

"Nope, but you have!" Misty said, putting her finger on the middle area of Jen's face.

"Look, whoever you are, that wasn't cool!" Ronnie Anne said. "Now could you please move your stupid bus out of the way?"

"Unless you got the dough." Misty said. "Though your robot friend can pass."

"Offer denied." Jenny said.

Misty's smile faded. "Oh I see. You're still heated over our last argument. Well, friends move on, Jen."

"Yes, friends move on. But we are not friends." Jenny said.

Misty sighed. "You just love choosing your stupid hero job over friends, don't you?"

"No, I'd just rather choose being a stupid hero over hanging out with a destructive selfish psychopath like you!" Misty's arms began to disform out of anger.

"April, can you move the bus for us?" Lincoln asked. "This weirdo isn't budging." Misty then kicked Lincoln. "You asked for it!" Lincoln then tried to take out his weapons, until he realized…"Great! My weapons are back in Harvey's world!"

"Hey, nobody hurts my brother!" Leni said, pulling out the hairdryer.

"That's still a hairdryer." Jenny said.

"Oh, I need it for this heat!" Leni turned on the hairdryer. "I'm still mad!"

Ronnie Anne turned on her gloves. "You hurt my friend, you deal with me!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared of a little regular like you!" Misty said, kicking RA.

"You kick my sister, you get…darn it, I need a weapon!" Bobby said.

Raph then jumped in front of Misty. "Oh yeah? Then be scared of a big mutie like you!" Raph said.

"Misty, meet my new friends." Jenny said, laying on the ground as a head.

"That was your last warning!" Casey said, appearing next to Misty. Misty then stood on top of Casey's hockey stick. "A hockey stick? Didn't know we were playing a game here." Misty kicked Casey in the face, sending him flying in back. Raph then launched himself at Misty, but the purple mutant blocked Raph's sais. "Too slow for a turtle." Misty said. Raph growled again, as he kicked Misty in the face. Misty then dusted herself off and got back up.

"Who taught you those moves? A rat?" Misty asked, as Raph felt more furious.

"Actually, yes." Raph said, launching himself again.

As this was going on, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were on the ground watching it.

"If only we had popcorn with us." Lincoln said, enjoying the sight.

"This is just cool." Ronnie Anne said.

Raph was throwing all of his skills at Misty, punching and kicking her, as the girl kept dodging. She then disappeared. "Give up yet, phantom girl?!" Raph growled, as Misty then re-appeared behind her. "Nope." She then turned into her mist head, going into Raph's head. "Get out of my head, freak!" Raph screamed.

"You seem to be mourning. Oh well, some sleep oughta do the trick." Misty said, as Raph passed out to the ground. However, that wasn't the end of the battle yet, as Misty was being lifted from the ground. April was using her powers to lift her, and then sent her flying against the bus. Misty got up, and flew at April, except she responded by using her mind to completely stop Misty mid-air. "You're not the only mutant with mind powers!" she said. Karai then kicked Misty mid-air, and took out her blades again.

"Leave my allies alone, and move along, mutant!" Karai said, as Misty blocked her blades. "Cool blades." Misty complimented, as she socked Karai away. "Even for an Earth girl."

Karai's eyes then turned green, as she hissed. As her arms turned into cobras, Lincoln and RA was absolutely shocked by this. "Holy cow!" RA said.

"Karai's a mutant, too?!" Lincoln said. Misty dodged Karai's snakes and then turned into mist again, flying away. April then used her powers to lift the bus, dropping it violently on Misty. However, the girl caught it, and then swung it at April, who used her powers to stop it. "How about a fight without your freaky powers?" Misty asked. April then took out her fan. "No problem!" she angrily responded, punching and kicking at Misty. As Misty took a few attacks, she then disappeared. "Doesn't mean I can't!" she then kicked April. Karai tried swinging her blades at her, but Misty turned into mist again, and kicked her in the face. "Ha, you mutants are no match for me!" POW! A fist struck Misty straight in the face, knocking her out cold. Shini stood around her body.

"How about a witch?" Shini said, followed by a laugh.

By the way, this entire time, Leni and Bobby were just standing there in the open. As Leni was using her hairdryer, Lily was clapping for the fight happily, while Bobby's jaw was open.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Buh, buh, buh buh…" Bobby had no response to this.

….

Misty then woke up, tied to a tree. "What gives?" she couldn't move her arms, as they were wrapped around a tree. "Who did this?"

"I did it!" Leni happily said. "I'm like, totes good at tying rope!"

"Are you done playing games, Misty?" Jenny asked.

"Come on, I was just having a little fun with you guys!" Misty said. "You really thought I was gonna force you guys to pay a lame toll?"

"Look, we're giving you a choice, Misty." Lincoln said. "Either roll with us without any problems, or stay here tied to this tree."

"Like I'm gonna take orders from a stupid kid like you." Misty said. She was then socked in the face by Ronnie Anne's gloves, as she smiled. Misty then smiled too. "Oh, so that's how you're playing." Misty said. "Well then, I'm giving you losers a choice. If you leave me here, I'll find a way out, and I'll knock out every single one of you. If you untie me, I won't fight you any of you…"

"That doesn't sound like a problem!" Bobby smiled.

"…for $20."

"Are you still doing this hero for hire thing?!" Jenny shouted.

"What good is money when your world is being enslaved?!" April asked.

"What? It's just business!"

"Forget you then." Jenny said. "Come on guys. Let's just head to Tremorton." Everyone then turned around.

"Only fakes do hero work for money." Casey told Misty, slowing turning around.

"All of you are dead meat!" Misty shouted, trying to get out from the rope.

"You think she means it?" Lincoln asked Jenny, who was being carried by Ronnie Anne.

"Forget her. She isn't worth it." Jenny said.

"Come on, I'll lower my cost! You guys seriously can't leave me here? You guys need me!" Misty said, as she was begging. "Hey, um…Raphael!" Misty called.

"Don't even bother!" Raph said. "You're not fooling me!"

"But what would Splinter say?" Raph stopped, as he pulled out his Sai. "How did you know my sensei's name?!" Raph screamed.

"When I went into your mind, duh!" Misty said. "I know all about your three brothers, how they disappeared, how upset you are about losing them, and about that little rat of yours!"

Raph growled again, pointing his sai closer to Misty's throat. "Call him a little rat, one more time!"

"Geez sorry!" Misty said. "I know how much that stinks. You know, to lose family or something. I mean, I don't even have a family, a home, and my only friends deserted me."

Raph thought about it, but then snapped out of it. "So what? I'm still not untying you." Raph said, walking with his allies to road from Tremorton.

**TO BE CONTINUED...(Geez, it's been a while since I've done this).**


	16. Chapter 13 II: No Trust

The gang continued walking on the bare road to Jenny's city.. At the moment, Lily was in Leni's hands.

"What's your sisters name?" April asked.

"Gee, which one? I've got 10 of them!" Leni responded.

"The one you're holding." Casey said, looking weirded out.

"Oh, you mean Lily!" Leni said. "You want to see her?" Leni handed April the baby, as she kept laughing. "Aw, who's a cute little girl?" April said, tickling the baby's cheek. Casey had a very annoyed expression at the baby, but then he blew a raspberry at Lily, making her laugh.

"Never thought I'd ever see a baby so happy, even when her home is destroyed, and her sisters are probably dead!" Lily's laughing stopped, and April gave Casey a very annoyed expression. "What?" Then Shini joined in, dangling the eye stone, making Lily laugh again.

"Say Karai, you should try making my baby laugh!" Leni said, as Karai rolled her eyes. Of course, Karai then tried her attempted at making Lily laugh: hissing as her eyes turned green. Lily gave a fake laugh, while trying to stop looking scared.

Raph then started to smell something, and then covered his nose. "Gross, something smells like…poop!" Everyone then looked at Lily.

"NOT IT!" almost everyone called out, as even April gave the baby to Casey.

"Oh no way! Casey Jones does anything but put up with stinky diapers!" Casey said. Then more sound effects were heard. "Aw, geez!" Casey said annoyed.

"Somebody made a stinky!" April taunted.

"We didn't bring any diapers so…" Lincoln said, as Casey sighed. "You guys owe me one!" Casey then trailed off with Lily.

"This is why I'm not good with infants." Karai said.

"Say Karai, you never told me you were a mutant like Raph!" Lincoln said.

"Actually, I'm not. I was never born a mutant, I just gained these abilities." Karai gave a sigh.

"That's gotta sound cool, ninja mutant girl!" Bobby said. "Being able to turn into a snake! Who's the dude who gave you those cool powers?"

"A horrible inhumane monster I once called father." Bobby's smile faded at Karai's response. "Uh, forget what I just said!"

"Horrible? But you told us you were related to Raph and his brothers, and Leo has told me about Splinter!"

"Splinter?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Could you fill me in, lame-o, on what the heck you guys are talking about?"

"Splinter is Raph and his brothers' sensei." Lincoln said. "And I don't believe he was a bad guy."

"No, it wasn't Hamato Yoshi who did this." Karai said, as her hands transformed into cobras again. Raph began to clench his fists, knowing what Karai was going to say next. Even flashbacks began to hit April and Shini.

"So it was this Splinter guy?" Leni asked.

"Splinter and Hamato Yoshi are the same guy, Leni." Raph said.

"Oh." Leni responded, as Karai looked annoyed, then brushed it off. "It was a man once named, Oroku Saki."

"Wait, why does that name sound familiar?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Did you forget?" Raph asked. "That psycho was Shredder!"

"What?!" Lincoln was shocked.

"Fill me in again?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The Shredder is the most evil bad guy Raph and his brothers have ever faced! He wanted to get rid of Splinter!"

"And he succeeded." April said, looking down, gripping her fists.

"Alright, now that sounds totally crazy!" Ronnie Anne said.

"But this can't be right! Why would you call the Shredder your father?" Lincoln asked, completely frightened.

"Because that monster stole Karai from my sensei, and raised her to see him, me, and my brothers as nothing but enemies!" Raph said.

"Good thing the Shredder is gone." Lincoln said. "Even his name makes me shiver."

"I bet I would've shredded the Shredder into swiss cheese if I ever met him!" Jenny said, a bit saddened by the story.

"I doubt even a machine like you would've stopped the Shredder." Karai said.

"He sounds as crazy as this Vicky chick!" Bobby said, as Karai raised her blade to Bobby's face. "There will never be an evil as ruthless as the Shredder." Karai said. "Not even some demented sitter."

"OK." Bobby said, freaked out.

As the story was finished, the eleven continued walking to the city, where Jenny had to see more of the Tremorton citizens frozen. Some were trying to run, some were trying to work, one was about to get his hot dog, one was a mime, one was a golden statue street performer, one looked like he was banging on a vending machine for his snack, one was a frozen caveman ETC.

""So this is your home, eh?" Raph asked Jenny.

"Yep." Jenny said. "And for once in my life, I've failed to protect it. At least they're not thawed out to hate me."

"Hate you? Who would hate a cool Robocop like you?" Bobby said.

"If only everyone in this town thought like you." Jenny said with a smile.

"Let me guess, people scream at you and call you a freak." Raph said.

"About 66% of them." Jenny responded. "How did you know?"

"I'm a talking turtle who lives in a sewer. What was your first clue?" Raph responded.

Suddenly, something hit Raph in the back of his head, causing the others to pull out their weapons again. Raph then pulled out what was in back of his head. It was a suction cup on an arrow. "A suction cup?"

"FREEZE INTRUDERS!" A very deep evil voice said on top of a roof. This made Leni scream, as the friends looked up, and saw a dark figure, covered with bright lights, standing with armor and a mask. "YOU HAVE CROSSED INTO OUR TERRITORY!"

"Ravagers!" Lincoln called out.

"YOU ARE NOW OUR PRISONERS! SURRENDER NOW, OR…

"WE WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!" Another deep voice said.

"Oh, Brad! Cut the act!" Jenny said, with a smile. Suddenly, the lights turned off, as Brad took off his hockey mask. "Psyche!" Brad jumped down, along with Tuck. The older boy had a large red beard on his face, and his hat was a pan, while his body was covered with pillows. Though his clothes were torn up. While Tuck had a pirate hat on. "I knew you were alive Jen!"

"Are you still gonna eat our brains?!" Bobby said in fear.

"It's alright, Bobby! Raph responded. "It's not like you got any brains to begin with!"

"Brad, Tuck! You guys are alive! But what up with the beard?" Jenny asked.

"Beards are in during the apocalypse!" Brad said seductively, giving a pose while scratching his beard.

"Aren't you like, four years older than us though?" Lincoln asked.

Brad then pulled his beard. "It's a fake! I'm still keeping it though!" Brad said. "Kinda goes with the warrior look!

"Sure, because even the bravest of the Hamato Clan warriors wore pots and pillows." Karai mocked, with Brad looking confused.

"Whoa, check out these new heroes!" Tuck said. "Are you like mutant turtle who's a ninja?! Who's a teenager too?!"

"Uh, sure kid?" Raph responded, not knowing how to deal with the kid.

"Ooh, and I bet you're also a ninja, and you're a witch!" Tuck said to the two girls, and then went to April. "And I bet you're a half alien who can lift stuff with her mind!"

"How did your brother even know any of that?" April said, looking freaked out.

"He's seen too many cartoons." Brad responded.

"Jenny, you've found the coolest super team ever!" Tuck shouted.

"Hang on, how are you guys still here?" Jenny asked. "I would've thought you'd become slaves like everyone else."

"Not me! Brad Carbunkle ain't gonna work for some dumb ol' sitter!" Brad then flashbacked to when Vicky took over the world. As he was crouched over with Melody still on his lap, robots surrounded him and his two friends. "As I stood on the ground, defeated in agony with my brother and the love of my life, I watched the world crumble before my very own eyes!"

"Why do you sound so over overdramatic?" Jenny asked.

"I'm the one telling the story here, Jen!" Brad said with a sad tone.

"Your storytelling makes me want to hurl." Ronnie Anne said.

"Same." Raph said.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, those inhuman machines did it: they separated me from my lover!" As the robots grabbed Melody's body, Brad and Tuck were thrown into a truck stuffed with kids, as the two were squeezed in like plush toys. Melody called his name, as Brad reached his hand out of the truck. "It was the most devastating feeling I've ever felt in my life. I thought the world ended at that moment, and I almost gave up on hope, and love!"

"Seriously, could you talk like a regular person?!" Ronnie Anne asked. "You sound like one of my mom's disgusting romance books!"

"But I thought you liked reading those, little Nini!" Bobby said. "I caught you crying the other…"

"Bobby!" Ronnie Anne interrupted.

"I had to endure the horrors of being a slave! I've seen images that will haunt me for life! Including doing the inhumane task of…chores! I decided that enough is enough, and I was gonna bust out of that dump, after I don't know how many days of doing chores!"

"It's only been a day and a half, though." Jenny said.

"So I, Brad Carbunkle, decided to retaliate." Brad later used a pick, hidden in his mouth, to escape his chains, and then used the chains to wrap the robots up. He then escaped on a motorcycle, as he put sunglasses on. He then rode off to a gladiator colliseum, where Tuck was about to be fed by a tiger. However, Brad drove into the stadium, distracting the tiger with meat, and pulled his little brother into the motorcycle. He then crashed through a building, where Melody was trapped, being fed to by sharks, with a typical evil professor holding a switch. Brad then crashed through the building, knocking the professor out with his bike wheel. He then used his spy watch to shoot a laser cutting down the rope Melody was….

"Brad!" Jenny shouted.

"Sorry! I tried to escape, but he couldn't stop any of those freaky robots! So he was forced to do the worst punishment of them all: clean Vicky's feet!"

"Gross!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Man, that's gotta stink!" Lincoln said.

"All of us were about to give up hope, when suddenly, a hero showed up…" Brad and the kids saw Vega and her heroes fly in the sky, chopping the chains off the kids, including Tuck's, as those figures blew up all of the Vicky-bots. Vicky and Brad were outside when this happened, as after seeing it, Brad threw the foot towel on Vicky's face shouting "VIVA LA REVOLUTION!"

"But just when we thought we were safe, the big guns came in!" As the kids roamed free, Vicky was angry, enough to burn the towel off her face. She then whistled through her fingers.

All of the cheering from the kids stopped, as several even bigger robots came in: the Vick-Inels. These robots began to pull the kids into their chests with gigantic mechanical tentacles, eight of them on each robot. There was no escaping them, as Brad and Tuck were pulled into the chest. Until the tentacle was sliced off. Brad and Tuck were being carried by someone in the sky, as the two escaped Dimmsdale.

"Vega even rescued Melody from a trash pile!" Tuck said, as Melody was in an electric wheelchair, for while she was still functioning, she still looked totaled.

"Melody!" Jenny said.

"Jenny!" Melody said, still struggling to move. "Oh, I'd knew you'd be okay." Brad then kissed Melody on the cheek. "None of you are grossed out by this, right?" Brad asked.

"Meh, we've seen stranger things." April responded.

"I got a brother who's girlfriend is a time traveling human girl!" Raphael said.

"At least you got your girl." Bobby said. "Mine is still somewhere out there, waiting for me."

"SURPRISE!" Misty said, jumping in front of the gang. She grabbed Jenny's head, and starting bouncing it like a basketball. She then threw Jenny's head through a window.

"Ready for round 2?! This time, none of your fancy schmancy mind tricks!" Raph said, pointing his sais at Misty.

"You again!" Brad said. "What made you and those greedy eyes of yours come back here to Tremorton?!"

"Relax, boys!" Misty said. "I'm not here for any roughhousing! I got my cash!" She said, sticking it out.

"Cash? But we never paid you!" Lincoln said.

"Alright, who gave Misty the cash?" Jenny asked.

"I did!" Leni said.

"What?!" Lincoln asked.

"Leni, are you serious?" Raph asked.

"This freak hurt your brother!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I know, and that's like, totes messed up! But so was leaving her tied to a tree!" Leni said.

"And now, you lame-os have my services!" Misty said. "Let's kick this sitter's butt together!" She then disappeared. Mostly everyone gave Leni a dirty look.

"Way to give that lunatic what she wants!" Jenny snapped, rolling away from Leni, along with the rest of the group. "Come on, guys! We couldn't have just right her! It wouldn't have felt left! Wait…"

"Never thought you'd do anything as dumb as that." Raph said, walking with the rest of the gang while nodding.

"I..I thought I was doing a good thing." Leni said, looking down.

"Sometimes, there's a price to being nice, big sis." Lincoln said.

….

Meanwhile, inside a mini grocery store, Casey Jones had to endure the horrors of changing Lily's diaper.

"Out of all the stupid jobs Casey Jones gets stuck with, it's changing a baby's diaper!" Casey said under his mask, as he blocked the smell. "I am too cool for stinkin' chores like this!" As he was complaining, Lily was still laughing. "At least you're one wicked baby." Casey told Lily, looking down. Casey was now finished with the chore, wrapping the diaper around Lily's waste, and holding the dirty one in his hand.

"Gross! This smells like one of Donnie's stinky experiments!" Casey said, as suddenly, he heard the sound of cans dropping in the store, from what sounded like another room.

"Look guys, if you're pulling a prank, it's not funny." Casey bladed to where the noise was coming from slowly, while he left Lily on the cashier counter. "Stay here, Lily! Ol' Casey's about to whoop some butt!" Casey Jones said. He slowly headed to where the mini warehouse was, gripping his bat. "Guys?" He passed through the plastic black blinds, and slowly started to enter the room. As he looked around, Casey saw many turned off forklift robots, with food scattered around the ground.

"Man, this place sure has a lot of robots." Casey noted. He saw more frozen men (one of them was in the middle of jumping in the air holding his foot in pain, as a can of beans hit it). However, Casey could swear he heard the sound of weapons clinking. He turned around sharply, and swung his bat at the heads of the Vickybots, knocking one off completely.

"Found a twerp! Send back-up imme…" Casey then used his rod to shock the robot, frying it's circuits. "To think you metalheads could sneak up on Casey Jones."

As Casey left the mini warehouse, he hit the Vickybots head with his hockey puck. Suddenly, he heard a noise in the bathroom. "More robots, huh? This will be a piece of…" Casey was then startled as violent shaking noises were heard inside the bathroom. "Whoa!"

Casey creaked the bathroom door open. The lights were flickering on and off, as ashes covered the walls surrounding the stalls. Suddenly, the last stall door was banging, startling Casey again. Casey slowly skated to the main stall door, passing the other two, while the lights were still flickering. As no noise was heard through the stall, Casey took a few seconds to breathe. He violently kicked the main stall door open. Nothing was in there. Though the entire stall was covered in smoke, and there where the toilet would usually be, was a hole. Casey skated towards the hole, looking down at what looked like hundreds of feet. Pieces of purple ooze covered spots of this hole.

"Either something's here or someone ate too much." Casey then realized he was still holding Lily's dirty diaper. "Why am I still carrying this…"

"RAHHHH!" A monster jumped down on Casey's back, as Casey threw him off from behind. "What the heck?!" The monster was a small purple insect like creature, giving a very ear-piercing screech. Casey sent it flying from the stall door with his hockey stick, breaking the door in the process. The monster charged at Casey, though the boy dodged this attack. Casey quickly took out one of his puck bombs, and as a quick idea, tossed it inside the dirty diaper. Casey quickly skated out of the bathroom, holding onto the door knob. BOOM! An explosion with a gross splat sound happened, as it sounded like the monster passed out. To check up on the monster, Casey quickly opened the door, only to close it not even half a second, completely nauseated. "Yep! No way I'm going back in that stomach bomb of a bathroom!" Casey said, pinching his nose. "Just what was that thing? One of the sitter's monsters?" However, as he crossed out of the hallway with the bathroom, he heard another roar, which killed Lily's laughter.

"Come out where I can pound you, monster scumbag!" Suddenly, the whole store started to shake, and the ground started to crack. The shelves were all totaled, and the hard tiles became debris as something humongous, at least to Casey, was rising from the ground.

….

"GUYS!" the gang heard Casey scream. As Casey was skating away from somebody, he had Lily in his left arm. "WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!"

"Yo, what's wrong, Casey?!" Bobby said.

"Dudes, there are aliens here!" Casey said, as nothing was coming up behind him. "Big scary, slimy purple aliens!"

"Oh, not in my town!" Brad said, grabbing Casey's hockey stick. "Hey, get your own weapon!" Casey snapped, grabbing it back.

"So where is this alien?!" Raph said.

"It was just chasing me a sec…"

BOOM! The giant creature erupted from the ground, at the spot where Leni was, sending everyone screaming and flying back.

"Holy cow!" Brad said.

"What is that thing?!" Jenny shrieked.

It grabbed the poor sister, while giving his ear screeching roar.

"Leni!" Lincoln called out her name. "Oh man, if only I had my gloves!"

"We got this one!" April said, as her, Karai and Shini prepared their next move.

"Spare yourselves, ladies!" Misty's voice said, charging at the creature. "I can take it from here!" As Misty flew, she kicked the monster in the face. The monster lost his grip on Leni, as Misty carried her to safely on the ground. Misty then went into the monster's mind, putting him to sleep. She then grabbed the monster by it's eighth leg, and sent it flying to the air, soaring through the sky like a fireball. She then flew back to where the gang was. Bobby helped Leni get off from the ground.

"What was that thing?!" Tuck asked.

"I bet that sitter has something to do with it!" Casey said.

"I bet that witch opened up a portal to the underworld!" Brad said.

"I don't know. Whatever that thing was, I don't even think Vicky was behind it!" Jenny said.

"Really? This freak uses magic to take your world and take everyone you love, but conjuring up monsters is something she wouldn't do?" Raph asked.

"Those monsters just don't look like anything that came from her." Jenny said. "They look as if…they came from another world."

"Like I said, Jen! Portal to the underworld!" Brad responded.

"Actually, I think Jenny might be correct." April said. "Because I'm sensing something bigger out there. Bigger than Vicky." April said. "Guys, our trouble just got worse."

"Um, hello?" Misty asked. "I just saved the dumb one's life!"

"Good for you." Jenny said, still annoyed.

"Still don't trust me, huh?" Misty asked. "Face it dweebs! You need me!"

"We could've easily taken down that thing without you!" April said.

"Don't you guys think you're being too harsh on Windy here?" Leni asked.

"You don't get to talk, Loud." Karai snapped. As Leni looked down again, with tears, Lincoln then stepped in between the two. "Hold it guys! Maybe Leni's right about this. We should just cool it with the fighting."

"Are you seriously saying we should trust Misty?" Jenny asked.

"Well, she did save Leni."

"Only because she paid for it!" Jenny said. "If money wasn't involved, Misty would've let your sister be that monster's entrée!"

"She might've done that, but she didn't. There's not that many of us left!" Lincoln said. "Even if your friend..."

"She's not my friend!"

"Whatever, even if she's cuckoo, she's still helping us!"

"How do we know this monster wasn't sent from Vicky for a bounty?!" Tuck asked.

"She's got one?!" Misty startled everyone. "I mean, please! That sitter is a freak!"

"See? She still can't be trusted!" Jenny said.

"Lincoln, we're already after one big baddie!" Ronnie Anne said.

"We don't need to work with another one!" Raph said.

"Look, if April's right about this bigger thing, we might need more people for this job!" Lincoln said.

Jenny then thought about it. "Fine. Misty, you can help us. But that doesn't mean we trust you."

"Still, don't ever thinking about betraying anyone of us!" April said, pointing her fan at Misty. "We are warning you."

"If you double-cross us, or even think about fighting us again, we will show you no mercy." Karai added.

"Yeah!" Brad said, pointing to Misty's face. "You witch!" Misty then flicked Brad's nose. "Your dumb threats don't scare me, but whatever." Misty said.

"Now, one of you needs to take me to my mom's lab." Jenny said.

"I'll take it from here." Lincoln said. "Care to join me, loser?"

"You didn't need to ask, moron." Ronnie Anne happily replied.

"Count me in too, little Loud!" Bobby said.

"Me four!" Leni said. "Or was it three? Casey, can you watch Lily for me? This might seem to scary for her."

"I'll watch the baby." Casey smiled.

"By the way, you should totes wear this!" Leni pulled out a blue carrier. April chuckled at this.

"You guys better not be taking any pictures of this." Casey said, with a very low voice.

"Don't worry, your secret is fine with us!" Raph bluffed, with his arm behind his back.

"Put your T-Phone away!" Casey shouted.

Lincoln then began to feel something inside Jenny's head. "What's that rattling noise?" Lincoln asked. He then opened up Jenny's back compartment, and out fell out something famiilar.

"It's Jimmy's serum." Lincoln pointed.

"I still had it stored in my head, just in case we needed a back-up." Jenny said.

"I'll lead you guys there." Misty said.

"No way. You keep your space from me!" Jenny said.

"We'll stay here and guard the city!" Brad said, as everyone else stayed with Brad, while Lincoln and RA took off with Jenny's head.

**Next time, we go back to Jimmy's plot, in a pretty action-packed chapter.**


	17. Chapter 14: Pinata Reveals It All

Back in the Volcano, the Magwu creatures formed a humongous pile underneath the door sealing the lab, which Jimmy and the heroes were still in. With the help of the goo from the creatures, they were able to dissolve the sealed door. As the monsters broke through, they scattered around the lab, completely covering the walls, the computer, and almost every piece of machinery inside the room. However, the doors to the weapon room weren't covered, as they heard the sound of rattling inside it.

BOOM! The doors blew open, as stepping through the big hole was Jimmy, inside one of the Magwu mecha suits. This suit was rather a big robot body with a glass dome on top. Next to him was Danny, Sam (in her suit), Dani, Albino Burrito, and Bolbi in his space pirate helmet.

The monsters screeched, as all of them attacked the gang.

"You're up, Val!" Jimmy called out. Then, flying through the hole was Valerie, who (while still in her normal clothes) was on a hoverboard, hitting all of the monsters with gas from a large gun. This gas made all of them pass out to the ground. All of them fell to the ground, making the walls visible again.

"This isn't a suit, but I'll take it." Valerie said to herself, looking at her hoverboard.

"Let's make this quick!" Jimmy said, as he stepped out of the suit. "Goddard, beaker!" Goddard took a beaker out of his back with one of his metal hands, putting it underneath one of the sleeping creatures' mouth. Drool came down, as Goddard put a lid on the beaker.

"Time to heat things up!" Jimmy said, pulling a new silver heat accelerator ray, blasting it on the beaker. However, as the ray started to hit the beaker, something unexpected happen. Inside the little piece of hard glass, small purple hands started sticking out of the beaker, startling Jimmy. It was like something was trying to break through. "Well this is weird." Jimmy said. However, after five seconds, it stopped moving, and the goo started to warm up. Finally, the goo turned from purple to orange yellow. "Walla! I've converted the goo, into lava! And it also looks like I've discovered the Magwu's weakness!" Sizzling sounds were heard. "YEOW!" Jimmy dropped the beaker to the ground.

"Whoa, kid!" Valerie said. "How were you able to do that?!"

"It was easy. All I did was focus on the molecules inside…"

"We're wasting time!" Sam said.

"Forget the explanation!" Val said.

Jimmy, along with the rest of the group, headed off through one of the hallways on the lab's wall.

"Now, we'll have to split into groups!" Jimmy said. "Danny, Sam, Danielle, Valerie, and…you (Albino Burrito), find the portal out of here, while me, my dad, Sheldon and…Bolbi will find the main goo vat!"

"You can count on us, chocolate haired amigo!" Albino said.

"Why thank you son! Never thought we'd ever be father and son bonding while saving the world!" Hugh said, with Jimmy looking embarrassed. And yes, Hugh was still carrying donuts.

…

Danny's group eventually found a door leading to a narrow metal bridge crossing through a very open area. The two phantoms grabbed their friends' hands, turning the entire group invisible.

"Oh man!" Danny said, as him, along with the others, saw what was in front of them. Six giant purple ships were in the air on their left, along with gigantic robots shaped like Tripods next to it. Dani looked down, seeing Magwu creatures in line like an army, with small purple mecha suits. In another area of the room, the purple goo traveled through see through pipes, creating more creatures inside a machine. In front of all this was a gigantic metal portal.

"These guys have a robot army too?" Danny asked.

"Maybe you didn't have a bad idea after all, Manson!" Val said. "Imagine the poor world they'll use all of this weaponry on!"

Sam then spoke on an ear communicator. "Jimmy, you better hurry! They've got weapons! Lots of weapons!"

"No worries, Sam." Jimmy said. "We've already arrived!" The four were inside the mini boiler room, where pipes surrounded the place.

"Boiler room brings Bolbi memories!" Bolbi said. "Except memories not GOOD!"

"All I need to do, is use my accelerator on the vat, and then, we get the heck out of here." Jimmy said.

"Aw, but son, wouldn't this burn all the poor creatures?" Hugh asked.

"Dad, they aren't actual beings, they're manifestations made from a terrible mind-altering ooze!" Jimmy said.

"And if we don't stop it, Mr. Neutron, they'll take everything we love! Including the girl I love! Don't you have anything you love?!" Sheldon called out.

"Eh, let's see, ducks, pies, long walks in the sun…"

"Mom." Jimmy said, annoyed again.

"Oh no, Sugar Booger! Now, why didn't I think of her first?" Hugh said. "Do your thing, Jimbo!"

Jimmy then pulled out his ray. "I must be cautious about this though." He began to use the heat accelelrator on the vat...

**RAAAAAARRRR!** A large ear-piercing screech was heard, shaking up the whole room.

"We're too late!" Sheldon said.

"I don't understand!" Jimmy said. "It wasn't supposed to set off immediately!"

**"YOU! DARE! DESTROY! ME?!"** A loud voice screamed.

"Jimmy, who said that?" Sheldon asked, frightened.

Jimmy then realized what was going on. "So that's what was happening inside the beaker! The goo was reacting to my device! Which means the voice was coming from…"

The goo started to rise, as a phantom like monster formed from it.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Sheldon screamed.

"All of it is alive! The Magwu's goo really is sentient!" Jimmy said.

**"I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL!"** the goo said.

"Goo monster bring Bolbi bad memories!" Bolbi said. "When Bolbi used to sleepeat!"

"Now hold on!" Hugh said. "Maybe we need to calmly explain to the monst…"

**"RAAHH!"**

"RUN!" The four started screaming and running away from the goo.

…

Back with the others, the five continued to cross the bridge.

"No complaints, allies!" Albino Burrito said. "I have the perfect weapon for this! My PINATA!" Davi then pulled out a piñata, which was invisible.

"What do you expect us to do with that?" Sam asked.

"One of these oughta go BOOM on those vile creatures from below!" Albino said.

"Look kid, could you drop the whole superhero charade for once?" Danny asked. "Forget the stupid piñata!" However, Danny accidentally slapped the piñata out of AB's hands, which then turned visible. The five looked down, as the piñata came closer and closer to the ground. All of them appeared to look horrified, all while AB was cheering on the falling piñata.

"Wait, why do I feel so horrified about this?" Sam asked.

The piñata slowly hit the ground, making a faint tap sound to the ground. The Magwu creatures saw the piñata, and looked up.

"What a load of…"

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!** Before Sam can finish, the piñata gave a gigantic explosion, obliterating all of the army, and sending the five hitting the bars. This also sent everyone in the boiler room flying back. Jimmy ended up hitting his head on a pipe, knocking him down.

"Jimbo!" Hugh called out, running to his boy.

...

The explosion sent one of the giant tripods to hit the narrow bridge, falling to its' side. Valerie had to grab Danny, who grabbed, Sam, who grabbed Dani, who grabbed a maniacally laughing AB. Not only did this eliminate Danny's invisibility, but it not only scared Dani back to normal, but Danny as well.

"Danny?!" Val asked.

Danny then noticed he was back in his human self, looking at his hands.

"Why did I have to slap that pinata?" Danny said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well, I knew I had to do this moment, since well, I still think Phantom Planet sucked. But I knew it had to come unexpectingly.**


	18. Chapter 14 II: The Escape of the Story

"You were that ghost kid all this time?!" Valerie asked.

"Well, I pictured this happening much differently. Except my vision involved a giant asteroid." Danny responded, turning back into his ghost self, carrying Sam and Valerie in the air. "Great, now where's the troublemaker and the Burrito boy?" He looked down below and everywhere. "Kids these days." Danny was then blasted by one of the Magwu creatures from above, sending the three flying down. As Danny grabbed Sam, Valerie formed a board from her feet, blasting the small Magwu mecha with beams on her wrist.

"I can't believe this!" Valerie said. "You were the ghost I've been trying to kill since day one! I mean, how can Danny Phantom be Danny…wow, I'm an idiot!"

"Along with the rest of Amity Park, but hey, it worked." Sam said.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking: I'm not the ghost that ruined your life!" Danny said, flying away to shoot at more Magwu creatures.

"Ghost that ruined my…wait a minute…!" Valerie said.

As more Magwu creatures began to arrive in the same room, Valerie blasted at Danny's back. She was angrily aiming a laser at him. "Um, hello? The small scary monsters are around you!"

"I wasn't aiming at them!" Valerie said, shooting at Danny again, as he floated away from them. "Smooth move, moron." Sam told Danny. "You had to bring up the past!" Val continued to follow Danny.

"Do we really have to do this now?!" Danny shouted at her.

"I don't even know who you are, or what you are anymore!" Valerie said, continuing to shoot at Danny. "Hello! I got a girl here!" Danny said, with Sam looking annoyed in his arms.

"You are the ghost who ruined my life! You destroyed my dad's lab!" Valerie said. "You're the reason I live in a lame apartment!"

"So all those times I've saved your life didn't give me any points?" Danny said, as Val tried to shoot Danny again. "Look, can we stop this?! You still need us!"

Valerie stopped her board, and grabbed Danny by his chest. "Why should I listen to you?! Why should I ever trust you again?!" The Magwu creatures began to form a large pile, reaching up to the two Ghost-Getters in the matter of seconds.

"Because he still lives on the same planet as you!" Sam said, on Danny's arms. "His parents and your dad are still ice cubes, and we still don't even know where Tucker or his sister is!"

"You can hate me and stop hanging out with me all you want when this is over, but right now, we need each other to stop this Magwu!" Danny said, sticking out his hand. "Final truce?"

Val pushed his hand away. "Forget your stupid truce. I'm only doing this for Amity Park."

The Magwu creatures continued to form the pile, which the two noticed.

"We're in the middle of something!" Danny blasted at the middle of the pile, toppling the monsters over. Danny, Sam and Val headed for the hallway leading to the portal room, except more Magwu monsters were blocking the entire path with robots. Val shot at the robots, throwing the creatures out of them.

"Wait, what about that other kid and your sister?!" Val asked.

Suddenly, one of the large brain like spaceships in the air had their very bright headlights looming at them.

"Either these will melt our brains, or these guys need to turn down their headlights!" Danny said. They were then turned off, as the main windshield revealed Dani behind the wheel. She then blasted the airhorn, which was surprisingly, to the tune of La Cucaracha.

The side door opened, revealing Albino Burrito laughing again. "I am inside a spaceship! This is so COOL!" he cheered.

Danny and the gang flew inside the ship. "Nice going, cousin!" Danny said. "By the way, she's not my sister! She's really a clone of me…from Vlad."

"As if I had any more reason to hate that creep." Valerie said, then glared at Danny. "I'm still mad at you."

"I thought you would've gone after him by now." Dani said.

"Now, where's the wheel on this thing!" Danny said, until he looked at the very confusing control panel. "Or whatever steers this thing.

"Looks like we need Neutron's help for this one!" Sam said.

"Wasn't like this was going on my resume for NASA anyways." Danny said.

"Man, what is taking that kid so long?" Dani asked.

"Something's not right!" Danny said. "Jimmy must be in trouble!"

…

Back inside the boiler room, Hugh, Bolbi and Sheldon were still being chased by the goo monster. Both boys, along with Goddard were grabbed by the goo. Then Bolbi tried licking the goo (which somehow, didn't affect him). "Bolbi think scary goo taste like Backhairstan jelly!" Bolbi said, continuing to lick the goo.

Now, Hugh was the only one left standing. The goo then tried attacking him, but the dad jumped away, though he lost the grip of his box of donuts, which dissolved in the goo. "MY DONUTS!" Hugh said in complete despair. "You monster! You hurt my son and my donuts!" Hugh said, as he picked up the Heat Accelerator. **"I WILL DISSOLVE YOU, HUMAN!"** the goo shouted.

"Not if I melt you first, monster man!" Hugh said, beginning to use the accelerator. **"IT'S TOO LATE, MORTAL!"** As the goo launched a tentacle at Hugh, he gave an evil laugh. However, his laugh broke, as he began to feel pain. Hugh was released from the goo, along with Sheldon, and Bolbi, still licking the goo. **"NO! NOOO! I'M BURINING UP!"** the goo screamed. After stopping, Hugh continued to use the accelerator. His form started to break, as his goo began to sizzle. The goo monster screamed, except this sounded like the screams of hundreds of mini voices, combined with his own. He was then melted into the vat, as the violet color now changed to orange.

"Mr. Neutron, you did it!" Sheldon cheered.

"Say, Jimbo oughta lend me this for the next barbeque!" Hugh said. However, the victory broke as the entire room started to shake. This time, even more violent than the earthquake. "Yep, I think we oughta be leaving now!" Hugh said. What caused the shake was that the lava was now consuming the goo. It began to fill up the pipes, releasing steam and collapsing the metal seconds after it passes. Hugh threw the Heat Accelerator in the air, and grabbed his passed out boy.

Back to where the spaceship was, Sam, Dani and Albino Burrito felt the entire volcano shake violently, as all the Magwu creatures were confused to where the shaking was coming from.

"HE DID IT!" Albino Burrito cheered.

For Hugh, this was just like a scene from an action film. In his mind, while the entire boiler room completely BLEW up with lava storming out of it. "Goddard, could you play epic music?" Goddard did exactly that. **(AUTHORS NOTE: The song for this would be Chariots of Fire) **As Sheldon, Goddard, and a very happy Bolbi began running with him, Hugh saw the entire scenario play in slow motion, with the music in his head.

"Dun dun dun dun dun DUN, dun dun dun dun DUN." He started humming out loud. For every passing wall, it was completely obliterated by a lava explosion. As the lava followed Goddard and the four guys, Hugh was still enjoying the run. However, the "scene" ended as Hugh and the four walked through the door of the giant weaponry room, not realized the metal bridge collapsed. Goddard then grabbed Hugh and Jimmy, while Danny grabbed Bolbi.

"Bolbi's grateful, flying ghost boy!" Bolbi greeted. "Bolbi offers you lint brush!"

"No thank you." Danny said, creeped out. Sheldon then turned on his rocket shoes. "I love you babies!" Sheldon cheered, but then the boots started to die down. "Why is fate so cruel to me?" he asked himself. Luckily, Valerie caught him from flying to the ground.

"Again, gross." Val told Sheldon. As they caught up with Danny and Goddard, all of them headed towards the spaceship's entrance. They were attacked by multiple Magwu creatures. However, despite the failed ambush from the creatures, one of them pinned a device onto Goddard's foot, right before plummeting to the lava.

At that moment, the big eruption was getting worse, at least for the Magwu creatures. It began to not just pour down the doorway, but through the Magwu monster maker machines. It hit all of the creatures on the floor, dissolving all of them.

As this was going on, the entirety of Volcano Island began to shake, as the crab citizens were scared what was going on.

"The volcano!" the Myrmec Queen said. "It's erupting again!"

"No, it's being restored." King Gorge said.

The lava continued to poor down every part of the volcano. It flooded the Magwu lab, pouring over the sleeping Magwu monsters inside the room, destroying every piece of tech in there, finally shutting down the main computer. The lava traveled down the bunker door, dissolving the little pool with the goo, and poured down the mini factory. The lava completely destroyed the already broken down conveyor belt, as it also took down the buckets of good. The Magwu monsters scream and ran from the giant metal buckets crushing the crates and machines in it's path, while trying to outrunning the melting lava.

"Goddard, could you knock off the corny music?" Danny asked, as Goddard did that. He then started to rub his leg against the ship's floor.

The lava was filling halfway up the volcano, and the heroes still weren't out of there. Goddard then rubbed two shockers against each other. "Clear." A voice said inside his mouth, and shocked Jimmy, who was now up. "Leapin Leptons! What is happening here?!"

"We're about to die!" Sam said. "Now please start the ship for us!" And Jimmy did exactly that, finding the right buttons to start the ship, as it was released from the metal bars holding it. The ship was now floating in the air, as the lava was INCHES away from the bottom.

"Fasten your seatbelts, everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Jimmy said, as he took off with the ship. The jets helped the ship speed up to the very tip of the volcano. As the lava was catching up to the speed, destroying every single room and piece of metal in it's path, everyone held on to their seats inside the ship, while screaming. Though Hugh, Dani and Davi were enjoying the ride. "I love being alive!" Dani cried out.

"BEST! DAY! EVER!" AB screamed.

The spaceship passed through the very top of the volcano, and the lava finally reached the very tip. On a nearby cliff, the crabs witnessed this feat.

"Our volcano has returned!" The Wise Old Crab shouted, as all the crabs around him cheered. "Thank you…chosen ones."

As the ship flew near the large sun, everyone inside the ship was out of breath.

"That was fun, now wasn't it?!" Hugh cheered.

"Now that, is what happens, when you tamper with nature." Sam said, looking outside the window

"I'll be honest here. That felt kinda nice." Danny said. "A little pointless, but I'm kinda glad we burned all those Magwu freaks."

"Nothing beats the sensation of victory." Jimmy said, driving the ship. "Perhaps we needed that after what happened with Vicky."

"But now we got another problem!" Val said. "How are we gonna get home now?"

"I guess I'll have to construct a portal machine from scratch down here." Jimmy said. However, Goddard walked to the control panel, and pressed a button. It shot a gigantic portal in the sky. "What do you know? The ship is programmed with it's own rift opener!"

"You know, you're pretty cool for a robot dog!" Val said, petting the robot's head.

"Setting our next course to Retroville!" Jimmy programmed one of the panels to open another rift.

"How about some tunes?" Dani happily asked, turning on the radio.

"OH, EMBER, YOU WILL…"

"Change it." Danny said.

"…HANDS IN THE AIR, LIKE THE CEILING AIN'T…"

"Change it." Sam said.

"…NEW YORK TO EAST CALIFORNIA…"

"Barf. Pop music." Sam groaned.

"Wait leave it, I like this song." Jimmy said.

"Really?" Sam asked, trying to hold in laughter.

"It um…brings back nostalgia." Jimmy said, looking embarrassed.

"WE'RE THE KIDS IN AMERICA, OH OH…"

The ship drove through the portal opener, and into it's next dimension.

**Next time, we go back to Timmy.**


	19. Chapter 15: Jorgen's So Fluffy

**Sorry this took so long. For me, the middle half of the story feels like the hardest to write. I mean, I already have the climax down, just not what leads up to it.**

Timmy's group wasn't getting much luck out in the middle of nowhere. At that moment, in front of the hot sun, Timmy was dragging his body through the dried up ground.

"So hungry!" Timmy said, dragging his feet. "Need! To Eat!" And then he got hit by a whip. "OW!"

"Stop being so overdramatic!" AJ said.

"Come on, AJ! You'll being too harsh on Timmy!" Chloe said, pulling up next to him with a rope tied around her waist. She voluntarily agreed to help Timmy pull a wagon with all the friends inside.

"Sorry, the vehicle doesn't allow morons who blow up my cars!" AJ said annoyingly, with his arms crossed.

"How was that my fault?!" Timmy responded. "Who puts a self-destruct button on a cool car like that?!"

"Oh believe me, I can write a 32 page essay explaining why! Additional pages if you'd like!" AJ said.

"So Timmy!" Tootie flirted. "You admitted you'd kiss me!"

"No, I said I'd rather lick the school's toilet than kiss you, and believe me, I'd rather be Francis' chew toy for a day than do that!"

"Doesn't matter! You still considered it!" Tootie said.

"For the record, I think you'd two would make a great couple!" Chloe complimented. Tootie's response was whipping her. "Ow! THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT!"

"I don't care." Tootie responded.

"Oh, I just want food!" Timmy said, continuing to lay on the ground.

"Guys, I see something!" Chloe said, as a building appeared what looked like miles away, as she looked through binoculars. "It looks like a restaurant!"

"Finally! At this point, I'll eat just about anything, no matter how gross it is!" Timmy said.

"Oh my gosh!" Chester looked at the sign in front. "IT'S A VEGAN RESTAURANT! Miracles do exist!" All the kids groaned.

"Um, Chloe…"

"Hurry guys! Maybe we'll find delicious, yet absolutely gross looking tasteless meals!" Chloe began running towards the restaurant, except Timmy wasn't walking. Instead he was being dragged through the sand through his very, very long rope. First the boy ran into a rock, and then a cactus. Timmy then decided to cut the rope with his teeth after seeing an incoming cactus ranch. "WHEW." Timmy breathed, and then a giant sandworm came out of nowhere, startling the kid, making him fly into the very painful cactus ranch.

"Why is fate so cruel?!" Timmy cried in pain.

Chloe continued running to the restaurant, not only tipping over all of her former friends, but bursting through the restaurant's wall. She dived past the counter, and started indulging on the food, only to see what she was eating. "Hey, this burger actually tastes good, I mean, it has meat!" Chloe said.

"Chloe, I think you fell victim for a mirage, because this is a non-vegan restaurant." AJ said, as in fact, the sign of the place actually read "THE NON VEGAN RESTAURANT."

Chloe started spitting out the patty. "Oh no, I ate a poor cow! Or worse, his or her mama! HELPLESS COW, FORGIVE ME!" she cried at the patty.

"Before we dive in, let's promise to not fight like animals, and still be friends!" AJ said, and then everybody started fighting over the food in the back (and yes, in the style of a fight cloud).

Chloe began to hear what sounded like crying in the side of the restaurant. Timmy then entered through the hole of the restaurant, while pulling cactuses off his face.

"Hey, what's the matter, mister?" Chloe greeted.

"Don't come any closer!" the german like voice said. "I am a hideous freak!"

"Wait a minute. Jorgen? Is that you?" Timmy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Please Turner! I don't want to be seen in this hideous form!" Jorgen said. "The puny ringmaster turned me into…a beast!"

"Jorgen, you don't need to be afraid." Chloe said. "We are your friends! Isn't that right, Timmy?"

"Meh, he's always been kind of a jerk to…" Chloe knocked Timmy on the head. "I mean, yes! Friends!"

"No! I cannot let this puny society that I don't care about see me this way!" Jorgen said.

"However ugly you'll turn out, we'll still accept you as our friend!" Chloe said.

"Okay, but I warned you, puny godchildren." Jorgen started to step into the light. However, the first thing that appeared into the light was a hoof. Jorgen then pranced into the light, in the shape and form of a stuffed unicorn.

Timmy then started bursting out laughing.

"A unicorn? You're a unicorn?!" Chloe said, starting to chuckle.

"See?! I told you I was hideous!"

"But you're not, you're just adorable!"

"I know, and that's why I'm laughing!" Timmy continued to laugh.

"I can't be the toughest fairy in the universe, as THIS!" Jorgen said. "Just look at me! The horn, fluffy pink mane, the adorable eyes! I'm one of those unintentionally creepy cartoons that stare at you on CEREAL BOXES!"

"Whatever you say, Uni-Jorgen!" Timmy laughed.

Back around the counter, as the five kids were fighting over food, while nearly mauling each other, they began to notice what was going on in front of them. "Why is Timmy talking to that unicorn?" Elmer asked, as he was about to strike Chester with a pan.

"Maybe it's our anniversary present!" Tootie said, getting her teeth off of Sanjay's head.

"Or maybe he's been spending too much time with Chloe!" Chester then walked to Timmy. "Timmy, as a friend, I accept your friendship with Chloe, and I don't mean to be rude but: SHE'S BREAKING YOU!"

"Relax Chester, this isn't even a unicorn. Just a fai…old friend of mine!" Timmy said. "But Jorgen seriously, how did you even get here?"

"The sitter and her evil allies decimated Fairyworld, and…." Uni-Jorgen then looked at the friends. "This is none of your business, puny humans!"

"Sitter? As in Vicky?" AJ asked.

"And what's this about a Fairyworld?" Chester asked.

Timmy then sighed. "Jorgen, should I just tell them?"

"You mean reveal our existence to the puny humans?!" Uni-Jorgen said. "Eh, go ahead. Da Rules are destroyed and…my big wand is gone!" Uni-Jorgen started crying at a photograph with the two sleeping in bed. "My beautiful partner!"

"I thought you were married to the Tooth Fairy!" Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, her too!" Uni-Jorgen started crying again, and then he gave a very girly neigh, which made him cover his mouth. "Nobody heard that!"

"Guys, this is gonna sound crazy, but I know how Vicky got those magic powers! She stole every fairy's magic in Fairyworld!" Timmy said.

"You mean, fairies are real? All this time, Mr. Crocker wasn't crazy?" Chester asked.

"Yep." Chloe said. The boys started laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous!" AJ said. "She probably got those powers from a horrible lab experiment."

"Yeah, the only people who'd believe in fairies are girls and stupid buck teethed average kids who no one understands!" Chester said.

"I believe you Timmy!" Tootie said with a flirty voice.

"Me too!" Sanjay said, with the same flirty voice, but then snapped out of it. "I mean, NO WAY, DUDE!" Sanjay gave a thumbs up winking.

"But guys, I'm telling the truth! Jorgen here is a fairy, and I'm the only one here who knows nearly everything about fairies!"

"And how exactly would you gain all that knowledge of fairies?" AJ asked.

"Because…I've had fairies my whole life." Timmy said, as he walked out of the restaurant, and started drawing pictures of them in the sand. "Their names were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and they were me-andChloe's- Fairy godparents!" Timmy looked down. "They were the bestest friends I've ever had…"

"Ahem!"

"Beside you guys!" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Hold on, you mean all this time, you had…"

"Yes, yes, yes, I had fairies, I could've granted you guys wishes, and I did, they all horribly failed, I'm selfish, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, been there, done that! That takes care of that!"

"Um, never mind then." Chester said. "That takes care of that! Feels like this has strangely happened before anyways!"

"Timmy's had these fairies ever since he first met Vicky!" Chloe said.

"Hey, how come I don't have fairies?" Tootie asked.

"Trust me, it's for the best." Timmy responded, putting his hand on Tootie's shoulder. Then he took it off after seeing Tootie's big smile.

"So that explains all the weird stuff that goes on in Dimmsdale." AJ said. "I thought it was just the government."

"Yes, but sadly, Vicky made them disappear, forever." Chloe said.

"Which is why we need to go back!" Timmy said. "Vicky can ruin my childhood, give me nightmares, take my world and my parents, but she won't take my fairies away!"

"Fairies? FAIRIES." Millie said.

"Seriously, why are you even here?!" Timmy complained.

"Guys, I know where we could find fairies!" Millie said. "You must follow the scent!"

"What scent?" Timmy said. "We don't smell anything around here!"

"Maybe Mr. Fluffy will lead us to the scent!" Tootie said, jumping on Jorgen's back. "With his magic nose!"

"Puny Earth child, I won't stand for your demeaning and embarrassing nicknames! For I am still the TOUGHEST…" Jorgen began to smell the taffy. "Yum! I smell taffy!" Jorgen began to follow the scent, followed by the rest of the kids.

"I brought you some oats, which is really my unicorn cereal that certainly doesn't taste like doo doo!" Tootie said, putting a food muzzle in front of Jorgen's snout, which he began to eat. "Hey, these aren't bad! No, my mind is slowly descenting from the toughest fairy to a real unicorn! Turner, you must get the magic back!" Jorgen continued eating the oats.

The others followed Jorgen to wear the scent was coming from. The unicorn fairy led them to an abandoned Jump N' Joey's building, when suddenly, jumping out of bushes in front of the gang were Honey Bee Scouts. Their faces were colored with yellow and black stripes, as they stuck long swords in front of the boys.

"Don't move a muscle." A scout said in a very calm voice.

"It's okay, guys." Millie said. "They're our friends."

Timmy touched one of the swords. "Guys, these swords are rubber."

"We know. We're not allowed to touch real swords." The scout responded. "But we must warn you. We have stingers!" The scouts showed their stingers on their prosteriors to the main group.

"Those are just traffic cones!" Chloe pointed out, touching it. Suddenly, the scouts started to gasp, as the scout fell to the floor. "Oh no, I stung someone! My life is over!" The scout started twitching and coughing on the ground. "Goodbye cruel world! Goodbye!" The scout pretended to slowly suffer a draining death, though nobody had any reaction to this. Though Jorgen was crying, making Chloe raise an eyebrow. "Um...she's a good actor!" Jorgen said.

"Can you just take us to where the fairies are?!" Timmy grunted, as the scouts allowed them to enter through the abandoned pizza and arcade joint, past the dying body. They were led to the main dancefloor where the animatronics were at. Millie then stepped on stage, speaking into a mic.

"Ladies and boys, I bring to you today, the fairy!" A drum roll was heard, as the curtains revealed a Honey Bee in a fairy costume, moving a magic wand silently. She moved up in the air with the help of wires, except they broke and made her fall into a ballpit. She then bowed her head, as the Honey Bee scouts clapped quietly.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Jorgen said, continuing to eat the oats.

"What the heck was that?!" Timmy asked. "I thought you guys had fairies here!"

"Oh, he means real fairies." Another Honeybee scout with red hair said. "Sorry, we don't know if they even exist."

"Hey, could the pretty unicorn just shut up?!" a very squeaky voice said. Sitting on a bed near the wall was a very sick Cupid. "I'm trying to drink some tea here!"

"Cupid!" Timmy said. "But this is impossible!"

"Actually, look around us Timmy!" Chloe said. "The fairies are everywhere!" Indeed, surrounding the entire building were beds with fairies on them.

"Oh yeah, this is also a mini hospital for these little people." Millie said.

"You dimwit!" Timmy said. "These aren't little people, they're fairies! Wait, how did we just notice all of this now?"

"But these can't be fairies!" AJ said. "Where are their crowns, wings and wands?"

"Vicky took everyone's magic, AJ!" Timmy said. "Now they're all magic-less!"

"Oh yeah? Well, who is this?" Chester asked suspiciously.

"He's Cupid, the fairy of love!"

"Oh yeah?!" Chester said, jumping on weak Cupid's stomach. "How do I know you're not an impostor?!"

"I know you! You're that kid who fell in love with a muffler a couple years ago!" Cupid said, wimpering in pain.

Chester took out a picture of him and a muffler sharing a shake. "How did you know that?!"

"Because duh, I know everyone's love history!", Cupid said.

"I remember that!" AJ said. "You had nine months of therapy after the break-up, and then four weeks in the cuckoo hut!"

"You are Cupid!" Chester said. "I knew you existed! I knew all of these fairies existed!"

"You said only idiots believe in fairies many lines ago!" Chloe said.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!" Chester shouted, then looked at the photo. "She really broke my heart!"

"Sadly, because of Vicky, the world is filled with so much sadness and pain, that I'm back to being weak again." Cupid said.

"It's okay, Cupid! Not all love has disappeared!" Tootie said, flirting with Timmy. "Also, can I ask, do I ever get to marry Timmy?"

"That is forbidden information, little girl!" Cupid said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Timmy said, walking away, and then Cupid went up to Tootie's ear. "Yes." Tootie gave a scream, while Chloe squeed along, breaking Tootie's, which made her growl like a dog again. "I still got my eyes on you!" Tootie said. "When my eye isn't on Timmy!"

"At least all the other fairies are alive!" Timmy said. "Sadly, I can't say the same for Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I don't know if I'll ever see them again."

"And I may never see my beautiful muscles as long as I'm cursed to this body!" Jorgen started crying, then took a break to eat his oats, then continued crying again.

"Turner! Wanda's godkid! Esucha!" Juandismo said after a cough, grabbing Timmy's shirt while on his bed. "You're beautiful flying hembra amigo, and her adorable son-and Cosmo the stupido-are...are..."

"They are what?!" Timmy said, as Juandismo suddenly lost consciousness on the bed.

"Juandisimo, are you dead?" Timmy asked.

"No, I'm just practicing on making my demise look SEXY." Juandisimo said. "By the way, your fairies are as alive as me!"

"They are alive! But where are they?!"

However, the moment broke as the gang began to hear the sound of drums.

"Any of you guys hear drums?" Timmy asked, as the Honeybee scouts eyes shrunk. "Uh, guys?"

"It's them!" a scout said, as all the girls started running in panic.

"We've got to get out of here! THEY'RE COMING!" Another Honey Bee Scout said, pulling on Timmy's shirt.

"Who?!"

CRASH! A gigantic vehicle crashed through the walls of Joeys, as the sun was covering the main driver. The Honey Bee Scouts were absolutely frightened out of their minds, while the boys were shocked to see who the main driver was. It was a boy with very pale skin and bags under his eyes. He had long black hair coming down to his shirt, and a mask covering his mouth. On that mask had skeleton teeth. Despite the costume, the boys immediately recognized who he was. "I'M BACK."

"Francis?!" Timmy asked.

"Why hello Turner!" Francis spoke through the mask, as he took it off. "You're just in time, to join the beating!"

"Now do you want to lick the toilet?" Tootie asked Timmy.

"Why are you wearing that respirator mask?" AJ asked.

"Uh, actually, it's a teeth cleaning mask. My dentist gave it to me!" Francis said. "I had a choice between this one, or one with a pony! Don't know what's wrong with my teeth though." Francis' teeth was so yellow and rotten, worms crawled through the holes of it.

"Even I don't want to see one of me on that puny boys' swamp he calls a mouth!" Jorgen said.

"You bully! Why are you here?!" Chloe asked.

"Duh, I'm here to collect my money, from these dorky girls!"

"But…we were gonna use our money for the sick animals." Millie said. "That, and we don't have any money."

"Then all of you will be punished: with a beating!" Francis said, pounding his fists.

"You'd beat up a bunch of helpless Honey Bee Scouts?!" Chloe asked.

"It's in my book!" Francis responded.

"Forget it, Francis!" Timmy said. "We are not doing anything for you! I mean, you're just one bully!"

"Think again, Turner!" Francis began to blow a flute, but then he flinched in pain. "OW! MY TEETH!" Francis then put the flute in his nose, and blew it. The sound of more engines surrounded the walls.

CRASH! One vehicle arrived, with two jocks, one with a hockey mask, the other with a football helmet. "We're gonna pulverize you dorky bees!" Hawk said.

"Yeah, and when we're finished, it'll won't just hurt worse than a bee sting, it will hurt worse than a lot of bee stings!" Hank said, with a dorky laugh.

Then another car crashed into the building, by a short man wearing a black mask with only two eyeholes. It knocked over Cupid's bed, sending the weak love fairy flying, along with his cup of tea.

"Stupid girls! You can't escape us!" Reggie Bullynerd said, in his own accent. More and more cars with bullies on them crashed into the wall.

"I got dibs on the unicorn's head!" Francis said.

"Oh yeah?! Fear my super-dorky but powerful horn!" Jorgen pointed his horn, but nothing came out. "At least I tried!"

However, Francis' laughter broke as he heard a car horn in back of him.

"Uh, Francis, buddy?" Dash asked, driving in a red car, with Kwan on the other front seat. "Do I like, have to crash into this joint? I don't want to mess up my dad's sweet wheels!" Francis groaned in completely annoyance.

"When you told me you were joining a gang, you didn't tell me the boys were so gross!" Paulina said, as she was sitting in the back with Star.

"Hello, beautiful girls!" Bullnerd waved, while blowing a kiss, which made the two girls gag in the back.

"Everyone, into the Joey-mobile." A scout said, as she pointed into a small mini ride, with Joey in front of the cars grill.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure a 30-second baby ride will save us from getting pumbled by bullies!" Timmy said.

"Just get in!" Another scout whispered.

"Oh, and what's gonna happen when I do?" Timmy said, starting to mock the scout. "What? Is it gonna transform into a super-cool car? Is it gonna have weapons too?" Timmy started laughing, as he walked inside the bus. "Say, why don't I turn on the ignition?" Timmy inserted a quarter into the bus, which started moving the car at a slow pace. "Whoo, we're totally getting away from those bullies!"

"Shouldn't we attack the dweebs by now?" Hawk asked.

"Quiet, I want to see where this is going!" Francis said.

"Timmy, I don't know about this, man!" Chester said.

"Oh would you look at that? I'm still here!" Timmy mocked. "I didn't start the car yet! I know, maybe if I insert another quarter, it will work!" Timmy inserted another quarter into the slot machine. "Man, this is stupid!"

Suddenly, the car started to transform. A seatbelt covered Timmy's chest, a door covered the driver's side, the car's pillar holding it disappeared, and the tires changed from painted on to actual tires.

"Hold on to your boomerangs, mate! You're in for a bumpy ride!" the Joey voice said.

"Whoa, this is a real car." Timmy said. Flames came out of the exhaust pipe, and Timmy burst at a high speed through the wall, screaming the way.

"What an idiot." One of the scouts said.

"Dudes, that was super rad!" Dash said.

Francis was completely astonished by this, along with the rest of the Bullies. "Don't just stand there, dorks! Go after the dweeb!" Francis put his teeth mask on, and started his car.

"We'll deal with you twerps later!" Francis said, and sped towards the direction Timmy went. The rest of the Bullies followed him.

"What are we all waiting for?!" Chloe asked. "Timmy needs our help!"

Suddenly, a honking was heard. There a limo appeared in front of the building. The windows rolled down, revealing the popular kids again.

"You guys again?!" Chloe said. "What do you buffoons want now?!"

"That Turner was right! We are a bunch of losers! From now on, we're not gonna be harsh towards any non-popular kids!" Chad said.

"Does that mean you're going to help us save the world with Timmy?" Chloe asked.

"No, we just wanted to invite you all to our mansion!" Tad said.

"Oh no! After all those years of rejection, cruelty and all those times you threw us in the garbage, you expect us to abandon Timmy, forget everything he's taught us and forgive you?!" Chester asked.

"Yeah?" Tad responded, completely confused.

"Well then…YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! I've been waiting for this moment for YEARS!" Chester and the boys, along with the Honey Bee Scouts ran into the limo.

"Hello, I thought we were getting revenge on Vicky!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, we change our minds!" AJ said. "Nothing interesting was happening anyways!"

"But guys, what about Timmy?!" Tootie asked.

"May he live in through our memories!" Chester said, with tears in his eyes. "AWAY WE GO LADS!" The limo drove off. Following them was Dash and his gang of popular kids.

"Yo kid, sweet limo!" Dash said. "Do you mind if we party with you little dudes?"

"Sure thing, jockey!" Chad said, as both cars drove off.

"Sup, my name is Chester, big lady!" Chester said outside of his window to Paulina. "Dig my braces?"

"Like, ew!" Paulina said. "You smell like you took a shower in a trash can!"

"It's okay! I use deodorant!" Chester responded, as the cars took off.

"Wait, you forgot me! It's always been my dream to get into that mansion!" Uni-Jorgen said. "Too much information?

"Some friends they are!" Chloe said. "We'll just go after Timmy ourselves!" Tootie was already on Jorgen. "Go call a taxi or something!" Tootie said. "I call dibs on the horse!"

"Tootie, Timmy is my neighbor and my best friend!" Chloe said. "He needs me too!"

"Oh no! I won't let you get to him first so you could steal him!" Tootie said.

Chloe's eyes became bloodshot. "I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR TIMMY! And I don't care what you think, he will always be my best friend, until we die or go our separate ways inevitably when we are adults, now let me join you, and end this stupid love triangle plot that's NOT GOING ANYWHERE IN THE STORY!" Chloe shouted.

"Fine! Hop on!" Tootie said annoyingly. "Giddyup, Mr. Fluffy!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Uni-Jorgen said, as he's followed the cars. Despite all this, not everyone left the building.

"Uh, guys?" Millie said, still inside the building, staring outside the giant hole.

"Can somebody seal these holes?! It's getting cold in here!" Cupid said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 15 II: Mad Timmy: Bully Road

Inside the mini-Joey mobile, as an inflatable kangaroo took control of the wheel, Timmy was enjoying the very fast ride, speeding through a very desolate city.

"This is awesome!" Timmy said. "Though why exactly was this at a kids' pizza arcade? Eh, who cares?" Suddenly, lasers starting shooting at Timmy. "Oh no!" he screamed as he turned around. The Bullies, with Francis in front, were catching up to the boy, forming dust around their vehicles.

"Pull over, Turner!" Francis said, with his voice booming through a megaphone in the car. "And your beating will be TWICE as brutal!"

Timmy screamed, but then he turned around, seeing that the building was about to crash into a building.

"Always keep your eyes on the road, mate!" the inflatable Joey said, as it turn the wheel, making a sharp turn to the left, and then another turn to the right as a building came by. As the car dodged the many buildings, so did the tons of Bully vehicles. "Wow, so cool for a stupid inflatable!" Timmy said, and then the inflatable punched him in the face. "Joey doesn't tolerate insults, so keep them to yourself mate!" the Joey inflatable said.

"Well that was creepy!" Timmy said, rubbing his cheek. But then, he was struck in the face again by a football. It was from the car next to him, which was Hawk and Hank.

"Hey, beaver boy! Ready to scream timber?! Because you're going down!" Hawk said.

"Dude, your punchlines are lame!" Timmy responded.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" Hank said.

"Please tell me this car has stupid weapons!" Timmy said, looking at the small control panel in front of him. He pressed the first button. "One order of Pizza Padoodles coming up!" the Joey voice said. However, these Padoodles, which were pizza shaped as oven mitts, shot out of the car, and onto Hawk's eyes and nose. "MY EYES! SO HOT!" Hawk then licked the pizza. "And delicious!" Hawk then fell down. Then, as the car pulled up in front of the two bullies' vehicle, it started to spill the Padoodles, covering the wheels and slowing down the car, sending the two bullies flying into Timmy's car, which they tried to hold on to with their dear lives. "Oh what a day! What a lovely day!" Timmy said, as the two bullies lost grip of the car. They flew into the air and rammed into a billboard, which was a picture of a horse. "Ha! You're the horses butt!" Hawk laughed.

"Ha! You're the horse!" Hank said, which only killed Hawk's laughter. "Dude, it's not as funny."

Timmy laughed at this. "Two down…about a million to go." Then, Bullnerd sped towards Timmy. "Oh, Turner!" he said in his annoying accent, as he rammed in Timmy. "Hey, I got something that belongs to you!" Bullnerd said, as Timmy turned his head. Bullnerd then pulled a lever on the car, which released a giant rock hitting the car, as it was from a slingshot. Bullnerd laughed at this. "Now, I got something that's yours!" Bullnerd then threw another rock at Timmy. "For real, are these yours?" Bullnerd pulled another lever, which made a piece of his vehicle's floor rise up. Timmy had his eyes on him, but then his pupils shrunk as he saw who was rising from the ground.

Three small creatures were trapped to ropes and poles.

"Ah, the sunlight!" Cosmo started twitching. "Hey, how come you're not burning to ashes?!"

"Looks like the darkness got to your head, sweetie!" Wanda said.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! You guys are alive!" Timmy said, shouting out the car.

"TIMMY!" all of the fairies exclaimed. "Why are you driving that lame children's ride?" Cosmo asked. "I mean, it's great to see you too!"

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you guys out of there!" Timmy said.

"I don't think so Turner!" Francis said, as the bully pulled over to the right of Timmy. Francis pressed a button in his control panel, which pulled out a buzzsaw, aiming for the car. Then Bullnerd gave a smile too, as his own vehicle pulled out a drill.

"BRAKE, KANGAROO, BRAKE!" Timmy screamed at the inflatable.

"Self-deflation, initiated!"

"NOT THAT KIND OF BREAK!" Timmy screamed.

"Bye, mate! Have a nice life before you grow old and rot to the ground!" Joey then deflated, and his remains flew out the window. As the two metal weapons were getting closer to the car, Timmy stepped behind the wheel, and pressed the brake, which sent his car to a complete halt. It not only sent him flying towards the windshield, but it made the two bullies' weapons collide and decimate each other, reducing the two to pieces of metal flying through the air like paper.

"I've got to save my fairies!" Timmy said, turning to his left.

"Don't let the freak get away!" Francis said, as he turned towards the same direction as Timmy, along with the bullies.

"There has to be another weapon!" Timmy pressed the second button, which pulled out a boomerang…with blades on the side. "Cool!" Timmy said, as he was aiming out the window, he threw the boomerang out the window. "And parents say kids shouldn't play with weapons!" However, it ended up flying back through another window, and hit Timmy's pink hat, pinning it against the vehicle's walls. "And they're right! Maybe I needed a better aim!" Timmy aimed once again at the ropes his fairies were tied up in, as Bullnerd was pulling up next to him again. "Please don't fail me now, fate!" Timmy kissed the boomerang, and sent it flying.

The boomerang not only cut through the ropes of the fairies, but it also flew towards Bullnerd, who screamed and ducked from it. Unfortunately, the boomerang ended up slicing off Bullnerd's steering wheel. Francis however, was able to grab it, and crush it into crumbs, with his own left hand. "Victory!" Timmy cheered, as the car was now on the side of Bullnerds. "Guys, hop on!" Poof happily jumped inside the broken window, and Wanda was able to follow him. Cosmo, however, hit the side of the car, and laid flat onto the road, getting run over by the multiple Bully cars (though it made him go flat as a pancake.) "COSMO!" Wanda screamed.

"What?!" Cosmo said, as despite having no magic, he appeared by Wanda. "Why did you scream my name?! I think you're reaching that age, woman!"

"Guys!" Timmy said, as the four wrapped their arms around each other happily. "But I don't understand! Vicky trapped you guys!"

"Poof helped us escape her scepter!" Wanda said. "Then we looked everywhere for you! Oh, how I'm thankful for contrived coincidences!"

"Guys, who's driving?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy then he realized something: he wasn't driving the car. Timmy and the fairies then screamed as he saw a gigantic green road sign, which was bent to look like a ramp. This not only sent them flying in the air, but the many Bully vehicles, with Francis in front. Timmy, Francis, and the many Bully cars took a very hard land to the ground, continuing the path to the Golden Gate Bridge. Bullnerd, however, while landing, lost control of the car, and crashed through one of the road's walls, sending him flying and screaming into the polluted water.

"At least I'm gonna land in the water!" Bullnerd said. Suddenly, a green sea monster appeared, opening his mouth to where Bullnerd was landing. Bullnerd screamed, slowly moving his legs to seize himself in the air. That wasn't the only sea monster inside the ocean, as more monsters tried to eat Bullnerd. As Bullnerd jumped on each of the monsters heads, all of the creatures chased him all the way to the abandoned island of Alcatraz.

As the many cars began to cross the red bridge, Timmy laughed at this, but then, bumping violently in the back of him was Francis. "YOU'RE MINE, TURNER!" he screamed, as he pressed a button. Metal arms appeared with hammers, flails, and a fist. These weapons began attempting to smash the kiddie ride.

"Another weapon please!" Timmy said, as he was dodging the metal weapons. He pressed a third button. This pulled out a HUMONGOUS nuke on the top. "Nuclear bomb commencing in 10 seconds! Nice knowing you mate!" Joey's voice said. Timmy started freaking out, as he pressed the button again, and the nuke went away.

"Who puts nukes in a kiddie ride?!" Timmy asked.

"Trust me sport, there were more of these in the 60's!" Wanda said.

….

Meanwhile, Chloe was riding Uni-Jorgen, though Tootie wasn't on top of him. "You sure that's safe, Tootie?!" Chloe asked, as the four-eyed stalker was taped under Jorgen.

"Please! I did this when Timmy was in his parents' car!" Tootie said.

"You are creepy, puny girl!" Uni-Jorgen said. "Please keep your distance from me when this is all over!"

Chloe caught up with a bully, who was driving a tanker truck, and used a rope to pull the bully out of the vehicle, though she made him land on a mattress. Chloe jumped onto the vehicle. "Luckily, the government gave me my license early for being a perfect driver!" Chloe held up a license, but then her smile faded at it. "Okay, this is a little extreme." Chloe then began smashing into the other bullies' cars. "ROAD RAGE!" Chloe screamed, as she continued the rampage.

However, Jorgen was still behind the tanker truck. "No! Carmichael! Don't leave me with this little Glen Close!" he screamed.

"Finally! I get my unicorn back!" Tootie said, jumping onto the horse's back again. "Follow Timmy, Mr. Fluffy!"

"MY NAME IS NOT MR FLUFFY!" Jorgen screamed.

….

Timmy was still continuing to outrun Francis. However, one of Francis' cars metal arms grabbed Timmy. "You've rode your last ride, Turner! Had you not been so selfish, your beating was going to be quick and painful! But now that you've made me angry, you and those lame dwarves of yours are going to get it…NICE AND SLOW."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Wanda said.

"Yet I still feel scared!" Timmy said.

However, everyone had their attention to a loud roaring sound next to them (think the Tripods). Arising from the polluted ocean head first was a gigantic Vick-inel.

"Oh no! It's a Vick-inel!" Wanda said. Suddenly, one of the tentacles coming from the chest grabbed the kiddie ride from Francis.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Francis said.

The tentacle crushed the kiddie ride, making the four fly out. "No! Vicky must've found out I'm still alive!" The tentacle raised Timmy to the robot's mouth.

"No! I wasn't supposed to go like this!" Cosmo said. "I wanted to be eaten by a whale!"

However, as the mouth opened up, a little girl was inside it, happily walking up.

"YIPPEE!" Charlotte said. "Hello, new friends!"

"Um, okay?" Timmy said.

"What?" Francis began to see who was inside.

"Come inside with us! We're playing superheroes!" Charlotte said.

"TURNER!" Francis angrily threw a rock, which Charlotte grabbed.

"Yippee! I caught it!" Charlotte then threw the rock back at Francis, striking him in the eye. "OW!"

"Silly! You didn't catch it!" Charlotte said.

"Just grab the stupid boy!" Vendetta screamed inside. The four were dropped inside the metal tongue, and were about to head inside.

"Timmy!" Chloe called out, as she continued to crash through all the bullies' cars. She then crashed into the side of the bridge, and jumped out of the truck. She soared through the air, and landed perfectly on the tongue. "Don't forget about me!" Chloe happily said. Timmy and the fairies had no response at this, as all of them headed inside.

"This isn't over Turner! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD…WITH MY SHOES ON TOP OF IT!" Francis screamed.

"Better run, bullies!" Rudy said, at a control panel.

"Because London Bridge is falling down!" Snap said.

"Though this is the Golden Gate Bridge." Penny said, breaking Snap's smile. One of the gigantic metal hands turned to scissors, which cut the bridges' ropes like a balloon. All of the bullies screamed as the bridged collapsed, sending all of them and their cars into the polluted ocean.

"You do realize we destroyed a monument right, Rudy?" Penny asked.

"Eh, it's the apocalypse, Penny." Rudy responded.

All of them survived the fall, but monsters chased them onto the Alcatraz Island.

"Hey, Rudy, isn't that your Bullynerd friend over there?" Snap asked, as Rudy saw through the screen.

"Huh, guess he's finally doing time with the rest of them!" Rudy said.

"Should we help them?" Penny asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine!" Rudy smirked, as the bullies were scared by the monsters surrounding them.

"Whoa, it's like some sort of hero team of misfits in here!" Chloe said. Inside the robot were the Rejects: Otis, Pip, Xero, Mole, Bessie, Penny, Happy, Tak, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle, Charlotte, Vendetta, Grunge, Rudy, Snap, and Penny S.

"What is up, dudes!" Otis greeted.

"Sup?" Pip said in a low voice.

"Whoa, a talking cow!" Timmy said.

"Really? After whatever the heck just happened, a talking cow surprises you?" Wanda asked.

"Who are you guys?" Chloe asked.

"We are, the ONE, THE ONLY…" Otis lost his train of thought. "Um, any of you guys got a name?"

"We never came up with one, lad." Gordon said.

"How can none of you guys come up with a name?!" Otis asked.

"Looks like Fudgehead's teams' not the only one with this problem." Wanda said.

"Can our name be Waffle?" Waffle asked.

"Not a person's name, ya moron!" Mr. Blik responded.

"Hey, I like that name!" Cosmo said.

"My name's Waffle!"

"I'm Cosmo!"

"HIII!" Bessie greeted, with her friend Penny by his side. "I know who you are! You're Timmy! Friends with Jimmy Neutron, and say, does he have any plans of letting him join the group?!"

"Just what I needed!" Timmy said looking uncomfortable. "Another four-eyed nut touching me!"

"Say, you're those kids from the Cluster battle!" Wanda said at the CZ battle.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you floaties again!" Snap said.

"We're just a group of recruits…assigned over a free dinner." Xero said, looking annoyed.

"You think that's bad?! I WAS SWINDLED TO COMING HERE!" Mr. Blik said.

"We're trying to find our assigned leader, Ronnie Anne."

"Ronnie Anne? As in, my friend Lincoln's friend?" Timmy asked. "Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure they're both toast."

"Actually, they appear not to be, because we helped Ronnie Anne track Lincoln, along with the rest of the group, from the home of a boy named Jimmy Neutron." Penny S. said.

"Jimmy?! Oh my gosh, they're alive too?!" Timmy said. "Vicky didn't kill them!"

"You need any help kid? We're gonna wreck this sitter too!" Otis said.

"Kid, are those fairies by you?" Pip asked.

"Uh, yeah." Timmy said.

"Huh, I guess Juju really is huge outside of my world!" Tak said.

"Wow, you look familiar!" Cosmo said. "I know, like someone from a cash cow franchise that people have forgotten!"

"Um, okay?" Tak said. "You're one odd Juju!"

"To our friends, Rejects!" Timmy said.

"Rejects?!" Otis said. "Actually, that sounds like a cool name! It just screams…ANARCHY!"

"Don't ever scream like that again." Xero said.

"What? It sounds cool! ANARCHY!" Otis said. Grunge then stuffed a giant plug in Otis' mouth. "ANARCHY!" He said through it.

"I like this robot ship! It's exciting!" Cosmo said, as the robot walked off.

"Let's find our friends! YIPPEE!" Chloe said.

"YIPPEE!" Charlotte repeated.

**Yeah, this was supposed to be Korra's introduction, and it probably would've involved Francis trying to run her over. But thanks to you guys, I decided this is where the Rejects come in. Next time, it's back to the Rocko plot.**


	21. Chapter 16: Back to Retroville

Judy Neutron was busy tendering her mini garden by the side of the house. However, she stopped humming as a flash appeared in the sky. As she looked up, a violet portal began to open up out of thin air. It was the giant Magwu spaceship. Despite Judy never seeing the spaceship before, she wasn't at all startled by it. The spaceship landed in the backyard on a pole sticking to the ground, casting a gigantic shadow over the house and the neighborhood.

"Oh, what is it with these rude aliens parking their spaceships in the middle of our town?" Judy asked.

However, the main door opened, revealing Jimmy and Hugh standing in front, with the rest of the heroes in back.

"Hello Sugar Booger!" Hugh waved.

"Jimmy, could you move your spaceship out of the way? You're blocking the sun from the town and my garden!" Judy said.

Jimmy pressed a button from the ship' keychain, turning it invisible (and yes, it did make the car locking sound as well). "This is one oddly designed spaceship." Jimmy said, as he quickly plucked out a piece of his hair, allowing VOX to gain him access into the lab. "DNA Match confirmed." VOX said. "Welcome back, Jimmy."

"Thanks VOX!" Jimmy said.

His allies followed him into the clubhouse, as the six jumped down to the carpet that led to Jimmy's lab. As the heroes landed down a pod, Danny safely helped Sam land on the ground, while Valerie landed on her two feet, along with Davi and Bolbi. Sheldon, however, landed head first. "How am I not dead yet?" Sheldon asked while moaning in pain. Jimmy ran across the metal bridge past a mini construction site, along with the rest of his hero friends.

"Kid, you built all this? It almost looks like a mini-version of my dad's lab!" Valerie said.

"It looks just like the Burrito-Cave!" Davi said.

Jimmy ran past the doors to his very own main lab. "Heroes, let's get to building."

…..

Each of the following suits had their own separate constructions. After constructing the blueprints on the computer, Jimmy began constructing the hard titanium metal for the suit. As he was doing this, his allies helped him with other specific parts of the suit. During construction, Albino Burrito gave a thumbs up after plugging wires in, as Dani was testing out the motion controls of the suit, not only testing out the moving arms, but quickly drawing the weapons from those said arms. She did, however, shoot a giant blast at the walls, sending everyone flying back.

As for Sheldon, he simply constructed the blueprints from a piece of binder paper, planning out a replica of his Silver Shell suit. After that, he used Jimmy's machines to build the indestructible metal. He also constructed the suit's new weapons from his own hands, and later inserting them into the machine. By the time, Sheldon was finished, he had an all new Silver Shell costume prepared. As he smiled at this, the entire suit fell apart. Sheldon angrily kicked one of the legs, causing him to limp in pain. However, seeing this, Goddard, while still trying to stop the itch on his foot, gave a whistle. With the help of some of Jimmy's robot arms, they were able to take Sheldon's blueprints, and start to plan out an upgraded suit from it. While Sheldon was disappointed that he didn't get to construct the suit this time, a giant smile formed on his face as a screen showed him what the final product would look like.

For Valerie, she didn't come up with a new blueprint at all, but instead, choosing to stick with an old one. Much to her disappointment, there was no way of tracing the blueprints to whoever designed the new suit given to her. She then realized she had to go back to her roots. While it annoyed her to take the blueprints from Vlad Master's computer, it was the only design she was comfortable with. Despite the others, because of her experience with ghost hunting tech and being with her dad at Axiom Labs, it was a pretty simple suit to construct, considering it was just automatic white elastic. Though with Jimmy's technology, a few touches were added to the suit. The elastic was bulletproof, and it had a new arsenal system, with new weapons similar to the one in Technus' suit stored inside, instead of only blasters forming from the wrists. Her final touch was spray painting the suit red.

"I'd never thought I'd see this baby again." Valerie said, looking at the new red suit. It stood on top of the hoverboard from the volcano.

"Vlad's suit huh?" Danny said, as his human self, popping up next to Valerie. "Thought you were mad at the freak."

"He might be a freak, but at least the suit is cool." Valerie said. "Besides, it's not like you're anymore of a liar than he was." Danny frowned at this, as the two walked past the lab.

As the others walked back to Jimmy, Goddard was still trying to get rid of the itch on his foot.

"You must have a really itchy foot!" Sheldon said. "What's the…problem?" Sheldon picked up the piece metal on Goddard's foot. "Huh, just a splinter!" Sheldon said. He walked through Jimmy's doors and threw the splinter off the metal bridge. As the doors closed behind him…

BOOM! The piece of metal triggered a gigantic explosion, which made Sheldon's pupils shrink. Jimmy ran out of the lab to see what was going on. The explosion left a cluttered mess of nuts and metal arms around the site. Jimmy gave Sheldon an annoyed look. "I swear, that wasn't on me!" Sheldon said.

"What the heck was that?!" Danny asked.

"It was the splinter on Goddard's foot!" Sheldon said. "It exploded!"

"That sounded about as weird as anything that comes out of this kid's mouth." Danny said, pointing at Bolbi.

"What did this splinter look like, Sheldon?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, it was silver and it had a little red dot!" Sheldon said.

Suddenly, Jimmy's computer started beeping.

"Something's entered Retroville!" Jimmy said. However, as his computer showed the skies of Retroville, nothing appeared. "There is nothing in the sky, unless…no!" With a touch of the keys, Jimmy altered the computer's vision, which revealed one of the Magwu spaceships in the sky.

"These guys again?!" Danny asked. "But we fried all of them!"

"Somehow, they must've escaped the Volcano!" Jimmy said. "And that explosion must've came from a tracking device they put on Goddard's foot!" Jimmy then spoke into a microphone. "Well, they are not stepping a foot in this lab! VOX, initiate incognito mode!"

"Incognito Mode, engaged!" Hugh and Judy noticed the very clubhouse entrance hide underneath the grass.

"Jimbo?!" Hugh said, completely worried about what's going on.

"Complete lockdown initiated." VOX said. Every single entrance or exit, including the pipe leading to the sewer, was sealed off.

However, the ship noticed this, as inside the main flight pit, the creatures were planning something. As the minions were somehow able to get stats of Jimmy's lab, one of the pressed a button. This button opened up an entrance from the very top of the ship. Startling Hugh and Judy, hundreds of Magwu creatures began to jump out of the invisible ship, landing on the spot where the lab hid. Some of the creatures broke their attention from the lab, and then spotted the two parents.

"Into the house, this instant!" Judy said, dragging Hugh inside the house.

"Sugar Booger! What about Jimbo?" Hugh said.

She ran to the side of the house, locking the door. Despite this, the Magwu creatures broke through the windows of the kitchen, toppling over the breakfast table. She then shut the door to the kitchen.

"Luckily, I'm always prepared for Jimmy's messes." Judy said, as she opened up the utility closet.

….

Inside Jimmy's lab, the monsters began using their goo to dissolve the grass over where the lab was. With this, they were able to break into the top of the lab, as the swarm of creatures covered the entire clubhouse entrance. As the monsters spotted the sealed off entrance to the lab, they started spitting goo on it.

Back in Jimmy's lab, the computer's alarm was going off, showing Jimmy what they were doing VIA surveillance.

"Man, these guys will not give up!" Danny said.

Valerie and Sheldon went past the doors to the lab, and both stuck out their hands. Valerie's suit came flying to her body, and a glove came hitting Sheldon's hand, as he smiled at this. However, the Magwu creatures dissolved the door on the other side of the metal bridge. They began crossing the bridge, making Valerie shriek. She conjured up an Ecto Blaster from her glove, and blew up the other side of the bridge, sending the Magwu minions falling down to the construction site.

"They're getting closer!" Sheldon said.

"You want us to blast these pests?!" Valerie asked.

"Save your weapons! I have a plan!" Jimmy said.

…

Outside, Judy fired the Molecular Blaster (an invention she uses for the tiniest stains), at the Magwu creatures jumping inside the lab. Despite this, few of them actually went after Jimmy's parents. "Get away from my son, you filthy blobs!" Judy said, continuing to fire.

"That's right, you don't mess with Donut Boy and his wife!" Hugh said.

…

Back inside the lab, the creatures were now piling out from the other side of Jimmy's door. They then began dissolving the door in front of Jimmy's lab.

"Too late!" Sam said.

"Bolbi not expecting to pass this way!" Bolbi said.

"Come on, Jimmy! Let us go ghost!" Dani said.

"No need to." Jimmy said, grabbing his jetpack and a heat accelerator ray. Jimmy took one look around his lab, and sighed. "It's for my friends. VOX, emergency exit!" All of the heroes were sucked through pipes, throwing them back onto land. "I should add that to my cave!" Davi said. "That was epic!"

"We'll take care of the spaceship!" Danny said, as he and Dani turned ghost, and flew off the ground.

Jimmy then spoke into his watch. "VOX, activate…self-destruct mode."

"Wait, what?!" Sheldon said.

"Self-destruct mode in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…goodbye."

….

The explosion wiped out every single Magwu creature in the lab, blowing up not just them, but every single piece of metal inside the lab. The flames devoured all of the mechanical metal arms inside the construction site, including any of Jimmy's unfinished or failed projects. The flames devoured all of Jimmy's vehicles, from Jimmy's first trash can rocket (hanging from the roof), to the signature Retroville rocket ship, to the three person rocket, to the Hovercar. It destroyed everything in Jimmy's computer room. His inventions became ashes, to the Time Pincher, to the Chrono-Arch, and finally Jimmy's own computer.

The hole the Magwu creatures burst out of grew bigger, as giant pieces of grass flew from the air from the explosion, along with pieces of fence next to the lab.

After the explosion, the entire underground lab was nothing more than a big hole covered in ashes, with wires still sparking. Jimmy and the others surrounded the giant hole.

"Jimmy, your lab!" Sam said.

"Bolbi give you his apologies, Jimmy!" Bolbi said sadly. "Bolbi gives you lint brush with sympathies."

"No thanks. But…it was for a greater purpose." Jimmy said.

"Hooray, you're finally growing up son!" Hugh said, but Sam gave him a dirty look. "I mean…it's okay son, you'll have a new clubhouse in no time."

"Your allowance is still coming out of these damages, Jimmy." Judy said.

"I know Mom." Jimmy said annoyed.

…

Back in the air, Danny and Dani were about to take down the invisible ship…

BOOM! Multiple explosions sent the two ghosts flying back. This came from the control room, to the top of the ship. Pieces of the ship fell from the sky, including one of them falling next to Ms. Fowl, who was reading a book on a park bench.

As it turns out, this was caused by Valerie who appeared out from invisibility in front of Danny.

"Great, now you have invisibility!" Danny said. "Can you not use that to sneak up on me in the future?"

Suddenly, the three heard a sound of thunder from the sky. "What now?!" Danny said. Suddenly, a hole began to appear.

"Um Jimmy, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Judy asked.

"It looks like some kind of wormhole!" Sheldon said.

"It's the Magwu!" Jimmy said. "It's what Sheldon saw back at the volcano! The Magwu must be beginning to devour our world!"

Suddenly, the wormhole started to pull leaves and birds into it. It then started to pull Dani, as she was But the two ghost fighters grabbed her hand, and headed towards the ground. This not only began to affect Jimmy's neighborhood, but the rest of Retroville as well. Everyone began to notice the hole in the sky.

Jimmy said. "Guys, into the ship!"

"Wait, I have to save my ducks!" Hugh said.

"Hugh, forget those creepy things!" Judy said, as she pulled him back into the ship. The ship started to lift off the ground, as Jimmy activated a portal with the ship, and exited out of Retroville.

….

The ship was in the middle of the Multiverse's space.

"The Magwu is beginning to devour the entirety of the Multiverse!" Jimmy said, looking at Goddard's screen. "He's somehow managed to open a hole in half of the worlds out there. If my calculations are correct, there's still plenty of time before he completely devours just my world, but every other world out there."

"This isn't just the end of the world, this is the end of everything." Danny said.

"So where do we go now, son?" Hugh asked.

"Where else? Our final destination!" Jimmy said. "Danny, Sam, we are going back to your world."

"Magwu, it's time to meet your maker!" Davi laughed, as the gang went into hyperspeed through the multiverse's space.

**Yep, almost done with the second half. Just one more final battle before the climax.**


	22. Chapter 17: Fixing Jenny

**Now we're getting to what was worth two reboots of...**

Ronnie Anne kicked the door to the Wakeman residence, quickly scanning the house. "It's clean." Ronnie Anne said, as Lincoln walked in, carrying Jenny's head. Following the two were Bobby and Leni.

"We've reached our destination, over!" Lincoln said with a walkie talkie. "Status on any incoming enemies, over?"

"No one's in sight, over." Casey said, as he and Brad were over a handmade watchtower. "And I still can't believe you're making me wear this." Casey looked down at Lily, who was strapped to his chest.

"Aw, she looks kinda cute strapped to you!" Brad mocked. "Hey, anyone seen my brother?"

"No worries, I'm just taking care of something." Tuck responded onto his talkie.

Brad groaned, pressing into his mic. "You really need to cut down on the sodas."

Ronnie Anne was the first person up the stairs, but then she saw Lincoln, Bobby and Leni were slowly following her. "What's taking you guys, so long?" she asked.

"We'll just trying to be extra careful!" Lincoln said. "Who knows what's inside this house?"

"Don't be a wuss, Lincoln." RA responded. "There's nothing inside the house." As RA turned around…

"BOO!" A purple shadow appeared in front of Ronnie Anne, spooking her down the stairs. Lincoln helped her up, as Misty laughed at this. "Gotcha, kid!" she laughed.

"Ugh, why do you keep following us?!" Jenny asked.

"Well, the blonde one here did pay for my services!" Misty said. "And unfortunately for you, I give no refunds."

"Look, if you're going to help us, please stop with your tricks." Lincoln said.

"Relax, that was only a one-time scare." Misty said. "Or was it?". She gave a fake wicked laugh.

"You had to let her free." Jenny said, looking at Leni.

"Let's just fix you already." Lincoln said, as Misty led the gang up the stairs.

RA was the first to enter Wakeman's office/lab. She scanned quickly underneath the bunker door, with everyone following her from behind. Jenny was bummed out to see her mom's office, and then gasped at what she saw next. Her mother, Nora Wakeman, completely frozen, while looking frightened. Jenny tried not to tear up at this.

"Whoa Jenny, it's your mom!" Bobby said. Even Lincoln, RA and Leni were bummed out at this sight.

"It will be over soon, Mom." Jenny said to the frozen body.

"So that's your mom, eh?" Misty asked, startling the crew.

"We told you not to scare us!" Lincoln said.

"I wasn't trying to scare you dork." Misty responded.

"Why do you care about my mom?" Jenny asked. "Last time I checked, you cared about nothing but money and yourself!"

"I cared about you, Jenny. You were the only friend I ever had, but then you chose your lame-o planet over me." Misty teleported to the back of Jenny. "A planet that's always dissing you!"

"Please! At least I got friends here!" Jenny said. "What do you have? Nothing!

Misty was angry again, kicking Jenny's head against a shelf, breaking beakers. This completely startled the group, as Misty put her foot on the head.

"And I'm glad it's that way! I'd rather be alone than be any of you losers!"

"Then why do you keep coming back?!" Jenny responded, which stopped Misty.

"Guys, guys!" Lincoln said, running in between the two. "Could you two just stop with the arguing?! We've got other issues here!"

"We? More like you guys. Take your stupid money!" Misty threw the money in front of Lincoln's face. "You love your planet so much? Save it yourself." Misty said, about to fly through the house.

"Wait, don't go! We can still be BFs!" Leni said, shouting after Misty, who was flying far from the house.

"Are you serious, Leni?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't tell us you still think she's the good guy!" Jenny said.

"She just needs some friends!" Leni said. "I've totes read it in my magazines!"

"Forget it, Leni." Jenny said. "Some jerks won't change."

"How do you know she won't?" Leni asked annoyed.

"Forget about her, Leni." Lincoln said. "What's done is done."

Even back at the watchtower, Casey saw Misty leave. "Hey, that creepy chick is leaving." Casey said.

"Good. Ain't like none of us are gonna miss her." Raph said from below.

….

Misty was flying out of Tremorton as her shadow self. However, words started to echo through her mind. "You hate being alone! That's why you came back here!" Misty stopped mid-air, and turned her eyes back to Tremorton.

…

Back at the Wakeman house, Bobby discovered a booth, with Jenny's silhouette on the side of it. "Yo dudes look, a photo booth!" Bobby said. "It's like what…me and my Babe used to do!"

"It's my regeneration booth!" Jenny said. "My mom built it as a faster way to repair any severe damages to me! If only there was power for it to function."

"Doesn't your mom have some kind of generator?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Actually, I think there's a back-up power switch somewhere. Maybe in the closet!" Bobby opened the door to the closet, as robot parts fell on him in a pile. "Ow!" Bobby got up while rubbing his head, and saw the switch. "Indeed there is, robo amigo!" Bobby flipped the switch. Everything in the room started to turn on, yet alarms started blasting very loud, with these said alarms coming from the "trouble" detectors, which started having the words "LEVEL RED CATASTROPHE" blinking on a red screen.

"Already know the world is in trouble!" Jenny said, as Ronnie Anne unplugged the screens, right as they were showing the Magwu.

"Now, here we go! Hello, fresh new body!" Jenny said happily.

"Uh guys, trouble's coming!" Casey said to Lincoln through the talkie, as Jenny felt annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln responded.

"There's a meteor coming towards the town!" Brad said, as through his eyes, he saw a small purple ship hurtling towards the left of the city.

"Don't tell me, it's heading towards my house." Jenny said. Everyone turned their heads, seeing through the glass a dark sphere about to crash through it. "Of course." All the kids in the room started to scream, quickly running away from the falling sphere. It crashed through the office, destroying the entire floor, and crashed through the main entry room.

"Unbelievable." Jenny said, completely annoyed.

"Dudes, are you all okay?!" Casey cried through the talkie.

"We're okay." Lincoln said. "It was just…a meteor?"

"What's sup, guys?" Manny, who was actually the sphere, said. Jenny, Lincoln, RA, Leni and Bobby were absolutely thrown off by the sight of Manny, who was somehow the size of a meteor. Heck, it was a wonder how he even fit in that ship.

"So Manny…what is up, dude?" Bobby said, while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Are you like, okay, Timmy?" Leni asked.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Manny said.

"I see you've been taking losing your family, Frida and your home pretty well." Jenny smirked. "Wait, how did you even get here?"

"Oh, with a little help from my friend Zoe..I mean, Black Cuervo! We've been hitting every restaurant!"

As he said this, BC lifted Manny off of her, and threw him aside.

"To think I thought you were attractive!" Zoe said.

"Oh um…hello." BC greeted annoyingly, as everyone gave her a stare.

"Why are you here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't complain mijja, I'm on your side." BC responded.

"Nah, he's taking it about as well as I am for failing my city and my family!" Manny's smile frowned again, as he pulled a chicken wing stuck to his stomach. Then he gave a loud burp.

"Um, moving on from that..." Jenny said. "If one of you would please…" Jenny was then hit in the face by one of Manny's bones.

"Geez, you really are a pig!" Jenny said. "Trash cans exist for a reason!"

"Sorry!" Manny said, sounding annoyed. "It's not like everyone does it! Besides, I've doing it for the entire trip!"

"GUYS! We've got a problem!" Casey said through the walkie.

"What is it Casey?" Lincoln responded.

"There's a robot coming!" Casey said, as Brad looked through his binoculars. Through Brad's eyes, he saw a giant Vick-inel.

"We got a big one this time!" Brad said.

"Here's a solution: Me!" Jenny said. "

Suddenly, the floor began to shake. As Manny was finally able to jump out of the ship, something started to erupt from the ground, as a giant purple monster, who had the same type of skin as the worm from earlier, errupted from the ground.

"OH COME ON!" Jenny screamed, as the worm burst through the roof. "Fate really hates me today."

Things got worse for the group, as the monster shot goo at the team. This goo suddenly formed a bunch of Magwu minions.

"RUN!" Lincoln screamed, as everyone ran out of the house.

"Um, hello? What about me?!" Jenny complained.

"You're right!" Lincoln gulped as he looked at the giant worm. "I may not have any weapons, but I can still help my friends! Leni and Bobby, stick with me! Ronnie and the others, distract the monster for us!"

Ronnie Anne formed a board from her feet. "On it, Lame-o!" she said, giving a thumbs up. Black Cuervo then popped out her arm lasers. "Vendetta!"

"Save it, girls! This job is only meant for…" Manny tried reaching his belt. Ronnie Anne facepalmed at this, and BC, with a complete annoyed expression, flipped the belt for him.

"EL TIG…BURRRRPPPP!" Manny burped again. "Man, I was still digesting that last wing!"

With that done, Ronnie Anne and BC launched at the minions, as Manny still stood on the ground.

…

Back to where Casey and Brad were, as the team stared at the robot holds, the TMNT crew held their weapons.

"It's five against one!" Raph said, as he raised his sais. "Piece of cake!"

"Little bro, did you arm the traps?" Brad spoke through his talkie.

"Only one of them." Tuck responded, as Brad saw through his binoculars a piece of wire strapped to two poles.

"Thanks, I guess." Brad responded, while rolling his eyes. "And are you still in the bathroom?!"

Casey unhooked Lily's carrier from his chest. "You ready for watch some action, little man, I mean, girl?" Lily clapped at this. "GOONGALA!" Casey jumped down the watchtower. Lily happily looked down at him.

"COOL BATTLE CRYYY!" Brad said, as he jumped off the watchtower. Lily waved at the two.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. 17 II: The Battle Before The Final One

**NOW this is the chapter I've been wanting to write again.**

As the Vick-inel continued taking big steps towards the city, it's left foot slowly touched Tuck's wire trap. Suddenly, the entire robot started to lose his balance, slowly lifting its' arms in the air.

"What the heck?" Raph said, seeing the Vick-inel starting to lean closer and closer to the ground.

"Think we better RUN!" April screamed. The six scattered, as Raph, Casey and Brad ran to the left and April, Karai and Shini ran to the right. As the Vick-inel fell, the sound of screams were heard inside the robot, and the entire robot's head completely obliterated the building with the watchtower on it.

"On second though, you're a life saver little bro!" Brad said through his talkie.

"Did…that robot just scream?" Raph asked.

"I just realized: didn't you leave Lincoln's baby sister on the watchtower?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, I did." Casey responded. But then both Brad and Casey's eye shortened, as they turned their heads to the demolished building where the watchtower was.

"AHHHHH!" Casey and Brad screamed.

"Dude, you crushed the baby!" Brad said.

"You left the tower too, you jerk!" Casey shouted.

"Looking for this?" Shini asked, as in her arms was Lily, who was laughing.

"Phew!" Both said.

"For a second, I thought I could've went down in history as the worst babysitter ever!" Casey said. April gave Casey an annoyed look. "Oh, and Lily's okay!"

The sound of banging was heard from the middle of the robot's back. A door then kicked open from the very middle. Popping out of the robot was Timmy, who was groaning from the fall. He helped pull Chloe and the fairies out.

"You're not really a good robo pilot, Timmy." Cosmo said, struggling move.

"It's just a kid." Raph said.

"Timmy?" Brad said.

"Im-meh!" Lily said, happily seeing Timmy.

"Lily! It's Lincoln's baby sister!" Chloe said, happily pointing to Lily.

"Brad, Lily, what are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked, as he looked around the team.

"Wow, you really are a geek!" Wanda said, as Timmy moved his eyes at Cosmo.

"Whoa, a real witch!" Chloe asked Shini. "Do you have a magic broomstick?"

"That's really not my thing." Shini responded.

"Alright, witch lady!" Cosmo jumped on Shini's face. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" On the floor, Poof happily rolled to Lily, as the two started laughing towards each other again.

"Hands off my ally, little person!" Karai said, grabbing Cosmo by the back of his shirt, aiming a blade on her arm at Cosmo. "Ooh, shiny!" Cosmo said, leaning his eye onto the blade. "OUCH!" Cosmo said, covering his eye with the blade. His eye was now throbbing red.

"Put my husband down!" Wanda said. "He's not a threat! He's just a moron! He can't even grant a wish destroying something! On second thought, he is a threat!"

"Wishes?" Raph asked. "What, are you two little people fairies or something?"

"They are." Timmy said. "The only problem is that my babysitter stole their magic, and is responsible for why the world looks like this!"

"Hold on…Vicky, is your babysitter?!" April asked.

"Sadly, yes." Timmy said.

"That's gotta stink, kid!" Raph said. "I don't even want to know what that witch put you through!"

"Hey, there's a witch already here!" Cosmo, still with a red eye said, pointing to Shini.

"Oh, you don't even want to know! Vicky has put me through some unspeakable horrors no breathing human would ever want to endure! But mostly chores."

"Chores? That's it?!" Raph asked. "The worst thing she put you through was CHORES?!"

"What? I'm a 10 year old boy! Chores and sunlight on a Saturday are like poison to me! She also did other horrible things,but that's not important!" Timmy said. "Luckily, I've had these three by my side to help me survive!" Timmy said.

"Why would your parents even hire a demon like Vicky?" Casey asked.

"Because they're idiots, what else?" Timmy responded.

"Trust us, kid." Raph said. "With us here, that sitter is going down!"

"We promise you, Timmy." Karai added. "You will never deal with her again when this is all over."

Suddenly, Otis popped out of the back of the robot. "Holy crud!" Otis jumped out of the ship, running to Raph. "You're a talking turtle!"

"Yes, and you're a talking cow!" Raph said. "Not like I care."

"And the bandana, you must be a ninja turtle!" Otis said. "Just like the one I saw in my dream!" Raph was creeped out by this remark. "What, too much information?" Otis said.

"Check it out, Raph!" Casey said. "You've already got a fan!"

"At least this one's already a mutant." Raph said.

"Mutant? I'm not a mutant, I'm a real talking cow! Though it'd be cool if I was a mutant!" Otis said. "Still, a ninja turtle! You must be some kind of superhero where you're from!"

"Do you live in a zoo or something?" Pip asked.

"No, a sewer! Secrecy is one big Ninjutsu rule." Raph said.

"No worries! Throw on a trenchcoat and top hat, that'll do the trick!" Otis said.

Then, more of the Rejects began crawling out of the back of the robot, starting with Bessie Higginbottom.

"Hello, new allies!" Bessie greeted. "It is I, Bessie Higginbottom, and…"

"No one cares, you weirdo!" Mr. Blik interrupted, as he shoved Bessie's head to the robot's metal. "What they want is me, the richest cat alive!"

"And his brothers too!" Gordon interrupted, much to Blik's dismay.

"And Waffle!" As they were talking, Penny, the three CZ kids, Xero and Tak jumped out behind them. Ending this after Blik jumped out was Charlotte.

"Ooh, new friends!" Charlotte said, running towards the gang. "Hello, I'm Charlotte! I like your hat!" Charlotte took the hat off Shini's head. "Look, I'm a witch!" Charlotte then took Casey's hockey stick, and started to ride on it. "Whee!"

"This little girl is starting to creep me out." Shini said.

"Somehow, she's even scarier than her friend!" Timmy said, as Grudge and Vendetta were the next to step out of the robot.

"Ooh, would you stop playing around, you stupid girl?!" Vendetta barked.

"Alright, I like this one already!" Raph said.

"Shut up, turtle with ugly bandana!" Vendetta said.

"Never mind, I take that back." Raph responded.

"That's her friend!" Timmy said.

"I am not the stupid girls friend!" Vendetta shouted.

"Vendetta, could you stop being so rude?" Chloe asked.

"I DO NOT TAKE ORDERs FROM YOU, OTHER STUPID GIRL!"

"Geez, what is her problem?" April asked Timmy.

"Nothing, she's just some cranky girl who terrorizes a city with monsters and stuff." Timmy said. While the sound of this didn't bother Timmy, the three TMNT girls looked at Vendetta.

"You sure that's not who we're after?" Karai responded.

"What brings all of you here?" April asked.

"Oh, we're just a bunch of guys from other dimensions, brought together…for a very dumb reason." Xero responded.

"When the world has no one else to turn to, who are they gonna turn to?" Otis said in a very dramatic voice. "The Rejects! Led by me, the one and only Otis! At least when our real leader, Ronnie Anne isn't here."

"Ronnie Anne? She's your leader?" Casey asked, sounding completely confused. "Speaking of her, where is she and the others anyways?

RAAARRR! The loud roar of the monster was heard, startling everyone. Ronnie Anne came running in sight of the guys.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Timmy screamed.

"I don't know, but it looks like that worm that attacked us from earlier!" Casey said.

"He looks just like a fiend!" Vendetta said, putting her arms together against her arms. It was as if she fell in love, except in her eyes, the hearts were being stabbed brutally.

"Yippee! You made me a new friend, Vendetta!" Charlotte said.

"No, I didn't make this for you, and I hope he eats you!"

"Aw, you're so sweet! Maybe he'll eat you too!"

"Seriously, what is up with…"

"We have no idea." Tak responded, as he interrupted Raph. "But we're used to it."

The monster tried to step on the two, but they quickly jumped out of the way.

"Don't worry guys! We still have the giant robot!" Waffle said. "Commander Waffle at your service!" Waffle jumped inside the robot.

"Oh no you're not!" Mr. Blik said, jumping inside the robot.

"Oh, now's not the time, Blik!" Gordon shouted.

Waffle jumped through the head's main control room, and pressed a button. The Vick-inel started to move again, pushing it's arms to the ground, helping the giant robot get back up again.

"Aw yeah! We're about to see some robot vs Kaiju action!" Timmy said.

"Hey, monster!" Waffle said through an intercom. The intercom was so loud that it broke all the remaining glass in the city. "Hi." He said simply, as the monster roared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Blik asked.

"I'm gonna fight the monster!" Waffle said.

"No you don't! The only one who's winning this fight is me! Now off the chair!" Blik said, as he began fighting with Waffle.

"Blik, let the lad have his fun!" Gordon said, trying to keep Blik away from Waffle, but as a result, he joined the fight as well. As the three were fighting on the control panel, Waffle accidentally hit a button.

Outside of the suit, this button triggered the Vick-inels left arm to punch the monster square in the face. The monster fell to the ground, and then brushed himself off, giving a loud roar. The monster charged at the robot, while the heroes watched the fight from below.

The cats, however, weren't paying any attention to the monster, as the three were still fighting. Waffle grabbed Blik's head, and started banging his head on the panel. From this, the Vick-inel gave continuous punches to the monsters.

"Dang, these cats know how to pack a punch!" Raph said.

"Either that, or they're fighting again." Xero responded, as he saw the Vick-inel starting to slap itself in the face. However, the attention broke from the monster fight, as Ronnie Anne and Zim came into view. Though in back, Black Cuervo rolled Manny, completely out of breath.

"Ronnie Anne, what's sup leader?" Otis greeted.

"Otis? What are you guys even doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We went looking for you, Ronnie!" Otis responded.

"Luckily, a convenient pile of trash led us here!" Pip said.

"I say, that is a very big economic no-no, even during this whole apocalypse!" Bessie added.

"A pile of…oh Manny, you idiot." Ronnie Anne facepalmed at the thought. "But wait a minute…where are my cousins?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Relax, they're back at the barnyard!" Otis said. "Safe and sound with my friends!"

….

Meanwhile, at the Barnyard, Carl was running and screaming away from a charging Betsy, who was furious.

"Come here, you little moron!" Betsy shouted. The two passed Abby and Carlota, where the two were sitting on stools, as Carlota was doing styling Abby's hair with her two hands.

"I warned you, Carl!" Abby said with a very joking tone. "You shouldn't have messed with my friend!"

"Little brothers." Carlota said. "CJ, could you please get out of the mud?"

"Aw, but I'm having fun with Pig!" CJ said, as he was rolling in the mud with Pig.

"You're a natural at this, kid!" Pig responded.

However, things were different for Freddy, who was absolutely losing his mind over Carlino. The little baby was copying Freddy's scared look. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Freddy shouted.

"Chill out, Freddy, he's just a baby." Peck said. "He's still trying to find himself." As Peck was saying this, Carlino was imitating his actions. "He's doing it to you too! YOU WON'T TAKE MY FRIEND!" Freddy grabbed Peck by the neck, as the chicken was squawking for dear life. "TO THE SECRET BUNKER WHERE I PLANNED TO EAT…I MEAN, NOTHING!" Running for his life, Freddy passed by Everett, pushing him into the well.

Ben Higginbottom was also there. "Got any threes?" he said in a very aggravated tone, as he was playing cards against the sheep. "GO FIIIIIIIIISSH!" they cheered. "Stupid Bessie, leaving me here to miss out on all the fun!"

"HA HA!" Snotty Boy said, pointing and laughing at Ben from behind the fence. Then he was struck in the head by a square of Hay, thrown by Betsy, though it was meant for Carl. "Please, I'm too muy young!" Carl screamed.

….

Back in Tremorton, the toons began to notice what was coming behind Ronnie Anne.

"Guys, the monster brought company!" Rudy said, as all of the heroes turned their heads towards the large herd of Magwu minions.

"It's about time I got some action!" Raph said, as the TMNT crew prepared their weapons.

"You could say that again, turtle boy!" Snap responded, as the Rejects prepared their weapons.

"Mole, arm me!" Mole transformed into a laser in Xero's hands, as next to her, Tak spun his staff.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" BC said, forming lasers from her arms. "VENDETTA!"

"Stupid girl! How dare you shout my name!" Vendetta responded.

"Oh no Pip, we can't face these monsters!" Otis said with a very fake voice.

"But we know who can!" Pip added, as the two jumped over a building.

"The heck was that?" Casey said, as RA started counting down "3…2…1.."

Jumping on top of a building were the two Barnyard animals, except in costumes.

"Great! Now this cow is wearing costumes!" Raph complained, putting his hand over his head.

"I am vengeance! I am the night, or morning, or the time right now! For I am…COWMAN!"

"And I'm Ratboy!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're both geeks." Raph interrupted. "Now let's fight!" Raph and the heroes charged at the Magwu creatures. Ronnie Anne punched them away with her gloves, Raph and the others among the TMNT crew kicked them away, and Casey struck them with his hockey sticks. Otis rode on his Cow-scooter, hitting the creatures with his Cow-A-Rang, all while Tak quickly zapped the creatures to oblivion. "Pow! Eat Juju, beasts!" Tak boasted.

As this was going on, Timmy and Chloe watched the fight unravel.

"If only you guys had your magic!" Chloe said. "We'd help those guys!"

"Oh well, at least I don't have to do any of the fighting!" Timmy said, sipping on a drink. The fairies and Chloe gave him a dirty look. "What? I already have Vicky to deal with!"

….

Back to the Wakeman house, Jenny, Lincoln, Leni and Bobby, the four defenseless heroes, were surrounded by the Magwu creatures, slowly walking towards the four.

"There has to be a way up to there!" Lincoln said, looking upstairs through the destroyed floor of Wakeman's demolished office. Suddenly, falling from the second floor, was a laser that fell on the ground. "Oh cool! Check it out, dudes! I'm like a security guard from the future!" Bobby said, pointing his laser at the creatures. "Yo Little Loud, snap a picture of me for Lori!" Bobby threw Lincoln his phone, and he posed for the camera. Bobby fired the gun, only to send him flying back in a pile of rubble.

Suddenly, the Magwu creatures were all sent flying, as they were hit by a streetlight.

"Hello, dweebs." Misty said, surprisingly with a smile on her face.

"Misty, you're back! I knew you were totes a hero!" Leni said.

"Why do you keep coming back?!" Jenny asked.

"You were right, Jen. About me being a total loser and a jerk." Misty said. "I don't want to lose the only friend who's ever stuck around for me, which is why I'm going to help you save your lame planet."

"Do you still want your money?" Leni raised the money up again.

"No, it's cool. I've moved on past...SIKE!" Misty snatched the money from Leni's hand.

"Yep, you really haven't changed a bit." Jenny said, both annoyed, yet with a small smile on her face. Then, more Magwu creatures came into view, as Bobby got up from the rubble. "Get away from my babe's little bro and big sis, you jerks!" Bobby said, blasting the gun. "Man, this sure would come in handy for robbers at Grandpa's store!"

"You know, we can use a little help getting Jenny into that machine!" Lincoln said.

Misty looked up at the machine upstairs. "That's it?" She then grabbed Jenny's head, and threw her into the machine. The machine started to light up from the inside, as from an outside screen, Jenny's whole body was being scanned.

Bobby continued to fight off the creatures, until they began to pile up, covering Bobby's whole body. Goo slowly began to form on Bobby's feet.

"Bobby!" Lincoln screamed, as Misty began kicking away the creatures, all while Lincoln and Leni stood helpless against the wall.

But then, on the top of them, the machine gave a "DING", which made Lincoln smile.

…

The monster was busy pounding the Vick-inel the Cramdilly cats were in. It then violently ripped off the head of the robot, holding it close to the mouth.

"You see what you morons do?!" Blik told the two other cats. They then screamed, embracing each other as they were about to become a monster's chow. However, his attention, along with the heroes on the ground broke from their opponents, as everyone heard the sound of jets. As the monster turned his head, he saw something coming at him: a smiling blue robot soaring with rockets coming out of her ears and feet. On Jenny's back was Lincoln, giving another smile. The heroes were impressed at the sight of this robot.

"Who is that?" Otis asked, completely astonished.

"Just our friend, Jenny!" Ronnie Anne said, with a smile on her face.

"Guess who's returned to Tremorton?" Jenny boastingly said, as she shot a missile at the monster. This blew up his right cheek, making him drop the Vick-inels head. As the cats went screaming down, Charlotte was happily skipping in the area where the head was about to fall at. Jenny then quickly caught it before it can land on the girl.

"You stupid robot! Why did you have to catch it?!" Vendetta screamed.

Lincoln got off Jenny's back, as she blasted herself back in the air.

"You are one ugly looking monster." Jenny told the creature, as she socked the creature with her giant battle gloves.

In the same area, Misty was soaring towards the monster, carrying Leni, who held Bobby's hand. She flew next to Jenny, as the robo girl's first reaction was a simple smile. But then her expression changed, and next thing Misty knew, she was completely socked in the face by her own friend, sending her flying down.

"That's for last time!" Jenny said.

"I'm so getting you back!" Misty said, though Jenny still smiled afterwards.

"He's on me, Jen!" Misty shouted, as Bobby cheered on. As Misty dropped off the two teenagers, she flew towards the monsters head. She then formed a mist, covering over the monsters head. However, after several seconds, Misty went back to her regular form.

"Well?" Jenny asked.

"I can't do anything! He's like, got no brain or something! It's nothing but goo!" Misty said, as the monster hit her, sending her flying back. Then, the monster tried knocking Jenny to the ground, but Jenny quickly flew away from his giant fist.

Brad watched the whole battle through the air, while still watching over Lily.

"Big brother, come in, over!" Tuck said, though he was actually right next to Brad, smiling with his arms behind his back.

"Tuck, where have you been?" Brad complained. "It doesn't take half an hour to go to the bathroom!"

"I wasn't at the bathroom, big brother." Tuck responded. "I was instead, working on a little something."

"What was it?" Brad asked. Suddenly, the sound of jets were in the air, as another robot was soaring in the air. She then landed next to Brad.

"Melody, you're fixed!" Brad said, wrapping his arms around Melody. "But how?"

"It was all thanks to Tuck!"

Brad slowly turned his head to Tuck. "You're kidding, right?"

"You don't know me well enough, older brother." Tuck responded.

Melody then saw the monster up above her, and saw Jenny struggling to fight her.

"Jenny!" Melody shouted, as she soared through the air. Her first move was blasting the monster with a giant heat ray. The monster was completely roaring in pain, as half of its' face was disintegrated.

"Glad to have you back, Melody!" Jenny said, as she hugged the other robot. The monster slowly started to form the other half of its face, creeping out Misty. The monster roared again, as his cheeks started to blow up.

"I think you guys made him angrier!" Lincoln shouted.

Spitting from his mouth was another swarm of goo, which formed even bigger monsters from it. They monsters were two feet taller than any of the buildings in Tremorton.

"Oh, what a cheater!" Raph shouted.

"Blast him again, everyone, go!" Jenny started firing at the monster, along with Melody. Misty took quick flight to the airport, ripping off a propeller, and then proceeded to blast it at the monster. Even Black Cuervo joined in for the blasting.

At this point in the battle, the crew was starting to be outnumbered by the Magwu's own goo, as the entire place was surrounded by the swarm. And then, to add much more conflict to the battle, spaceships started to appear in the sky.

"Now she's got spaceships?!" Casey asked.

"I don't even think Vicky's doing any of this!" Ronnie Anne said. "It's almost like it's something else…"

"Because it is something else!" April said, as she was right by Ronnie Anne. "I don't know what it is, but I think Vicky must've let something enter this world!"

"She's telling the truth!" Tak added. "And if my Juju friends are right, this something is a really, REALLY big threat!"

Jenny turned her head at the spaceships, as they started firing lasers at the town, which all of the team dodged.

"I'll get rid of the ships, keep firing at him!" Jenny said, as she flew towards the spaceships. As she pulled out her giant laser from her back, she blew up one spaceship, as it's giant pieces fell from the sky. However, one spaceship blasted at her, sending her flying to the ground.

"Jen!" Melody dropped the propeller, and flew to catch Jenny. Yet, with that, the monster stopped roaring in pain, and was completely furious. It grabbed Melody and Zoe, as the goo began to wrap around their bodies.

With the team being surrounded by the Magwu monsters, and the monster being completely unstoppable, all while it was about to devour two allies, in the teams eyes, none of this would lead them any closer to victory.

But then, a car horn was heard in the distance. As Timmy, Chloe and Tuck saw what was coming, both of them had big grins on their face.

"Guys, help has arrived!" Timmy said.

In the distance, from left to right, was a gigantic Vick-inel, though this one was actually following the gang, while on the very right, were all of Timmy's friends in one car, along with Tootie riding Uni-Jorgen by the side.

"Still humiliating, but I'm about to finally crush something that's not a puny fairy!" Jorgen shouted.

"TONIGHT, WE DINE, ON VICKY!" Chester said, with a wicked laugh. A spaceship flew towards the gang, using a laser to attempt to blow up the opponents. The Vick-inel however, grabbed a portion of the ship with its' tentacles, and crushed it with both of it's hands. All of the teams made it into the town, all of which completely stomping on the Magwu minions and other monsters.

"Laser beam, activate!" AJ, dressed in black and sunglasses said, while pulling a lever. This laser beam completely melted the Magwu creatures surrounding them.

"This is totally wicked!" Casey happily shouted, as he followed the vehicles. He took out a puck bomb, and threw it at one of the Magwu minions. It accidentally swallowed it, and the minion was now reduced to goo stains on the walls. Lincoln and Timmy, along with Chloe, the fairies and Lily were grabbed onto AJ's car, cheering the whole thing. Following them was Cowman on the Cow-scooter, who was giving his trademark "MOOO!".

"We came back for you, buddy!" Chester said. "We're sorry for flaking on you."

"You guys abandoned me to nearly get pumbled by Francis, and you just expect me to forgive you?"

"Um, yes." Elmer said.

"Eh, I don't care." Timmy responded. "Apology accepted!"

"Um, Timmy, we have trouble!" Wanda said, as she was looking through binoculars. As Timmy took a look, he saw in the distance a familiar face. Riding on a giant go-kart alone, with half of his hair completely off, rotten teeth, a skull on his chest, and the skeletons of sea creatures covering the car.

"TURRNNERRR!" he shouted.

"Francis?!" Timmy shouted. "Man, nothing stops this freak!"

"Guys, Francis is coming!" Chloe called out.

"Francis?! Oh no, he's going to skin us alive!" Elmer said.

"That's a little…overdramatic, but PUT THE PEDAL TO THE MEDAL, AJ!" Chester shouted, as AJ boosted the car.

Back to Tootie and Jorgen, Jorgen began to charge at one of the minions. "Beware creepy goo monster, for you're about to feel the wrath of…Jorgan Von Strangle's HORN!" Jorgen shouted, as he stabbed a little creature with his horn through his chest, completely melting him.

"That was so adorably gruesome!" Tootie cheered on.

"You know, puny and creepy Earth girl, I underestimated you!" Jorgen said. "You're a very bright girl who deserves everything!"

"Really?

"You're still not getting any fairies." Jorgen responded, as Tootie looked down.

Jenny happily watched the action going down from below, as each block had something happening, from cars chasing and mowing down monsters, to each of the heroes fighting the minions.

"If only there was someone to fight off the spaceships." Jenny said. However, yet another miracle happened, as a portal opened up. Stepping out of it was another spaceship.

"Oh, GIVE ME A BREAK!" Jenny shouted. But then, following next to the spaceship were two allies: Danny and Dani. Flying next to them was Valerie Gray, now in her red suit and hoverboard. Timmy and Lincoln saw the whole thing come out.

"Danny!" Lincoln said.

"Dani!" Timmy said.

"I call the first hit!" Danny said.

"No you don't, Ghost boy!" Valerie interrupted. She charged up her laser gun, as it's barrel began to completely grow into a humongous bazooka. It shot a large ray, completely obliterating the spaceship. Danny then flew to Jenny. "So give me a quick summary." Danny commanded.

"Nothing much, but a bunch of goo and spaceships!" Jenny responded, as the two flew towards the warships.

Dani quickly flew through one of the control rooms of the ships. "Boo!" Dani said, as she turned invisible before one could attack her. She flew them one out through the windshield. "Hey, what does this do?" She hit all the buttons on the control panel, brushing them like a duster. "MALFUNCTION!"

"See ya, losers!" Dani waved, flying out of the ship, which exploded behind her.

"James Isaac Neutron, have these battles of yours always been this violent?" Judy asked.

"Only about 39% of the time!" Jimmy responded.

"I'll take care of the monster!" Jimmy said. "Sam, takeover for pilot for me!"

"Sure thing, fudge head!" Sam responded.

…

Back to the Francis chase, he was INCHES away from the back of AJ's car, as he bumped into it, sending Timmy flying. It also made Lincoln lose grip of Lily, who flew in the air, but then Casey caught him.

Lincoln quickly grabbed Timmy, as Francis roared.

"Seriously, your teeth reek!" Timmy said.

Casey then started skating next to Francis' car, and grabbed onto the car.

"Cowman! Go long!" Casey said, as he threw the baby to Otis.

"If there's one thing Casey Jones loathes, it's bullies!" Casey tried to attack Francis, but he quickly grabbed him by the neck. "Unhand me you freak!" he yelled.

"Hey, cool mask!" Francis said.

"Thanks, dude!" Casey said, suddenly changing moods.

"Too bad you're going to become that mask when I'm finished with you!" Francis said, holding up his fists.

"Buzz off!" Casey said, as he pulled out his electric rod, shocking Francis. The big boy lost grip of Casey, sending him flying. Casey quickly used one of hooks to pull him against a light post, which spun him around, making him kick a Magwu minion, all while the light post fell down.

"Casey couldn't stop him, but Cowman can! Milk me, dingus!" Otis shouted, as he sprayed milk from his udder. This was enough to send Francis' car spinning out of control. As Francis screamed, the car flipped over, and almost crashed onto Timmy's car. However, the whole vehicle ended up demolishing a building.

"Thanks, Cowman!" Chester said. "Man if only Crash Nebula was as cool as you!"

"You are welcome kid, and thank you, even though I don't know who this Crash Nebulus guy is!" Otis responded, speeding up on his bike.

However, another problem arose from the Magwu minions. Now, a bunch of them fused their goo together, forming a giant rhino like creature. As it gave a loud roar, it chased after AJ's car.

"More trouble!" Chloe said, as the cat knocked Otis off of his scooter. Lily flew through the air, but then she was quickly grabbed by yet another unexpected visitor appeared. This was a giant animal, except it was unknown who this animal was, since it was wearing a skeleton costume. It used its' giant paw to knock the animal away. At the vehicle stopped to see who it was, it saw that the animal was by even more smaller animals, and on top of the big animals, were little people wearing skeleton costumes, who had Lily. One of them, for some reason, was wearing a tiara. As more Magwu creatures like that one came in, one of the minions blasted it with something that caught Lincoln's eye. They were his own glove lasers.

"My gloves!" Lincoln said, as the person wearing them blasted the animals, as it continued to follow AJ's car.

Otis got up from the crash, as they walked towards the unconscious Magwu creature.

"Who were they?" Otis asked.

"I don't know, but that animal they were on really needs a bath!" Pip said, as the two were looking at what was on the Magwu creature's face: parts of a very large paw print…which was blue.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	24. Chapter 17 III: Good Girls Go Misty

The side of Jimmy's spaceship opened up.

"No need to wish me luck!" Jimmy pressed the button on a green strap, and the rockets on his jetpack appeared. He then jumped off the ship.

"Be safe, son!" Hugh shouted. Following after Jimmy was Albino Burrito, who climbed on the side of the spaceship, to the very top.

"Evil flying saucers of terror, feel the wrath of Albino Burrito's floss of cleanliness!" Davi spun the floss, and threw it at one of the ships exhaust pipes. However, this ended up dragging him off the ship, as he kept his grip on the floss. Now, the boy was flying like a kite.

…

Jimmy flew past shooting spaceships, and flew past Jenny.

"I've found a solution on how to take down the Magwu's monster, Jenny!" Jimmy said.

"The what's monster?" Jenny asked.

"Can't explain right now, but all I need to do is use my heat accelerator on the monster!" Jimmy said, soaring towards the creature.

Black Cuervo and Melody were still in the Magwu's palms, as now their faces began to be covered in goo. However, Misty then appeared, slicing the creature's hand with a giant knife from a billboard. As the hand fell to the ground, with the goo still covering their bodies, they weren't able to fly. Brad saw the two scream.

"Melody!" Brad said, as he rushed towards where Melody was falling. Kicking the Magwu minions in his way, Brad was able to catch up with Melody, and caught her with his two hands. As for Zoe, she fell to the ground with a thud, with the two looking worried. Zoe got up, looking angrily at Manny, who was still busy munching on wings. "What? I'm too weak!" Manny responded.

…

As Jenny was in the air, a metal figure appeared, standing on top of the roof of a spaceship.

"EXCELSIOR!" Shel, I mean, the new Silver Shell shouted.

"The Silver Shell! Oh my gosh, you've survived to and…you look, different." Jenny disappointingly said.

"Yes Jenny, for I, have been discovering what the humans call, dieting!" SS responded.

"But…you're a robot." Jenny said.

"I mean, I've got some upgrades."

"You're still pretty cute, but…I kinda liked your old design better. Oh well, let's fight together anyways!" Jenny flew away. Valerie then flew into the scene, and turned her head at the Shell.

"Looks like the suit isn't working out after all, Shelly." Val told Sheldon.

"SHUT UP!" Shell shouted, as he flew off the ship.

….

Jimmy stopped mid-air next to Misty, as they were both in front of the monster's chest.

"Allow me!" Jimmy told Misty. The heat accelerator charged up a beam. As the beam was done charging, Jimmy shot it at the monster, who gave a loud roar. He tried to swing his other arm at the two, but Misty quickly grabbed it in the air.

"What are you even doing, kid?" Misty asked.

"Just hold him off for me!" Jimmy shouted.

Everyone from below stopped fighting, and looked up at where Jimmy was. From the TMNT gang, to Jenny and all the others in the air, to even Timmy, Lincoln and the friends.

"Neutron?" Timmy noticed.

However, Misty had trouble holding off the arm of the monster, as the goo formed over the monster's arm, and sped into her mouth. Misty then spit out the taste of the goo.

"This tastes like my…" Misty's eyes widened, as her pupils began to disappear. But then, they appeared, as her head started to twitch.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked. But then, Misty lost her grip of the arm, as she fell to the ground screaming. Jenny saw this, and quickly caught her. As this was all going on, the monster was finally starting to heat up. Then, the monster turned orange, as he began to melt on the floor.

"Everybody RUN!" Timmy screamed, as everyone ran away from the melting lava. Soon, all of the Magwu creatures began to melt with its host, one by one. Now, there was no more trace of the Magwu. Or so they thought…

"Misty, what's wrong with you?!" Jenny said.

"That stupid…monster….got in me…" Misty's head kept twitching and transforming back and forth.

"No! You ingested the goo!" Jenny said, looking through her x-ray eyes. "Don't worry, Misty! We'll get it out of you!"

Inside, Misty tried to use her powers to fight off the goo. "Run, Jen! I'm…gonna…crush…you…" Misty had to punch Jenny off of her, falling to the ground. Jenny did not take any of Misty's advice, and flew towards her body. However, her body didn't crash onto the street, because she was able to land softly, with her fist touching the ground. As Jenny stopped, Misty turned her head towards Jenny. She gave an evil smile, as her pupils completely disappeared. Jenny was shocked at this, and Misty gave a very fast launch at Jenny, grabbing her in the air and giving her a very big pin to the ground, completely crushing the street around her.

"Ready for round 2?" Misty's formed a blade made from mist from her arm. "This time, no one's paying me to do this!"

But then, Melody completely launched her body towards Misty. "Misty, what are you doing?" Melody said, as her arms formed to lasers. Danny flew down towards Jenny, who was lying on the ground.

"The goo got into her brain!" Jenny said.

"Mind control, huh?" Danny said. "I know what that feels like. Not a fan."

"Same!" Melody responded.

As the two were ready to fight Shini, Misty was about to fly towards the two. But then, she was knocked out by Shini's fist again, as she teleported out of the blue.

"Thanks, Shini." Jenny said.

However, she then opened her eyes, and punched Jenny. Then, she flew off into the sky, away from the entire team.

"Was she a friend of yours?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, she was." Jenny said, completely depressed.

Meanwhile, back in AJ's super car.

"Glad that's over with!" Timmy said, as the car was still running. But then, Francis appeared right in the back of the car, and grabbed Timmy by the shirt.

"Seriously, you are a creep!" Wanda said.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this all day!" Francis said. Chloe tried to kick Francis off the car, but the bully swiped her off of the back, making her fall on the street.

"Why are you doing this?" Lincoln asked. "Is Vicky putting you up to this?"

"Vicky? I don't care about her!" Francis responded. "I just want to give Turner a pounding!"

"But you don't have to be our enemy!" Timmy said. "You can help….oh man, I can't think of some lame speech!" Francis smiled as he was about to punch, but then Elmer and Sanjay stood up.

"We've been your punching bags for far too long, Francisco!" Sanjay said.

"Now, you will pay!" Elmer said.

POW!

Timmy, along with the two kids were sent back flying towards the windshield, with a black eye. Lincoln and the fairies were now the only one head to head with Francis. "I'm already hurt!" Lincoln then jumped off the car.

"We tried, Timmy" Sanjay said.

"Still not the same as actually succeeding!" Timmy said.

"Say, why is this car still going?" Elmer asked.

"Because I broke the brake!" Chester said, happily holding the brake in his arms. Everyone screamed as the gang crashed into a building.

**Yeah, next chapter will continue this part.**


	25. Chapter 18: Before The Climax

**Face: Hi there, Face here! Today, I am introducing the next chapter of this fan story! And in this chapter, you're going to meet a familiar friend of mine! Here's a hint...(chuckles) Just joking, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise! Now, onto the next chapter, of Nickelodeon Heroes 3.5, only on ! BU-BU-BUUUU! (Chuckles)**

Sam landed the gigantic spaceship on the ground, landing along with Dani. Oh yeah, and Albino Burrito sent a spaceship COMPLETELY crashing down in the air. "ALBINO BURRITO, ALBINO BURRI…" Davi slid down on the ground. "I'm okay!" he said. The main team started to gather together in the center of the city.

As Albino ran to the crew, Otis ran to Raph, who was polishing his sais, with Casey next to him.

"Oh here comes your lover, Raph!" Casey mocked.

"Shut it, Casey!" Raph responded.

"Yo, Raphael!" Otis said, as Raph groaned. "You gotta teach me those awesome ninjutsu moves."

"Hmm, let me think about it: No!" Raph responded. "Take a hike, cowman!"

"Aw, come on, Raph!" Otis said. "You're like the coolest animal I've ever seen! Okay, second place to giant mutant Turkey on a motorcycle."

...

(Of course, a rock song played in Otis' mind, singing those words.)

...

"You know, that does sound kinda cool!" Casey responded.

"Look, last geek who asked me to train him turned into a goo monster!" Raph told Otis. "Besides, you'd be a crushed milk carton by the time I'm finished with you."

"Seriously man, who gave you those awesome moves?" Otis asked.

"My sensei…or my father, Splinter." Raph said.

"Dude, you totally gotta totally introduce me to him!" Otis said.

"Too bad, he's gone." Raph said.

"Gone?" Otis suddenly lost his hyperactivity.

"Gone as in dead, dude." Pip said.

"I know what he meant!" Otis said. "Actually, I didn't. Oh man, that's gotta stink Raph. Say, did he get frozen like the rest of the parents here?"

"He wasn't from here, you swine! And he wasn't even a human, he was a rat!" Raph added. "And it's none of your business how he went!"

"A rat? I knew mice sensei existed!" Pip added.

"He wasn't always a rat, little dude." Casey told him.

"Never mind, there's goes my faith again." Pip responded, as Casey looked weirded out.

"Sorry Raph, I was just asking!" Otis said. "You know, I lost my father awhile ago too. He went out trying to protect the hen house from coyotes." Otis said.

"That might be the coolest, yet darkest thing I didn't think I'd hear from a cow." Casey said.

"Sounds like how Splinter went." Raph said, as in his mind, he suddenly didn't feel afraid of opening up. "He died trying to protect both me and our friend April." Raph said.

"Yeah, and luckily, I gave the coyote who did it a good pounding! Twice actually!" Otis responded.

"Twice huh?" Raph responded. "Wish I would've given Shredder two poundings!"

"Shredder? That's one cool name!" Otis said. "Who is this awesome Shredder guy?"

"The one who killed Splinter." Raph said, looking more annoyed than angry.

"OH." Otis said.

"Awkward." Pip said in a catchy tune, as Otis flicked him off.

...

Meanwhile, Jimmy looked around his surroundings, seeing everyone on the team. Next to him was Danny and still a very worried Jenny.

"So this is everyone." Jimmy pointed out.

"What were you expecting, an army?" Lincoln asked, coming into view with Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln! So Ronnie Anne did find you!" Jimmy responded.

"He's not the only one who's alive!" Timmy said, coming into view with his black eye.

"Turner? I don't believe it!" Jimmy said. "But this can't be…Vicky would've wished you out of existence!"

"I guess now you believe she's evil!" Timmy said.

"Right, about that." Jimmy said. "Sorry for not believing you about Vicky. If I would've just believed you, this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

"Could you say that in words I can understand?" Timmy asked, but Jimmy groaned, knowing what Timmy meant.

"You were right, and I was wrong!" Jimmy annoyingly responded.

"Just one more time!"

"You were right…and I was wrong!" Jimmy was grinding his teeth at this point.

"You got that right, Nerdtron!" Timmy said, punching him in the shoulder. "But don't worry, we'll cool!" Timmy stuck out his hand, and Jimmy immediately shook it.

"Looks like the old band is back together!" Lincoln happily said. Jimmy and Danny then turned their heads towards Manny. Jimmy tried to hold back laughter, while Danny put his hand on his face.

"Dude, there are ways of mourning." Sam told Manny. "This ain't it."

"Manny!" Davi said, jumping on El Tigre's large stomach. "We've united, former sidekick!"

"Oh, hey Davi." Manny waved.

"And my, you've gained some weight! You could be a substitute for the Burrito-Cycle!"

As Lincoln was looking around the gang, he began to notice something. "Hang on…Where's Spongebob?"

"Yeah, and where's that stupid starfish?" Raph asked.

"Perhaps the same fate as the rest of our friends." Jimmy said, as the whole team looked down at this.

"Never thought I'd ever see us without Spongebob" Jenny said.

"I know we've pretty much run this to the ground, but Vicky, must be stopped!" Lincoln said.

"Actually, Vicky isn't the only threat you guys should be worried about." Jimmy said. "She's unleashed a much bigger monster in this universe."

"So April and her visions were right!" Ronnie Anne said.

"And he is a lot worse than we thought he was!" Danny said.

"Its name is the Magwu, and it's already begun devouring not just this world, but the entire Multiverse!" Jimmy said, as Goddard showed stats. "Every universe is beginning to be torn by him, and if we don't stop him now, all of the infinite, will be under his rule!"

"So now we got to worry about a giant rock AND some ruthless sitter?" Raph said.

"I've come up with a plan to get rid of the Magwu!" Jimmy said.

"Actually, I have an even better plan to stop Vicky and whoever the heck the other guy is!" Timmy said. "And it involves magic! However, Vicky got that giant Igloo guy…"

"Magwu guy!" Cosmo corrected.

"Whatever! However she got him here, she used magic! And all we need to do, is steal her magic, then wish everything was back to the way it was, before she stole all the magic from Fairyworld!"

"That's, actually a solid plan Turner!" Jimmy said. "Though I'm still skeptical about it."

"Don't tell me! You're being Mr. Science Lover again!" Timmy responded.

"Timmy, I think Neutron might be onto something! I mean, that crab back at the volcano warned us about how dangerous the Magwu is! For all we know, he'll find some kind of magical loophole!"

"Crab at a volcano?" Timmy asked.

"Long story, but that's not important." Jimmy said. "Adding to Danny, for all we know, the wish may not be effective on him." Jimmy said.

"Which is why we have my plan! All I have to do is rid the Magwu of his powers, and throw him back into his prison, outside of reality! But first, I need to construct a Rip Zipper." Goddard showed stats again. "This will help the plan go through!"

"And you might need some help! Luckily Neutron, you got…"

"ME!" Bessie zoomed towards Jimmy, shoving AJ out of the way. "I've built rip zippers before! That's how I earned my Apocalyptic-machine Badge!" Bessie said, pointing to her sash. "Besides, this could earn me some points onto making it to your team, and to be a role model for all those empty feeling Honey Bee Scouts out there!"

"Um, thanks?" Jimmy responded, feeling creeped out again, as Bessie had her arm around his waist, as he said creepily. "But I don't need help."

"What if your plain fails?" Valerie said, walking in between the group. "That's why I still think we should blow the stupid rock up!"

"That will be our last resort, Valerie." Jimmy said. "If neither mine or Timmy's plan work, then…" A very scary thought entered Jimmy's head. "Nah, what am I thinking?"

"There is one more thing." Jenny said, as she opened up a mini door in her head. She pulled out the Anti-Magic Serum. "I still have one of these."

"What? Are you gonna give the monster a shot? Yeah, that will definitely scare him!" Timmy said.

"No, it's my magic serum. Any magical creature gets injected, then every inch of their magic will be eliminated from their body." Jimmy said.

"Wow, that sounds as terrifying as a real booster shot!" Wanda added.

"Don't be such a wuss, Wanda! Only babies are terrified of…a NEEDLE!" Cosmo screamed, looking at the needle, and slapped it out of Jenny's hand, which she caught.

"Point taken!" Wanda smirked.

"Are you serious? This is epic!" Timmy said, grabbing the serum. "This is our ticket to stopping Vicky and that Magwu guy!"

"Believe us, it isn't that simple, Timmy." Danny responded. "We've tried to hit your sitter with it, but she seems too strong for something as easy as this."

"Sounds like you guys are lousy at shooting!" Timmy said.

"We need to entrust someone with the serum!" Jimmy said. "And I believe I know who!" Jimmy said, walking to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I'm counting on you for the serum."

"Oh cool!" Lincoln said. "Wait, why me? Why not Jenny or Raphael or even Zim, wherever he is?"

"You really expect me to trust Zim with the serum?" Jimmy asked. "Besides, both of them might have the technology and the combat, but they don't have your strategy. Now, it's all up to you."

Lincoln looked at the serum, taking this whole thing all in. It's up to me, he thought in his mind. For once, it's all up to me. Even Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Leni and Lily surrounded him.

"It's all on you, Little Loud." Bobby said.

"Yeah, you better not mess this up, lame-o!" Ronnie Anne added.

"You'll do wonderful, Lincoln!" Leni cheered. "And like, if you mess up, at least you tried!"

"We'll all be dead though." Raph added next to Leni.

"Oh, right." Leni responded, as Raph walked to Lincoln. "Kid, I never tell any of my brothers this but: you got this!"

Lincoln then looked at the gang. "It's...all up to me."

"So…what do you want us to do now?" Tak asked.

"I'd recommend training for the next big battle." Jimmy said, beginning to construct his machine.

Everybody listened to Jimmy's advice, and began training. By training, I mean, just slacking off and talking with each other.

Suddenly, the same "ravangers" with the skeleton costumes came running in with the giant animal, pulling up next to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Leni and Lily.

"You guys again? Thanks for helping us!" Lincoln said.

"You are very welcome, Lincoln." One of the little people said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Lincoln asked.

The same little person stood up, and had his hands on his mask. "Because…we've met before!" It was Harvey Beaks.

"Harvey?" Lincoln responded surprised. Then, the person next to him took off his mask.

"Sup, dingus?" Fee greeted, and then Foo took off his mask.

"I love these babies!" Foo said, shooting the gloves.

"We came to help you, Link!" Fee added.

Then, the pets next to the giant animal took off their costumes. One of them was a dog, one of them was a cat, one was a bird even, and one of them was a hamster (who wore the costume inside the ball). Finally, another dog, even bigger than the rest, took off it's mask.

"Oh my gosh!" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, it's our pets!" Ronnie Anne said. Charles, Cliff and Geo then happily leaped onto Lincoln, while Lalo was licking Ronnie Annie.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you guys!" Lincoln said, laughing the most happy he's been in a while. "Hold on, how did you guys even get here? Unless…" Lincoln looked up at the two small figures on top of the giant animal. "No, this can't be real." Lincoln said, as the two began to reach for their masks. As they took them off, they revealed the heads of two blonde twins.

"Surprise, big brother!" Lana said.

"Who else but us?" Lola added.

"Lola! Lana!" Lincoln said.

"Oh my gosh!" Leni said. "You're totes okay!" As the twins jumped down, Lincoln and Leni, along with Lily, embraced each other. For Lincoln, he felt even happier than he was before.

"But wait, this isn't right!" Lincoln said. "What about the black hole?"

"We got out of it the same way you did, Linky!" Lana said.

…

The two had a flashback to when they were trapped in the "hole". Just like Lincoln, they somehow were thrown back away from the rest of the others, screaming through the blue-violet like multiverse space. However, the two were then pulled into a universe.

…

"Luckily, your twins were able find us!" Fee said, as she had a flashback to when two fireballs were flying into the air, crash-landing onto the Little Bark ground. The entire town surrounded the giant crater like hole. Harvey gasped at what he saw. "Oh my gosh!" Harvey said.

"It can't be!" Fee said.

However, all of their attention to who was inside broke to who appeared in front of them. Lana and Lola landed safely to the ground, thanks to a mini umbrella from Lola. The Little Bark kids immediately recognized who the two were, losing their sight of who was inside the crater: a cat-hamster like creature with an odd purple hat and sweater, and a pink bunny with a yellow shirt with a green heart in the middle of it. Chowder ran out of the crater screaming, and Panini followed him shouting "Come back, num-nums!"

….

"We were able to leave Little Bark, thanks to Moff and his steampunk teleporting machine!" Harvey said.

"Wait, wasn't that the geek you guys told me about?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, for once, one of his dumb inventions actually worked." Fee added. "Who knew peanut butter would actually be so useful?"

Lana then happily ran to Raphael. "Whoa, you look like some kind of Ninja Turtle!" Lana said.

"Yeah, and the toughest one you'll ever meet, kid!" Raph responded.

Lincoln then looked at the giant costumed dog. "Who is that then?"

"Just a new friend we picked up!" Harvey said, as Lana grabbed the dog's costume by its' paw, and pulled it off like a blanket. Inside this costume was a gigantic blue dog. "Bur bur bur!" she said, running in circles.

"Oh my gosh." Jenny said, as her pupils shrunk. "THAT'S TOTES THE CUTEST PUPPY EVER!" Leni added. "LET ME HUG IT!" Chloe shouted. Soon her, Leni, Jenny, Ronnie Anne, Charlotte and Xero ran to hug around the puppy, along with Poof and Lily. Meanwhile, Blik hid behind a hydrant. "TAKE THEM!" he said, pointing to his brothers.

"Oh, what an adorable puppy!" Wanda said.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed. "I mean…yawn!"

"What a stupid, ugly dog!" Vendetta shouted, as Blue licked her. "DOG SALIVA!" she screamed and ran away. She wasn't the only one mad, as the Loud pets, Goddard and Happy growled at him.

"Happy, what did I tell you weeks prior? Jealousy is a very heart-clogging emotion!" Bessie told her dog.

"Oh no, keep your disgusting Kaiju tongue away from…" Even Raph enjoyed getting licked by Blue, much to Casey's amusement. "What? He reminds me of Chompy, alright?!" Raph snapped.

But then, a flying picture framed appeared in the sky, as inside of it were two GIGANTIC humans, dressed in human clothes.

"Looks like it's time for you to go back home, Blue!" Lana said.

"We'll miss you!" Lola said. Blue gave the two twins a lick. Then, Harvey started walking towards Blue.

"You better not cry again!" Fee told Harvey, walking with her brother and friend.

"I won't! I got it under control!" Harvey said. Harvey walked towards Blue's paw, and started bawling his eyes out. "I'm gonna miss you!" he said, as Foo and Fee hugged the dog, dragging their sobbing bird friend along with them "Thanks for all your help!" Lana shouted at the waving giants. Blue then SKI-DOODED into the portal.

Soon, the portal closed as the giants and Blue waved.

"Is the thing gone yet?" Blik asked, behind the hydrant.

"Yep she's gone! Wait, LOOK OUT, SHE'S COMING FOR YOU!" Tak told Blik, as the black cat screamed and ran out of the area, making Tak chuckle.

"Nice trick, Juju man!" Snap told Tak.

After Harvey stopped crying, he pushed Foo towards Lincoln, whose hands were behind his back. "Foo, is there anything you want to give Lincoln?" Harvey said, as Foo denying nodded his head. "Nope!"

"I think you have something that belongs to him!" Harvey said.

"No I don't!" Foo said fast. "YOU LIE!"

"Move your arms, Foo!" Harvey said.

"No please, I'm innocent!" Foo said.

"Remember Foo! Lying is a much worse crime than stealing!" Harvey said, as Foo sighed, raising his arms up with the gloves. "Take them!" Foo said.

"Oh um, thanks!" Lincoln said, as he took the gloves off of Foo's hands, putting them on his own. The orange creature had puppy dog eyes. "They're…they're too cool!"

"I know they are." Lincoln responded. "And you took good care of them!"

"I'll never get over those babies!" Foo said. "OOH, A HOT DOG STAND!" He ran towards a stand and started devouring the dogs inside.

"I'm armed again!" Lincoln pointed out, posing in his gloves.

"Wait, if you two made it back here, then that means…everyone is still alive!" Timmy said. "Even Spongebob!"

As this was going on, Valerie had her eyes on the Shell, who was creepily looking at Jenny.

"Um, robot girl, do you know where your friend Sheldon is?" Valerie asked, as the Shell's eyes shrunk.

"Sheldon? I haven't seen him all day!" Jenny responded, as the Silver Shell angrily glared at a smirking Valerie. "You're so going to get it!" the Shell said.

"Wait, why are you looking at the Silver…SHELL? Wait a minute…" Jenny then ripped the head off of the Silver Shell. Sheldon underneath the head, giving a fake smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Otis said. "Wait, I don't even know these people!"

"Sheldon?!" Jenny asked.

"Oh um, hey Jenny! Boy, the Silver Shell has quite an appetite!" Sheldon said, as Brad nodded his head in the back.

"You've been the Silver Shell all this time?!" Jenny asked.

"Jenny please, I can explain!"

"You have nothing to explain: You've been impersonating the real Silver Shell! I thought you were his friend!" Sheldon stopped shivering at that.

"Who the heck is the Silver Shell?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh, just the greatest mechanical hero in Tremorton besides me!" Jenny said. "He's so adorable, hunky, and he has strong ties with Sheldon! Though for some reason, he's always not around when Silver Shelly appears."

It took seconds for Lincoln and RA to put two and two together. They looked at Sheldon, who was still sweating. After the realization, they had completely annoyed expressions on their faces. "Let me guess…" Lincoln told Jimmy.

"You don't even need to say it." Jimmy said.

"Dude, you really do have a problem." Danny told Sheldon.

"Jenny, I don't think there is a real Silver Shell." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"We think Sheldon's been pretending to be this Silver Shell guy just so he can get next to you!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Ugh, what do you two kids know? You've never met him!" Jenny said. "Besides, Sheldon is too weak to be the Silver Shell! All he has is some diploma from a Robotics college!"

"Wow, love really does make you blind." Valerie said, annoyed with the rest.

"Like, tell me about it!" Leni added.

"Should we…say something?" Melody asked Brad.

"Let the kid dig his own grave, babe." Brad responded.

"Hold on, I just realized: who's inside the Vick-inel?" Chloe asked, as the giant robot was above them.

"I forgot it was even there!" Wanda said.

"The price of having too many characters in one setting!" Cosmo added.

Suddenly, the mouth of the Vick-inel opened, revealing people from Timmy's past. "Sup, dweebs?" Tad called out, as inside was the rest of the popular kids.

"The popular kids?" Timmy asked. "You guys were helping us?"

"Like yeah! We weren't just gonna leave our favorite buck-toothed loser like that!" Chad said.

"May I add, our favorite ADORABLE buck-toothed loser!" Trixie added, as Timmy had hearts in his eyes again. Chloe glared at him. "I mean, I'm still done with you!" Timmy said, and then he slapped himself in the face.

"We're gonna do so much good things with our money when this is over!" Tad added. "Like, we're gonna give half of our bucks to charity!"

Chloe smiled, but then frowned as Uni-Jorgen pranced next to him.

"You're going to wipe their memories after this, aren't you?" Chloe asked Jorgen.

"Goes without saying." Jorgen responded.

Suddenly, giant footsteps were heard, as yet another Vick-inel was heard coming from the distance. "Another one's coming!" Otis called out. "Prepare positions!"

"What positions?" Jimmy asked.

"Just ATTACK!" Otis said.

"Save yourselves! I've got this one!" Jenny said, soaring towards the Vick-inel. However, the Vick-inel used it's tentacle to pin Jenny to the ground. The Vick-inel stopped moving, and stuck out its left arm. On it were two girls in white clothes. A lot of the heroes followed Jenny.

"Hello, mechanical peasant." Brit Crust greeted.

"Oh great, it's you two again!" Jenny said.

"We've also brought company, honey!" Tiff Crust said, as the other arm stuck out, revealing two Honey Bee Scouts.

"Like, eww, hello Messie." Portia said.

Bessie gasped at this. "Portia! Gwen! You're with them?!"

"Well duh!" Gwen responded. "Like these chicks got some style!"

"You can say that again, playa!" Tiff told Gwen.

"I bet you two came here just so you can sell us all to Vicky!" Jenny said.

"Those are absolutely false words, Jennifer." Brit said. "For we have no interest in assisting this sitter."

"So then you're on our side!" Jenny said.

"Please, I don't do sides!" Portia said.

"We were just going for a stroll with our robo-servant!" Gwen said.

"Until you puny losers got in our way!" Tiff said.

"Yep, even snobs won't change during the apocalypse!" Jenny said.

"By the way, Quarter or whatever your name is…" Portia said with Penny. "Like, come with us!" The hand lifted down to wear Penny was. "Okay!"

"Penny, no!" Bessie said. "You're on our side, remember?"

"That's right! Sorry girls." Penny said, still with her monotone voice.

"Get over here, loser!" Gwen said.

"Got it, Gwen!" Penny said.

"Penny, you're with us!" Xero said.

"Okay!" Penny said.

"What's her deal?" Jenny asked Bessie.

"Oh, she's very cross-minded. When she's not with me on adventures, she's usually helping them or what the spectators say "betraying me"." Bessie said.

Jenny looked dumbfounded. "She betrays you?"

"It's fine, she does this about twice a week." Bessie said.

"Why are you even friends with her?" Jenny asked.

Eventually, Portia and Bessie had to keep telling Penny to pick a side, and this went on for a while.

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"Join me!" "Okay!"

"WOULD YOU JUST PICK A SIDE ALREADY?!(YOU BLOODY MINDLESS BOOB?!)" Everyone seeing the thing, along with the Crust Cousins yelled out. However, for those last words, Brit and Otis both snapped at the same time, with the same accent. Some stared at Otis. "I kinda watch British Dramas!" Otis said, seeing the Crust Cousins weirded out. "I was in a hospital that week!"

"I choose…Bessie!" Penny said. "She is my friend, and you guys…aren't?"

"Eh, whatever." Portia said. "Let's go to that rich kid Remy's party. Heard they got the president there."

"Yo, count us four, ladies!" Tad said.

"Whoa! I thought you guys were gonna help us!" Chloe called out.

"Eh…here, take the robot!" Chad said, as the four jumped onto the other Vick-inel, and the eight walked off in the other robot.

"What a bunch of jerks!" Chester said. "Abandoning their own friends! I mean, who does that?" Timmy and the friends glared at Chester. "Hey, at least we're cool!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 18 II: Things Happen

As the others waited in the town of Tremorton for Jimmy to finish his Rip Zipper, Davi was helping Manny lose the weight.

"Come on, Manny! Put your back, wherever it is, into it!" Davi called out.

A humongous Manny, who for some reason, was in a grey T-shirt and sweatpants, was trying to move himself on a treadmill.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" Manny said.

"Silly former sidekick! The treadmill wasn't even on!" Davi said, standing on top of the machine.

"Oh, then bring it!" Manny said. Davi turned on the machine, with the treadmill beginning to move. Manny ended up slipping, crushing Cuervo into the side of a building.

"Oh, sorry about that Zoe." Manny said, except he sounded very unsincere by this. Zoe then began to sizzle, grinding her teeth, and her eyes started to look bloodshot. She then took off her Cuervo helmet and threw it at the ground. "YOU! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" Zoe said.

"I said I was sorry!" Manny responded. "Say, you want to go on a stealing spree with me?"

"You're actually, asking me, on a…" She then slapped herself. "I mean, No! I'm done with you taking advantage of me! You've been using me as nothing more than your little slave all day! And not only that..you're a loser! Manny Rivera, what has happened to you?!" Zoe said. "Back then, you were a goody-two-shoes hero! Now, all I see is a complete slob and a failure! Not to mention, a complete JERK…which is my favorite quality in a guy, but NOT YOU!"

"Eh, you never were my friend to begin with." Manny tried to reach for a chicken wing into his bucket, until he realized something. "Oh no, I'm all out of wings! NOOOOO! Wow, I am pathetic!" Manny threw the bucket, but then Davi caught it. "Hey, recycling is a crime!" he shouted.

"I've been both a jerk and a complete jerk lately!" Manny said. "I've just been too heartbroken about losing my family, my city, and my best friend! So much so that I've been stuffing myself and stealing things…by the way, I stole your laser, Zoe." He then burped it out of his mouth, as it was covered in slobber, hitting Zoe in the face. "Huh, must've thought it was a chicken wing." Manny said. "I've been so focused on the friend I've lost, that I've forgotten about the friends next to me, like you Davi."

Davi started to tear up. "I love you too, El Tigre! Like a brother!" he said, hugging Manny's belly. "But nothing can compare to the other friend."

Zoe was about to fire her laser on Manny for the slobber, but stopped. "Wait, what?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I always thought she was evil, but she's really a sweet girl." Zoe started to form puppy dog eyes. "Really?"

"She's so adorable in purple and black." Zoe started to squee, as to her, it was the most romantic thing Manny ever said. "You really feel that way?!" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, I do. I guess I've always felt that way towards Gaz." The sound of glass shattering was inside Zoe's head, as her pupils weren't even visible, and her jaw completely dropped. "Yeah, she's always been a friend of mine, and I was too stupid to notice!" Manny said, holding a picture of Gaz. "Where is she anyways?"

Manny then looked at a sizzling mad Zoe, looking like she was about to rip the boys' face off.

"What are you so mad about? What, did you think I was talking about you?" Manny asked.

"YES!" Zoe screamed, as flames were in her eyes.

At that moment, Manny started busting out laughing, along with Davi. "You're joking right? Why would I ever say those things to you? We're enemies, remember?" Manny asked.

"Wow, what a jerk!" Lola said, spectating the whole drama on a lawn chair with her twin sister, who was eating popcorn. Even Davi joined in watching.

"I mean, what's making you think we'll ever be friends?"

"Because…WE WERE!" Zoe cried out.

"I'm sorry what?" Manny asked.

"Do you remember preschool?" Zoe asked.

"Well yeah, those were great times with me and Frida!" Inside Manny's head, flashbacks played of him and Frida. The memories consisted of all the fun and pranks they've pulled, including the food fights, putting paint bombs in the teachers lounge, throwing sticks of dynamite inside the toilets teachers were about to use. "Oh, those were fun times!" Manny said.

"No, that wasn't her!"

"No, then who was it?"

"ME!" The flashbacks began to play in Zoe's mind, as instead of Frida, she was in that place. "We did all those things together!" she said. "All the food fights, all the pranks, it was us! Until that one day we got detention…"

…

That day, Manny and Zoe ended up getting detention for gluing a teacher's hands to his butt. "The day you met…HER!" There was yet another student there: a little girl with blue hair and red goggles. Frida saw Manny, and threw a paper ball in his face. Manny responded by shooting a spitball at her. Frida's main response to this was throwing a book at Manny's face. At that point, the two were furious at each other. But then, Manny farted, making Frida laughed. And then she let one go, making the two laugh. Zoe saw this, looking a bit worried. "After that day, you started to pretend I didn't even exist! All those days of us together, GONE!" Zoe had to see Manny walking past her, and sitting on a lunch table with Frida. One day of class, Zoe had to sit in a corner alone, but then Frida walked to her. She offered Zoe half of her cookie. Sniffing with tears, Zoe smiled…and then shoved the cookie down Frida's throat, pushing her away from her.

…

Back in reality, Lola threw the popcorn bucket on Manny's head. "Hey!" he called.

"You big jerk!" Lola said with tears. "How can you just do that to her?!"

"Can you guys just scram?!" Manny called out. "Man, I'm sorry, Zoe! I didn't know about any of that!"

At this point, Zoe's eyeliner started to melt from her tears. "How can you forget about any of that?!"

"I don't know. I think it might've had something to do with the shopping cart accident." Manny said, as he had a flashback.

….

The day after he met Frida, Manny rolled down a hill in a shopping cart. He accidentally hit a rock, and went head first into the street's pavement.

….

"Huh, that might explain everything." Manny said, but still looked at a crying Zoe. "Zoe, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You know, we might be enemies in our costumes, but we don't have to be outside of them."

"You mean it?" Zoe said.

"I do." Manny said, as Zoe gave a smile, running to hug Manny's giant fat stomach. "By the way, you tell my family or anyone about our friendship, or I was crying, I'll obliterate you." She said, still crying.

"Don't worry, my father would ground me for a year if he knew about this." Manny responded.

"Hooray! Now we can form our own team, Albino Burrito's Fighting Fiesta!" Davi said, jumping on Manny's stomach.

"Don't push it." Manny told Davi. As Lana and Lola were "Awwing" this moment, Danny, from a distance, saw the whole thing. He then turned to see where Valerie was. She was with Raphael, busy practicing their aim. "Okay kid. Draw!" Val told Rudy, who opened a cage with one of his monster drawings. As the monster (a lima bean like ghoul creature) jumped out, Valerie then aimed fast at it, sending it splatting to the ground.

"Oh yeah? You ain't seen nothing yet, Val!" Raph said, sticking out his sais. The monsters inside the cage started to shake in fear.

"Uh, guys. I think my drawings have had enough." Rudy said.

"Huh, pretty brutal for a turtle. I like that!" Valerie said.

Danny walked in back of Valerie. "Um…hey." Danny awkwardly greeted.

"Oh you." Valerie said, though she lowered her eyebrows.

"Not my problem, I'm outta here!" Raph left the two.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about what happened in that volcano."

"Yeah, about that. I just want to say, I'm sorry. For everything I've done to you. For costing your house, your dad's job, and your popularity. You can totally not forgive me after this, but all I want you to know is, I never to hurt you."

Valerie sighed at this. "But you did. I really don't think I'd ever forgive you for any of this….Yet, I do." Danny looked at Valerie, as the two grabbed hands, both exchanging a smile at each other.

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Sam said. "We got training to finish!"

"No need to be jealous, Manson!" Valerie said. "He's still yours!"

"Like, ew!" the two said, while blushing at each other.

"By the way, don't think I'm not going to be around when you're out there saving the day!" Valerie told Danny. "I'm still Amity Park's #1 ghost hunter!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kiddo." Danny smirked.

"Hey, somebody needs to be around in case you're not here, or if you go evil on us!"

As Raph saw the two joking with each other, next to him was Jenny, looking completely bummed out seeing Manny (still struggling to move on the treadmill) and Danny.

"What's the matter with…wait, it's about that mutant girl of yours, isn't it?" Raph asked.

"She should've been here." Jenny said. "Just when we were starting to become friends again." Karai overheard Jenny, and started walking towards her. "I understand your pain, Jenny." Karai said, looking at Raph.

"Yeah, it really does stink." Raph said, looking back at Karai. "But no need to be hung up about it. At least you still got your other friends!"

"When did you, out of all people, start sounding so wise like Splinter?" Karai asked.

"I don't know, guess it was his whole thing about "trusting your allies"." Raph said, looking at the Louds together. "I guess you can thank Link and his sister."

Suddenly, Raph saw something in the air: a giant purple ball coming right at them.

"Link, look out!" Raph yelled, as Lincoln and the twins saw the ball, and ran screaming, along with the rest of the team.

"What? Why is everyone so scared?" Leni asked.

"LENI, LOOK OUT!" Bobby had to push Leni inches away from the ball, as it hit the floor. This sent everyone flying to the right. Many feet away, Jimmy noticed the ball. "Leaping Leptons!" Jimmy shouted, noticing the ball.

"What the heck was that?!" Valerie asked.

As the team was away, they had all of their eyes on the giant crater in the road. Suddenly, the arms of Magwu Minions began to form, crawling on top of the road.

"Oh, it's these freaks again!" Raph said, taking out his sais. In back of him, Karai took out her blades, Jenny took out her lasers, and Valerie had lasers forming from her wrist.

"Least I'm armed again!" Lincoln said, sticking out his glove lasers, as next to him was Ronnie Anne with the gloves.

However, an evil laugh was heard from the sky.

"Oh man, what was that?!" Harvey asked, shuddering in fear.

From the sky, giant purple mist began to appear, as it formed the Magwu's face.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Magwu!" Lincoln called out.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this all day!" Jenny said, as her rockets appeared from her ears and legs. However, she wasn't able to punch the monster in his face, but instead, flew through the mist. "I don't get it! He's just mist!" Suddenly, she was punched in the face by another force. It was Misty, who was still pupil-less. "Misty, you little snitch!" Jenny said, as Misty forced Jenny back with her foot, sending her crashing to the floor. Seeing this, April pushed Misty back with her powers. Quickly seeing this, Black Cuervo picked up Manny again, and tried to throw him on Misty, who caught the giant human ball. With a kick, Misty kicked Manny back, sending Black Cuervo flying in the air. Albino Burrio then caught Misty with his floss rope. "Beware, phantom menace!" Albino Burrito shouted, as Misty broke through the floss, then tossed it over Albino, pushing him to her like a yo-yo, and then sent her flying into April. Jimmy then ran into the fight, and quickly shot at Misty with his freeze ray, turning her into a block of ice.

"Everyone! Into the spaceship! Now!" Jimmy shouted, as everyone followed the little genius.

_"NOW FACE MY POWER!"_ the Magwu shouted as a cloud, as through his misty arms, he started to shoot beams, which were about to head for the spaceship. However, these beams were blocked by Jenny and Danny, both shooting large beams to block off the giant beams. Both of them struggled at this. In the middle of this, came Valerie flying in full costume.

"This will hurt a lot worse when I finally meet you, freak!" Valerie said, shooting a beam at the Magwu's "eyes", blocking him from what he was shooting at.

Soon, the main ship opened up, from both the main control room, and the very top of the ship.

"Main team into the flight room! The others who just got here on top!" Jimmy shouted.

The Magwu then gave a roar again. _"Too late!"_ he screamed. _"MY FORCES ARE COMING FOR YOU!"_ Indeed, the entire ground began from the very left, from the back of the heroes, Tremorton began to turn purple, as this purple was covered with the Magwu's forces arising from the ground. These purple forces began to take over the ground, and eventually started to consume the town, destroying any buildings in its path. As this was going on, the frozen people began to be covered with the goo. This was enough to melt the ice, yet it turned citizens into another Magwu minion. As it passed Misty, the ice she was in began to melt.

Jimmy and Goddard ran into the main control room, followed by Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda, Uni-Jorgen and Tootie, Melody carrying Brad and Tuck, the Little Bark kids, Raph with a skating Casey, April, Karai, and a teleporting Shinigami. Even BC flew in, but not before getting Manny unstuck through the entrance, with the help of a lucky kick from Davi. While everyone else ran on top of the ship, with Otis and Pip on the Cow-Cycle, Chester and the friends in AJ's car (yes, the ship is that large), the Cats inside their monster truck, Sheldon in his Silver Shell 2.0 suit, and Tak appearing inside the ship along with the rest of the Rejects. Then, Danny, Jenny and Valerie came in, with Danny carrying Lincoln, Jenny carrying Leni with the twins and Lily on her back, and Bobby hanging on to Valerie's hoverboard. However, Danny lost grip of Lincoln, as he fell to the ground. However, he was caught by Ronnie Anne, on her own board. As Jimmy began to program the ship to take off the ground, both doors closed open as the remaining heroes came inside. As the ship was off the ground, it was lucky enough to dodge the purple forces consuming the road. "Wait…MOM!" Jenny shouted, as she rocketed out of the ship.

"JEN!" Brad called out.

Jenny had to fly through the melted ruins of Tremorton. The entire place now looked like a purple sun made from the depths of the underworld, as giant hands and mouths of monsters made of goo tried reaching for the robot girl, only for her to dodge it inches away. Jenny wasn't at all afraid of the horrors trying to grab her, as she was focused on arriving at her house.

Luckily, the Magwu's forces didn't reach the Wakeman house, at least not until Jenny arrived. As Jenny flew through the broken windows, the goo reached the house, and the entire place began to melt, from the floors, to the kitchen, to whatever was left of the stairs. Jenny then spotted Ms. Wakeman still in her lab, with her frozen pose. She quickly grabbed her, but then the goo began to grab her leg. "YOU CAN TAKE MY HOME, BUT NOT MY MOM!" Jenny screamed, angrily blasting the goo with a heat ray, completely obliterating the goo. She then flew away from the Wakeman house, which was now decimated completely. Carrying the frozen body back to the ship, Jenny didn't see Misty coming at her again, punching her in the face. Jenny lost grip of her mom, as she started flying towards the ground.

"You really don't know when to stop, even when you're possessed!" Jenny shouted.

As Misty smiled…

BAM! Misty was knocked out by an anvil, formed from Melody. Jenny used her stretchy arms to catch her mother, inches before she hit the goo covered ground. "Come on, we have no time left!" Melody waved, as the two flew back to the ship.

As the Magwu gave his evil laugh, Jimmy shot a portal in the sky. Jenny and Melody arrived through the main door of the flight room, which Jimmy then closed. However, Jenny had to see one last look of the entire town of Tremorton, or at least what once was. No building, no school, no Mezmers, nothing was left, but a puddle of goo forming on a cracked ground. "My video games!" Tuck called out. The ship left the universe, and the portal closed.

…

The ship was now floating through the middle of the Multiverse.

"That, was a close one!" Lincoln said.

"Man, I never thought something like that could be so…scary!" Fee said.

Jenny still looked down, with Brad, Tuck and Melody surrounding her.

"Sorry about your town, Jenny." Danny said.

"Eh…it was already toast anyways." Jenny said. "At least I saved…her." She looked at the frozen Wakeman. However, there was a little piece of goo stuck to her leg.

"TOAST ALERT!" Bessie ran to the goo with a butter knife, scraped it off Wakeman's leg, put it on a piece of toast, and Happy tried to bite it. "Happy!" she called, as she then threw it out the window. "Sorry Happy. It needed to be sacrificed!" Bessie said with sobbing eyes.

Jimmy then walked towards the statue of Wakeman. "Allow me." Jimmy said, as he pulled out his freeze ray. As he set it to unfreeze, the beam then hit Wakeman, unthawing her from the solidification.

"AHHHHH!" Wakeman screamed. Jenny's first response was to slap her mother. "XJ9!"

"Mom!" Jenny called out happily, wrapping her metal arms around her mother, which she accepted, wrapping her own arms around her daughter. "Hold it, what on Earth is going on?"

"There's too much to explain, Mom. But I think we're dealing with the biggest threat any of us have ever faced!" Jenny said.

"The babysitter?" Wakeman asked, confused.

"Actually, a creature known as the Magwu." Jimmy said. "And Ms. Wakeman, you're the only adult left. Though I just realized, where are my parents?"

"I'm pretty sure they're somewhere else on the ship." Sam said. "And I think we're better off not knowing what they're doing."

"And we're about to finally face-off with him. I've already finished constructing the Rip Zipper."

"Forget your stupid invention Jimmy. This thing destroyed my home, and now...I'll turn him into nothing but rubble!"

"XJ9! I didn't create you to de…hold on, are we talking an Armageddroid level threat?"

"Bigger than that." Jenny responded.

"Then this Magwu, must be DESTROYED." Wakeman said.

"Guys, there are much simpler ways than resorting to destroying another lifeform!" Jimmy said.

"Oh please!" Raphael responded. "That Magwu freak wants us dead anyways, so why even bother sparring him?!"

"Look, all I have to do is drain the Magwu of his powers, and seal him back in his prison!" Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah, and what if some freaks unleashes him again?" Casey asked. "Face it, Neutron! The rock must go!"

"Whoa, guys, are you serious about this?" Lincoln asked the guys.

"Of course we are, kid!" Raph responded. "Don't tell me you sight with the nerd here!"

"But…this seems a little too extreme!" Lincoln said. "We've never had to do this with any of our bad guys before!"

"Yeah, guys! We don't have to kill him!" Harvey stepped in. "Maybe this Magwu is actually just a lonely rock monster who needs friends! I think what he needs is a good picnic!" Everyone looked dumbfounded by this.

"Harvey…did I ever tell you how clueless you can be?" Fee added.

"Lincoln, this guy isn't Vlad or the Syndicate, or Vexas and The Cluster, or Tak, or neither Freakshow, Vicky or Sartana!" Danny told him.

"Don't forget the Shapeshifter!" Bessie added.

"He's a monster, Link!" Raph said. "He's going!"

Lincoln was still shaken at this. "Man, this is getting extreme!" Lincoln told the reader. "I mean, out of everything I've done in these past adventures, I'd never thought I'd have to…(gulp),you know, that word!" He then put his hand in his pocket, taking another look at the serum. "And if Jimmy fails, then it's all up to me."

"Come on guys! Think about the children!" Harvey said.

"Dude, most of us ARE children." Timmy said.

"I mean, the younger ones!" Harvey said, pointing to Lola, Lana and Lily.

"I'm cool!" Lana said.

"Eh, BRING THE PAIN!" Lola screamed. Lily then shrugged her arms.

"Look, whatever different methods we have, we're still a team." Jimmy said, putting his hand in the center. Underneath Jimmy's hands came Timmy, Chloe, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Danny, Valerie, Sam, Dani, Jenny, Brad, Raph, Casey, April, Zoe, Manny (who had to throw his Tigre glove), Bobby, Davi (who had trouble reaching along with Tuck), Leni, Melody, and the others.

"Man, if only Spongebob was here." Lincoln said. "He would've said something.

"Yeah, he probably would've said some lame speech about "forgiveness"!" Timmy responded.

"Lame?" Chloe added. "You really could learn a lot from him! But oh, how I hope he's somewhere, okay at least!"

**Just one more chapter before the climax, and this time, we're wrapping the SB/Rocko plot.**


	27. Chapter 19: Get Out O-Town

**Patchy: Hello readers, it is I, Patchy the Pirate! Here to introduce the next chapter of this story, featuring Spongebob as the main hero! Now, if you remember, Spongebob, along with his best friend Patrick, is trapped in a little town known as O-Town, and..."**

Patchy, what are you doing here?

**Patchy: I'm just introducing the chapter!**

But what are you doing here? In a Fanfic? You're not even a Nicktoon!

**Patchy: Doesn't say I have to be! The story is called "Nickelodeon Heroes"! I don't see a "Toon" in there! Besides, I always stick-up for SB.**

Man, you just love supporting Spongebob. Even with all those disappointing episodes they call "Specials".

**Patchy: Disappointing? What do you know? Ye a grown man writing these fancy schmancy shanties about Spongebob and all those inferior characters!**

Just start the story.

**Patchy: I mean, a grown man enjoying cartoons! Who's heard of that?!**

**Potty: SQUAWK! LOOK IN A MIRROR!**

**Patchy: Oh...Oh well, on with the chapter!**

Spongebob was running for his life, while behind him was Patrick, Rocko and Heffer. All four animals were covered in bruises, as they were all running down an alleyway, being chased by unknown people.

"Please, I'm not affiliated with these two…GAHHH!" Rocko shouted, running for his life.

**...**

As this was going on, Filbert was walking down the street with a comic book, but then the four ran into them. "Oh, hey guys." He greeted.

"Filbert, run for your life!" Heffer shouted, as the two kept running, as Filbert saw what was coming at them, and ran with them, the two entered into Rocko's car.

"What the heck did you two do?!" Filbert asked.

"Rocko decided to street perform!" Heffer said, as Rocko gave him a dirty look.

Filbert gasped in response. "Rocko, you should've known you were messing with dangerous stuff doing that kind of schnick!"

"It wasn't my idea, it was the Sponges'!" Rocko pointed.

"Hello!" Spongebob greeted.

"Tee-hee, you're wearing glasses!" Patrick laughed at Filbert.

However, the shadows of who was chasing them loomed over the car. Appearing from the shadows was a mime, a man painted like a statue, a hippie with a guitar, and a man with puppets.

"You guys picked the wrong turf!" Filbert said.

Spongebob then started to laugh.

"What's so funny, square sponge?!" Filbert shouted.

"What? They look so funny! To think we were scared of a bunch of other street performers!" Suddenly Patrick saw out the window the mime pull something out of his shirt, or at least pretend to.

"DUCK!" Patrick screamed, as everyone but Spongebob and Rocko listened. Rocko's window was broken, as if a bullet shot through it. "Hey, my window!" Rocko called out. Spongebob's eyes widened at this. "Um, what was that?" he asked, starting to shake.

"Drive, Rocko, drive!" Filbert said, as Rocko started the car. Imaginary bullets continued to hit Rocko's car, breaking the back window.

"What kind of wackos are these?!" Rocko asked.

"Rocko, you're dealing with the world of street performing!" Filbert said. "A world filled with so much corruption and brutality!"

"That seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?" Spongebob asked. However, Rocko stopped the car, smashing Patrick into the back of Rocko's seat. In front of the car was a floating man and a guy with tattoos.

"Rocko, you better move!" Heffer said, as the man on the right spit flames out of his mouth, causing Rocko, and finally Spongebob to scream and go in reverse.

"I think they're after the bloody money!" Rocko shouted. In the back, the money was in large bags.

"Thank the people for waste their money on stupid things!" Patrick said.

"But we need that to get home!" Spongebob said. But then, a puppet fell on the screen of the car. "GIVE US THE MONEY." The puppet said, as Rocko immediately used the windshield wipers. The puppet slowly fell on the ground, as in it's eyes, it was it's final moments. It then fell on the ground with it's face shattering on the ground. The four boys besides Rocko looked shocked at this, though Rocko himself was confused on what was going on.

"MR. STUPIDPANTS, NOO!" the Italian street-performing puppeteer said. "You will be avenged!" He gave the passing car a death stare.

As Rocko's car passed through the blocks, street performers pelted the car with things they had. One of them threw their bongo, another threw a stilt, another threw a rock…

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT MY CAR!" Rocko shouted, but not until he was thrown a shoe.

"Oh, dear Brutwurst, please spare me!" Filbert said in the sky. "I'm a married man!"

"Geez, we wanted to make money! We didn't want this!" Spongebob shouted.

"That's what they all say!" Filbert shouted in response.

"Rocko wait, I got an idea!" Heffer said, as he pointed to a paint place. As Rocko drove in, the garage door closed. After several seconds, it came out…still in the same shade of red. The street performers passed by the car, with torches.

"Is that the car?" one asked.

"No, that looks totally new! No performer could afford something as fresh as that!" another one said, passing over the car.

"Woo, thankfully they're idiots too." Rocko said.

Heffer then saw what was going from a distance. "Hey, aren't those the performers from the other side of O-Town?"

"Oh no! I think they're about to start a…STREET PERFORMING WAR!" Filbert whispered the last words. The gang saw the war beginning: which was just all of them in a dance-off.

"Huh, this looks pretty cool!" Spongebob said. "They deserve my money!"

"NO, DON'T GET SUCKED IN!" Filbert shouted.

"Why? They're entertaining, so I think they deserve…"

BOOM! The sound of bones cracking, punching, glass shattering, and brutalities were heard, as the five watched.

"HOLY KETCHUP!" Spongebob screamed, as Rocko turned away from this violence, right before a guitar in flames and a car on fire almost hit their spot.

"Eh, I've seen weirder things in the Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob said, as his eye twitched. "Why don't we just head to that airport?" Suddenly, the car was blocked by familiar faces. They were all of the happy/angry mob from earlier.

"It's them! The aliens and the nerds!" A geek said, as everyone ran to the car, but not before they were hit by a speeding hospital bed coming in their direction. As it slammed into a car, out flying in the air screaming was two creepy looking pets, along with the patient without any non-broken limbs. The two hit the windshield with a thud.

"Hey look, Ren! Our friends!" Stimpy said.

"Ben! Stumpy!" Patrick said. "Or whatever your names are!"

"Come on! Let's go home!" Spongebob said, as Rocko slowly wiped them off the windshield, with the two landing into the car, as Rocko's vehicle was off away from the mob.

"You know, I think I've had quite enough of this town for one day." Spongebob said. "And at least we still have our money!" Spongebob grabbed the money bag, and looked inside. His eyes shrunk, seeing nothing in the bag.

"Uh, where's the money?" Rocko calmly asked, as he noticed Heffer was eating out of a chicken bucket, and then sipped on a drink. "Heff, where did you get that?"

"Oh, when we were running, I was hungry, so me and Pat ran to the Chokey Chicken. I had to um…borrow some money." Heffer said, as Patrick grabbed a wing.

"Patrick, Heffer, that was our cash to get us home!" Spongebob said.

"We were hungry!" Patrick responded.

"I don't think $10 would get any of you into that portal port." Heffer said.

"$10? But there was more in the bag." Rocko said.

"No, only $10." Heffer said. "Kind of a waste of bag space if you ask me."

"You mean…we never had hundreds of dollars in here?" Spongebob asked.

"Nope." Heffer said.

"What kind of sick twisted joker puts $20 in a money bag?!" Ren asked.

"Great, how do you expect us to get these loons home? Uh, no offense, Spongebob!" Rocko said. "Spongebob?" he saw SB stare into blank space, emotionless.

"Are you alright, Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"Rocko, get out of the driver's seat." Spongebob said calmly.

"Uh, this is my car Spongebob." Rocko said.

"Just get out of the drivers seat. NOW." Spongebob still said silently, as Rocko, starting to get creeped out, obeyed. The two then swapped seats.

"Embrace yourselves." Patrick said.

"Say Ren, he kinda looks like you." Stimpy said.

"Shut up, Stimpy! No one can look like me!" Ren responded.

"Spongebob, do you need air or something?" Heffer asked.

"NOW…" Spongebob still said silently, as his eyes became bloodshot, and sweat came down his face. "I have always been, a law. Abiding. Citizen…"

…

Inside the port, security surrounded the walls, as many of O-Towns citizens were passing through a security scanner. Suddenly, screaming was heard, as the soon to be portal travelers started running out of the way. The security noticed at the last minute what the people were screaming at, and saw through the window. The guards screamed and jumped out of the way…

CRASH! Rocko's car completely obliterated the window, and entered the port, completely demolishing the scanner while more citizens jumped out of the way. Everyone but SB was screaming in the car.

"What the heck?!" A guard screamed.

"Spongebob, HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Rocko screamed.

"I am not spending another moment in this CRAZY CITY!" Spongebob shouted. "No offense to you!"

As the car was continuing making its' way to the main portals, a guard picked up a phone. "Code Red-Violet!" a guard said, as the sirens began sounding in the whole place. Security cars began chasing Rocko's car.

"Oh no! It's a Code Red-Violet!" Filbert screamed.

"PULL OVER!" a cop car said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" SB said, speaking through a radio phone in the car.

"I don't remember ever having that in my car!" Rocko responded.

"Now, we're gonna do this: the hard way!" A guard said.

The cars completely surrounded Rocko's car, and the guards then pulled out…rubber bands, hitting the guys in the windows.

"OW! OW! OW! OH WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE RUBBER BANDS?!" Patrick asked.

But then, more cars appeared next to the security guards, as these were not only the street performers (with the puppeteer shouting "YOU SHALL PAY!"), but the same mob chasing them all day. Even more cars began following the gang, including a mail car, a cement truck, a garbage truck, an ice cream truck, a book cart, and other cars.

"Guys, I think someone placed a bounty on us." Filbert, still sounding calm, said. A bus even pulled over on the right of the car, honking at it. Inside of it was a familiar crazy bus driver. "GET BACK ON THE BUS!" he shouted.

Rocko then looked at Heffer. "A reminder, All of this, is because of YOU." Rocko annoyingly pointed at his friend, as Stimpy sucked on his finger.

Spongebob continued passing through security, as he first passed through turrets, which shot rubber bands. Then giant buzzsaws, hammers crashing the ground, gigantic robots shooting lasers, and a giant bear trap.

"Geez, don't you think they went a little overboard with security?!" Heffer asked.

"That's every airport, Heffer!" Filbert said.

"And it looks like all the money on it was wasted." Patrick said.

After what felt like a trip from California to North Dakota, Spongebob was finally pulling up to the portal.

"Turn off the power!" A guard said through the phone, as a guy in the power room, who was shirtless and wearing a black mask with only two eye holes visible, flipped a switch.

Despite this, as the six inside were screaming their heads off, SB stepped on the pedal the hardest he's ever had, as the car ZOOMED into the blue portal, and the portal stopped functioning. The bus driver screamed as he was about to crash into a wall.

CRASH! Not only did the bus driver crash, but not even half a second, all the police cars began ramming into the bus, and then every single truck and car collided with each other, some even flipping over to the top. So many cars crashed into each other that it made what could've been the biggest car pile O-Town has ever seen, with the record topping from three days ago. And then a giant cherry landed on top of the pile…and then the entire port shattered like glass.

The bus driver ran out of the bus and started angrily screaming again. "NNNOOOOOOO!"

Also, one of the giant trucks in the chase flew in the air, crashing landing into Ed Bigheads yard, who was in the middle of putting up a big electric fence around this yard.

"People are just bad drivers nowadays." Bev said.

"UIDSIDSISDIJOFJOCSAIOHFEWO8FEUBDVULSDILUSDLUDSVLIUDSVUF!" Meanwhile, Ed was having a spaz attack.

….

The car was now in the middle of the multiverse space again, as everyone but SB was completely drained.

"Sooooo…that happened." Heffer said.

"I don't know, but I don't think we can go back home." Filbert said.

Spongebob then stopped being angry. "What did I just do?"

"I think you just ruined my life." Rocko said, calmly. "Oh no, I left Spunky!"

"No, he's right here!" Patrick pulled the dog out of his pants. Rocko's eyes widened at this. "Okay?" he responded. Spunky then started licking Ren, who was screaming in agony. "I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK!" Ren shouted.

"Quiet, Ren. He just likes you!" Stimpy said.

…

The car was now out of space, and entered Bikini Bottom, landing with a thud in front of SB's pineapple. Squidward was in the middle of watering his plants when the car came in.

"Shocker." He said.

"Oh, man am I glad to be back home." Spongebob said. "But now, my friends need me!" he ran to his pineapple, only to be shocked at what was inside. Gary was throwing a party with multiple snails inside. Slime covered the place, as Gary was on the couch, with other female snails.

"Gary the Snail!" Spongebob shouted. Gary then snapped out of it, as he tried to hide behind the couch. But SB then picked him up. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop leaving sodas on the table!" Spongebob said, pointing at a tower of cans, which a very masculine snail knocked down. He cheered, along with others.

"I just realized…aren't we underwater?" Rocko asked.

"Oh yeah." Heffer said, but then, the two turned blue, and started to suffocate. Filbert then put two empty fishbowls on their head. There was even a toilet lever on the bowl, flushing out all of the water. Patrick then saw what looked like Ren and Stimpy out of life.

"What about those…things?" Rocko asked.

"Nah, they're fine." Patrick said.

"Ha! You guys look like…Sandy." SB looked bummed out by this. "Better find my recaller." He then opened up his award closet again, as all the trophies came flying out. He then came up underneath the pile, with Neutron's recaller in his hand. "Now, all I need to do, is contact Jimmy. I know he survived whatever Vicky did to…" As the six were outside they saw something pop up in the air, along with Squidward. It was a giant purple hole shaped like a vortex.

"Oh no…this must be Vicky!" Spongebob said.

"Yep, always knew my life would end this way." Squidward said, walking into his house.

"Buckle up, everyone! It's time to stop Vicky!" Spongebob said. "But first…" Spongebob stuck his arm out. Everybody watched in silence as SB had his arm in the air.

"What are you doing?" Heffer asked.

"Quiet, I need full concentration!" SB said, as his arm was still in the air. Several more seconds passed, and nothing happened. "Where is that darn spatula?" Spongebob asked. Several more seconds….

"Looks like we have to drive there." SB said, grabbing Gary. "Sorry Gary, you'll have to come with me!" He grabbed his snail in the car, and got into the drivers seat again. "Seriously, this is my car!" Rocko said, as Patrick pushed him into the other seat. Patrick carried R&S' "corpses", and the two headed towards the museum.

...

As Spongebob drove through the Bikini Bottom, he drove past the sidewalks, and even crashed through houses. Multiple boats had to steer away from the streets, causing giant crashes. Mrs. Puff even had to stop her vehicle before her boat could crash, causing her to puff.

"Hello, Mrs. Puff!" Spongebob waved.

"Just one day. PLEASE!" Mrs. Puff said.

"Spongebob, could you at least stay on the streets?" Rocko asked.

"Sorry, haven't perfected that yet. I don't have my driving license!" Spongebob said.

"How do you not have your license?!" Rocko asked.

Spongebob then almost rammed into the red bus, which crashed into a street light. It then flipped over.

"Never mind." Rocko said.

Suddenly, cop cars began chasing the car. "Pull over, buddy! Stop in that hot car of yours!" a cop yelled through the intercom.

"I'm trying to save the world, officers!" Spongebob said.

"That's what they all say!" the cop said. "Pull over now, and you're lucky to get six months."

"Hey look, that guy is polluting!" Spongebob pointed.

"What?! A litterbug?! Oh, that will cost him six years!" The cop car turned around.

"Wow, they're just like the ones back in O-Town!" Filbert said.

"Hang on, we need fuel for this!" Spongebob then headed towards the Krusty Krab, along with its' sequel, the Krusty Krab 2. He crashed through the walls of the KK.

"Spongebob, where have you been, my boy?!" Krabs asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Krabs, I'm just saving the world again!" SB responded, leaving through the KK2's walls. "You're going to love these!" Spongebob said to the gang, with a bag of patties.

Spongebob then drove to the Fry Cook Museum, while passing through more citizens. He then drove to the museum, and predictably, crashed through the walls, sending pieces of the wall flying everywhere. "MY LEG!" a guy yelled. Spongebob then walked to the grease, and quickly pulled out the golden spatula. "Never thought I'd see you again, old friend." He said to the spatula. He then went back into the car. "This will be for Sandy, and the rest of my friends!" Spongebob said, as he then said more quietly.

He then put his car on the brake. "Patrick, set up the recaller!" Spongebob handed Patrick the recaller, and he tossed in his mouth. After burping, they were then sent to another dimension.

…

The car was flying through the portal inside the Multiverse. "I'M READY!" he happily said, as the car transported to the next universe.

"Oh no." Rocko said.

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. Before the big climax.**

**Oh yes, and Hutchinson and the Bigheads will return. **


	28. Chapter 20: The Last Heroes

**Well, here we go...**

Laying in Dimmsdale's spot was a giant purple glowing sphere, with a giant violet tornado like beam shooting out of the sky. Surrounding the sphere was the ground entirely covered in the Magwu's goo, still with hands or creatures sticking out of it, with no piece of land to safely navigate through, or anything in sight.

Opening in the sky was a giant portal, and out of it came the spaceship, filled with all of our heroes, driven by Jimmy Neutron himself. The main seven heroes, along with some of their friends, saw out of the windshield the giant sphere in front of them.

"Here we are: the Magwu's location." Jimmy said. "And according to my stats, we're at your city, Timmy."

"Oh my gosh, this guy destroyed everything!" Timmy snapped.

"All the forests and animals and evil corporation that'll destroy the forest and animals, GONE!" Chloe said.

"That must be where the Magwu is devouring the worlds!" Danny said, pointing to the top of the sphere.

"Now, to seal the Magwu back in his prison, and then we seek Vicky to undo the wish." Jimmy said.

"Yawn!" Timmy said. "I say we should do it Verse Vica!"

"You mean vice versa?"

"Whatever!" Timmy said.

"I wonder what the dudes in the other room are doing." Bobby said.

"Oh, we're just planning battle strategies!" Otis said, sticking his head out from a bunker door. "We're all in this together! Now Pip, what movie speech should I rip, I mean, recite?" Otis held a piece of paper. "Braveheart? Patton? Independence Day?"

"Um, shouldn't we be worried about that scary, yet cool looking goo down there?" Fee asked, looking down through a window.

"Nothing to be scared about, Fee!" Harvey responded. "We have one of their ships, so they must think we'll the good guys! However, they won't expect the wrath of…" Harvey then ran out of the room, and then put on a suit. "The Night Maid!"

"Are you really doing this again, kid?!" Raph snapped. "We already got this geek who thinks he's a superhero!"

"Hey! I saved my city from a hunk of corn!" Otis said, as some of the people below him raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…it sounds better in context!"

The ship was now coming closer to the sphere. "We're about to enter the sphere." Jimmy said. Everyone was tense at the moment, as the ship's nose was several feet away from the middle of the sphere.

"Everybody ready?" Pip called, jumping back to the top of the ship. All of the friends and Rejects were armed.

"We are ready to go!" Bessie called, giving a thumbs up.

"It's only one, against 40!" Timmy said. "What can possibly…?"

SQUISH! The sound of something hitting the ship was heard.

"Jimmy, is it just me, or did we stop moving?" Danny asked. From the windshield, it didn't look like the ship was moving any closer to the sphere. Dani decided to turn invisible, and look through the walls of the ship. She screamed at what she saw, quickly going back. "Guys! We've been caught!"

Indeed, as a giant goo tentacle latched on to the bottom of the ship. Both the ship and the tentacle remained inactive.

"Oh no." Ronnie Anne said.

The tentacle pulled at the ship, sending it flying to the goo ground, and sending everyone inside flying to the walls, from inside the cockpit, and the very top of the ship (and yes, even their cars and vehicles were sent flying to the wall. The ship ended up landing on its side, as it began to get devoured by the goo. As the ship and all the heroes were standing on the right wall of the ship, it began to get devoured at it's very bottom right, lifting the whole thing up as if it's a sinking cruise ship. The alarms started blasting inside the cockpit.

"We gotta get off this thing!" Timmy said.

"Everyone with wings! Gather everyone so I can turn us invisible!" Danny shouted.

Danny grabbed Sam off the ground, and Wakeman caught Lily. "It's okay, little baby!" Wakeman said. "Everything will be fine!" Goddard rescued Jimmy, as Timmy latched on to him, also bringing his three powerless fairies with him. Jenny however, grabbed Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, and then Leni and Bobby, but then heard the screams from up the ship.

"It's no use, XJ9!" Danny said at Jenny. "You can't possibly save everyone on this ship!"

"Oh yes I can!" Jenny said, looking determined, and flying to the top of the ship.

The ship continued to sink inside the goo, until it was reaching the very nose. Out of the ship came Jimmy with Goddard, Timmy and the fairies, Danny with Sam and Valerie with Raph, April and Zim. However, Jenny didn't just come out with the Royal Woods crew, but EVERYONE on the ship, strapped inside a giant ball wrapped in Jenny's metal strap, which felt a bit heavy for her.

The crew then flew away from the goo tentacles, trying to fly through them, and then flew into the very dark misty clouds.

As the gang flew through the clouds, Jenny and the others dodged lightning trying to strike at them, which were inches away from them. Though it did end up hitting Cosmo. "Oh come on, why can't she be the rod for once?!" Cosmo called out. The gang continued flying past what felt like an everlasting maze of black fog that's hard to see through. This was until they reached the end of the clouds, where the sun was still shining in the big sky.

"Melody! Could you take everyone to shelter?" Jenny said, breaking off the strap and giving it to Melody, along with Sheldon helping out in his suit.

"You don't need me or the rest of us?" Melody asked.

"At this point, the last thing we need is to endanger other friends!" Jimmy responded on Goddard. "Valerie, please stand by Melody as defense!"

"Oh no!" Valerie responded. "It was my idea to crush this Magwu, and I'm sticking with it!"

"It's okay, Val!" Brad said. "We'll take it from here!"

"And when we come back, we'll gonna give you the coolest army ever!" Tuck said.

"I doubt that." Sam responded, making Tuck's smile fade.

"Raph! April!" Casey screamed inside the net, as Val with the two flew towards where Casey was.

"Casey!" Raph responded.

"Dudes, you gotta get me out of here!" Casey said, but then he looked at Karai and Shini next to him. "Oh, and these two too."

"Kid, we really don't have time for this!" Val said.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna miss beating this Magwu turd!" Casey said.

"Casey, it's fine!" April said.

"Come on, Raph! Get me out of here!" Casey said.

"Actually Case, you can sit this one out. I think we need April for this one!" Raph responded. "You should just help the other dweebs out!"

"But we were gonna beat him together, Raph!" Casey said.

"Look, last thing I need, is to lose more family, you got that?!" Raph snapped.

Casey then snapped out of it. "You owe me dude!" Casey said. "But still, chop him up for me, Raph!"

"You didn't need to remind me, Jones!" Raph said with a smile.

Jenny then turned to her mom. "And I believe this is where we part, XJ9." Wakeman said.

"You're leaving me?"

"You've defeated creatures bigger than your own weapons system!" Wakeman said. "I have full faith in you, daughter, I mean, Jenny!"

Jenny then started to tear up, as she hugged her mom. "I promise, I'll come back in one piece!"

"I know you will. Now DESTROY that pile of rubble, XJ9!" Wakeman cheered.

Lincoln then smiled at this, as he was on RA's hoverboard.

"Hey, aren't you gonna take you with us, big brother?" Lana asked.

"Sorry, little sisters." Lincoln said. "I can't risk losing you two and Lily."

"But we've fought ghosts, aliens and balloons together!" Lola said.

"We don't want to leave you Linky!" Lana said.

"Inkon!" Lily said.

"How adorable. You know maybe you guys can handle….nope it's not working on me!" Lincoln said. Then, the three used puppy eyes at him. Lincoln sighed. "Why do you always use the eyes?! Alright!" The two cheered, and slipped out of the net, hanging onto their little brother.

"But not you, Lily!" Lincoln said, as Lily crossed her arms. "Sorry, babies aren't allowed to fight giant world eating monsters!" Poof then hit Lincoln with his rattle. "Ones that aren't fairies!" Lily looked down completely bummed out.

"It's cool, little Casey!" Casey told Lily. "We're gonna come back in something much cooler!" Lily then smiled again, as she held onto Casey.

"Looks like you're good with babies after all, Casey." April said.

"Maybe I am." Casey said. "Maybe babysitting is another thing Casey Jones is a pro at!" A disgusting sound was made. "Aw geez."

"Let's do this, Loud family style!" Lincoln said, putting their hands together….while Leni (who was with Jenny) put her foot in.

"And don't forget the future Mr. Loud!" Bobby said, with tears in his eyes.

"And me." Ronnie Anne added, smiling at Lincoln.

"Hold on, what about my parents?" Jimmy asked.

"We're here, Jimbo!" Hugh said. "Knock 'em dead! Actually not dead, something more friendlier than that at least!"

"Where were you guys anyways?" Jimmy asked.

"We were on the ship….somewhere." Judy said, looking embarrassed. "Err…we love you son! Please stay safe!"

"Lead the way, Melody!" Jenny said, as her, Sheldon and Wakeman took off on their jets. Jimmy and some of the friends waved at them.

"We won't let you down!" Brad said.

"WAIT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Chloe said, inside the net. "HE DESTROYED THE FORESTS!"

"STOP! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I HAD A SPEECH PREPARED!" Otis screamed.

"WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE A DIRTY DIAPER IN HERE?!" Mr. Blik shouted.

"UGH, IT'S TOO CROWDED IN HERE!" Vendetta screamed.

"YIPPEE!" Charlotte cheered.

As the ball went away, all that remained of the team was Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Lincoln, Jenny, Manny, Zim, Sam, Raph, April, Leni, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lana, Lola, The Fairies, Valerie, and Goddard.

"You know, I just realized: when did you lose all that weight?" Danny asked Manny, who was back in his original body.

"Oh, I didn't. Jenny's mom just modified my suit!" Manny then grabbed the piece of cloth over his belt, lifted it, and out revealed his gigantic belly again.

"Seriously, eat a salad after this, Manny, because that is grotesque!" Wakeman said.

"What are you, my father?" Manny responded.

The team went past the clouds again (and yes, Cosmo got hit again), and the gang was able to see the remains of the ship get devoured.

Finally, the gang landed on a floating platform, surrounding the bubble. First, it was Jimmy landing with Goddard, as him and Timmy stepped off. Then, Jenny stepped on the ground, letting go of Leni, Bobby and Manny. Then, it was Danny landing with Sam. Then, Valerie landing with Raph and April stepping off the board, with it folding under Val's feet, as she took off her mask. Finally, Lincoln landed with Ronnie Anne. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Lincoln, Jenny, Manny, Zim and Raph were at the very front of it, while behind them were all of their remaining friends.

"This is it." Lincoln said, as he felt a little cold being in front of the sphere. "Everything we've ever fought…has led to…"

"I know it's odd to be asking this, but where's Zim?" Lincoln asked, breaking the tension.

"What does it matter?" Jenny asked. "He's probably off still moping about his stupid Tallest!"

"THINK AGAIN, Jenny!" Zim shouted, startling everybody.

"Who the heck is this?!" Val barked, sticking her laser.

"Cool it, Val! He's just one of my friends!" Danny said. "Actually, just an ally….he's cool."

"Zim? How did you get here?!" Jimmy asked.

"I teleported myself, Jimmy beast!" Zim said. "For I have the ultimate plan!"

"Yeah, save it for another time." Jimmy said. "I already have my plan in the pro…"

"SILENCE! For all of you will listen to my plan!" Zim said.

"Uh, Zim, we're already in the middle of…"

"LISTEN!" Zim shouted at Ronnie Anne, as she sighed.

"I've been doing what you humans call "contemplating", after I found out my Tallest have lied to me! So I decided, to become an independent Invader!"

"Oh wow, what a change." Jenny said, completely bored.

"And I've found the INGENIUS way to destroy the enemy!"

"And how exactly will you pull that off?" Jimmy asked.

"By DEMOLISHING the Earth!"

"What?" Sam asked, as everyone looked confused, though Jenny still looked bored.

"Why did I even ask?" Jimmy told himself.

"I've created a big nuke inside the Earth's core, whose power is big enough to destroy not just this filthy planet, but to make an explosion half the size of the universe!"

"Dude, we're trying to save our planet from the Magwu!" Timmy said.

"Magwu? Who is this Magwu you speak of?"

"He's a…"

"I don't care! Whoever she is, I'm not interested in her! I'm only interested into getting back at the Tallest! Because for my plan…the tallest will see this explosion, as it will get their attention. And then, I destroy the ARMADA!" In Zim's mind, he saw the Tallest seeing the explosion from their ships screen, and Zim was flying, as he shot a missile at them, giving an evil laugh.

"Why can't you just destroy the Armada without destroying…oh, whatever." Jenny said.

"Maybe alien hunting doesn't sound that bad of a hobby when this is over." Valerie told herself.

"Look, I know better than this, but Zim, you can't blow up the Earth." Jenny said.

"And why not? I only had interest in this planet of filthy meatbags for my Tallest!" Zim responded.

"Zim, you just can't blow up our planet because…"

"Because you're wasting an opportunity." Sam interrupted Zim.

"What's this about opportunity, Earth goth?" Zim asked.

"If you still want to become this big evil invader, then do what every big, evil, corrupt billionaire does: Start from the bottom, and make your way to the top!" Sam said.

"You mean, before I conquer other planets and become an almighty ruler, I must conquer the Earth?"

"Yeah, that." Sam responded.

"Sam, what the heck are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Trust me on this, Danny."

"That, is an excellent plan!" Zim said, as his eyes widened. "Wait, why should I take advice from YOU, earthling?!"

"Because…the entire galaxy hates you?" Sam said, thinking of those words at the last minute.

"You're right again!" Zim said. "In order for all of those inferior races to fear me again, I must begin my mission, with this planet! But first, I must rid myself of any obstacles!"

"Like the Magwu?" Lincoln asked.

"The Magwu! Whoever this Magwu is…SHE WILL PAY!" Zim said.

"Good, because this she is in there!" Danny pointed.

"The Magwu will DIE!" Zim jumped into the portal.

"Thanks, Manson!" Val said. "Now that martian freak is stuck on our planet."

"Trust me, by the time we're dead, he'll accomplish nothing." Jenny said.

"On the count of 3, 1,2,3." After Jimmy counted, immediately, everyone jumped into the bubble…except for Leni. "You two Leni!" Lincoln said, popping his head out. "Oh!" Leni then happily walked into the sphere.

**NOW it begins next chapter. Also, yeah, the plan was for all of the side characters to get devoured by the goo. However, considering there's so many of them, it just feels so odd to kill them off like that. **


	29. Chapter 21: He Returns

Following Zim, one by one, each of the heroes walked past the sphere's wall, with the rock platform still in place.

"Whoa, check it out!" Timmy noticed. The sphere had no limits inside it, as the whole place was colored pink purple-esque, with lines of blue in the air. Objects and buildings were floating in the air, including cars, suitcases, hot dog stands, and a cow.

"What is this place?" Lincoln asked.

"This must be from the Magwu's magic." Jimmy pointed out. "It's energy must've created a separate space."

"It kinda looks like Dimension X!" Raph pointed out. "Let's hope this Magwu isn't friends with the Kraang!"

"It's like a dimension made up of sight, sound and mind! A scary journey into the land of imagination!" Cosmo said. The gang looked at the smaller floating rock platforms in front of them. Then, a sign floated in front of Timmy, reading "Welcome To Dimmsdale, The Nicest Town On Earth". Though the "Nicest" part was crossed out and the words "MEANEST" were painted over it. "So this is Dimmsdale!" Timmy said.

"This must be the way to the Magwu." Jimmy said. "Now, if each of us takes our…"

"Forget stalling! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Zim jumped onto the platforms, but then something made him "glitch", and then he fell off the platform, sending him screaming and flying down into the bottom of wherever the sphere was. However, Jenny quickly caught him with her arm.

"Err um…thanks." Zim said. "I mean, HANDS OFF ME!"

"At least steps won't hurt me!" Cosmo took his first step on the first platform, but the minute his foot touched the platform, he spazzed out.

"Man, either reality hates you, or you're paranoid, Cosmo." Timmy said.

"Oh come on, sweetie! It's only one step!" Wanda said, sounding worried.

"That wasn't me!" Cosmo said. "It felt like something hit me!"

Wanda then began to twitch out too, as if she was a computer glitch. "What's going on with…RAAARRR!" For two seconds, Wanda turned into something that shocked the others. As she still had her pink hair, her eyes were sticking out of her sockets like snakes, her jaw dropped to the floor as her teeth was rotten, her ears were pointy, her face was covered in pimples and scars, and she gave an ear-piercing screech. She was inches away from Raph, who was screaming his head off. Then she turned into her regular form.

Raph was still shaking in fear, as he was hyper-ventilating. Then he saw others staring at him. "So, that was freaky!" he said, trying to brush it off.

"Man, do your friends always look like that?!" Val said, taking out a gun.

"No, she doesn't!" Timmy said.

"Actually, only in the mornings." Wanda gave Cosmo a dirty look. "What?" Cosmo then started twitching again, and turned into something else. However, instead of the grotesque monster, he turned into something that could be considered WORSE: he looked completely different than the rest of the heroes, as it looked like he stepped from another dimension.

"Timmy, you gotta call off the date with Tootie or we'll lose you forever!" Jason Alexander said. And then Cosmo changed back.

"What the heck was that?" Timmy asked.

"Somehow, that was creepier than what Wanda turned into." Sam said.

"Seriously, what just happened?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I think this must be a part of the sphere! The Magwu's magic must be tempering with reality, causing us to change our physical structures!"

"With whatever comes out of your mouth and that big head of yours, I'm surprised you're not the alien!" Valerie said.

"Enough stalling, jump on the platforms guys!" Jimmy led the way, at least not before Zim pushed him, as the others followed. Though Jenny and Danny decided to use the air.

"Check it out, I'm like Hops!" Lana said, jumping on each platform in the position of a frog.

"Look Zim, if you want to destroy the Magwu, then you have to stick with us!" Jenny said. "No more of this Mr. Ruler guy!"

"Alright, but I'll do this, then I…"

"And No. Promises." Jenny said.

"BUT…"

"No exceptions." Jenny said, as Zim growled, walking away from the gang, silently talking to himself. "How can I put up with such inferior beings?! Beings who underestimate my genius? How can I get those fools to respect me?"

"How about you respect US first, genius?" Sam responded.

"YOU DARE SPY ON ME?"

"Dude, you're not even a foot away from us." Danny said, still in the air.

"Unless…" Then Zim got an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful, awful idea, as he spawned a wicked smile. "Alright, I'll give in! I'll be your slave, Earthlings!"

"You finally saw the light, little green man!" Bobby said.

"I have become…a good, guy! 100% Reformed. Um, "totally"…not a…"

"You're only beginning to gain our trust so you can betray us somewhere in the future, aren't you?" Jimmy asked.

"No!" Zim said, continuing to give a fake smile.

But then, Leni started to glitch out. "Guys, I totes feel, like, funny!" Leni then transformed into another person. For some reason, she turned into Bessie Higginbottom's friend, Penny, except instead of the Honey Bee uniform, it was a light purple shirt with a smiling sun in the middle. This completely freaked out Lola.

"Penny?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Penny? My name is Leni!" P-Leni spoke, with Penny's voice. "Unless I've been mispronouncing it wrong!" Leni then turned back to normal. "Okay, that was TOTES freaky!"

"Me next! Me next!" Lana said, jumping up and down.

"Just continue walking guys!" Jimmy said, getting annoyed by this whole thing.

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be this big threat, I'm surprised he doesn't have security guards!" Danny said. Suddenly, everyone heard a faint roar in the distance.

"Way to wake the dragon, dunce!" Sam told Danny.

"What? What was that?" Lola said, shaking in fear.

"CHOSEN ONES." A voice booming from the whole sphere said. "AND ALLIES. WE MEET AGAIN."

"This is it." Jimmy said, with Goddard pulling lasers off of his back.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this all day." Jenny said, turning her arms into buzzsaws.

"Come out, Magwu! We're not scared of a giant loser like you!" Lincoln said.

"NOT SCARED OF ME?" the voice said. "YOU WILL BE." As Lincoln tried his best not to show any fear, he looked in both directions. First, his right, and then his left….where the Magwu zoomed in front of him roaring, sending Lincoln jumping off the rock, but then caught by Danny.

"Jump scares? How cheap." Danny said. "By the way, I thought you would be taller!"

"PREPARE TO DIE!" He roared, after an evil laugh.

"THINK AGAIN!" Zim jumped onto the Magwu, only for it to slap him into the violet space, making him scream. No one knew how to react to this.

"Should…we be sad or something?" Danny asked.

"Lincoln, the needle!" Ronnie Anne said. "Shoot it!"

"Not just yet, Lincoln!" Jimmy said.

As Jenny was about to drill through his chest, Danny raised his arm.

"Save it, Jenny! He's on me!" Danny said.

"No, I got him!" Val said.

"Actually, I got him." Jimmy said, as he took out his freeze ray, and froze the Magwu. The body then stopped floating in the air, and sunk to the ground, disappearing from sight.

"That was it?" Manny asked.

"We spent an entire trip waiting to fight that rock, and THAT'S how he GOES DOWN?!" Raph shouted.

Suddenly, another Magwu appeared on the right of them.

"Oh man, that would've ruined the rest of my week!" Raph said, raising his sais.

"Yeah, that would've ruined the rest of your week!" Sam said.

"Wow, you totally stole this trick from Vlad!" Danny said.

"He's not the only one!" Jimmy said, as six other Magwu duplicates appeared, surrounding the platform.

"Holy cow!" Timmy said, shaking in fear.

"Which one is the real Magwu?" Bobby asked.

"I'm willing to bet neither of the seven!" Jimmy said. The Magwu minions began to charge from their mouths.

"Everyone, jump!" Jimmy said.

"But there's nothing down there, Jimmy!" Timmy said.

"Trust me!" Jimmy said, looking at Danny and Jenny.

As the Magwus shot fire beams from their mouths, all of the Nicktoons jumped off of the platform. Jenny quickly got Leni and Bobby, Jimmy, Timmy and the Fairies were caught by Goddard, Manny caught the twins as he used his claw to hang on to the platform (with Lola saying "My hero!"), Ronnie Anne caught Lincoln and Val caught Raph and April. As the others flew forward where the trail was leading, the Magwu duplicates roared, following them.

The team continued flew towards floating objects, vehicles and now buildings. "We need to find the real Magwu!" Jimmy said. "In the meantime, try not to fall down!" Jimmy said, as all of the group were dropped onto a platform of the road.

"Run off, guys!" Jenny said to the gang, and turned her head to the duplicates. Jenny raised her clenched fists, as the seven Magwu duplicates surrounded her. However, before she could make her first move, she was attacked by someone, pinning her to a platform. It was Misty again, still with no pupils.

"Misty!" Jenny said, as Misty had her by the neck.

"Give up, Jenny! Join me, and ditch those loser friends!" Misty said.

Suddenly, she was blasted off of by Danny. "Seriously, you couldn't have picked a better time to attack us?" Danny complained.

Misty then turned into mist, and launched herself into Danny's head. However, Danny quickly turned his hand invisible, and pulled Misty out, though not without struggle.

"Seriously, you were trying to overshadow me?" Danny asked. "You're already possessed! Isn't that enough?"

Misty was then blasted in the face. This was from Valerie. "Danny, help your friends! I got the robogirl's back!"

Danny quickly obeyed and flew to his friends, who were still at the platform. Misty then flew up.

"Perfect timing! Another ghost to pick a fight with!" Valerie said.

"Actually, she's an alien." Jenny said.

"An alien ghost? Yep, that's definitely my next hobby after this!" Val said, as the two flew at their friend.

…

As the gang were still on the road platform, the Magwu duplicates surrounded the gang, as Lincoln had his eyes on the cars.

"Everyone, jump on whatevers floating! Go!" Lincoln ran and jumped off the platform, landing onto a floating taxi. After getting focus, he then jumped onto another car.

"You heard the kid, move!" Raph said, jumping onto the same taxi, and then the car, and then another car, even helping Lincoln up. Eventually, all of the kids followed Lincoln, though they were jumping on different cars and objects.

Last up was Bobby, but he then started glitching out. "Awesome! I'm glitching out, guys!" Bobby said. However, all this did was give him a blue shirt and a black vest with a top hat…along with others standing next to him. "Uh, who are you guys?" Bobby asked. Lola, Lana and Leni screamed at the sight of the "hot" boys.

"You look different, Carlos." Kendall, the orange-ish haired guy with a black jacket said.

"Yeah, did you get your face done?" James, the brown-haired boy with the body of a model said. "You're stealing my trademark, dude!"

"Guys, this isn't Carlos. We're actually in another universe, which looks like it's created by some fan who remembers us!" Logan, the guy with black hair said.

"Logan, you gotta stop sounding like a nerd!" James said.

"Boy bands? That is so last century!" Timmy insulted.

"Miss Collins? Is that you?" Logan asked.

Suddenly, the Magwu roared, and the boys screamed and disappeared, with Bobby running onto a car, changing back into his clothes. April saw the duplicate come at them, and then saw a nearby tanker truck floating. She lifted her fingers, and the truck began coming towards the duplicate at a very fast speed.

"Everyone, duck!" April said, as before the duplicate can hit the truck, it exploded on him, melting half of his face and removing his left arm. Jimmy then flew on Goddard, zapping the mutilated creature into a block of ice. This fell on the road platform, completely obliterating it. However, another duplicate appeared, as before Jimmy got the chance to shoot him, it swatted the boy with his right arm, sending him flying down below. Jimmy then turned on his jetpack, and grabbed the ray, flying back in the air.

…

Back up, the heroes continued jumping on cars, as two duplicates chased after them. Behind him was April using her powers to float. But then, all of them started to glitch out.

"Oh, not with the glitching thing!" Raph shouted, as he lost concentration. But then, he transformed into a somewhat different looking turtle, one who had no pupils.

"I don't feel any different!" Raph said with a very deeper voice (that sounded like it came from a talented voice actor from a very evil company that dumbs down Japanese cartoons), as he jumped onto another car. "Whoa! My voice! I sound WICKED! I want this to be my new voice!" Raph said. "Come and catch me, you stupid boulder! Yeah, I love it!"

Then, Lincoln, for some reason, transformed into a bunny with a purple shirt.

"Aw, Lincoln! You're a bunny!" Leni said.

"Again?!" Lincoln said, but then the Serum dropped off of him. "The serum!" Lincoln jumped down below and followed it. As Lola called his name, Ronnie Anne followed on her board. As Lincoln caught the serum, he was a few feet from falling towards a road, which was connected to other buildings. He landed on the road, though not as roadkill, but rather through the road, leaving a hole shaped as his body through it. As he got up rubbing his head, one of the duplicates appeared in front of him.

"YOU CAN'T RUN!" he shouted.

"No, but I can hop!" Lincoln continued running on four legs, with the serum being carried in his mouth. The duplicate shot beams at the running rabbit, which Lincoln quickly dodged, as the road started rising up, making Lincoln run from straight forward, to on the side of a wall. Then, he jumped off this moving road, and onto the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, where he ran around the stadium like a moving wheel, and then turned human again. Suddenly, a car was thrown at the head of the creature. In back of him, was a flying El Tigre, with next to him being Ronnie Anne. Then, the two started glitching….and soon, Manny was back in his normal clothes, but without the belt. Instead, the belt was on Ronnie Anne.

"Whoa, the belt is on me!" Ronnie Anne said. "The belt is on me!" She spun it, and gave a roar. "LA TIGRESA!" she shouted. The costume covered her body except her hair and ponytail. As Manny fell to the ground screaming, RA stretched her claw to grab Manny, and Tigresa flew towards the duplicate, giving him a large kick, sending him flying back. Then, she grabbed a nearby billboard of Doug Dimmadome, and hit the Magwu with it. Though instead of breaking, it just left a giant dent.

"Man, this is one strong billboard!" RA said. As RA was about to give her finishing move with a wicked smile, she then turned back into her clothes, and the belt was on Manny. "Oh come on, couldn't I get like another minute?!" she asked herself, falling into the air, but not before forming her board again.

…

Meanwhile, Bobby, Leni, the twins and the others were being chased by another duplicate, as suddenly Lola, Bobby and Leni started glitching again, as Lana watched. The duplicate then blasted at the cars, sending the three flying down below. Their next forms were strange: Leni for some odd reason, had a blue costume with orange lines around the body, while Lola had a purple suit with pink stretchy hairl, and Bobby was in a red and grey ninja suit. Lola caught Leni with her hair, all while Leni was this close to being devoured by the duplicate. However, from her shoes came breeze that blinded the creature.

"Uh, why did we just look like we're from some lame shoe commercial?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, but I smell good!" Leni said, using her breeze again…and then she froze herself.

"Don't worry, Leni!" Bobby said. "Wait, what do I even do?" He pointed his arm at his face, and then a shoe lace like rope slapped him in the face. Then, they were back in their original bodies.

However, Leni screamed as she continued falling towards the duplicates mouth, but not until Jimmy froze the creature again. Leni then landed head first on the ice, and continued to fall down below, but not after April caught her inside a bubble. But then, another duplicate came swarming at her, as she swung her fists, accidentally sending Leni flying away, but not before she was caught in the hands of Raphael.

"Gee, thanks Raph!" she said, but then her smile faded. "You look different!"

"How exactly do…wait, why do I sound like Donnie? Oh great, I'm that lame other universe me!" Raph said in his 80's form.

"Raph, you help out the others! I'll help take care of these clones!" April said.

"You sure you don't need us, April?" Raph asked, as he turned back into his normal form.

"Raph. I can take care of myself!" April said, forming a shield against a duplicate.

"Whatever you say, April!" Raph said, and then turned to the sisters. "Let's find your brother!" As the gang continued jumping on cars, April turned to the monster. "I'd never thought I'd ever do this." April said, as she raised her arm. Suddenly, the minion stopped moving, as April clenched her fists. Suddenly, the skin of the duplicate began to crack, as April was focusing hard on him. Her fists were violently closed, and she had to concentrate hard on this monster, who roared as he continued to crack. BOOM! The monster exploded, as his pieces floated through the air. "Alright, I'm never doing that again!" April said, until he saw Danny fighting other duplicates from the distance, blasting big rays at them. "Or afterwards!" April flew towards Danny.

…..

As the duplicate chased Raph and the sisters, the duplicate was shot at by four different laser beams. Sitting on these four beams were Timmy and the fairies, all of which were on a separate platform.

"Boy, these laser beams really did come in handy!" Timmy said.

"Seems pretty dangerous for something for a children's theme park!" Wanda said, as the four continued firing.

"Yay! I like the sound of this!" Cosmo cheered, continuing to fire. The duplicate responded to this, by angrily blasting a giant fire beam out of his mouth, making the four jump and scream out of the way, obliterating the lasers.

….

Raph, the sisters and Bobby then caught up to Lincoln, still on the side of the Dimmadome.

The two twins wrapped their arms around Lincoln, as Leni and Bobby followed Raph. Of course, another duplicate appeared, shooting a big beam out of his mouth, completely shattering the Dimmadome, sending all of the people on top flying. As Raph grabbed a screaming Bobby ("Ew! Gross!" Raph said), the twins hung onto Leni's legs.

"Lincoln, here!" Leni said, as she reached for her brothers hand, right before a glitch. As Lincoln grabbed her hand, the four of them changed into costumes.

"I'm Ace? I'M ACE!" Lincoln said, as indeed, he was in his Ace Savvy costume, and his sisters turned into The Eleven of Hearts, The Queen of Diamonds and the Royal Flush. "We're the Full House Gang!"

"You mean from that comic?" Lana asked.

"I still look so stunning!" Lola said, flipping her hair.

Suddenly, the four were being pulled away.

"Eleven, I mean, Leni, use your strap!" Lincoln said.

"This?" Leni then threw her strap around a passing streetlight, which made them change directions. Down below, Raph and Bobby saw the whole thing.

"What is with everybody and this costumes crud?!" Raph asked.

"Aw man, if only I was that ninja again!" Bobby said.

Leni then used her strap to wrap the duplicate, with his arms tied to the strap. "Never mess with the queen's royal family!" Lola shouted, throwing her tiara at the duplicates face, which ripped a chunk of his face off. "Now for your penalty!" Lincoln said, throwing cards at the duplicate, chopping it to pieces. Then, the family transformed back to normal, as they fell a foot on another platform, with Raph carrying Bobby.

"Don't ever make me carry this guy again!" Raph said, pushing Bobby to Leni.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted!" Lincoln said.

But then, the duplicate was still roaring. All of a sudden, a giant blue metal torch with a hand attached to it sent the monster flying down.

"Was that the Liberty's torch?" Raph asked. Suddenly, more big objects were falling from the sky, which included cars, an ice cream truck, what looked like a mannequin in a body of armor.

"It's raining things!" Bobby screamed. "Everybody run!" As the team ran, things fell inches towards them, including a truck falling on its' grill, a wooden boat, a suitcase, a helicopter ETC.

"SHIP!" Raph screamed.

"Geez, harsh language bro! There are kids here!" Bobby said.

"Oh, I'll give you harsh language, you piece of…"

TOOOTT! A mini cruise boat was about to fall on the gang, as the six jumped out of the way. This demolished the platform they were standing on, though it sent a piece of rubble Leni and the twins were on, sending them flying to the deck of the boat. This also separated Bobby, Lincoln and Raph from each other.

"LINCOLN!" Lana and Lola cried out.

"GUYS-DSUCSICSIC-UYS!" Lincoln said, as he reached his arm out, but not without a longer glitch, though it didn't turn him into anything.

"Little Loud!" Bobby called out, as he was still on a separate platform.

"Oh man, what are we gonna…LOOK OUT!" Raph pushed Lincoln out of the way, as a giant crate was about to hit them. Lincoln was pushed to the very end of the platform. But then, somehow, the platforms cracked apart.

"Raphael!" Lincoln called, as the platforms were drifting from each other.

"Lincoln!" Raph called out, as he ran to the kid. However, something stopped him from running, as something appeared at the very edge of the platform. Two blades on top of a human hand appeared on the side of the platform, which quickly glitched again, transforming from 2D, to that of a giant monster. Raph's eyes widened at what he was seeing, as he took out his sais. Then, the right hand with blades and a hand appeared, snapping onto the platform. "No, this can't be happening!" Raph cried. "THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

Suddenly, the figure jumped up in the air with the weight of his blades. He gave a loud thud to the ground, landing with his blade stabbing the concrete ground. Raphael's eyes were completely widened, as the figure lifted his head at the mutant. It was none other, with his metal helmet, than Oroku Saki, AKA, THE SHREDDER, back in his original form before the Mutagen. He then stood up from the ground, with his scarred and dead eyes at Raph. From a different platform, Lincoln was absolutely stunned by this, and then on the other platform, Bobby was shaking. "Oh my gosh!" he said.

"No!" Raphael said silently.

"I thought I rid the world of Hamato Yoshi's blood!" Shredder said with his loud booming voice. "I was wrong."

Raphael was absolutely too shocked to say anything, until it then hit him. He was finally facing off with his own sensei/father's enemy once again. The abomination that killed what could've been his birth monster. The creature that took his birth sister and turned her against him. The man who spent his entire life trying to kill Splinter and his sons, and succeeded in taking the life of that said sensei. Raphael clinched his fists with his sais, and gave a loud battle cry. He charged at the Shredder, only to get socked in the chest. As Lincoln saw this, he put his hands over his face. "No!" he said.

"Oh man! I gotta save Raph!" Bobby said. Then he spotted a nearby crate up on another platform.

….

No matter how many punches Raph threw at Splinter, the metal man dodged all of these hits with his metal blades. Shredder punched Raphael square in his face again. Before Raphael can get up Splinter shoved his blades towards his neck. "Now, to end the legacy of Splinter now and forever!" Shredder said. Raphael then kicked Shredder off of him, as this kick was enough to nearly send Saki flying off of the platform.

"Woo! Go Raph!" Lincoln cheered on. As Raph was breathing, he slowly walked towards the edge of the platform, looking down to see if Shredder was still hanging on the edge again. Nothing appeared there…until Shredder launched himself at the turtle, and punched the turtle square in the face, with blood coming out of his nose. Shredder then grabbed Raph by the neck. "Your death would've been quick before, but now…" He then started choking him with his extremely tight grip. Raphael couldn't move any of his limbs as he started to not function.

Lincoln saw all of this, and then saw his laser gloves. In his mind, Lincoln knew he was about to do perhaps the most stupidest thing he'll ever do in his life, even worse than any of his bad ideas. Something that might cost him something more than a month without television or video games.

As Shredder still had his attention on a soon to be dead Raphael, a beam was shot on his back, though it bounced off. Lincoln was aiming his gloves at Shredder. "Let him go!" he said.

"Be gone, child!" Shredder said, still having his grip on Raph. Lincoln then fired his gloves again, this time at his head. "I said, be gone!" Lincoln then continuously fired his lasers at Shredder, as he ran to the edge of his platform. "Final warning!" Shredder roared. As Lincoln gave a battle cry, he jumped off his platform, and onto the platform of the two. He stuck out his right fist, hoping to punch the Shredder. However, the Shredder then grabbed his right arm, and then not only shattered the laser glove into pieces, but nearly crushed Lincoln's arm. Then, Lincoln gulped as the Shredder punched him in the face, then kicked the boy, and then socked him in his cheek. This sent Lincoln flying near the edge of the platform, hanging onto to a pipe with his dear life. Raph then started to get up, and saw what was going on in front of him.

Back to Lincoln, the serum fell out of his pocket, but then Lincoln quickly caught it with his right arm, and threw it into his mouth again. But then, after a passing glitch, Shredder stuck his blades out at the boy, causing Lincoln to widen his eyes. "Lay one foot up here, and it will be your last breath." Splinter told Lincoln.

Raph then growled. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANYMORE FROM ME!" Raph jumped towards Shredder, and socked him with his foot. However, as Shredder was about fall off the form again, he used his blade to spin himself back onto the platform. Raphael dodged what could've been another skull-shattering punch from Shredder, grabbed his arm, and with struggle, flipped over the Shredder's body.

As Raph was about to stab his sai through Shredder's head, the metal menace kicked Raphael away again, as he walked toward Raph, planning yet another final blow. But then, he stopped moving, as Saki couldn't move any of his legs or arms. "What's this?!" he shouted to himself, as he was lifted into the air. April was in the air, with her hair up and her hand clenched at Shredder. "O'Neil!" Shredder said, as his armor began to break, and his helmet broke into two pieces, revealing his hideous burned face.

"Not even your powers can destroy me!" Shredder shot a small blade at April's arm, which made her shriek in pain. This not only broke her focus on Shredder, but of the boat. Raph had to catch April before she fell down below.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll take him down!" Bobby said, who now had a buff body. He was carrying over his head a giant crate. "COWABUN…" Then, Bobby glitched again, as the crate dropped on him. "Aw, man!" he said inside the crate.

"Nothing you weak creatures throw at me will take me down!" The Shredder roared. But then, a car horn was heard, as Shredder turned around to see it.

CRASH! A red car with a crab on the hood landed on Shredder's body, knocking him out.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob shouted happily. "Oh hello, Raphael!"

"Um, Spongebob? I think we ran over somebody." Rocko said, after leaving the car. Patrick looked over. "Eh, just some nerd playing on the street." Patrick said.

"Whoa, guys! This place looks rad!" Heffer said, while Squidward and Filbert's eyes were widened. "I think I need to pick up the babies!" Filbert said, getting back in the car, but Heffer grabbed him.

Lincoln began to lose grip of the pipe he was hanging onto. Oh no, please don't give out, he thought to himself. Lincoln accidentally lost grip of the pipe, but then Raph quickly caught him. "Oh,thank you RA…" BAM! Raphael completely socked Lincoln square in the face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You stupid moron!" Raphael shouted. "Do you realize what could've happened to you, numb skull?! The Shredder could've shredded you!"

"I know, but it was the only way to save you." Lincoln responded.

"Aw, ain't that adorable. What do you take me for? One of your sisters?!" Raph said, followed by a punch to the arm.

"But hey, at least I stood up to the Shredder!" Lincoln said. "You can't say a kid like me hasn't done that!" Raph raised his fist again, as Lincoln flinched. "Dude, you already know April and Casey! Though yeah...it was kinda cool."

Then, Raph walked to Shredder's body, and lifted Rocko's car to it's side. "Hey, that's my car!" Rocko said. Raph stuck out his sai, and aimed it down at Shredder's chest.

"No, don't do it, Raph! You'll be…" Filbert covered SB's mouth. "SHHH! Drama!" he said. Raph was about to finish off the Shredder for the first time in his life.

"I can't do it!" Raph said, dropping his sai. "Wait, what am I thinking?!" Raph jabbed his sai through Shredder's chest five separate times, and then threw his body down below the infinite. All of the SB crews eyes were wide open at this.

"And stay out, metal freak!" Bobby shouted, after running to the platforms.

It floated through the infinite space, completely lifeless, far away from any of the floating town of Dimmsdale.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And a shoutout to Whotoonhouse75 ,for his shoe glitch idea.**


	30. Chapter 21 II: I Wish

"He's done for!" Raph said.

"Whoa! Are you some kind of kung-fu turtle?" Heffer asked Raphael. "You should teach me!"

"Oh great, another dorky cow!" Raph said.

"It's ninjutsu, you moron!" Filbert told Heffer.

"Ninjutsu, kung-fu, what's the difference?"

"A BIG ONE, you nimrod!" Filbert said. "I should know, it was a requirement for us turtles back in grade school!"

"Please excuse my friends." Rocko said. "They're kind of…geeks."

"Wait a minute, my sisters!" Lincoln then remembered what happened prior to Shredder. "They're gone!"

"They're fine, Lincoln." April said, while covering her arm. "I caught them before facing off with Shredder. They're over there." Lincoln saw the boat on an upper platform, with the three sisters on it.

"Guys, that was crazy!" Lola said, as the other two looked freaked out.

"We would've saved you Link, but that metal freak scared us!" Lana said.

"Oh, hi sisters!" Spongebob greeted.

Then, Manny and Ronnie Anne flew into the area.

"There you guys are!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh Nini! You missed the fight! Shredder almost shredded Raph!" Bobby said. "And then Spongebob and this little dog's car saved him!"

"Dog?" Rocko remarked.

"We don't know what happened, but right now, we still got trouble!" Manny said, as a Magwu duplicated roared around the corner.

"Oh come on! These guys are still here?!" Raph complained.

"No need to fear, for I have…the golden spatula of Neptune!" Spongebob pulled out of his pocket the spatula.

"Summon it's powers Spongebob!" Patrick said. Spongebob's smile faded at Patrick's words.

"Oh well, um…I don't even know if this has powers." Spongebob said.

"Oh brother." Squidward said from inside the car.

"You must say the magic words!" Patrick said.

"Please?"

"No, like a chant."

"Oh….DAWAHAHA! Well then, by the Power Of Neptune, I summon….the power of Neptune? Um, give me his powers? Blathering Blanderskike? Oh tartar sauce!" Spongebob threw the spatula to the ground, but then, it started to glow, and float off the ground. It then flew into the sponge's arms. "Now we're talking!" SB said, as the Magwu duplicate roared at him.

Suddenly, a truck hit the back of the duplicate's head, sending it flying towards the platform, shattering it to pieces. This separated everyone standing on the platform, from Raph and the guys, SB and Rocko's circle of idiots and the sisters on the boat (which one of the pieces knocked off). However, it also sent the serum flying out of Lincoln's pants. "No!" Lincoln called, as he tried to quickly grab the serum. However, the serum flew down to the bottomless space ground, and nobody else but Lincoln saw this. Leni then quickly grabbed her brother.

The truck hit was from Misty, who was in the middle of fighting Jenny, Danny and Valerie. Jenny pinned the mutant by her neck to one of the platform's remaining pieces, while glitching into a bizarre design, which her mother once drew, labeling it as the "99" design.

"Oh, this freak again?!" Raph growled, as Misty slid out of Jenny's tentacle, and reappeared VIA mist in back of Jenny, kicking her back.

As Rocko was floating with his friends, he saw his car descend into the infinite space below him. "My car!" Rocko screamed.

"Hey, weren't those two guys in there?" Filbert asked, as Rocko turned back to look at his car.

"Oh yeah. Who were they again?" Rocko asked. Inside the car, Ren and Stimpy saw they were far from the gang from the back windshield, and began screaming their heads off, while floating down into the infinite space.

Misty broke out of the grasp of Danny and Valerie, and flew up in the air. Towards the heroes, she was in the center of what looked like an army of Magwu duplicates. "Give up, lame-os!" Misty said. "Your world belongs to us now!"

"We'll never give up!" Spongebob said. "Eat the power of Neptune, you old poop!" As the spatula began to shake lighting up, sparks covered the spatula. But then the spatula to just an ordinary utensil. "Huh?" Spongebob was then wacked away by Misty's stretched out arm, and Misty continued smiling at the gang.

"I tried to tell you buddy!" Patrick said. "Neptune's spatula was meant for his barbeques! It's not from some dumb god of lightning!"

"You weren't trying to tell me anything, Pat." Spongebob said.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't." Patrick responded.

Then, as Misty was still hovering, shooting her back was Sam, inside her suit, but then she quickly glitched into her queen of Undergrowth form, using her branches to crush Misty.

As the rest of the gang faced off with the Duplicates, Danny flew towards Sam. "Wow, you're still pretty as a villain." Danny told a smiling queen Sam, quickly giving a smile.

"NO FLIRTING! WORLD'S AT STAKE HERE!" Lola shouted at them. As Sam glitched out, Misty, who also gave another squeaky glitch, Misty flew towards Sam, and threw her against the back of a floating delivery truck's tanker. Danny then hit Misty in the back. "That either was or wasn't my girlfriend!" Danny said angrily, charging a laser into a sphere into his two arms. But, before he or Misty can make their next move, Valerie came with her hover board slamming Misty into the side of a truck, though not after glitching back into her Technus-build suit.

"Is taking my enemies from me going to be a habit back in Amity Park?" Danny asked, looking annoyed.

"You can count on it." Val responded, as Misty had her hands on Val's arms, and stomped the entire hoverboard off of her legs, throwing her back, as she turned back into her original red suit, as she was caught by Danny's arms, much to the disapproving look of Sam. Misty then broke the hoverboard in two.

"You could've at least let me keep that old board!" Val told Misty.

"Oh no, the banter is my thing!" Danny said.

"You don't own banting, Ghost, I mean, Danny!" Val responded.

As Misty zoomed in, Danny threw Val into Sam's arms, as she still looked aggravated. "For the record, I'm still over him, Manson!" she said. "If that's why you look so jealous!"

"Just shut it!" Sam angrily responded, dropping her.

Back at the fight, Danny then turned invisible, as Misty tried to search for him. "What's the matter? Can't turn invisible? Don't have your friend Jenny's ghost spotting eyes?" he taunted, as Misty looked annoyed at this. With her eyes squinted, and without concentrating, the second Danny was visible again, he was caught by Misty's arms, hiding behind her back. "Never seen that before." Misty responded sarcastically. She then spun Danny around, but before she got a chance to spin him, Danny then glitched into another form. This caused him to completely break away from Misty, and then giving a loud roar, startling trance Misty. He then laughed maniacally, but then stopped. "Why do I feel the urge to kill everyone?" Danny asked back in his normal voice.

Val was freaked out by this, as Sam turned to her. "It's not what it looks like!" Sam bluffed.

"Okay, NOW I got my eye on him!" Val said, raising a laser. "Not figuratively."

As Misty was about to beat Danny, Jimmy flew in with Goddard, trying to zap the mutant with his freeze ray.

Meanwhile, SB was still staring at the spatula completely disappointed. "All that build-up, and it doesn't do anything." SB hit the spatula in his hand, as it then poofed up a Krabby Patty.

"What?" SB said, and then he got a look at the Misty fight continuing many feet away, near the toons shooting at the duplicates. "I know how to stop her!" SB said with a smirk, as he jumped over the heads of the duplicates foreheads (with the tip of his shoe) As he screamed while flying towards Misty's face, the mutant quickly kicked him a leg, but as she raised her arm, she saw a very long line of arms connected like monkeys to her arm. SB's left arm was holding to it, as he jumped back up, and stuck to Misty's face. Misty tried pulling the Sponge off, as the Sponge shoved a burger in her mouth. "Come on: chew, chew swallow!" Misty then turned to mist, and threw him off. "Darn, that didn't work!" SB said, as he flew back to Misty's face, giving her another sandwich. "It takes longer for others!" SB said, as Misty angrily pulled him off again. "Hang on this might take awhile!" SB said, turning at a nearby floating streetlamp, flying back to Misty.

Jimmy then turned to the gang "Where's Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

Behind the gang, Timmy and the fairies were heard screaming inside a row boat, as the four were being chased by a duplicate. However, the boat ended up tipped over by a floating platform, followed by the four glitching, and flew towards the heroes, with Cosmo landing on Lola. As the two glitched out, appearing in back of Lola were wings, and a crown under hear tiara. "I'm a fairy? I'M A FAIRY!" Lola was completely screaming and squeeing at the sight of this. But then this was broken as Timmy immediately snatched Lola's wand. "HEY! YOU THIEF!" Lola screamed.

"I got one chance at this!" Timmy said.

"Hey, that's my sisters!" Lana said, trying to steal back the wand, pulling on Timmy's arms. And for some reason, Cosmo joined in behind Lana. "Put your back into it, Lana!" Cosmo shouted.

"I wish we were at wherever Vicky is!" Timmy shouted, as the wand lit up, taking the twins and Cosmo with him.

"Timmy!" Wanda called out.

"My sisters!" Lincoln shouted.

As this was going on, Spongebob was still throwing Krabby Patties inside Misty's mouth, with this one being the 16th patty. "No wait, it's definitely this one!" SB said, as Misty grabbed SB once again, and threw her at Rocko.

The duplicates surrounded the gang, ready to blast them, while the team still had their weapons out. Lincoln still had his only glove out, Manny stuck out his claws, Ronnie Anne had her purple gloves, Danny lit his arms up, Sam had her ecto guns to her wrists, Raph and his sais ETC.

"We can do this all day!" Raph said.

"No matter how many of the Magwu's duplicates we take down, they'll keep coming back!" Jimmy said. "And all this fighting isn't getting us anywhere near the Magwu!"

"We surrender!" Heffer screamed.

"Shut up, Heff!" Rocko said.

That's it!, Jimmy thought in his mind. "Actually, the steer is correct!" Jimmy said. "We do indeed, surrender!"

"Jimmy, are you serious?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Follow my lead, guys! And Lincoln, prepare the serum!" he whispered, and walked closer to the duplicates.

"Actually, Jimmy, I…"

"If the Magwu wants us, he can have us!"

The Magwu duplicates laughed. "That was your last mistake, puny chosen one!" they said, as they began to charge their mouths.

"Stop." Misty said, raising her arms in the middle. Then, turning into mist, she wrapped herself around the group of heroes like rope, covering from their arms to their mouths, with her dark head appearing out. "These are mine!" she said with a silent menacing voice, as she raised the group from the platform, speeding away from the duplicates.

…..

Outside of the Magwu's sphere, Timmy, Lola and Lana appeared in front of Vicky's lair. Lana landed near the edge of the ground. "Whoa, we're floating!" Lana said, looking down below the lair. Indeed, the lair was separate from the ground, entirely covered in Magwu goo.

"I'm still a fairy!" Lola cheered while giggling, seeing her still have wings and a crown. "Also…" Lola shoved Timmy, and yanked the wand out of her hand. "Next time you touch my wand, I'll zap you into FROG POOP! In fact…" Lola gave a wicked smile as she put her wand to Timmy's chest. But then the wand stopped working with the dead battery symbol.

"Oh way to blow it, you idiot!" Lola said.

"Oh, blame everything on me!" Cosmo said.

"Not you, beaver freak here!" Lola said.

"Oh please, what were you gonna wish for? A pony?" Timmy asked.

"Actually, I was, but after I'd wish for that Magwu to go away!" Lola argued back.

"Were you?" Timmy asked with a smile on his face.

"YES I WOULD'VE!" Lola shouted, whose voice was loud enough to send Timmy flying.

"Look, who cares about the stupid wand? We're here for Vicky!" Timmy said.

"But we have no weapons, genius!" Lana said. However, the four then heard the sound of someone crying.

"Way to hurt a child's feelings, Timmy!" Cosmo said.

"That's not us!" Lana said.

"It's coming from inside the creepy castle!" Lola said. The four stared at the façade of the lair.

"That sounds like…Vicky!" Timmy said, as he climbed the stairs, with Lana and Lola following him, while Cosmo stayed outside picking his belly button.

"Um…Vicky?" As Timmy opened the door, out appearing was Doidle with three heads, growling at them. Timmy and Lola screamed, as the little girl hid behind Timmy as a shield. As the three heads were about to lunge at the two kids, Timmy and Lola closed their eyes. However, a few seconds have passed, and they didn't feel the inside of a dog's mouth. They opened their eyes, only to see the dog panting. Lana was actually scratching the dogs neck. "All clear!" Lana smiled, while giving a thumbs up.

"That was too easy." Timmy said.

As Lana held off Cere-Doidle, Timmy and Lola walked inside the lair. The whole place was in complete ruins, as the throne of children was gone, and light beams came from the giant holes in the roof, as the statues of Vicky were covered with spiderwebs.

"Hold my hand, buck-tooth!" Lola said silently while shaking.

"Gross, I'm not holding…"

"HOLD IT!" Lola screamed silently, as Timmy immediately obeyed, trying to hold back his vomit. The two finally reached, under a beam of light, Vicky. She was curled up into a ball, with torn clothes, and her little ponytail was gone, making her hair appear straight and wet.

"We've found you Vicky!" Timmy said.

"I got this!" Lola said, letting go of Timmy's hand. "FIX EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY TIARA DOWN…!"

"PLEEEASSSEEEE!" Vicky appeared, lifting her long hair covered head with her water-filled puppy eyes in front of Timmy. "JUST THROW ME IN PRIIISSOONN!"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for this one, Vicky!" Timmy said.

"TWERP! PLEASE.." Vicky was screaming and crying at the same time. "I'VE DONE A BAD THING! A REALLY BAD THING!"

"What part? Taking our world, separating us, letting that monster into our world, TEARING MY GOWN?!" Lola screamed, lifting the bottom of her dress and showing holes in it.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" Vicky said, continuing to cry. "This is all my fault!"

"Hold on, are you actually…serious?" Timmy asked.

"YESSSS!" she screamed, continuing to cry.

"You're actually showing remorse!" Timmy said. "I didn't even think I knew those words!"

"Don't fall for it, Timmy!" Lola said, pulling Timmy's arm. "I've seen better acting from my pageant rivals!"

"Please, I didn't want this to happen!" Vicky said, blowing on a tissue. "I mean, I did, but NOT LIKE THIS! Actually, sort of like this, but not with that giant ROCK FREAAKK!" she was crying. "He's going to destroy everything, and it's all because of me!"

"Then what are you crying for?" Timmy asked. "You could end this anytime you want! All you have to do is wish away the Magwu, and give your magic back to all the fairies you stole it from!"

"You're right! I've had the power all along!" Vicky said, as she was sniffing. "But before I do that, I just want to say…I'm sorry Timmy."

"Oh brother." Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?" Timmy asked.

"I'm sorry for all the torture I've put you through, Twerp! Every little thing! The cages, the chains, the chainsaws, the chores…EVERYTHING! All I want right now…is your forgiveness!"

Timmy started to get puppy eyes at Vicky (who had eyes right back), and stuck his hand out.

"Timmy, don't!" Lola screamed.

"I forgive you…" Timmy said, as Vicky was about to grab Timmy's hand…all while her right hand began to light up with flames, with crossed fingers. However, the moment Vicky grabbed Timmy's hand…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vicky screamed from a loud shock, as her body started twitching. As her body was completely black and smoking from the shock, she saw Timmy stick out his hand, which had a buzzer on it. "Not!" Timmy said. Vicky began to growl like Doidle, walking towards the boy on her two arms and two legs.

"I might be an F student, but unlike my parents, I've always known when you're bluffing!" Timmy said.

"No you don't!" Cosmo said outside, breaking Timmy's smile.

"Cosmo!" Timmy growled.

Vicky then levitated off the ground, back in her sorceress cape and her clothes and hair back in shape, with her fingers glowing. "You'll pay for making me say those absolutely disgusting words, TWERPS!" she said,

"You know, if I didn't hate you so much, I'd give you acting lessons, for 6 bucks!" Lola said.

"6 Bucks? I like your style, kid!" Vicky smiled.

"I can't believe you're still evil!" Timmy said. "I mean, I can but…UGH, why are you doing this? Everything is going to die if you don't stop him!"

"Eh, as long as I'm getting paid, I'm good!" Vicky laughed.

"The Magwu's actually paying you?" Timmy asked.

"No, but I bet he will once I bring YOUR SOULS!" Vicky laughed, and turned into a very crazy and frightening laugh, like a mental patient.

"Seriously, you are crazy!" Lola said.

"I don't know how, but we're going to stop you!" Timmy said.

"Bring it on, TWERPS!" Vicky then laughed, as she transformed into a giant purple cartoony looking snake, hissing at them. "What do we do now?" Lola asked.

"The only thing we can do: run!" Timmy and Lola screamed, running into another room of the lair, as Vicky crashed through the walls and chased the two.

….

After soaring through all of the ruins of Dimmsdale, Misty then landed on a gigantic flying piece of land, and dropped the heroes on it. As the heroes got up, and glitched for about five seconds, their eyes were on a gigantic stone staircase, along with who was on top of it: a giant purple monster who had its' mouth in the air, with a gigantic beam in motion coming out of it. It was the Magwu ITSELF.

"Master, I have caught them." Misty said.

However, instead of moving, another duplicate formed out of the Magwu's body, all while the original body remained still, continuing to shoot the beam. Most of the team clenched their fists, and looked absolutely angry to see the creature. Danny and Jenny looked the angriest, with Jenny looking like she was about to nuke something.

"Seize fire, guys." Jimmy said.

_"CHOSEN ONES."_ The duplicate said. _"I HAVE YOU…"_ BOOM! Jenny shot at the Magwu's original body with a missile, making the duplicate roar.

"Jenny!" Jimmy said.

"I'm in no mood for talking!" Jenny said, with her guns sticking out.

"Sorry to do this, Jenny." Jimmy froze Jenny with his freeze ray.

"Dude, what gives?" Danny angrily said to Jimmy.

"Sorry, Danny, but Jenny was unstable!" Jimmy said. "Guys, listen! You can't use your weapons!"

"Are you a moron, kid?!" Raph shouted. "We're not stalling this giant rock's death!"

"He's taking everything from us!" Valerie shouted.

"Just trust me, please!" Jimmy said. "If this doesn't work, then blow him up."

"Jimmy, wait!" Lincoln said, running to Jimmy. "We can't stop him! I lost the serum!"

Heffer gasped. "You had one job!" Filbert said.

Jimmy sighed, but then put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "No worries, Lincoln. We still got this." As he put something in Lincoln's hand, Jimmy walked up the stairs to meet with the Magwu, who roared at the boy. The monster zoomed it's face towards the little genius. _"I RECOGNIZE YOU."_ The Magwu said. _"YOU'RE THE BOY GENIUS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY LAST IMPRISONMENT."_

"Yes I was." Jimmy said. "May I ask, Magwu? What do you seek to accomplish with all this?"

_"Once I devour this world, along with the many among the infinite, I WILL FULFILL MY DESTINY: TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURE OF ALL!"_

"What is it with villains and destiny?" Sam asked.

"And all that remains, shall abide by him." Misty said, floating in the air next to the Magwu. Her pupils then re-appeared into her eyes. "Except this girl!" Misty then socked the duplicate in the face, and then turning into mist, threw the duplicate against the giant floor.

"She's not possessed anymore! But how?" April asked.

"It was the patties! I knew they would work!" SB said.

As Misty was about to crush the duplicate with her foot, the real Magwu raised his hand, and then turned her into stone, hitting the floor next to a frozen Jenny.

"Dudes." Bobby said, completely freaked out.

"Misty?" Leni said, putting her hands on her face.

_"YOU THINGS."_ The Magwu said. _"I'VE TAKEN EVERYONE FROM YOU, AND I'VE TAKEN YOUR WORLDS!_" The Magwu's body waved it's arms up to change their surroundings, showing multiple words with a portal appearing through it. This included Retroville (where it began sucking up pieces of buildings, including the giant pieces of candy on top of the Candy Bar), New York City, the Bikini Bottom, Little Bark Grove (as all the citizens were running, as the portal was tearing trees out of the ground), Clamsberg, that town with the Barnyard, and hundreds of worlds around them, including the Pants Universe, Republic City (with something soaring towards the portal seen) ETC..

"You! You're a monster!" SB pointed out. "Why can't you see all the poor creatures you're hurting while doing this?"

"_Remorse is a deadly weakness. Even if this wasn't about my destiny, I'd still show no regret. Because I enjoy EVERY SECOND OF IT."_

_"_I have no idea what you just said, but, I'm going to take that as a threat, dude!" Bobby said.

This completely shocked the heroes, seeing the many worlds around them in the middle of being shattered. At this sight, Danny, Raph and April clenched their fists, as Valerie was charging her laser gun. Most of the team had their eyes on the Magwu, though the Rocko crew was frightened.

"Remember what Jimmy said…"

"Shut up, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne interrupted, who had her fists clenched as well.

"You can throw on a scary voice, then threaten me, my friends, and our worlds all you want, Magwu! But no matter what you do, one fact remains: You do not scare me."

The Magwu then roared in front of Jimmy's face, as the boy had a blank expression._ "Are you sure about that?" _The Magwu spoke afterwards in a low voice.

"Yes." Jimmy said. "I mean, just look at the facts. Not only are you here because of one teenager, but your powers derive from fairy magic! I can't respect any villain, who uses something as ludicrous as magic! I've met dwarf scientists who are more threatening than you! And even without there being any rules, you still couldn't take over our world! Just only about say…20% of it."

_"WHAT?!"_ the Magwu roared. Suddenly, he poofed up another screen, showing a view of the Earth. The purple goo that completely devoured Dimmsdale and Tremorton, only covered a portion of the very left of the Earth, making the planet look like a giant mud with a large piece of gum) stuck to it.

_"No! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN DONE FOR!"_ The Magwu roared.

"To think a teenager took over the planet faster than you did! How can I see you as a threat over that, or even the fact that you have to rely on duplicates to save yourself?" Jimmy said, with a big smile on his face, as his arms were crossed.

However, the Magwu began to clench his fists. _"YOU WILL NOT GET TO ME."_ He said, with his mouth opened wide towards Jimmy.

"Then why are you getting so worked up?" Jimmy asked.

Meanwhile, in the back, Heffer was chuckling. "Hey Rock, I got a good one." Heffer said.

"Not now, Heffer!" Rocko said.

"I'm saying it anyways!" Heffer said, walking past the heroes. "Hey Magwu! You know what you are? You're a WEINER!" Heffer, Spongebob and Patrick died laughing at this. However, soon, the duplicate in front of Jimmy formed back into the Magwu's body, along with the ten other duplicates surrounding the sphere. And then, the Magwu closed its' mouth, making the beam disappear. This not only made the hundreds of screens disappear, but in their own worlds, the portals closed, and everything was restored. The pieces of debris fell to the ground in Retroville, along with the pieces of candy on top of the Candy Bar. "Hey! You owe me $480!" Sam yelled at the sky. In Little Bark, the trees were thrown back on the ground, and Harvey's own house, as it was starting to be lifted from the sky, was dropped back on the ground. And in the Barnyard, the black hole closed.

"Did anyone see the black hole in the sky?" CJ happily asked while looking through a window in the black house, as everyone else was partying inside the Barn, with the Casagrandes on the dance floor.

….

As for the team, all of the glitching, after a 10 second humongous glitch, stopped occurring. "He stopped!" Spongebob said. Suddenly, the real Magwu began to move, as it's head slowly moved towards Jimmy. _"NOBODY. CALLS. ME. A WEINER!"_ it screamed. But then, the Magwu began to see the heroes chuckling. _"OH, POO." _the monster said, preparing what was about to happen.

These four words. caused everyone to die of laughter. "It was either this or calling him a toy!" Heffer said.

"I'm sorry, YOU'RE supposed to be the big threat?" Danny said, while pointing and laughing.

_"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"_ The Magwu roared, though everybody was still laughing.

"You're getting worked up over one insult!" Sam said. "What? Have you been bullied?"

"To think I actually believed that crab about you being a threat? To think I was about to waste a new suit on you? Even Vicky is more frightening than you!" Jimmy said. "And now, to return you to your interdimensional cell, Lincoln, would you do the honor?" Jimmy said, while laughing with the gang.

As Lincoln was laughing (with RA's arm wrapped around him), he pressed a switch, which shot a laser in back of the Magwu, who was still completely angry, while he ignored the rift opening in back of him.

Despite this, Raph and April were the only ones not laughing.

"Uh guys?" April said, with her eyes wide open.

Then, the Magwu's veins and cracks around his arms lit up, along with its whole body. His eyes lit up dark red, and its fists were completely clenched, all while the rift was trying to grab it's whole body.

"This is gonna stink." Raph said.

The Magwu gave a very loud roar, soared down and obliterated the entire platform him and the toons were on. This completely shattered the platform, breaking everyone from their laughter, and sending them flying away. This also sent a big air explosion, sending everything including the toons flying back, and shattering the Rift zipper remote in Lincoln's hands, closing the rift.

"Hold on, Poof! Mommy's got you!" Wanda said with Poof, as the two flew away.

It also left a few cracks in Jenny's frozen prison. As the toons tried to grab each other again, Jimmy tried to fly away, but was grabbed by the Magwu's giant hands, who growled at him.

….

Back in Vicky's lair, Timmy and Lola ran screaming upstairs, bursting through a room. Crashing through the wall was Vicky still in her snake form. "YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDE TWERPS!" she roared, after a hiss. After Timmy and Lola ran through a Chip Skylark room, with the singer tied up against the wall with tape over his mouth. "Sorry Chip, maybe later!" Timmy said, as the two passed by the singer, while the snake chased them.

The two then ended up jumping out a window, but only to find themselves at the edge of the lair. Vicky burst through the walls. "Forget this!" Lola dragged Timmy off the wall, as the two jumped off screaming. Lana saw the two falling from below. "Lola!" she screamed. However, Lola quickly took out her umbrella from earlier, and opened it up, breaking the giant fall from the ground while carrying Timmy. However, Vicky turned back into her original body, and shot the umbrella, causing the two to fall again. Lana then got an idea, and went towards Cer-Doidle's left head's ear, while pulling out a whistle. As she blew the whistle, which only the dog heard, Cer-Doidle began to bark and lose control, running towards the side of the castle, catching both Timmy and Lola, but then Vicky shot a laser at the dog, putting him to sleep, and sending the three flying off. As Timmy landed on the ground, Lana and Lola landed AWAY from it, as Lana had to hold on to the edge while holding on to Lola. As Lola looked down at the Magwu goo, her tiara fell off her head, which she quickly grabbed. Vicky then chuckled at the sight of this, looming over the three kids.

…

Meanwhile, the Magwu roared in front of Jimmy. "YOU DON'T THINK I'M A THREAT?!" he roared.

"Nope, still nothing!" Jimmy responded, trying to hide his fear.

_"I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!"_ The Magwu raised his mouth, as beams began to open up, heading towards Jimmy. But then, a sound was heard below the Magwu. A gigantic mecha was coming for him, as inside the giant purple suit, was a laughing Zim. The mecha struck the Magwu, and sent grabbed it by the neck. "Think again, you giant boulder!" Zim said, throwing the Magwu against a building.

"For once, I'm glad you're here, Zim." Jimmy said.

"Silence, Neutron!" Zim responded. However, suddenly, the Voot Cruiser appeared, and inside it was another Zim, with GIR. "YOU IMPOSTOR!"

Jimmy's smile suddenly faded. "Oh no." he said.

"GIVE ME BACK THE GIFT FROM MY TALLEST!" Voot Zim said.

"You clone! How dare you follow MEEE!" Zim said. "Also, your Tallest are lying to you."

"You FOOL! You're the clone not me!" Voot Zim said.

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" GIR screamed.

"Zim, what did you do?" Jimmy asked.

"I was lended equipment from these impostor dimensions, Earthling!" Zim said.

"LIES! You stole from me!" Voot Zim said. Then, another Voot Cruiser appeared. "IMPOSTORS!" Zim said. And then another Voot Cruiser appeared, with another Zim with an eyepatch appeared, saying "IMPOSTORS!". And then a fat Zim. And then a Zim inside a president costume with blonde hair and a blue suit. And then Tak with Mimi. And then DIB in a purple Irken uniform. And more and more and more…

"Why didn't I guess this was going to occur?" Jimmy asked himself, as Goddard nodded his head.

As the Magwu swatted Zim among with the many Voot Cruisers, he grabbed Jimmy again, but not before he was blasted by Jenny, who single-handly zoomed towards the Magwu with her head, crushing him into a building Then, Jenny formed two giant car crushers as her arms. "This is for Misty!" Jenny started slamming the Magwu with it, removing pieces of his rock skin. The Magwu, without Jenny even paying attention, grabbed Jenny by the neck with his own right hand, and threw her against another floating tanker truck, causing an explosion. The Magwu soared towards Jimmy again, trying to get away on his jetpack, but the Magwu grabbed it with his humongous fingers. Then, Danny blasted at his eye, with next to him appearing Valerie on her board shooting at the Magwu, April throwing things at him, as she carried Raph, who gave a scream as he stabbed his sais, through the Magwu's eyes, while April carried him away. As Raph laughed, he then saw the tips of his two sais completely disintegrated.

Manny flew in clawing the Magwu's face, and Ronnie Anne punched the creature in the face.

"You want to get Jimmy?" Manny growled.

"Then you'll have to go through us, bub!" Raphael said.

_"SO BE IT."_ The Magwu growled.

…

Back at Vicky's lair, where lightning struck around the lair, Vicky was laughing. "Well, what's it gonna be twerps? That, or me?" Vicky asked with her sinister smile, and checked her vanishing and reappearing watch. "You got ten seconds! 10….9…" For every number, she zapped at Timmy, the twins, and even Cosmo, who was too powerless to do anything, and picked his belly button to hide the tears. By the 5th shot, Timmy then had an idea, as he saw Lola's wand remaining on the floor, with Cosmo near it.

"Please tell me I'm right!" Timmy said. "Cosmo, grab the wand!"

Vicky continued counting while laughing "4…"

"But it's no use, Timmy! It's dead, JUST LIKE US!"

"No, it's still working!"

"3…2…"

"Lola lied about it! It's still working!"

"1…" She shot at the twins, breaking the piece of land they were grabbing.

"This better not be a trick!" Cosmo ran to the wand, and then jumped to it, as Vicky quickly moved her eye…and zapped at Cosmo, reducing him to dust.

Meanwhile, Lana and Lola were screaming down to the Magwu goo.

"Wait, Lola! You have wings!" Lana said.

"I do!" Lola grabbed Lana, put her in front, and started moving her wings. This was enough to send the two flying straight forward.

Timmy looked over Cosmo's "ashes". "I killed that pixie of yours, Twerp! What are you going to do about it?!"

"Nothing." Timmy said happily, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Lola's wings began to lose altitude, continuing the fall of the two twins.

"Why are you still smiling?! Vicky screamed, as she blasted her finger beams at Timmy. However, the boy blocked it with the wand, which was now functional. "This is why!" Timmy responded, while blowing on the wand.

"Last time I sacrifice myself for you!" Cosmo said as a pile of ashes.

Vicky then shot again at Timmy, with the buck-toothed boy blocking the beams with an attack. "And for my final trick…."

As this was going on, the heroes launched themselves at the Magwu inside the sphere, and Lola and Lana were still falling towards the goo.

"I wish everything was back to normal…"

The heroes were all screaming while reaching the roaring Magwu, and a goo hand reached for the twins, who were inches away from it.

"…AND THAT YOU NEVER FOUND THESE POWERS!"

For Timmy, it felt like time was frozen, as the wand lit up, shooting a humongous beam that started to cover the whole planet. Vicky was screaming from the flash, and before the goo can touch the twins, the flash completely consumed it, and before the heroes even got to lay a finger on the Magwu, the light swept them under. The Magwu moved his eye at the very last second as he saw the blast.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Yep, I have to end it right here for intensity. Next chapter may appear tomorrow or the day after.


	31. Chapter 22: Properly This Time

The entire wand's beam completely covered the Earth. As the Magwu's giant universe devouring sphere disappeared, the entire planet started to become clean of both the Magwu's goo and Vicky's own mess in every city. Every forest was restored in the world, as trees began to grow back again. Tremorton was rebuilt from goo to the same old city with all the citizens continuing their antics before they were frozen (as crashes and birds pooping continued). Miracle City was repaired, and citizens cheered at this, all while White Pantera, and a very impatient Puma Loco inside his machine were unfrozen. "Oh finally!" Loco says. Amity Park was cleansed from all the ghosts floating around, as the city was back in shape, and Mr. Lancer was thrown off his treadmill. Zim's city was….the same. Royal Woods was cleansed as all the kids and adults cheered. San Francisco was restored, all while Mille was finishing up repairing the wall of Jump N' Joeys. The Rich Kids pool party was destroyed by the blast, as they were all surrounded by nerds. "Hey look! Popular kids!" the nerds said. Veronica gave an ear piercing scream, as all the nerds ran towards them.

Finally, Dimmsdale was fixed. The blast put all the grass back on the hills, repaired all buildings, restored the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, sent all the houses back to the ground, sent the school CRASHING to the ground, and restored not just Doug Dimmadomes' very expensive sign, but the main Dimmsdale sign, which still had the "MEANEST" part in.

Also, Freakshow was unfrozen, continuing his laugh before he was frozen. "YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD!" Freakshow laughed again, and then he opened his eyes, seeing a butterfly fly through the grass. "How long was I out?" Suddenly, the police surrounding him. "CREEP AT THE CHILDREN'S PARK! COME UP WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Oh rats!" Freakshow said, lifting his hands up.

…

Rocko's car, which Ren and Stimpy were still in, landed with a large thud in the park, losing it's second left tire. The two continued to scream for an additional 10 seconds, until they started to get tired. The screaming was done, and the two were now dead slent.

"I'm tired." Stimpy said.

"No one cares, Stimpy." Ren responded.

BAM! A body fell on the top of Rocko's car, denting it, and making the two jump.

"What do you know? Another guy got tired of life!" Ren said, looking bored. But both of the two jumped the second they saw a blade pierce through the roof.

….

Lana and Lola fell inside a sandbox, and the rest of the heroes fell on the park's grass. Danny, Sam and Valerie were back in their normal clothes, as everyone remained still. Lincoln then opened his eyes, lifting his left arm and his right glove covered hand on it. Following this, popping up next to him was Ronnie Anne, as the two saw everything back to the way it was. Then, this was followed by Jimmy, then Timmy, and then the others.

"Did it work?" Leni asked.

Patrick took a good look. "No." he responded.

"Awww." Leni responded.

Bobby then got up, as his phone ended up landing several feet away from him. It started to ring, as Bobby got up to see who it was, many inches away. On the screen on the phone appeared a blonde girl with blue eyelids, dangling earrings and a blue sleeveless shirt doing a very creepy expression. "Babe." Bobby said, as he began crawling, despite having fully functional legs.

As Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got up, with their wands and wings glowing, as they all cheer together.

Then Vicky, appeared in the sandbox, back in her normal body, groaning as she put her hand over head. "Where am I?" she tiringly asked. But then, Lola and Lana piled her. "STAY DOWN, DIRTBAG!" Lola screamed. Some of the heroes then surrounded the sitter, as Raph lifted the sitter by her neck. "Ha! You were just some dumb kid all along!" Raph said.

"Now, we'll about to teach you why you don't mess with our families!" Manny said, giving a wicked smile.

"Hold it folks!" Jimmy said. "I have in indeed a most suitable punishment to her. Just wait until our good ol' ally Zim comes back! Turner!"

"I did it! I actually did it!" Timmy said. "I saved the world from Vicky! Again!"

On the TVs nearby, the news was on.

"This is Chet Ubetcha, and after a very bizarre, cold yet somewhat confusing time, which scientists here are saying lasted 37 years, Dimmsdale has been restored, along with the rest of the world!"

As Bobby grabbed his phone, he teared up happily with the joy of about to be calling his "almost dead, though she wasn't really dead or maybe she was" girlfriend.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in Timmy's head. "I just realized, we still don't have a name yet!" Timmy said.

Suddenly, Hans appeared next to Spongebob, handing the sponge a piece of paper folded in half reading "FROM WRITER". SB handed grabbed it and read it. He then smiled, and ran to the front.

"Guys, I think I found our name!" Timmy and Lincoln looked at the paper. "What kind of name is that?" Lincoln asked.

"We are not naming our team that!" Timmy said.

"It may sound silly, but something in my brain is telling me to pick that name. And for some reason, the word Unite for some sort of battle cry."

"We are not doing that!" Timmy said.

"Then, I'll say it!" SB said. "I have a good feeling about this name!"

"You're going to make us sound like idiots!" Timmy responded.

Leni walked towards the sun, as birds flew around her. "This is totes amazing!" Leni said, as she looked up in the sky, all while her eyes closed, not being able to see birds and squirrels run and soar behind her in panic. As she opened her eyes, she saw what looked like a moving violet flaming star coming at them.

"A shooting star? But it doesn't feel like night!" Leni said. Suddenly, the heroes spotted the ball come closer at them.

"That's not a shooting star, miss." Rocko told Leni.

"Oh boy." SB said.

"Whoa." Bobby said.

Raphael gave a very frightening scream at this ball, as his eyes widened.

BOOM! The entire sphere destroyed the park, sending all the cars fly nearby into buildings, broke all the glass surround the area, and sent the citizens flying, including someone in an air glider. Chet Ubetcha then looked at the giant hole in the park. "That's the 5th meteor strike this week! I'm Chet Ubetcha saying, SPACE IS ANGRY AT US!" Chet ran off with his Mexican sombrero on and a suitcase.

Vicky still stood by and watched the explosion happen. "Whoa, that was brutal!" Vicky said. Suddenly, Cosmo's wand bounced on her face, as she grabbed it. A very wicked smile formed on Vicky's face. "I'm back, baby!" Vicky said.

While the entire park was destroyed, the entire middle was actually saved, by a girl with orange hair in a ponytail, putting up a force field.

"Oh, at least the children are safe!" the Mayor said. "No lawsuits, I mean, yay!"

"BEHHHH!" Chompy said.

"And it appears to be the babysitter Vicky, who's had a change of heart!" Chet said.

"She's not the sitter, moron!" Raph screamed.

As Jimmy looked up, he was shocked, though not really to see who it was from: The Magwu itself, hovering over the gang from up in the sky, giving an evil glare at them.

"It was too good to be true." Jimmy said.

_"YOU FOOLS! MAGIC CAN'T RID ME!_" The Magwu roared, as it began to charge a blast, from what looked like its' mouth. It then released the humongous beam from his mouth, and shot it at the heroes.

"Save us, guys!" Timmy told his fairies, as the two poofed them out of the way before the Magwu's blast hit them, leaving only a giant hole at their original spot.

"Now, it's the proper time to use this!" Jimmy said, pulling out the mech suit out of his pocket. "VOX, Unshrink!" Jimmy commanded with his watch. Immediately, the suit grew to about the size of one of the park's largest trees. The suit's top half was red, with Jimmy's iconic logo on both the shoulders and chest, while the legs were painted blue. On top of this suit was Jimmy, secured by a glass dome, which Jimmy got in.

The Magwu was absolutely furious at this sight, as the main heroes stepped up from the ground.

"Team…give him all you got." Jimmy said. Immediately, everybody turned their heads to the Magwu. As Jenny's pigtails formed jets, she smiled at the Magwu. Then, SB was on a giant bun with his spatula. "Nicktoons, Unite!" Spongebob said. Immediately, Jenny flew ahead of the gang, followed by Danny, then Timmy with the help of his fairies ("ON SECOND THOUGHT THAT SOUNDED COOL!), then Manny grabbing onto Jenny with his claw, then Valerie flying on her board, then Sam flying with her suit's jet pack, then April, who carried Raphael, and for some reason, Patrick flew.

Jenny was the first to get in the Magwu's face, sending him flying into the city, all while the toons followed her.

However, back on the ground, Lincoln was with his three sisters, Bobby and Ronnie Anne, along with the Rocko crew. Lincoln watched the heroes collide with the Magwu many miles in front of him, and looked down at this.

"What's the matter, little bro?" Leni asked.

"This isn't right." Lincoln said. "I should be helping them!"

"Relax, Link." Ronnie Anne said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you've done enough for them."

"Yeah man!" Bobby said. "Let the tough guys handle this! Though not that you're not tough, little Loud!"

Lincoln walked away from his friends, and sat down near Rocko's car. "If only I never lost that serum." BAM! The car door opened on Lincoln's face, slamming him away. Opening this car door was a very dead looking Stimpy, who had bloodshot eyes as he fell to the ground.

"Ren! Stimpy!" Lana said. "You guys are okay!" She ran to give Stimpy a hug, but as she squeezed the cat, he began to cough up something. Out of his mouth came a hairball, except inside this hairball was a large syringe with purple liquid inside. Lincoln's eyes widened at this sight.

"It's…it's Jimmy needle!" Lincoln said, picking it up, while gagging on the dog saliva dripping on his hand.

"Stimpy, you the man!" Bobby , his smile broke Ren then fell onto the floor, completely shaking in fear. A big slash was on his face.

"HE'S HERE!" Ren shrieked.

However, Lincoln ignored Ren's "warning", and had his eyes on the battle downtown. He looked back at the needle in his hand, and then back at downtown. Lincoln clenched his one laser glove in his hand. Despite this being his only weapon in his hand. he knew one thing was for sure. I might not have the weapons, but I can't let them down! Lincoln though. This is a second chance, and this time, I won't blow it! Despite dealing with the most powerful villain he's ever faced, Lincoln didn't feel any fear in his bones. In fact, all he felt was determination, the same feeling he had when he faced off with the Evil Syndicate.

"I'm going in!" Lincoln told his sisters from behind him, but before they got a chance to respond, Lincoln stormed off into the street, running to the fight.

"Lincoln!" Leni called off. "Where are you going?"

Lincoln had nothing a big grin on his face as he ran in the middle of the street, with the serum in his hands. For some reason, his head started playing a familiar song in his head.

"Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud, The Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around!"

Back in the park, his sisters and friends saw him fade from sight.

"Where is Lincoln going?" Leni asked.

"Where else?" Ronnie Anne responded with a smile on her face, as she began running after her friend.

"Haven't heard of Where Else. Is that a new store?" Leni asked.

"He's going after the monster, Leni!" Bobby said.

"Oh." Leni said, but then it hit her. "WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM! LANKTON, WAIT!" As Leni ran, Lola, with her wings, carried Lana.

"Guys, wait for me!" Bobby said, chasing after the girls, but not before a car coming at him came to a very violent halt, as the driver honked him.

"Watch your speed, bro! I'm trying to save a friend!" Bobby said, as he continued running.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 22 II: Portals

More citizens inside Dimmsdale scream and ran as they saw the Magwu falling to the floor. The creature scraped the road and crashed into a bank, after a push from Jenny. Before it could even get the chance to get back up, it began being lifted off the ground, by April. Jimmy, in his mech suit, stepped next to April, as one of his arms changed into a giant ray.

Jenny flew to the back of the creature, as Jimmy, in his suit, stepped next to the Magwu.

"We tried being nice, Magwu." Jimmy told it. Then, Jenny formed a flame thrower with her arms, and shot both of them at the Magwu's back, which made the creature roar in pain. As a response to this, the Magwu quickly formed giant tentacles made of goo, pushing away both Jenny and April, grabbing the two by the neck. Though instead of consuming their bodies, it started strangling the two. As the Magwu stood up from the ground with his new six tentacles. One of the tentacles tried grabbing Jimmy's suit, but he quickly formed a force field around the suit.

With the help of her arm blade, Jenny cut through the tentacle, though April's eyes began to widen as the tentacle held tight onto her throat. Then, Raph threw a ninja star through the tentacle, cutting April loose. As Jenny tried to reach the Magwu, all of it's tentacles blocked her way, as Jenny began to punch her way past each and every one of them. Then, unnoticed by the Magwu, Manny flew down at the creature holding a gigantic truck in his hands. As the Magwu turned its' head, it used one of its' tentacles to grab Manny by the throat, as he dropped the truck. "Aw man!" Manny groaned.

Jenny then grabbed the truck, and swung it at the creature, sending him crashing into a building.

"You're not devouring anyone of us tonight, you freak!" Jenny snapped.

The Magwu floated up from the building, climbing with the tentacles. _"I don't want to devour you, I want to EXTERMINATE you!"_ The Magwu then duplicated himself again, as ten different duplicates popped out of his body, giving an evil laugh. However, a beam was shot at the Magwu's face, though he didn't feel any pain from it. Looking to see who it was, he saw Danny, who looked very exhausted.

"You're not the only. One. Who can. Duplicate." Danny was panting, as next to and on top of him, were an army of duplicates, more than anything either Danny or Vlad has made. These duplicates were all panting with their original host. "Man, that was exhausting." They all said.

As the Magwu roared at them, he sent the duplicates after the other army, and Danny immediately snapped out of it, flying at the Magwu with his army. As Danny's multiple duplicates began obliterating each and everyone of the duplicates, the real Magwu was then struck in the face by a giant Krabby Patty. "A SANDWICH?!" he roared. SB was on a floating Krabby Patty, with his spatula still pointed at him. "Order up!" he said, as the sponge shot a patty at the monsters mouth, which the monster began chewing. He then spit it out. _"DISGUSTING!"_ Spongebob gasped at this. "You spit out a patty! You really are EVIL!" he responded. The Magwu melted the patty on his body, and used his tentacles to slam the patty, sending SB flying down to the ground. Manny grabbed SB with his claw, as the boy swung from light posts. Flying by the creature was Valerie, shooting gigantic blasts at the creature. Next to her was Jenny with her arms now turned into missile launchers. She shot several missiles at the monster, both hitting the road, and striking the Magwu. As pieces of his rock skin burned off from the blast, it sent the creature flying towards the air. Smoke covered the entirety of the Magwu's surroundings, as it was unable to see what was near itself. He didn't notice until it was too late, Raphael coming at it, giving a battle scream with the sais in his hands. As the Magwu's eyes widened, Raph moved the sais near it's head.

CRASH! The Magwu's body and it's head fell to the ground with a thud, all while all the heroes stood by the body, while the head quickly melted onto the ground, morphing into Magwu minions. Sam kicked away the minions, running into the battle. Then, the head began growing back onto the Magwu's head, as goo began to form like vines over it. But then, something in the air began blasting at the Magwu. It was Timmy, inside a giant spaceship which was really Cosmo and Wanda.

"Boy, the city's going to lose a lot of money from all these damages!" Wanda said.

"Eh, the Mayor doesn't care! Right, Mayor?" Timmy asked, turning his head towards the Mayor, who was on top of a building, eating popcorn while on a lawn chair with Chompy, and they were both wearing 3D glasses.

"We got you covered, Timmy!" the Mayor responded, sipping a soda.

"This will hurt, a lot!" Timmy said, as he pressed a button. On the side of the ship was Poof, who was a magnifying glass, which made a giant light beam at the Magwu's back, stopping the head's formation, as the Magwu's body raised its' arms in horror.

"Fire everything at him!" Jimmy said, as his suit shot a laser at the Magwu. Jenny used a flame thrower, Danny used a beam, Sam used her lasers, and Valerie used a laser to shoot down the hole where the Magwu's head once was. The Magwu's body started turning red.

"He's done, he's almost…" Jimmy, among with everyone else, were now frozen in green ice.

"What the heck?" Timmy asked. Suddenly, the ship was shot at, and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof changed back into their bodies, sending the four falling to the ground.

"Guys, I wish we landed!" Timmy shouted, but before they can grant their wishes, the fairies except Poof were frozen. "POOF POOF?!" he said scared.

For the frozen bodies, Jimmy began to crack out of the ice, thanks to the ice only effecting his suit and not him inside it. "Turner!" he called out. But before Jimmy can get any chance to save him, he turned his head and saw the Magwu's head forming back into its' body, which was still red. As it's eyes grew back, and it's forehead formed back, the Magwu gave an angry roar at Jimmy, speeding towards the boy. The Magwu was about to grab the boy with one of its, suit tentacles, but Jimmy did a flip away from the tentacle, and turned invisible. As the Magwu tried to find where he was, Jimmy punched him from behind.

"Hey Magwu, I bet you're too chicken to not rely on your powers!" Jimmy said. Then, the Magwu's tentacles went back into his body.

_"A fair fight you want, a fair fight you'll GET!"_ the Magwu responded, as Jimmy and the creature charged at each other. Jimmy did a flip in the air as the Magwu was inches away from him. Then, as Jimmy pulled a lever, a fist struck the Magwu in the face. Then, Jimmy grabbed the Magwu's arm, attempting to throw it onto the road. However, the Magwu turn the tables on this, and flipped Jimmy onto the floor. Then, it grabbed Jimmy's suit, and started slamming it into buildings. As it flew into the air, it started scrapping the suit onto these buildings, destroying bits and pieces of the wall, all while Jimmy was grunting in horror.

Meanwhile, back on the building, where Timmy safely landed because of Poof, he saw his own friend getting his robot suit beaten by the Magwu.

"Hang on, Neutron!" However, he then heard Vicky's laughing. She was floating in the air in front of Timmy, back in her sorceress suit.

"You still have your magic?!" Timmy asked.

"That's right, twerp!" Vicky said. "And now, I'll…" Poof then zapped Vicky with his rattle, freezing her., as the block crashed through the roof of the building they were on. "Do you feel lucky, punk?" Poof said in a Clint Eastwood voice. "Well, do ya?"

…

Despite Jimmy trying everything to get the Magwu off of him, it was completely thrashing the robot suit. None of the legs or arms were working on the suit, as the Magwu pinned Jimmy's weapon to the ground. "Do you fear me now?!" he roared, as it rose its' clenched fist on the glass dome, ready to slam on Jimmy. However, another hero flew in the air, kicking the Magwu off of Jimmy. It was Misty, who helped lift Jimmy out of the suit.

"Kid, let a professional handle this!" Misty said, as it zoomed at the Magwu. As the monster zoomed at Misty, the mutant grabbed it by its' index finger, and started slamming the creature to the ground on the road, then spun it in the air and kicked it in the face, sending it to another block. Before Misty could face him again, she saw Jenny frozen inside the ice, and went to her. As she put her fists together, she gave the ice block a chop. This chop was powerful enough to break Jenny free of the ice.

"Misty?" Jenny asked.

"Want to stop the rock with me?" Misty asked.

"It'll be my pleasure, friend!" Jenny happily responded, as the two flew off to the Magwu.

Back to the frozen heroes, Danny and Sam, like before, broke through the ice.

"Where did he go?" Danny asked Jimmy, who was in the middle of repairing the robot suit. Goddard was by his side watching the whole thing.

"Across the block!" Jimmy pointed. "I'll catch up soon!"

…

Jenny and Misty took turns beating up on the Magwu. Though both relied on only punches and kicks to the Magwu, punching the creature, like they were two tag team wrestlers. The Magwu had to resort to taking out his tentacles again, aiming them all at Jenny and Misty. As Jenny spun away from one of the tentacles, Misty actually started to kick and punch away the tentacles, without getting a single drop on her. The Magwu began to get angry at this, and began shooting beams with its' hands at Misty. This beam destroyed the road she was on. Jenny flew towards the monster to kick him from behind, but the Magwu caught Jenny by her arm, and slammed her into the road. It raised it's fist again, and started slamming on Jenny, making her begin to lose consciousness.

"Jen!" Misty called out, as this distraction was enough for the Magwu to hit Misty with his fist, knocking her out. This still wasn't the end of the road for the heroes, for Danny came out of the ice with not just Sam, but all of the heroes, now out of the ice (thanks to Danny's invisibility).

The Magwu grew even more angry at this, as the heroes gave another charge at it. The Magwu struck Danny with a tentacle, sending him flying head first into the side of a building, knocking him out as he gave a hard land to the ground. It shot at SB's giant patty, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud. It grabbed Manny's claw as he tried to grab the monster. It tossed the claw, and sent the boy with a violent crash into the road. April spotted a nearby tanker truck, crushed it, then held the fire, sending it at the Magwu, beginning to burn the creature again. Valerie launched at the monster, but the creature grabbed her with two tentacles: one ripping off the board out of her feet, and the other around her waist, slamming her against the road. However, the Magwu , trying to resist the flames, grabbed an entire chuck of the road under him, and threw it at April. April tried to grab the giant chunk with her powers, except it sent her flying back into a building, knocking her out. Raph saw this, and charged at the monster. The Magwu struck Raph again, striking him against a wall, knocking him out again. Finally, Jimmy jumped onto the Magwu with his suit, but the monster slammed his suit onto the ground, completely shattering the suit, while Jimmy flew out of the cracked glass dome, laying around the giant pieces of glass. SB was the only conscious hero to see this whole thing, though at this point, the Golden Spatula snapped in half next to him. "Boy, I'm going to owe a lot of money!" SB said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Pieces of debris jumped off of the road, as the Magwu turned to see who it was. Destroying the building with the Mayor and Chompy on top of it (which they jumped off of), was a gigantic Irken mech suit, with a laughing Irken inside. The first thing Zim did, was step on the Magwu, which the monster quickly lifted up. However, Zim ended up crushing the creature underneath the Mech's foot, leaving him with the giant foot mark on the road.

"This world shall only belong to ZIM!" Zim said. The Magwu then flew through another part of the road, roared, and launched at Zim's chest, sending the mech's back charging down a toilet shop, and yes, where the mech's prosterior was at, landed on a giant toilet, which somewhat didn't crumble. Zim's mech got up again, and struck the Magwu in the face. Zim then turned to Jimmy, seeing him with his destroyed Mech Suit. "Puny Jimmy beast. This is what happens when you copy from Almighty Zim." Zim said, running to the Magwu.

"I wasn't even copying you!" Jimmy shouted. And then, another robot appeared next to Zim, as it was Green, Pink and Purple. "Bring it on, Magwu!" Timmy said.

"Why is everyone COPYING ME?!" Zim screamed. As the Magwu got up, the two mech suits ran towards the flying creature, who grabbed the suits with his tentacles from behind, and slammed it into each other.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Cosmo said, as he was a part of the suit. Then, the Magwu, gave one big slam into the costumes, as the two glass domes collided with each other, sending Timmy and Zim flying out of the suits. Zim's PAK legs came out, as Timmy grabbed on to him, (much to Zim's disgust). The legs scraped through the walls of a building, and the two landed safely. However, Timmy's fairies were knocked out from the beating. Now, only Jimmy, Timmy, Zim and SB remained, watching over the team. As SB and Timmy were frightened, Zim was astonished at the creature, not knowing what to do next. But Jimmy still remained furious at the creature. However, Patrick then walked into the fight.

"Oh hey Spongebob." Patrick said.

"Patrick, where have you been?" Spongebob answered, and yes, the Magwu was letting this little disruption happen.

"Me and Rocko's friends went to that chicken restaurant down the street." Patrick said. "You want some?"

"Um, Patrick, this isn't a good time." Jimmy said.

"Why? I thought you liked…"

**_"SILENCE!"_** The Magwu roared with his loud voice.

Little did the Magwu know that running around the corner behind him was Lincoln, who quickly hid behind a trash can. His sisters and friends were not too far behind him, seeing him from another corner.

_"Predictable. You inferiors used every type of weapon on me and you still couldn't destroy me. But unlike the other worlds, this isn't amusing to me."_ The Magwu said.

Lincoln quickly put the needle inside his one glove, and aimed it at the Magwu, who still had its' eyes on the four Nicktoons. "ACHOO!" Lincoln said, covering his mouth. This, was one fatal mistake, as the Magwu slowly turned his head towards Lincoln, as the little boy's eyes widened.

"Linky!" Lana squeaked, as the sisters were shaking scared. However, Lincoln began to shake the fear out of him, and walked away from the trash can. He began walking towards the Magwu, as the creature stared at him. As Lincoln stuck his glove with the needle at the creature, and stopped at his spot.

Both stared at each other, as the four Nicktoons in back of the Magwu didn't know what was going to happen.

"What is that fool doing?!" Zim asked

The Magwu began to laugh. It laughed perhaps the hardest it's ever laughed in a long time. _"You actually think you can def…"_Lincoln then shot the serum out of his glove. The Magwu's tentacles then grabbed the serum. However, instead of crushing it, it just tossed it into a recycling bin. Lincoln was shocked at this.

_"Throughout my billions of years of life, never have I seen an attempt this desperate. You appear the weakest of these heroes. Nothing but a little boy, without any powers, without any skills. Just a weak, spineless, human."_

"Eh, I've been called worse things." Lincoln responded. "Your words can't hurt me."

_"No. But this will…"_ The Magwu's tentacle grabbed Lincoln by the neck, and swung his fist at Lincoln, as it was about to crash down on the little boy. As what felt like slow motion, the four Nicktoons (except Zim, who just bored) were losing their minds, and his family and friends eyes widened. However, at the very last second, something held up the Magwu's fist. Next to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne held the monster's fist, and then punched it square in the face. She then stuck her fists out at the monster.

"You want to hurt my friend, you'll have to go through me!" Ronnie Anne said.

"That's my little Nini!" Bobby called out. Then, the Nicktoons came to Lincoln's aid, as Zim, Jimmy, Timmy, SB, and Patrick (who was casually still eating his wings, but with a mad face), stood by the boy. Even the three Loud sisters, and Bobby came near Lincoln. "We'll never give up, Magwu!" SB said.

The Magwu gave a small sigh at this. _"What a waste of my time."_ He said, as he flew back in the air, and flew out of the city.

"Follow him!" Jimmy said, as Timmy poofed the gang to where the Magwu was heading. As the gang poofed themselves on a hill, the Magwu looked back at the city below him. He then soared on the ground, and slammed his giant fists onto the road. Goo began to form next to him, except the goo came from the size of a small pond, to a complete FLOOD. Then, creatures began coming out of it. These weren't the same small minions the gang had to face the entire journey. These minions were MUCH bigger, now the size of houses. More of them came from the ground and then, even bigger monsters began to form. These were now giant rock titans, much bigger than the Magwu, and now the size of some of the biggest buildings in Dimmsdale.

Back to where the knocked out team was, each hero began to wake up from this. First Danny, then the fairies, then Danny, then Jenny ETC. They saw the titans cover the entire city with shadows. Every citizen ran out of the city, as the titans formed.

"Whoa! I oughta buy one of those! I'd call it a rock concert!" Doug Dimmadome said, as he was thrown a tomato at his face.

These monsters continued to cover up the city, popping up at every area, as if they were forming a gigantic wall. And then, portals opened in the sky, as the same spaceships from the volcano appeared. The Magwu floated off the ground, and stood up, with his eyes on the Nicktoons.

This was the biggest army, both size and population, the Nicktoons have ever seen. They couldn't even stand victorious at this, as all of them knew they were outnumbered by this army.

"Ace, do you copy?" a voice said in Lincolns gloves communication device. Lincoln's eyes widened at this.

"Ace, it's One-Eyed Jack! Do you hear me?"

"Clyde?"

"The one and only McBride!"

"Clyde! Wait, are you still in that portal?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm not, I'm actually flying back to you!" Clyde said. "In fact, I can see you right now!" Lincoln and RA looked up in the air, seeing Clyde wave at them. The Magwu didn't know how to respond to this, as he didn't at all think about shooting Clyde down. Clyde then flew down towards Lincoln. As he took off his flight mask, his face was all green from the motion in the sky.

"Fellow heroes…look behind you." He said, while trying to hold back his puke.

A green portal appeared in front of their very eyes. Several seconds later, a figure began to appear out of the portal. This figure, and the first one to step out was a mutant with a blue headband around his eyes. As Lincoln was glad to see him again, Leo had his eyes on the Magwu.

And then, appearing next to his brother in the same portal, was Donatello, though running instead of walking behind his brother. As Leo took out his katana, Donnie held his weapon stick.

Two more portals appeared, with the two being next to the turtles. On the left, was a geek with a red hat, a yellow sweater and glasses, with on his right being a teen with orange hair and her arms covered by suit armor. Instead of Jazz's sweater, it was a black sleeveless shirt. "We're back, baby!" Tucker said.

Then, the portal on the right, had a giant droid walking with octopus like legs. Between his chest were two boys, which he let down from the ground. While one looked a bit nauseated, the other gave a dead serious face, something that should earn him more than a D- in Theater, along with a permanent ban. While Jimmy smiled at the sight of his friends, Zim's eyes widened at the sight of GIR, who happily waved to his master.

Next to them, appeared Libby in a black suit and gloves, as she stuck out a laser sword. Then, jumping on her shoulder and spinning was Cindy, who was in a small silver mini robot suit. Jimmy's smile disappeared at this, and lowered his eyebrows at this. Coming out of the same portal was Sandy, giving karate cries while posing her foot. Spongebob began to tear up at this sight.

Next to Libby's portal was Kitty's portal, as she happily got up from the ground, and stuck her claws out, with a wide grin on her face. However, sending her flying was Dudley, getting off from a motorcycle, with a leather jacket and sunglasses, as he took off his sunglasses, giving a menacingly look, while Kitty angrily glared at her partner. Jumping on Dudley's shoulder was Frida, who played a chord with the guitar in her hand.

As Lincoln glared at this awesome sight, he noticed one thing was missing from this whole scene. But before he can beg the question he saw another portal open, which was in between the Turtles and Team Phantom.

The first thing visible in light were blue slip ons. From her brown shirts, to her sleeveless blue shirt, and finally her blonde hair with dangling earrings, it was Lori Loud. Leni began to tear up at this sight, along with Lana and Lola, while Lincoln didn't know how to respond. Appearing next to her was Lisa walking with mechanical tentacles behind her back, and Luan, appearing with arms caryring pies behind her back. SB gave his interdimensional prank partner a wave. Appearing on the right of Lori was Luna, walking while blasting a note on her Shredder. "The dudes are back in town." Luna said. Then, jumping on the shoulder of Lisa and then Lori, while exiting doing a 360 jump and a kick, while landing her fist to the ground was Lynn Loud, giving a wicked smile at the army. Seeing the sisters again, Lincoln pupils grew, while Clyde began to tear up.

"Where's Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"Right here." Lucy said, appearing next to Lincoln, startling him. "By the way…I'm glad you're alive." Lucy wrapped her arms around Lincoln, and then let go.

Now, the rest of the team was back.

Another portal appeared behind the "black hole eaten" group. Appearing behind them was another portal, led by Ms. Wakeman, Brad and Tuck. As the group walked in front, Sheldon inside the "OLD" Silver Shell costume, and Melody landed beside Brad. Appearing next to them was the Rejects, with Xero holding Mole as a gun in her arm, Tak spinning his Juju stick and aiming it at the boys, and appearing next to him was Lok and Jiboba, as appearing above his head were his Jujus, Flora and Fauna, both looking prepared to fight. Bessie flew up in the air in her Mighty B! costume, the Cats appeared in their giant red monster truck, with Katilda (with black marks) roaring at this. Vendetta rode on a gigantic black roaring fiend (which made Carl cower in fear), and happily walking next to her was Charlotte. Stepping outside of a mini car was Rudy, Snap, and Penny, as the boy gave a smile at what was ahead of him. And then Otis came in riding on what looked like a horse, with a very hairy wig and blue paint on his face, with Pip on his shoulder. Though his expression changed as he saw the titans. "ABORT BATTLE SPEECH, BACK TO COSTUMES!" he said, running back into the portal.

"YOU PUNY COW!" Uni-Jorgen said underneath Otis.

Then, popping up next to the gang was Casey, skating in front of the gang with a laughing Lily in his hands. Popping up next to him was Karai with two swords in her hands, and appearing next to her in a purple explosion of mist was Shinigami. Next to her, Chloe jumped out of the air.

Then Chester and the boys appeared inside a car, and beside them were Harvey, Fee and Foo. Next to them were the kids of Little Bark, with a scared Dade, Claire, Kratz, Technobear and Piri Piri, who gave a loud battle cry. And then appearing next to them were even more citizens from Little Bark. Jeremy appeared sticking a sword in the air, Irving and Miriam Beaks were on a motorcycle, as Miriam had a bat with spikes, while Irving held on to his wife shaking in fear. Moff appeared in a giant steampunk like machine, and appearing on his shoulder was Officer Fredd, who began prepping his tazer gloves.

And then, another portal opened, and stepping out of it was none other than Princess Vega, giving a smile as behind here were not just her friends, Drab, Tuff and Shell, but the rest of Cluster Prime was behind her. Then, eight robots flew through the air, landing right next to Wakeman and Jenny's friends. These robots were none other than Jenny's sisters, XJ-1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and 8 (3 fell apart, while 7 lost balance and fell to the ground).

Then, landing from the air giving the ground a big thug was the mighty hero himself, White Pantera. Blasting on the ground next to him was Puma Loco. And surprisingly, Maria Rivera herself was there, who was Plata Peligrosa again. Proceeding the Riveras was Black Cuervo, souring through the air with her family members, Voltura, and Lady Gobbler, as they landed next to the ground, though by the Riveras. Albino Burrito jumped in the air with the help of his floss rope.

Appearing out of another portal was Zim's own base, walking with giant metal tentacles. Inside of this base was Skoodge and Tenn themselves.

Appearing from another portal was Tiger Claw, with next to him being the remaining members of the Foot Clan. And then appearing from the air were Yugopotanian ships. "Sup dudes?!" Mark Chang greeted.

Then pulling up was both the Fenton Assault Vehicle, and a stylized Vanzilla. Inside of the AV was Jack and Maddie Fenton, while inside Vanzilla was Rita Loud, and Lynn Sr. (both dressed up like they were at a boot camp).

Tuck then looked at the team. "Told you we were gonna have the coolest army ever!"

"This is amazing!" Timmy cheered. "How can this get better?"

"With the power of love!" Cupid said in the clouds, as flying through the air, with Cupid in front were ALL of the fairies from the Jump N' Joeys, with Millie even riding on the back of one of them, giggling.

"Open it up." Tucker said, speaking through a phone. A green portal appeared in the sky, as the three Amity Park teens were shocked to see who was stepping out of it: Skulker appeared, as behind him was nearly EVERY single ghost from the Ghost Zone. Dani then flew at the very front of this army.

And finally, flying to the area were the knocked out heroes. Manny, Danny, Sam, Valerie, Jenny, Misty, April, Raph and the fairies.

All of the heroes were finally there…and Mikey appeared, landing on his face from the ground. "I'm okay!" Mikey said. "Man, I didn't rehearse this enough!"

"Oh Mikey!" Raph said, facepalming at this.

Knowing full well that his goal wasn't coming anywhere near succeeding, the Magwu clenched it's fists at this sight.

Then, as all of the heroes with flying abilities were in the air, the toons began to line up one by one. Harvey as the Night Maid, followed by Foo with his tongue out, and then Fee with her fists out, and then Lynn, April, Jazz (who was now fully inside her Peeler suit), Kitty and Dudley with lasers out. Zim, Manny, Raph and Casey all had their eyes on the Magwu, angrily glaring at them.

And then in the very front, jumped Leo and Donnie, along with Timmy poofing in front, with Jenny finally stepping in the very front. And then, popping next to her was Jimmy inside his mech suit, with a screen showing his face on top, and Vendetta moved closer with her fiend in front. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde walked in the front next to Timmy.

"As for you, my good man!" Timmy told Lincoln, as he looked at his fairies. They poofed back up Lincoln's other glove and finally, a jetpack appeared on his back.

Timmy at that moment, felt words began to slip out of his mouth. What felt like the perfect words to charge at the Magwu.

"NICKTOONS…."

**"UNITE."**


	33. Chapter 23: Nicktoons Unite

A battle cry erupted from most of the heroes, with the turtles being the leading men with this, as everyone began running. The Turtles and Casey jumped into the air.

"BUYAKASHA!"

"GOONGALA!"

Otis sped at the very front on his Cow-Scooter, as Manny, Timmy, Chloe, Zim on his PAK legs, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sped up at the very front.

Jenny got up from the ground, with Melody, Vega and Misty by her side. Behind them was the entire squadron, consisting of Danny, Valerie, Dani, Clyde, Puma Loco and the Flock of Fury, Tiger Claw, the Yugopotanians, Sheen (happily cheering in a jetpack) and the hundreds and hundreds of fairies and ghosts side by side.

The Magwu went on with this, and flew towards his moving enemies. "KILL THEM." He said. His army roared, and began following the giant beast, now running to the "puny" army, from the gigantic rock titans, to the grown minions, to the spaceships in the sky.

Now leading the Nicktoons was Spongebob, as he and the toons gave another battle scream.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: for this whole thing, picture a shot like the Endgame charge. Spongebob in the very front, with Zim away from the entire group on his PAK legs. Timmy on his left with his fairies above him, and Manny and Frida on his right. Next to them are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, as Lincoln's sisters are behind him. Behind him is a roaring Patrick who on his right are the four Ninja Turtles, who continuing on their right, Casey Jones, April O Neil, Sam Manson (inside her peeler), Lynn, Sandy, and Vendetta on top of a running Fiend, ending on the right with Otis on his Cow-Scooter. In the air is Jenny and Jimmy with his jetpack, while Danny is on her right.)**

The two armies collided with each other, and making the first move was Jenny, who was about to crash into the Magwu, who was heading straight towards her. However, the teenage robot sent the rock monster flying back, crashing through the chests of the Rock titans.

On the ground, Timmy took the first shot, shooting a magic blasts at the minions, making them explode. Jimmy, while flying at the Magwu, shot a blast of heat from his new weapon at the minions, turning them into ashes. Spongebob flipped over one with his spatula (which had tape on it), Danny shot at one while kicking at another. Vendetta's fiend grabbed both a gigantic rock titan, and a spaceship, and shoved the two things down it's throat, devouring the two enemies in one gulp. The three turtles dueled with four minions. Sandy kicked one, as Lynn flipped one over, Kitty clawed at one, and Misty sent one flying away. Patrick gave a minion a very brutal pounding, as he was roaring like a monster, grabbing the minion's headless body, and hitting it at the minions. Sam and Jazz, were in back of each other, blasting at the minions from both directions. In the air, the Riveras were altogether in the air, as the three punched a Rock Titan, sending it zooming back, hitting all of the titans in back of them. Under them, Maria Rivera gave her Plata cry (A-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!), completely punching a titan to oblivion. The fairies shot at the rock titans, with some blowing their heads off, while the ghosts attacked the spaceships. Skulker led a group, as they all blasted at a spaceship with a large ecto blast. BOOM! The entire ship exploded, with pieces of rubble flying through the air.

….

As this large fight was happening, Rocko was in the middle of the action, running for his life.

"Spongebob, get me out of here!" Rocko said.

"Aw, but Rocko, you're missing out on all the fun!" SB responded.

"Fun? How can I fight when I don't have any powers or weapons?"

"You don't need any powers or weapons, just do what you're best at!" SB said.

Rocko then spotted nearby a jackhammer, which for some reason, was there all along at the park. Next thing one minion saw, Rocko was on the jackhammer, as he rode over the minions skin, breaking him to nothing but rubble.

"Yeah, we're just gonna get something to eat." Heffer said, as him and Filbert ran off.

….

Lincoln fought more of the minions by shooting big beams with his gloves. Popping up in back of him was Clyde.

"So where were you guys this entire time?" Lincoln asked, while trying to dodge the Magwu's attacks.

"That black hole took us to some other universe!" Clyde said, while fighting. "Where Vicky ruled the world, and she was a half robot! Luckily, Future Timmy was there, and your future self sacrificed himself!"

"Are you serious?" Lincoln asked. Tears then emerged from Clyde's eyes. "I wish I was!" However, as a minion was about to punch the two, Ronnie Anne jumped in the air, kicking the minion in the face with her shoe. She led the two boys to fight through the herd.

….

Bobby ran through the army, with only a laser gun, which he's actually SUCCEEDING at using, to defend himself. As he gave a battle scream, he shot at minions, along with a running Skoodge, which sent the little Irken flying. In front of him, was a screaming Lori, though it was from her shooting a phone shaped laser at the minions, as she ran past a flying Tiger Claw shooting lasers, and the Silver Shell pounding a minion to the ground. The two ran past each other, even bumping arms, and the two charged into separate herds of minions. However, the two came to a halt, slamming their feet onto the ground.

"BABE?!" Bobby shouted.

"BOO BOO BEAR?!" Lori squealed. The two turned around, and ran back to where they supposed bumped into each other. However, now the two were even more distant from each other, running now several feet away, though the two were visible in one empty spot. The two came to a halt again, as while Bobby slid to Lisa grabbing minions with her tentacles, and Lori slid towards Charlotte trying to "dance" with one.

"LORI!" Bobby called out.

"IT'S OKAY, BOBBY! I'M COMING!" Lori and Bobby now ran to the very empty center where they were visible towards each other.

"BABE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU, BOBBY?!" Lori shouted, as the two were facing completely different directions.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"BUT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ronnie Anne facepalmed as she saw the whole thing, as she then turned Bobby to Lori. Now, the two of them had their eyes on each other.

"BABE!"

"BOO BOO BEAR!" As the two felt time slow down, the two ran towards each others, with tears in their eyes. Then, the two wrapped their arms around each other, and pressed their lips against each other. The world was spinning at this moment, and at the same time, around them, explosions surrounded the oblivious couple, and next to this was a gigantic rock titan's arm flying back, with Skoodge flying through the air from an explosion, the pieces of the Magwu spaceship flying by, AJ's car doing a flip from an explosion, with Chester screaming at the sight of the kissing couple, and a large blast from Skulker, shredding the ground. However, this was nothing to the kissing couple.

Dudley saw the whole thing in tears, as a monster tried to attack the gang, but then Dudley stepped in front of him with a laser. "Hey, these two are having a MOMENT!" Dudley shouted, blasting the monster in the face.

…..

For the turtles, Leo fought the minions with Karai by his side, and Mikey had Shini by his side. April then kicked away a minion, and spotted the three turtles. She then ran to Donnie, and hugged him. Of course, the turtle felt completely awkward by this, but he accepted this hug.

"Glad to see you again, April." Donnie said.

"Hold on, where's Raph?" Leo asked, while cutting through a minion.

But then April began to sense something. This something was enough to make her eyes widen. "No, this can't be happening!"

"What's wrong, April?!" Donnie responded.

"You're not going to believe this, guys!" April said.

….

Raph brawled minions with Casey by his side, as while the turtle was kicking and beheading more and more rock minions, Casey shot more of his exploding pucks at the minions. However, Raph was then struck by someone. However, it wasn't a magwu, but it was somebody else. As he flipped to the ground, a little girl stood by his head.

"Finally, a point for Lynnsanity!" Lynn smirked with her fists on her waists.

"Do it again, and I'll break your arms, kid!" Raph responded.

"Don't be mad because I finally got you, loser!" Lynn said, as Raph got back up.

"The Lynn-er!" Casey said, sticking his fist out.

"Sup, Casey, my good player?" Lynn greeted.

Then, Casey jumped in between the two, and the two tough ones kicked and punched their enemies.

The three were fighting near a giant crater caused by a wrecked spaceship. However, they were unaware that something was running towards Raph. This something was slicing multiple minions, and even had to push Tiger Claw out of the way. Tiger Claw recognized who it was with his one good eye. "Can it be?!" TC asked himself.

Then, this something jumped at Raph. Raph screamed, as he was pushed into the crashed ship.

"RAPH!" Casey and Lynn screamed, looking down.

As Raph and the unknown enemy spun down the crater, Raph landed in the back of the destroyed walls of the ship. This ship was the very top of the gigantic Magwu warship. Jumping in front of him, was once again, SHREDDER, who was now without his helmet, with his burnt face in plain sight. Immediately, Casey's eyes widened at this, while Lynn was frightened by this. The Shredder gave a scream as he tried stabbing Raph with one of his blades. The turtle dodged this, as Raph kicked Shredder away from him.

"Get away from him, you freak!" Lynn said, as she jumped down on the Shredder's head.

"Lynn, DON'T!" Casey called out. Lynn was about to land on the Shredder's head. However, the Shredder quickly turned his head up, and punched the little girl in the face, and then kicked her into the wall, knocking her out cold.

"Loud!" Raph called out, as Casey then threw an exploding puck at Shredder's back, sending him hitting a wall on the ship. Casey then jumped down, and tried to whack Shredder with his puck. However, the monster grabbed the stick, broke it in half, and then sent Casey flying down a hole in the ship. As Casey both hung onto Lynn and a wire, the fall sent his mask falling down below the large pit underneath him, which had lava.

"I'LL END YOU!" Raph screamed, as he launched himself at the Shredder. However, the Shredder once again, kicked him away. "You never could kill me before, and you never will, foolish turtle. Now, your poor determination, is about to cost you your life." As Shredder was about to stab Raphael again, he ended up being kicked by Mikey, who jumped into the ship. Then, jumping next to him was Donnie, whacking the Shredder in the face. Then, jumping in front, was Leo. Helping Casey and Lynn's unconscious body up was April, as Shini jumped in as well.

"I don't know how you came back, Shredder!" Leo said. "But now, we're about to send you back to your grave!"

Karai then kicked Shredder in back. "Karai, my daughter!" Shredder said. Karai then kicked the Shredder again.

As explosions were heard up on the surface, Shredder got up. "Then let us fight!" Shredder punched Karai away, and all of the Hamato Clan began the fight with Shredder.

…..

Back on the surface, Jimmy blasted more creatures with his heat ray, and flew towards Lisa.

"Listen Loud, I normally don't ask you for help, but…"

"You're asking for an interdimensional rift closer to rid of our great opponent?" Lisa asked.

"Yes?"

"Yours failed, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Follow me, for we'll build a much more efficient one." Jimmy groaned, as he followed Lisa, who had a smile on her face.

…

Zim was taking on a lot of minions with just his PAK legs, blowing through the chests of the creatures and ripping them in half. However, one giant minion pinned Zim to the ground. But then, the minion was grabbed, and devoured by the fiend Vendetta was on. The fiend then burped, digesting the creature.

"You stupid ugly alien!" Vendetta said. "Get out of my way!"

"You don't give me orders, you hideous green girl!"

"HIDEOUS? I'M NOT AS HIDEOUS AS YOU, STUPID ALIEN!" Vendetta said.

Then, more minions came in the way.

"You want to be allies, hideous girl?" Zim casually asked.

"Fine, stupid alien!" Zim and Vendetta carried on with the fight. In back of them was Charlotte and GIR.

"Vendetta has a crush on Zim!" Charlotte sung.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID GIRL!" both of them said.

"They're like waffles and syrup!" GIR shouted.

Passing by them was Sheen, flying in the air with his Ultra Lord mask on. "I am Ultra Sheen! Beware me!" a minion then struck him in the face, sending him crashing down. "Just not that time!" Sheen said. Running past him was Carl, running from a giant Magwu like bug creature. Libby then popped up, chopping the bug's head off with her laser sword.

"That's what you get for messin' with my friends!" Libby said.

Timmy then ran past the gang, blasting at creatures.

"Go, small headed Timmy, GO!" Sheen said.

However, blasting Timmy away from the ground was once again, Vicky, giving an evil laugh. Then jumping next to Timmy, was Chloe.

"Ugh, I've had it with you!" Timmy shouted. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get…but not from me! Chloe, you can have her!" Timmy ran off.

"Come on, fight me like a twerp!" Vicky said.

"I will!" Chloe said.

"Oh well, at least you're the one who TOOK MY JOB!" Vicky shouted, as she shot beams at Chloe. "You won't get past Timmy, for I am his new sitter!" A laser saber then appeared in Chloe's hands, as she attacked Vicky. "Ha, you think I'm going to be afraid of you?"

"I'm not alone!" Chloe said, putting her fists on her hands. "I said, I'm not alone!" Nothing happened. "Where are all the girls at?!"

"We're in the middle of our own battles, Chloe!" Sam said, fighting a minion near her.

"Way to disappoint me, guys!" Chloe said, as Vicky shot at Chloe again. Chloe them jumped in the air, and took a swing at Vicky with her laser sword.

….

The Shredder was still taking on the Hamato Clan, on the very top of the ship. As he knocked out April, Shini appeared and disappeared away from Shredder, before Saki can make any moves on her. Shredder then jumped through the giant hole from the top of the ship, landing on one of the metal , Shini appeared again, wrapping her chain around Shredder's neck, attempting to choke the man. But Shredder cut through the chain, and struck Shini in the chest. This sent her flying down, knocking her out with a violent thud against the wall. Donnie jumped down below the hole, and as Donnie dodged a few attacks, Shredder then hit him, sending Donnie flying through another hole. Donnie then landed hard on another metal beam, knocking him out.

Karai then struck Shredder. As Shredder tried to attack her, Karai jumped away, and landed behind him, still standing on the large metal pole. Shredder turned around, as Karai used her sword to block Shredder's blades.

"How could you betray your own father?" Shredder asked.

"You never were my father!" Karai responded, as Shredder struck her.

Shredder looked down after this response. "Fine, rot with the Hamato Clan!" Shredder responded, as he was about to use his blades on his daughter. But then Mikey struck him in the back, as Shredder pushed him back into the wall. Finally, Leo, Raph and Mikey attacked the Shredder at once. Shredder was able to send Mikey and Raph flying down below the pole, and now, Leo was the only one remaining. Shredder tried to attack Leo, as he dodged all his attacks, and then struck the Shredder through his armor multiple times. As Shredder tried to strike Leo with his blades again, Leo grabbed his arm, and pressed his hand against it. Shredder fell off the pole, landing on one of the walls

"This, this can't be?!" Shredder said.

"What? You don't remember this? Before you tried to kill him?!" Leo asked, as Leo jumped down. In Leo's mind, he remember this as the same move Splinter used on Shredder, when they defeated the Triceratons. Shredder tried attacking Leo again, but Leo did the same punch move to his other shoulder, and then his chest, sending the Shredder flying back. The Shredder was in complete pain, as he was on the floor. "And now, history repeats itself!" Leo said, as he then raised his katana toward's Shredder's neck.

BOOM! A gigantic rock titan fell towards the hole, shaking the entire hole. This sent Leo flying, as he dropped his Katana, which landed near a giant broken window. This katana was dangling over, perhaps seconds from falling into the lava. As Leo tried to reach it, Shredder shot Leo in the arm with a blade, causing him to yell in pain, and slowly crawl towards the katana. And then, Shredder pierced through Leo's leg, making him scream. Despite being ready to pass out from Leo's attack, Shredder still tried to get up, despite being unable to walk. Leo was unable to get up, with the wound in his leg, all while the ship was still sinking down. Shredder couldn't talk, as he continued to move towards Leo. The katana then fell over through the broken window, as Casey was able to see it, still hanging onto a wire, with Lynn on his back. However, April quickly caught the katana, and lifted it back into the ship. She then moved it towards Shredder's chest, hoping to impale it. Except she was too weak for this, and passed out. Shredder then kicked the katana, and continued limping towards Leo.

At this moment, filling Shredder's mind was nothing but anger and hatred, as both of his eyes stared at Leo, who was defenseless. He was seconds away from chopping the turtles head off. And yet despite this, Shredder knew this still wasn't the end of the Hamato Clan. Somehow, Shredder had this delusional belief that these weren't his last seconds of life, despite being inches away from certain death. Even after this, he knew there were other Hamato Clans scattered out there. For all he knew, he could've came up with a plan to get rid of all those clans, maybe with the help of Baxter Stockman, and this was all going to start with killing off this universe's Hamato Clan. He stuck out his blades, ready to chop the head off the strongest member of Hamato Yoshi's family.

Or so he thought. For a second, all of Oroku Saki's mind was so consumed with anger, that he didn't notice one fellow opponent of his came charging at him, holding sais. Then, the sais struck Shredder.

Leo turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Raph, as he took his sais out of Shredder.

"You're finished." Raph said, as finishing this off, he kicked Shredder out through the window below, sending him spiraling towards the lava. Shredder's body fell hundreds of feet towards the lava, and sunk inside it, with the last part of him being his head, with his dead eyes staring back at the wrecked ship. Casey smiled at this, as the wire began to cut. Before Casey can drop into the lava, Raph quickly helped him back on the ship. Then, Raph stuck out his hand to Leo, helping his brother up. Then, the first thing Raph did, was do something he hardly ever does: hug his brother, which Leo did accept. Even Casey smiled at this reconciliation.

"You tell any of the guys I hugged you, I'll pound you." Raph said, after letting go of Leo.

"You don't need to, they already know." Leo joked, as he pointed up. Leo saw Donnie and Mikey looking down.

"Raph, can your little bro get a hug too?" Mikey joked, jumping down.

"Oh no, you don't you little…" Mikey then squeezed Raph.

"I missed you, bro!"

"I'm about to throw you off this ship!" Raph told Mikey.

The ship began to shake again. "Enough of the hugging, we're all about to go down with this ship if we don't get out of here!" Donnie said, as he was carrying April's body.

The four turtles jumped on the walls of the ship, climbing back up to the very top hole of the ship. Each of them carried one of their teammates: Leo had Karai, Mikey had Shini, and Raph helped Casey up, who already had Lynn. However, as they reached the top, the ship continued to sink, and the team was already far too far down from the surface. Mikey threw his hook at the wall, only that there was only 5 foot of space left between the surface and the hook.

Nearby, Lucy and Tiger Claw spotted the turtles crawling inside the crater, along with her own sister/roommate. With the help of him and the foot clan jet pack, he helped the Turtles and their allies up back onto the ground.

"There were too many of those monsters!" Tiger Claw said. "I would've assisted you with killing the Shredder!"

"It's alright." Leo responded. "He's gone."

Soon, the turtles were transported back to the ground, while their friends were still knocked out. Lori, Luna and Luan came running towards the bodies. Then, the ship collapsed into the lava.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys?" Lori worryingly asked, and then saw her knocked out sister. "Lynn!"

Lucy then two spells, curing the Turtles of their scars, and then waking up the all the knocked out teammates, though as soon as Lynn woke up, she socked her roommate in the face, giving another battle cry. "Hey, what did I miss?" Lynn asked.

Then, Vanzilla parked in front of the car. "Kids, get in!" Lynn Sr. called, as all the kids got in the car. Bobby, Lily, Leni, Lana and Lola were already in there.

"Where did Lisa go?" Rita asked.

"She went with Jimmy somewhere, dudes!" Luna said.

"What about Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We literally don't know where he is!" Lori said.

"Then buckle up!" Lynn Sr. said, speeding up the car.

"What about Casey and the others?" Lynn asked.

"It's cool, Loud." Raph said.

"We'll defend ourselves!" Leo said. Vanzilla took off, and the Hamato Clan were about to fight the minions. And then Otis came jumping in.

"It's the ultimate crossover: Cowman and the Ninja Turtles!" Otis said.

Next to him, the Fenton Assault vehicle was crashing into minions. But then Lucy noticed something.

"Dad, why are Timmy's parents literally on top of the car?" Lori asked. Indeed, they were strapped to the car, cheering "YIPPEE!"

"I should do this more often!" Mr. Turner said.

"Because they asked for it, sweetie." Rita responded. "That, and they annoy us."

"Taste this, you beast!" Jack said, pressing a button which popped out a giant laser beam from the top of the car.

"Now, to find our children!" Maddie said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yeah, I still want Shredder to be a one shot and independent villain, because he works better that way. **


	34. Chapter 23 II: Nicktoons Unite

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne fought through more minions. Next to them was the Little Bark crew. While Fee was having a blast punching through minions, Harvey was scared out of his mind, seeing all the scary monsters around him, while still in his Night Maid costume.

"Please, get me out of here! I want my parents!" Harvey said, shaking in fear. Then, a motorcycle horn was heard, as jumping through the air was Harvey's own parents, as Irving screamed with the fall.

"Hop on, son!" Miriam said.

"We can be scared together!" Irving said, shaking in fear. Appearing next to them, Jeremy came charging at one of the minions with his sword, giving a warrior cry as he was whacking a minion with his sword. Next to him, Officer Fredd gave a gigantic lightning strike from his tazer gloves. "BA-ZAP!" he shouted.

Danny flew into this little area of the battle, blasting at passing minions. Harvey and his friends were impressed by the sight of this superhero, but then, one of the minions struck Danny down to the ground. Then, attacking this minion was Tucker.

"Sup man?" Tucker greeted, helping Danny get off the ground.

"Tucker! Great to see you again!" Danny said. Then, Valerie flew past the two.

"Hey! Danny and Techno Geek! Little less conversation here!" Val said, as she sent missiles flying at the minions.

"How does Valerie know your name?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, debating if I should erase her memory after this." Danny said.

Then Jazz came in, blasting a minion out of the way. "Hello, brother!" Jazz greeted. "Just helping a former family member of ours!"

Dani then flew into the fight, blasting at the creatures happily.

"By helping, you mean actually letting her fight, or being a creep again?" Danny asked.

"No worries, I'm not "intervening" this time!" Jazz responded. Then she saw Dani fly out of sight. "But just in case she needs me…wait, DANIELLE!" Jazz ran off, chasing after her "cousin".

"Yep, when this is over, Dani's doomed." Danny said. Then, more minions pulled up to the gang, as Sam jumped toward her two friends.

"Team Phantom forever!" Tucker said, as the three blasted their enemies against each other.

….

The Fenton Assault Vehicle pulled up next to Jazz.

"Jasmine, get in the vehicle this instant!" Jack called to his daughter.

"Dad, wait!" Jazz was dragged into the car by her father, as Dani was still in the middle of fighting monsters, pulling her up next to the Neutrons in the back. As Dani turned her head, she saw the door slam, with Jazz looking worried at her. As Jack drove off, he pressed a button which activated a shield around the car, ramming through minions unlucky enough to be in front of the car. "Next up, our boy!" Jack said. "I see ducks!" he said.

Up in the air was Dani, following the vehicle. Jack spotted her through his vehicle's side mirror. "Oh great, a ghost now?" Jack annoyingly asked, as he pressed a button. This made a laser appear on the side of his car.

"Dad, no! You can't shoot her!" Jazz said. "She's family!" Jazz then covered her mouth.

"Family?" Maddie asked. "That ghost must've got to your mind!"

"Or even worse, our daughter's become one of those ghost activists!" Jack shouted. Jazz raised her eyebrows at this.

…

The two then heard a loud roar from the Magwu. As the two turned their heads, they saw the giant monster in the middle of a beating with Jenny.

"Looks like we're gonna need a bigger trap!" Tucker said.

"That reminds me." Danny put in his hand into his costume's pocket, and pulled out a familiar item.

"Hey, Link!" Danny called to Lincoln, busy blasting at monsters. Danny tossed the item in his hand to Lincoln, which ended up striking him in the face. "OW!" Lincoln felt, as the needle fell on the ground. Lincoln then saw what it was. "The needle!" Lincoln said.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Meh, this feels more like a job for the man with a plan." Danny responded.

Lincoln gave a smile at this. "Clyde, Ronnie Anne, I'm going to need my friends for this!"

Ronnie Anne smiled with Lincoln. "Let's finish him." She responded, as the two high fived each other. Lincoln turned on his pack, as his feet started to lift off the ground.

But then, Vanzilla pulled up. "Lincoln, get in son!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Sorry, dad!" Lincoln said. "I've got a monster to defeat!"

"Wait, what about me, lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sorry Ronnie, I need both my hands for this one! Which means you'll have to take Clyde!" Lincoln blasted out of sight.

"Take him down, bro!" Luna cheered on through the car. Then, Ronnie Anne turned to Clyde.

"I'm taking my board!" RA responded, as forming from her shoes was her board, as she sped towards Lincoln's direction.

"Nini, wait!" Bobby said in the car.

"Thank goodness! Wait up, buddy!" Clyde put on his flight mask, and flew through the air with his friend.

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. called, as he took off the brake, speeding the car towards where Lincoln was.

Then, pulling up after Vanzilla was The Assault Vehicle. "Get in, kids!" Maddie called out.

"You again! What's your deal with these kids?!"

"Look, I want nothing to do with them! Right now, you have to take them to safety, while I go battle the big monster over there!" Danny said.

"Are you serious?" Tucker asked. "You can't just leave us! We have to stick together, man!"

"Sorry Tucker, but I don't want to drag you guys into this!" Danny said. "This is a problem between me and the other….Nicktoons. Seriously, why does that name sound so appealing?"

"Hang on, before you go. There's something else." Sam said. She grabbed Danny and gave him a kiss. While Jazz and Tucker smirked at this, Jack and Maddie were absolutely horrified. "My goodness, she's ONE OF THEM!" Jack shouted.

"Um, thanks. I'll remember that!" Danny said, not knowing how to respond, as the two blushed at each other, as afterwards, the two friends into the vehicle. As the door closed Danny stepped in front of the car. "By the way, if you're wondering where your son is…" Danny then quickly changed back into his regular human self. Jack and Maddie didn't know what to say at this sight.

"Son?!"

"Danny?"

"Yeah, no time for explaining, this has happened before, and I'll get Timmy to wipe your memories after, so see you!" Danny flew into the air. Jack and Maddie didn't know what to say at this, as both of their jaws were dropped. "So, today's a pretty weird day!" Jazz joked.

As Danny flew into the air, following after him was Dani. Then, following behind him was Valerie on her board again.

….

As Lincoln and Clyde flew over downtown Dimmsdale, the two of them had their eyes on the fight going on around them. However, the two even passed the many fighting ghosts in the air...and Lincoln even ending up running into one familiar enemy.

"You." Lincoln told her.

"Not right now, Loud." Spectra said, in her shadow form. "But ANOTHER DAY." Spectra then flew away.

At this point of its' own brawl, despite no signs of the Magwu coming closer to defeat, it was finally having a hard time defending itself. The Magwu was slammed on to the road by Jenny. As Jenny landed on the ground, the Magwu started to brush himself off. But then, Melody picked up the creature with her giant stretching hand, and out of her other hand came a heat ray. But before she can attack, the Magwu stuck his tentacles again, ripping off her arm, and then holding her by the neck. But then, Vega flew in, chopping off the tentacle. As the Magwu sent his tentacles at the princess, the robot chopped off each and every one of them.

The Magwu then tried to duplicate itself, but before it can even finish, Misty kicked the creature down on the road. At that moment, Vanzilla was driving through the roads of Dimmsdale, following their son.

"Where is he? Where is he?!" Lynn Sr. worried.

"There they are!" Lola pointed in the air, seeing the two boys in the air.

Before the Magwu got a chance to destroy the van, Misty lifted the creature up, threw him in the air, and then kicked him straight through a gigantic skyscraper from a business company. As the creature passed through the empty building, destroying ten floors in the process, it tried to grab the building with it's tentacles, but this ended up completely obliterating the walls of the building, therefore making the entire building collapse.

As Lincoln and Clyde screamed as they dodged the building, Ronnie Anne was still below the ground on her board, UNDERNEATH where the building was crumbling. RA's eyes grew as the debris began falling underneath her. But at the last minute, before a gigantic piece of concrete turned her into a pancake, Vega grabbed her with her wings.

"This is too COOL!" Ronnie Anne cheered, as Vega held onto her. The two passed by an active spaceship battle between the Yugopotanians and the Magwu warships. As multiple ships shot at one gigantic cruise sized ship, one blast sent a spaceship exploding in the air. But this blast gave an explosion so big that it sent the two flying, making Vega lose her grip of Ronnie Anne. She began falling and screaming in the air, until she fell face first into the roof of Mark Chang's ship, with her cheeks pressed against the glass.

"Yum! Roadkill!" Mark Chang said. "No wait, it's just a stupid human!" Mark activated the wipers, sending RA off the ship. But then, running into her was Clyde. She hung on to his face, and then saw who it was. "Oh, gross! Thank you, but still gross!" However, the two began screaming as they were about to crash into a billboard, which was an advertisement for Dr. Bender. The two were about to crash through the giant billboard replica of the dentists' teeth.

SLAP! The two couldn't even crack a dent at the billboard, crashing down to the roof.

"Remember kids, nothing beats your teeth, like my perfect teeth!" the billboard said through a speaker.

"GUYS!" Lincoln called out, seeing his two friends passed out. Then, as the Magwu continued fighting the robot gang in the air, it shot another large beam out of its' mouth, trying to strike either one of the four. This beam was large enough to pass through several skyscrapers. Lincoln was inches away from the beam, and dipped over it, all while dodging the gigantic pieces of building falling over him.

Underneath these buildings, Vanzilla was beginning to head in that direction.

"Honey!" Rita called out, all while Lynn Sr. started shaking in fear. But then, as he saw his son in the air again, he squinted his eyes angrily.

"Oh no, Lynn! You are not…"

"FOR MY SON!" Lynn Sr. pressed the pedal even harder, as all of the sisters screamed at this (though Lana and Lynn were enjoying the speed). Vanzilla dodged all of the falling pieces of debris from the buildings, as it felt like each piece was trying to strike the car, from both left and right. Then, a gigantic piece of debris fell at the very front of the vehicle. However, it stuck to the road in the same style as a ramp, and Vanzilla drove over that piece. "YEEEEE-HAAAAWWW!" Lynn Sr. and even Rita Loud said happily, all while everyone was screaming in the back. However, this fall was big enough to wreck the tires of Vanzilla, causing it to flip over. While everyone in the car wasn't hurt, Lori's face turned green, and Lily's diaper became loaded.

Lincoln, in the air, dodged more of the debris, but then he was caught by Jenny.

"Lincoln, you idiot! What are you doing here?!" Jenny asked.

"Trying to stop him, what else?" Lincoln responded, lifting the needle up. As the Magwu roared, Jenny took the needle from him. "Thank you!" Jenny said, as she flew back to the Magwu, still getting beaten by Misty. As Jenny spun around the monster, her arm turned into a mini arch bow, with a target forming in her eye. "Just hold him still!" Jenny shouted.

"I can't!" Misty said, as the Magwu swatted her away. Then, it blasted Jenny again with a beam from it's hand, causing her to crash down, as the needle fell out of her bow.

"No!" Lincoln screamed, as he flew towards the falling needle. Lincoln was zooming on his pack towards the needle, going as fast as he can. However, as the needle was inches away from the ground, a paw attached to a chain grabbed it. It was from Manny, who was with his father and grandfather.

"Catch this!" Manny said, throwing the needle back at Lincoln, who actually caught it this time. As the Magwu stuck out his tentacles, the Riveras came zooming in at him.

"PUNCH!" White Pantera called, as all three Riveras came at him at the same time. This punch was supposed to be big enough to send the monster circling around the world, but with extreme strength from his red tentacles, he was able to resist the punch, and send it back at the Riveras, which sent the three CIRCLING around the world. The Riveras screamed as they passed through the ocean, and then Tokyo. The three crashed into a restaurant, coming out with Chinese food in a bucket in their hands, along with straw hats. The three screamed, then chowed onto their food, and then screamed.

…

The Magwu had it's eyes on Lincoln. _"PUNY CHILD! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!"_ the Magwu shouted.

"I DO KNOW, BUT I JUST DON'T!" Lincoln responded.

As the Magwu growled, he shot a beam at Lincoln's PAK, sending him crashing down below. His PAK stopped working after this, and the Magwu roared, about to completely smash the boy again. But before he can do that, Black Cuervo came in, hitting the monster with a train.

"Run, little Rudioso!" BC snapped, as Lincoln got up, took the needle and ran. The Magwu began to charge the beam from his mouth again. "Ha, I got a beam too, you stupid rock!" BC's laser formed out of her wrist, and this blast was big enough to block the Magwu's attack, for about a few seconds. The Magwu's beam stood out victorious, shooting BC to the ground.

"ZOE!" Vultura called. But then, the Magwu began to hear the Riveras coming to his very spot, still screaming and flying in the air. The Magwu smiled, as it was about to shoot a beam at his mouth at the Riveras.

BOOM! A giant building dropped on the Magwu, trademark of both Plata and Plata Jr. AKA Maria and Frida. "A-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!" they both shouted. However, the Magwu's beam still struck at the sky, going all the way to space.

….

"Gosh, I still can't believe I live here!" Milo Ben said. "You have nothing left for me to destroy!"

"OH WILL TURNER JUST BLOW ME UP ALREADY?!" Dark Laser screamed, but then he saw the giant beam coming at them.

"Whoa." Milo said, as the beam destroyed the entire Death Ball. The two were now floating into space. "That was WICKED!"

….

"Say, how do you have the Plata glove if I have it?" Frida asked.

"Why, he has a family!" Maria said, holding up a picture of the glove family, consisting of two big gloves, two little gloves, and one tiny one with a diaper.

"Aw, that's cute!" Frida said. The two then grabbed the Riveras, as Maria grabbed her former husband and grandfather, while Frida caught Manny. "So, do we hug?" Manny asked.

"Gross!" Frida responded, as the Riveras landed on the ground. Then Grandpapi looked at the camera, which had pictures from the great punch trip. "Aw, come on! I blinked in all of these!" Grandpapi said.

Then, blasting at the creature, was Vultura. "NOBODY HURTS MY DAUGHTER!" Vultura said, as next to her, Lady Gobbler threw a giant bomb at the Magwu, which was big enough to send him flying.

"Be glad I'm even helping you, Rodolfo, even after I dumped you!" Vultura said.

"For the last time, I dumped you!"

"AS IF I COULD FORGET!"

As the adults charged at the Magwu, Manny saw Zoe on the floor, completely injured as her mask was cracked. "Zoe!" Manny said, as he swung to his former villain.

"Manny, you came for me!" Zoe said.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget you like I did in Kindergarten!" Manny responded.

"Um, what's going on here?" Frida asked, as she appeared in front of the two.

"Oh nothing!" Manny said, starting to sweat. "I was just about to beat up Cuervo here! Take this!" Manny gave Zoe a very wussy punch.

"You were comforting her, which means…" Frida's eyes widened. "No. Just no! Wha, are you…YOU TWO HAVE A THING FOR EACH OTHER?!"

"WHAT?!" Vultura and White Pantera said, hearing Frida from all the way from the fight, and right when the Magwu struck the two of them.

"Do we really have to do this now?!" Manny asked. "She's badly hurt, I mean, the world is ending!"

"She's badly hurt?! SHE HURTS ME EVERYDAY!" Frida responded, and even held up a calendar. "Well, not every day, but 90% of the month!"

"Geez, you actually calculated that, Suarez? I always thought you were stupid!"

"SEE?!" Frida shouted, all while the Magwu roared as the Riveras charged at him.

"Hey, hey! Zoe was my friend before I met you!" Manny said. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't know. My mind has been scarred since the shopping cart incident!" Frida responded.

….

The day after she met Manny, Frida rolled down a hill in a shopping cart. She accidentally hit a rock, and went head first into the pavement.

…

"Though I've been through worse." Frida said. The Magwu came charging at the kids, as Maria lifted the creature, throwing him aside. However, a tentacle struck Manny, cutting through his costume. The tear was so big, that it completely broke the elastic of the El Tigre costume, and ended up revealing his GIGANTIC belly, which sent both Frida and an injured Zoe screaming and flying through the air.

"MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIEN EQUIHUA RIVERA!" White Pantera shouted.

"Um…it was a rough time for me?" Manny said with a fake smile.

"There are better ways to deal with loss, my grandson!" Puma Loco said.

And then, Vultura flew to her daughter. "What was that about you and the RIVERA BOY?!"

"We are so grounded after this." Black Cuervo said.

As the Magwu roared, Bessie Higginbottom came soaring through the air as the Mighty B. Albino Burrito held on to her stinger, and jumped at the creature, but the monster, without eyesight, managed to swat the boy away.

"You know what Pooh's favorite food is? Honey!" Bessie shot the honey at the Magwu's face, which stuck to it. "Still need to work on the punchlines!"

As the Magwu tried to get the honey off of him, Rudy and Snap on a giant robot came in.

"Alright Penny, you know what to do!" Rudy said.

"Zap that little rock into rubble!" Snap said.

"Engaging heat ray!" Penny said, as she pressed a button on the remote to the robot. This sent a giant heat ray coming from the robots eyes. The Magwu screamed in pain at this, as despite any eye sight, he formed beams from it's arms, as he circled around, hitting both Bessie, and the robot. The two were now screaming down.

"Rudy, you gotta draw something!" Snap said. Quickly, Rudy drew a small square for the two to land on, which was really a mattress, which broke a bit of the fall, but still sent the two falling down. As Penny saw this, Lisa and her tentacles appeared in back of her. "We'll have to require your assistance, Sanchez!" Lisa said.

Then, soaring down next to Jimmy, was Cindy in her suit.

"Oh, Vortex, that suit just screams the word desperate!" Jimmy said.

"What's the matter Neutron? Jealous because your stupid toy robot costume didn't work?" Cindy taunted, pointing to the robot suit, which was actually NEXT to the gang.

"Forget the bickering from you two in-denial hormone filled worm blooded vertebrates! We must carry on with the machine!" Lisa said. As the Magwu roared, the five left, with Rudy and Snap following. "Smell you later, rock brain!" Snap waved at the Magwu, as it disintegrated the honey out of its eyes.

And then, a little boy appeared next to the Magwu.

"Hey, Magwu! Smash me!" Tak said, disappearing. The Magwu was confused at this.

"Whack me, you stupid rock!" he disappeared again, as the Magwu tried to hit him.

"Ha! You can't catch a boy with Juju!" he disappeared, and the Magwu missed.

"Your Juju is lame!"

"While mine is OOP!" The Magwu hit him.

"Ha! That was a only duplicate!" Tak struck the Magwu with a blast from his Juju stick, and continued doing this, as he kept reappearing and disappearing. As the Magwu tried to grab it with its' tentacle, it then moved all of its' tentacles at once, finally grabbing the boy by the neck.

"Let that boy go!" Lok yelled. "He's just a puny boy! I'M THE REAL WARRIOR YOU WANT!" The Magwu was not at all intimidated by this, as it gave a not so intimidated expression. Lok then charged his head at the creature, while the Magwu stood there not making any moves. As Lok was inches away, the Magwu used its' stone thumb and index finger to flip Lok, sending him FLYING through the air screaming. "Hey, I can fly! I KNEW IT!" Lok screamed. "But I can't control it! AHHHH!" Lok was sent crashing into the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, which was in the middle of a concert: KISS' End of the World Final Tour, with special guest SMOOCH. As they were in the middle of singing Rock N Roll All Nite, Lok blasted through the roof, and fell into the crowd.

"Oh boy! Just like in Pupununu: A ROCK CONCERT!" Lok started banging his head.

…

As Tak frighteningly looked at the Magwu, he held up a forcefield, before the Magwu can crush with his fist. Appearing over him were his two Juju friends, Flora and Fauna.

"Gross!" Fauna said, turning the Magwu into a Bear. By bear, as in the long necked creature of Pupununu, only this one was made of rock. "Problem solved." Fauna said. But then, the bear gave a very loud roar, as tentacles formed from it's back, and it's pieces of rock skin moved off it's skin like little hidden compartments. "EW!" Fauna changed the Magwu back into it's form, and then Flora quickly turned it into a plant.

"Why would you change him back?!" Flora snapped. "It was going to devour EVERYTHING!"

"What?! Did you not see how hideous that thing was?!" Fauna responded. "And I don't think even I would've made a difference!"

However, goo started to melt from this plant, as the rock skin was formed back onto its skin.

"Man, nothing is killing this thing!" Tak said. As the Magwu growled, suddenly, a rope was tied to its' arm. The fairies were finally surrounding the Magwu, as they all shot their wands at him, which shot a rope all around his giant body.

"Maybe a little magic oughta stop you!" Timmy said.

Then, a beam popped through all the hundreds of fairies and their wands. Then next to them, Danny appeared with the Ghost Zone.

"Plus the power of the Ghost Zone!" Danny said, with Dani next to him.

"Next stop for you: not the Ghost Zone, but OBLIVION!" Skulker said, as every ghost shot a beam at the Magwu. Then, the fairies gave another shot at this. As Danny and Dani were the main ghosts to shoot large beams at him, next to them was Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, shooting wands as well, all while Timmy watched the whole thing. The blast from this was so big that the entirety of Dimmsdale can see it. From the main battlefield, to the Louds and Vanzilla, to Lincoln, who was in the middle of retrieving his friends who were still passed out on the billboard, to Jimmy and the scientists, to Jenny and her friends beginning to get up on the ground after being beaten, to the Riveras and the Avez families, to the Fentons in the assault vehicle, to Rocko's friends inside a restaurant, to a passed out Ren and Stimpy. The Magwu was giving a loud roar in pain. All of the beams struck him at the very same time, making his red lit eyes widen.

BOOM!

As the sky was cleared again, nothing was left of the Magwu, not even the goo or any piece of his skin. All of the minions and rock titans completely disappeared from the city. "The Magwu, is finished." Danny said.

"Wow, are we too exhausted to cheer!" Timmy said.

Even Lincoln felt exhausted looking over this happily seeing the sky again. Lincoln then looked to at the needle. "I did what I could." Lincoln said. "But this isn't my victory."

Valerie then flew into the whole scene, as she saw what was left of the Magwu. "Stupid ships!" Valerie said, throwing her on the ground.

"Relax, the ghosts took care of him!" Danny taunted.

"I'm about to punch you." Valerie responded.

…

However, Chloe and Vicky were still fighting each other, as the two were absolutely tired out. Both were panting, as they were out of breath. Vicky then noticed the sky was back. She then began to lift her fingers, while Chloe's eyes widened.

"Vicky." Chloe said, as she coughed. "It's not worth it! The Magwu won't give you any money!"

"Money? I don't care about the money…I just hate all of you." Vicky said with a low voice, as she lifted her fingers. Chloe then ran to Vicky, and bit her arm, but this was at the very second Vicky snapped her fingers.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And next chapter...is what will be IMO, my most favorite part of these stories, that I will ever write.**


	35. Chapter 23 III: Knucklehead McSpazatron

The very moment Vicky did this snap, the clouds became covered again, as everyone stopped smiling.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Raphael screamed.

Then, in the same spot to where the Magwu once was, pieces of ash started to form a body. It first formed from purple goo, and then moved on to his rock skin. "Destroy him, BEFORE HE COMES BACK!" Jorgen screamed. However, a portal opened up, which was really the Magwu's mouth.

"BLAST HIM!" Skulker shouted. However, this hole began to suck all the fairies and ghosts it. This began with devouring Cupid to Juandisamo, to Uni-Jorgen, to the Tooth Fairy, to Binky Abdul. Then, for the ghosts. This went from Skulker, to Ember, to Technus, to the Lunch Lady, to Desiree, to Sidney Poindexter, to Dora, to the Box Ghost ETC.

But then, not only did Dani started to get sucked in, but Timmy's fairies too, as she screamed from the pull. In back of Danny, the Fenton Assault Vehicle pulled up, as Jazz stepped out of her seat to see what was going on. "Danny!" Sam silently said.

"MY BABY!" Maddie called out.

Danny tried to hang on to her, as his last resort was turning human. However, this was no use. Dani was sucked into the Magwu's gigantic soul devouring mouth, along with the many ghosts. Jazz was absolutely horrified to And then….

"TIMMY!" Cosmo and Wanda called, along with Poof, as they were sucked into the Magwu's mouth. After the three fairies, the devouring was done for, and the Magwu now lit up, back to purple again.

From the other side of town, Jimmy and the geniuses saw this. Even Lincoln, still on the roof, was seeing this, all while his two friends were still passed out.

"Get to the machine, NOW!" Jimmy said, as they ran off from this.

Both Danny and Timmy were beyond ANGRY at the sight of the Magwu. While Timmy was defenseless, Danny was out-powered. As everyone stepped out of the Fenton Assault Vehicle, Jack aimed a giant missile at the monster, which came from the roof of the vehicle. "Try this on for size, you giant ghost eating FREAK!" Jack shouted. However, the Magwu lifted his hand up, as the car lifted up as well. Using his other hand, he crushed the vehicle, causing a big explosion. "MY CAR!" Jack called out.

The Magwu looked down at everyone, beyond angry. _"You cherish your world so much…..**then DIE WITH IT**!"_ The Magwu slammed it's hands to the ground. However, instead of goo forming it was a grey substance. This grey substance was rather stone, and the first ones to touch it were Danny and Timmy. These two boys were now turned into that stone. The Magwu knew it's intentions at the moment, as it was about to do something it has never done: destroy a planet without devouring it. Once the planet was entirely made of stone, it was going to crush it, reducing it to nothing but stone.

"Danny!" Sam called out, as Sam, Tucker and all of the Fentons were turned into stone. This stone went from all directions of Dimmsdale, covering every building and piece of road. It covered Jenny and her four friends, who were trying to escape. It covered Lincoln, trying to use Clyde's pack to escape, with his two friends by him. It covered the Riveras. It covered the Loud family (YES, EVEN LILY). It covered Jimmy and the geniuses. It even knocked down Valerie off her hoverboard. It hit Heffer and Filbert at a chicken restaurant, and it began to reach the battlefield, where everybody tried to run from it. The first people it hit were the Turtles and the Hamato Clan.

"Dude, what a bummer!" Mikey said, as the friends were turn to stone.

However, SB and Patrick were the last ones beyond the stone.

"SPONGEBOB! DO SOMETHING!" Patrick screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!" SB said.

Suddenly, a peanut popped up in front of SB's head. "Don't you remember, Spongebob, yuh huh? You still have your Goober Guitar powers!"

"That's right, Inner Goober! And the six hours are up!"

The stone then hit Chester and the boys.

"Hit me with the power of Goofy Goober music!" SB said.

Suddenly, an order sheet appeared in front of his head. "Choose wisely from our selection!"

"I don't have time for this! Just choose the same song as last time!" SB said.

"The same song twice? What a waste!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Ren and Stimpy were screaming their heads off, as they were turned to stone.

"Payment, now processing. .." the Inner Goober said. Suddenly, SB's eyes began to lit up. This magic pushed the stone away from the battlefield, turning everyone around them back to where their original forms.

"It's HAPPENING!" Patrick said, as his eyes lit up.

SB began to float in the air…and then an error sound was heard.

"Huh?"

"Whoops, your free trial has expired!" The Inner Goober said.

Suddenly, the stone began covering the field again.

"What? I was never told I had to pay for this!" SB said.

"Why, nothing is free in life, even the price of fun, yuh huh!" The Inner Goober responded. Then a window popped up in front of SB.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO PAY $60 for one lousy guitar?!"

Otis was knocked off from his Cowscooter, as Pip fell too.

"Oh forget this, I'll just borrow Luna's!"

"GASP! But guitars not licensed by the Goober Council goes against Goober Guidelines. You do that, you may never play this again, and any future attempts is 1000 Years to Goober Hall!"

"I don't care! Anything to save my friends!" SB said. The stone reached Sandy, and then Patrick, standing by his friend, who last called his name. The stone was beginning to cover SB's body, from his legs to his pants, and finally his mouth. But they couldn't cover up his eyes, which then lit up. This light was big enough to completely stop the stone, turning everybody BACK TO NORMAL in the matter of seconds. As everybody was turned back into their regular form. From the Turtles, to the Fentons, to Riveras, to even Lincoln and his friend, who awoke from this. This also pushed the Magwu back from his spot. Now, all anyone had their attention on, was a floating Sponge in the air. The Magwu flew back in the air, gave a roar, and flew towards Spongebob. Everyone had different reactions to this. As the Louds saw this, Luna had the biggest smile on her face.

"What is that sponge about to do?" Jimmy asked.

"He isn't…"

"He's gonna do it, dudes!" Luna said.

"Oh my GOODNESS." Frida squeaked.

"Oh milk me!" Otis excitingly said.

"That Sponge dude is NOT." Mikey excitingly said.

_"I WILL KILL YOU, SEA CREATURE!"_

"I'm not just a sea creature, I'm….I'M…I'M…"

**I'M A GOOFY GOOBER, ROCK!**

The blast sent the Magwu flying back.

"YEAHHH!" Luna screamed, with her rock fingers in the air. Frida screamed her head at this.

**YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER!**

As he sent another blast at the Magwu, Mikey was screaming at this, which made all of his turtle brothers eyes widen. Milk sprayed out of Otis' udders. While Patrick and Sandy cheered their own friend on. "KICK HIS BUTT, SPONGEBOB!" Patrick cheered.

**WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS!**

Everyone else was shocked to see this, from Timmy and Danny to Jimmy and the others. Heffer had the food fall out of his mouth as he saw this. Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were happily jumping in the air at this.

**GOOFY GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER!**

Every single of the Little Beak kids were rocking out to this, as Claire and Piri Piri, along with Dade even were screaming their heads off. All this while the loud noises made Vicky scream in terror.

**"PUT YOUR TOYS AWAY…"**

_**"MUSIC?! I WON'T BE STOPPED BY MUSIC!"**_ The Magwu roared, as he came moving towards SB.

**"NO!"**

The blast sent the Magwu flying back again, roaring in the back.

**"I'M A KID YOU SAY…"**

"Eh, questionable lyrics, but even I kinda dig this." Sam said.

"Oh, this is so going on my playlist!" Tucker said. "Eat your heart out Ember!"

As Timmy was moving to it, he saw the Magwu began charging a big gigantic round beam, but this time, bigger than anything he's ever made before. Timmy then had an idea, as he raised his hand in the air. "No band would be complete without one thing!"

"And what's that?" Danny asked.

"A second guitar player!" Timmy said.

**"GO AHEAD AND TRY, THE KID INSIDE WILL SET YOU FREE!"**

Before the Magwu can shoot at him, he was stopped by a long guitar solo, which shot gigantic blue flames at the creature, which started to heat him up. This solo was played on a white guitar with the top shaped like a wand, played by none other, than Timmy Turner. As he was finished, he gave the Magwu a wicked smile.

"Magwu, meet the Chosen One!" Timmy said, as the Magwu roared at this.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Turner cheered from below.

**"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!"**

As Timmy played the backing guitiarist, SB still had his shades on, while shooting big beams at the Magwu. Everyone down below was jamming to this song. The Chalkzone kids were having a blast with this. Near Vanzilla, the Loud family was dancing to this, as while Bobby danced with his future bride, Leni was downright HEADBOBBING. From the Turtles (with Mikey doing the most moves), to Ren and Stimpy (and yes, Stimpy had to force the Happy Helmet on him), to still the Little Bark kids. As Foo was going crazy with GIR, Harvey danced with both Piri Piri and Charlotte.. Even Vendetta was headbobbing to this a little. "AHHH!" she said, screaming out of the area.

**"WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! ROCK!"**

Then, Luna felt a sensation, as she took her axe off her bad. "I knew you were going to save the world, dude!" Luna told the Shredder. "PARTY HARD, SPONGEDUDE!" Luna shouted, as she threw her Shredder to Spongebob, while the Magwu charged at the gang again. SB burst into the big guitar solo, as his wizard clothes formed on him, sending the Magwu flying back again. Timmy was backing him on the guitar, having a blast with his guitar, even playing it without even moving his fingers on the chords

_**"I WILL KILL YOU!"** _As the Magwu fired at the two guitar players, his blast was repelled by the large guitar blasts. This caused an explosion so big, that it began to form a slow sphere-like explosion, which began to move pieces of the road's debris off the ground.

Then, as most of the teammates saw this, the main heroes then got off the ground and began heading towards the Magwu. Jenny and Danny ("BLAST HIM, DANNY!" Jack cheered on), as they flew their way towards the monster, as Manny latched on to Jenny, though his weight ended up nearly dragging him down.

"GO GET HIM, MIHO!" White Pantera cheered.

From far away, Jimmy could see the teammates flying towards the Magwu.

"My team needs me!" Jimmy said.

"Eh, go ahead, we already finished the device anyways." Lisa said, not looking in Jimmy's eyes.

"But you girls need my…what?" Lisa pointed Jimmy to the device. It was a metal device that pointed something at the sky.

"Surprised?" Wakeman said, smirked.

"Why did you even need my help?"

"We didn't! We just wanted us smart girls to rub it in your face!" Cindy said, as she high-fived Lisa, and then Lisa high-fived Wakeman. Even Penny and Goddard chuckled at this. Jimmy groaned, as he turned on his jetpack.

"Let's turn this stupid thing on!" Cindy said.

"Not about yet, there's one key element left: my older sibling." Lisa responded, giving a smile.

As Lincoln saw the gang flying towards the creature, as his friends were rocking out, Lincoln then looked at the needle. "And now, here's comes the roadie!" Lincoln said, jumping off the building, as he landed on a floating piece of debris. Clyde and Ronnie Anne stopped banging their heads as they began to see their friend jump on floating pieces of debris.

"Lincoln!" Clyde called, as the two followed their friend with their own modes of transportation. Even the Vanzilla gang saw their jumping on the floating debris.

"Son!" Lynn Sr. said. Soon, all of the Louds began to follow their boy, as they began to jump on the debris. Though Lynn used Leni's head for a stepping spring.

As the two boys were playing their guitar, continuing to blast at the Magwu, the heroes flew past the creature, shooting him in the back. Danny shot a big beam, Jenny shot one of her laser guns and Jimmy shot one of his heat rays.

"Rivera family!" bloated Manny called. "Give me the power of the mighty Tigre!" As the ghosts of Manny's ancestors flew towards the boy, and shot a green beam at him. This formed a giant green panther around Manny, as out of its' mouth breathed fire.

_**"FOOLS! I AM STRONGER THAN BEFORE! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAT FIRE TO BREAK ME!"**_ Magwu shouted. And then, another hero came from the air. For some reason, as soon as he entered, everybody in Dimmsdale began slapping their bodies and clapping. Coming from the atmosphere, was the chosen one himself.

"Chosen one Bolbi went on spirit quest!" Bolbi said. "Everybody! SLAP SLAP SLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!" As Bolbi's dance went to the music, this blast was powerful enough to make everybody not shooting at the Magwu dance, from the Louds, to the Riveras, to everyone on the battlefield.

"Why am I doing this lame dance?!" Raph screamed.

"I don't care! I love it!" Mikey said, jamming while he was slapping and clapping. And yes, even Casey, Karai, Shini and Tiger Claw were doing it.

"WOO HOO! GO BOLBI!" Carl cheered. "I knew you would do it!"

Sheen blew through his lips. "Meh! He can't put his leg on his shoulder!"

With his friends and family behind him, Lincoln climbed up to the piece of debris, as the Magwu was too helpless to stop him. Lincoln then put the needle on his glove, ready to shoot it at the Magwu. "Nah, I'm going to do it more epic!" Lincoln took the needle out of his glove, and held it to his hand.

As the guitar solos began to finish, Lincoln jumped on the last two pieces of debris. In his mind, he saw this ending going in slow motion, as it felt more than seconds before the boy was about to pull off the finishing move. However, in this same slow motion, the Magwu opened its' left eye to see the little boy running at him with the needle. As his family was seeing this, and Clyde and Ronnie Anne stood and watched (with Clyde frightened and RA smiling at this), Lincoln was inches away from the creature's rock skin.

Suddenly, one of the Magwu's tentacles appeared, ready to grab Lincoln. However, the boy, also seeing this tentacle in slow motion, did a backflip over it, which completely shocked everyone watching. As the heroes blasted their beams at the villain, all of them turned their heads at Lincoln, with their eyes wide open (though Bolbi paid attention to his dancing). In this slow motion, the Magwu began talking to Lincoln.

"BUT…YOU'RE JUST A CHILD." He said.

"I'm not just a child…I'm Lincoln Loud!' Lincoln responded, as he then jabbed the needle onto the side of the Magwu. As the guitar solo finished, Lincoln pressed the top of the needle, sending the anti-magic serum juice pumping to the Magwu's goo. As the team watched this, nothing happened.

_"It failed. IT FAILED!"_ The Magwu said.

"No, it just takes time to kick in." Jimmy responded, with a smile.

Suddenly, where it's stomach was, it began to rumble, as the monster began to feel something go up it's mouth. "OH CRAP."

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Out of the Magwu's mouth came a large beam, spitting out all of the goo. This goo then morphed back into not just all the ghosts into the Ghost Zone, but the fairies as well, with Dani, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof flying up, and falling down like they were hit by a geiysher. However, this wasn't all that spit out, as a gigantic beam starting popping out of the Magwu's mouth. It looked like the souls of many came spitting out of the monster, the souls of many creatures, along with the appearance of many galaxies and planets, with what was Thousands, millions, if not BILLIONS in mere seconds. It came bursting out of a large portal in the sky, which was bright enough for the whole town to see, even from the Dimmsdale Dimmadome's concert.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Paul Stanley asked.

But then, two bizarre looking "spirits" stood where they were, looking over the heroes.

"Thank you for freeing us from him, fellow heroes!" Henry said.

"We'll finally free from the Magwu!" June said, as the two continued on with the beam.

This was the most bizarre thing the team has ever seen, as each and every one of them saw this. And Lincoln got the very front seat of this, still hanging on to the needle on the side of the Magwu. After the Magwu was done coughing up EVERY SINGLE THING he has ever devoured throughout his existence, the pieces of debris were restored back into the road, as the heroes fell below the ground, and Lincoln still stood by the Magwu. Now, the Magwu was completely grey. It now looked like a regular rock creature, and felt completely lifeless. _"THIS ISN'T OVER. THIS WILL NEVER BE OVER."_ The Magwu said.

"But it is, my enemy." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Now, we open the rift!" Lisa said, as Wakeman turned on the machine. This opened a giant rift in the air, which opened to a very HOT and fire spewing universe, with heat coming out of the area. As the Magwu roared, he was sucked into the air.

"Gotta blast!" Jimmy told the creature.

Yet, so was Lincoln, as he was beginning to be dragged by the rift. However, quickly, he was grabbed by Jenny, who held on to Danny, who held on to Jimmy, who held onto Spongebob, who held onto Timmy, who held onto a fat Manny holding his claw on the road. However, the rift was so strong that it began pushing the heroes into it. But quickly, a rope was wrapped around Manny's leg. As the Loud family watched, they saw that this came from Leni, which made their jaws drop. "What? I got it from that cute store over there!" Leni said.

This rope was tight enough to grab all the heroes. Though the Magwu ended up being sucked into the rift. Lincoln saw the own monster get devoured by the heat. Flames consumed the Magwu's body, burning all of his rock skin off, reducing him to nothing but ashes inside the flames. Then, Lisa turned the machine off, sending the heroes falling down on the floor. At the Dimmadome, as all of the crowd saw this on a big screen, they began cheering.

As Lincoln got up, with a sunburn on his face and arms, he was too blurry to see the people coming at him and the heroes. The boy could faintly hear cheers in the background, as he could see one shadow coming right at him. This shadow was none other than Ronnie Anne, who wrapped her arms around the boy, completely happy to see what her own friend just did. Then, coming right at Lincoln was also Clyde, wrapping his arms around his friend too. And then, Lincoln's entire family came rushing towards him, wrapping all of their arms around their boy while cheering his name.

As for Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker jumped on him, hugging their former hero, all while Jack and Maddie hugged their boy. Valerie then flew toward the hero, smiling at the boy.

For Jenny, her three new friends wrapped their arms around their friend, as Wakeman flew in, hugging her own daughter. Tuck joined in, as Brad grabbed Melody, and gave her a big smooch. Sheldon struggled to join this hug though.

Cindy flew near Jimmy, as the two didn't know what to do. Jimmy gave Cindy a kiss, and as a result, he ended up carrying Cindy's body. Carl and Sheen ended up hugging Bolbi, as the boy gave a blank expression. And then, Jimmy's parents came into sight. For the entire fight, Hugh wanted a different vehicle, so he got a bike with a duck on it, as he wore a duck helmet. Judy covered her face in completely embarrassment at this.

Manny's own family wrapped his arms around his fat body, all while Black Cuervo was about to kiss him. But then, Frida punched her in the face, and kissed Manny. BC flew back, and the two started fighting each other.

Timmy's fairies hugged him, along with his own friends, who cheered him on. However, Tootie sadly walked near Timmy. At that moment, Timmy knew he was about to do something that he was about to regret. He grabbed Tootie, and gave the girl a big smooch, with his friends looking like they were about to laugh. "This doesn't mean anything!" Timmy bluffed. Tootie then screamed after this happily. Then, his parents hugged him.

"Oh, how we're glad you're safe, our son!" Ms. Turner said.

"You mean, you guys actually saw me save the world?"

"Yes, what do you think we are? Bad parents?"

"Actually..." Lynn Sr. said.

"Hold your comments, Lynn sweetie." Rita said.

Spongebob got hugged by Patrick, along with a big squeeze by Sandy, and then, he handed back the Shredder to Luna. "This belongs to you." Spongebob said.

"Told you you'd save the world!" Luna responded.

Soon, all of the heroes of the battlefield came charging in, cheering at the heroes. The crowd lifted up Spongebob and Timmy. As for the Turtles themselves, all four of them lifted up Lincoln, cheering the boy on.

"Not a bad, for a kid." Raph said with a smirk.

"Hey, Spongedude, can you sign my nunchucks?" Mikey asked SB.

Jimmy then went to Lisa.

"That did not look like a rift!" Jimmy said.

"Sending him to a universe made entirely of heat was the only answer." Lisa said.

"Smart thinking then, Loud." Jimmy said, as the two shook.

However, this wasn't the end yet, as Vicky still flew over the heroes.

"Uh uh uh! All of you twerps forgot about me!" Vicky then clapped, as this was about to give everyone a big punishment…but then, Chloe trapped Vicky under a net. "Hey, what gives?!" Chloe then grabbed Wanda's wand, and handed it to Jimmy.

"YOU TWERPS! I AM…INEVITABLE!" Vicky said. "Wait, why the heck did I say that?"

"And I am…a boy genius." Jimmy said, poofing Vicky, removing her powers again. As Chloe removed the net, Vicky fell to the ground. "Hey, where the heck am I?!" Vicky then saw every single one of the Nicktoons army angrily glaring at her. Stepping in front of her was Misty, Raph, Lynn, Manny, Casey, Fee, and Ren, who only began angry after he broke the Happy Helmet off his head.

"Why are all you freaks looking at me?!" Vicky shouted.

"GET HER." Lynn said, as the team was about to pound her.

"Wait! I've come up with a more suitable punshiment!" Jimmy said, lifting the wand. This turned Vicky small, as he then put her in a jar. "Ooh!" Patrick said, holding the jar.

MASTERS OF EVIL!

Zim and Vendetta appeared.

"WHAT'S THIS?! How did I get here?!" Zim barked.

"You stupid boy with big head! Why did you bring us here?!" Vendetta barked.

"Zim, Vendetta, here's a gift from me to you." Jimmy said, taking the jar from Patrick, who began to be teary eyed. "My jar!" he cried. To shut him up, Cosmo happily poofed him another jar.

"Why, it's that babysitter!" Vendetta said, as she then gave an evil smile.

"YOU." Zim pointed. "Not only did you try to take my future planet, you revealed the Tallest's true intentions to me!"

"Wasn't that a good thing?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed, but you put me through the most insufferable thing of all: HUMAN DEPRESSION!" Zim said.

"I respect you, sitter!" Vendetta said. "But I don't make FRIENDS!"

"I don't even know you two ugly freaks!" Vicky said.

"You will." Zim responded, as him and Vendetta gave an evil laugh. Vendetta took off holding Vicky on Grunge, with Zim following her. Vicky gave a very evil scream. Then, Charlotte and GIR happily followed their two "friends".

"LET'S CELEBRATE WITH WAFFLES!" GIR cheered.

"Yippee, I love waffles!" Charlotte responded.

"That was so ruthless!" Chloe said. "YET SO AWESOME!"

As the team stood by the rubble, every took in what just happened for the past day.

"Wow, that was dark!" Wanda said, summing the whole thing up.

However, something began to appear from the sky, as all the Nicktoons watched. From the clouds, was a bright light, where a portal began to open.

"Did, anyone call someone?" Spongebob asked.

Yet, out of the portal came somebody no Nicktoon has ever seen. It was the hero meant to slay the Magwu once and for all. It was the one and only. It was a girl floating in the air, with her eyes lit up blue. She had tan skin, short hair, and a blue sleeveless shirt, with black arms around her arms, along with blue pants. Everyone did not expect to see the Avatar herself, nor did they have no idea who this was.

"Holy cow!" Ronnie Anne said, looking up right next to Fee and Cindy.

"Who is that?" Raphael asked.

"Bolbi recognizes floating girl!" Bolbi said. "Avatar Korra!"

"Who?" Cindy asked.

"WHERE. IS. THE MAGWU?!" Korra said, in her Avatar state voice.

"He's dead." Danny said.

Korra then snapped out of the Avatar state.

"I'm sorry, what?" Korra said, back in her regular voice.

"We just got rid of him a few seconds ago." Timmy said.

"Well, that was a waste of a trip!" Korra said. "At least you spared me another spirit eating bad guy!" Korra said. "Who was the hero out of all of you anyways?"

Lynn grabbed her brother. "My brother was the one, Ms…"

"Korra, Avatar Korra."

"For some reason, Bolbi expect you to be bald boy." Bolbi said.

"Thanks sis, but it wasn't just me Korra. I couldn't have done it without Jimmy's power-shattering juice!"

"And I couldn't have done it, without my team, I mean, my friends." Jimmy said.

"Sorry Korra, but what the heck is an Avatar?" Timmy asked.

"Pretty tough to explain, but…"

"Is it some giant ghost spirit thingy forming with a human turning into this big powerful guy just to destroy a bad guy?" Kratz asked.

"Sort of?" Korra responded, looking freaked out.

"Seriously, you are freaky!" Dade told Kratz.

"Aw man! I thought it was a blue cat!" Sheen shouted.

"Sounds like what happened with me, with the power of Goofy Goober!" Spongebob said. "I guess I, Spongebob Squarepants, must be an Avatar too! DAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah you'd be one bizarre Avatar!" Korra responded. "Well, I better head back to my world. I was gonna hang with my friend, Asami."

"Smooth Korra." Luna happily said.

"Wait, before you go, here's something for your trip!" SB raised a bag, as Korra looked inside.

"Sandwiches?"

"They're Krabby Patties! The most delicious thing in the world." SB said. "It's best to spread the joy across the Multiverse!"

"Err, thanks, Spongebob." Korra said with an awkward smile, as she flew back into her world. "Nice meeting you all!" The portal then sealed from the sky. Most of the girls down below were impressed by this sight.

"She was cool!" Fee said.

….

Danny's parents then walked to the son.

"Son, we wanted to tell you, that…"

"Regardless if I'm a halfa, you'll still love me and accept me for who I am?" Danny asked.

"Exactly son." Jack said.

"I knew that. But sadly, I still have to…" Danny grabbed a wand, and was about to use it on his parents. "Oh forget it, what's the point? It was gonna happen someday." Danny smiled.

"Just remember Fenton. We're still rivals." Valerie smiled at him.

Jack then had his eyes on Dani. "Here's a better question: who is this, and why does she look a little too much like Danny?" Jack annoyingly moved his eyes at Maddie.

"Um, guys, meet Danielle!" Jazz greeted.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked Maddie, gripping his fists angrily.

"Jack, you know full well I don't know who this is." Maddie said.

"It's okay. Vlad made me!" Dani's eyes widened, as Jazz put her hand on her face.

"VLAD MADE YOU?!" Jack screamed.

"Oh, Jack, right now?" Maddie asked.

"IT HAD TO BE AFTER MY BOY SAVED THE WORLD!" Jack screamed.

...

Then, as this was going on, Lincoln saw something with the Turtles and April. The five of them had their arms around a spirit. This spirit was of a giant rat, the size of a man. It was none other than Hamato Yoshi, AKA, Splinter, who visited from the Spirit World, with the help of the Ghost Zone, as the ghosts left through a portal in the sky.

Lincoln, Clyde and RA all saw the Splinter.

"Oh wow!" Lincoln said. "So you're Splinter!"

"Indeed I am, little child." Splinter responded. "And you must be the children who've befriended my sons."

"You really do sound like the coolest sensei ever, Splinter." Clyde said. Then, walking in, was Karai, who then embraced her real father. "Father." She said, as she started to tear up.

"Everything is fine, Miwa." Splinter responded, as he embraced his daughter.

"Sup guys? I see you're having a moment with your dad!" Otis said. "Just like how I'm having one with mine!" Otis pointed next to him to his father, Ben.

"Hello." Ben greeted with his deep voice.

The turtles smiled at this, but it broke once Raph saw another floating man next to them. "Who the heck are you?!"

"Sorry, I'm still looking for Ren and Stimpy!" Wilbur Cobb said, as he then vanished.

…

Uni-Jorgen then galloped to Timmy. "We better hurry, Turner. The fairies must clean up this mess and I mindwipe all of Dimmsdale. And the lawsuits are coming."

The Mayor of Dimmsdale came swarming in with the SWAT team and police cars.

"You destroyed my town, troublemakers!" The Mayor spoke through a speaker. "Okay, for the record, I thank you all for stopping Vicky and that giant monster, but since the law arrests heroes, we must obey it, or else I'll lose money!"

"Wait, I know one place to go!" SB said.

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	36. Chapter 24: The End Is Not The End

"Order up!"

This was the busiest both Krusty Krabs have ever been in a while. As the Nicktoons filled up the Krusty Krab 2, the Rejects team filled up the original Krusty Krab. Of course, the Rejects were there because as it turned out, their free buffet was never guaranteed to happen, since they ended up breaking a rule by interdimensional traveling (don't ask). That, and the offer for that restaurant was actually for 5 months only…in 1977.

Almost all of the Nicktoons team was inside the restaurant, breathing thanks to the help of magic. All of them were chowing onto patties, all except for Manny, who was on a treadmill.

"Come on, dad! One wouldn't kill me!" Manny said.

"Sorry son." White Pantera said. "You're too unfit for superhero work. Besides, one would kill you!" WP took a bite of his patty. "So delicioso!" WP said, as his eyes lit up.

The Turtles themselves, along with April and Casey (Karai, Shini and Tiger Claw chose to return back to NYC), were absolutely having a blast with the patties, as their eyes lit up for every bite.

"This is the best burger I've ever had!" Casey tasted.

"This doesn't feel like any other hamburger!" April said, in a trance with the burger.

"Man, I'd thought no hamburger would ever taste as good as pizza, but wow!" Donnie said.

"Dudes, this is even better than my Mikey pizza!" Mikey said.

"Dude, anything is better than the Mikey pizza!" Raph taunted. "But hey big bro, at least I can say I shredded the Shredder this time!"

"That's nothing to be bragging about Raph." Leo responded, as he chomped on his patty, and started talking again. "Besides, I killed him first."

"What?!"

"Nothing." Leo responded, with a smile on his face.

"You should combine the food of awesomness with pizza man!" Mikey said.

"No." Squidward said with a low voice, as memories struck him.

Next to them was the Loud Sisters, busy munching on the burgers.

"Dudes, it's tough to believe all the times we knew Spongedude, we never had a Krabby Patty!" Luna said.

"I know, and we were literally missing out on heaven!" Lori said.

"It makes me see the light at the end of a dark tunnel." Lucy said.

"Thanks for sticking by me the entire adventure, Leni." Lincoln thanked.

"No big, little brother!" Leni said. "It was totes fun! Though, that part where I was that blue shoe hero was pretty weird."

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about." Lori responded.

At the end of the table, the fifth sister Lynn, was with Fee on another table. On that table was a plate filled with a mountain of patties, as Claire was with Foo in front of the table. "And…go!" Claire said.

"TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK!" Foo pretended to be a clock, which made Claire blush. As soon as Foo started counting, the two girls started stuffing themselves.

"You know, you're pretty cool, Lynn." Fee said, as she stuffed herself.

"And so are you, Fee!" Lynn responded, as the two continued stuffing themselves. But then, Sandy stepped in.

"Hold it, ya'll. None of ya'll will win this little game, not when I'm competing!" Sandy said.

"Oh you're on!" Fee said. Foo started the clock again, and three began munching on patties.

Harvey passed by them, with his own Krusty Krab hat on. "Order up to the grown-ups!" Harvey said, as his parents, along with all the parents were on the grown up table.

"Harvey, my boy! Next table or that's coming from your pay!" Krabs shouted.

"Yes, Mr. Krabs!" Harvey happily responded, making the salute sign with his arm.

"Heh heh heh. I love the young fellers." Mr. Krabs said.

"Thanks son!" Irving said. "Boy, I hope I never see anything like that again!"

"I know! I almost lost my child!" Lynn Sr. said.

"And now I'm going to have nightmares for a week!" Irving responded.

"You too?!" Lynn Sr. and Irving still shook at this. Rita and Miriam then moved their eyes at each other. "Husbands." They both said.

As this was going on, Lincoln walked up to Foo.

"Foo, I got something for you." Lincoln said, as he handed Foo two metal sticks with green buttons.

"What the heck is this?!"

"Press the button." Foo obeyed, and the gloves popped onto him.

"You're...you're giving me your babies?!"

"Eh, I can get new ones." Lincoln said. Foo then started tearing up. "No, I will not WEEP! I'M A MAN! YOU GET A MAN HUG!" Foo hugged Lincoln after this.

Finally, Heffer left a gigantic pile of wrappers where he was sitting. "Man, I can eat another entrée."

"By the way, Rocko, these patties are all on you." SB said.

"WHAT?!" Rocko screamed, as SB laughed. "Just kidding, they're all on Heffer."

Heffer laughed. "What a good joke!"

"Joke? Aren't you rich?" SB asked.

"Wait, are you serious? Who told you I was rich?!" Heffer said, started to shake. Rocko whistled at this. In his mind, he saw this as revenge for the entire adventure, and for totaling his car. "Oh no, my parents are going to be UPSET!"

"It's okay! You can work off your debts here!" SB said, as Heffer's eyes widened. "A JOB? NOOO!" he screamed.

The main heroes ended up sitting on a long table, where Kratz and Piri Piri were painting pictures of them. PP's looked a bit like a child drew it, while Kratz' was The Last Supper. Literally.

"I don't mean to sound corny and all, but it's pretty hard to believe how far this team of yours have come." Danny said.

"Yeah, we started off as just the six with us with a few friends and now, look, almost all of our friends and family are here." Lincoln said.

"Actually, we are one big happy family." SB said.

"Don't make it sappy, Spongebob." Timmy responded.

"I wonder what the future holds for each of us." Chloe said

Indeed, everyone's future changed one way or another. Spongebob remained the manager of the Krusty Krab 2…until Krabs decided to close down the restaurant after realizing the prices have doubled for maintaining the place. SB was happy about it nonetheless. Jimmy decided to rebuild his lab, with the help of the four members of Team Neutron, along with Hugh and Judy. However, Jimmy rebuilt his Quantum Replay remote, redoing ALL of the damage of the lab, thereby restoring it. Timmy stuck by Chloe, who was still his certifiable babysitter, all while Vicky had time in jail for a crime, despite nobody knowing why. While the rich kids went back to ignoring Timmy again, AJ and Chester decided to move back to Dimmsdale, hanging out with their friend. Though it took some getting used to for Chloe, as Chester had to wear gloves and a mask anytime he was near her.

Danny's parents were now aware of his secret, as the weeks of them trying to help their son were a total pain to him. However, Danny and Sam were now closer than ever, and after finding out about Dani, Jazz and Maddie decided to make a new room for this new Fenton, finally accepting her into the family. As for Valerie, she was still the only ghost hunting vigilante besides Danny, and the two formed a rivalry over this, despite being friends at school.

Lincoln continued his life with his sisters, and his friend Clyde, along with his other friends Liam, Zach, Rusty and Stella. Ronnie Anne and Bobby continued their life in Great Lakes City, with their cousins and mother, as soon RA made a new friend, who was her neighbor, Sid Chang.

Jenny continued her life in Tremorton, as her best friend, Brad, continued on with his relationship with Melody. She was even his first dance at the school, something that disgusted all the popular girls there. Meanwhile, her friend Misty went back to space, but the two kept a friendship. Vega returned to Cluster Prime as the princess. Manny lost all the weight, and Frida was now his new sidekick, Plata Peligrosa Jr. All while he formed a secret friendship with Zoe, when they were not fighting each other. Zim, who refused to go underwater for the buffet, was now an independent Invader, and even got a slice of revenge at the Tallest. He denied their request for help, after an attack from the Resisty. However, he had to deal with Gaz in his base now, along with still Skoodge and Tenn.

The Turtles continued defending NYC, with the help of their friends April and Casey. For Ren and Stimpy, they actually made it big in Hollywood again. However, because of the climate of the entertainment industry, they were put in a more politically correct cartoon, where all of their trademark humor was replaced with awkward situation humor that also had messages about politics and social issues. The two were fired after Ren burned down the studio, and both of their careers in Hollywood were destroyed. They decided to move on to the one place they can be accepted: the internet.

All of the charges were dropped for Rocko "demolishing the interdimensional port", as it was found out the entire place was run illegally by hogs. Filbert continued living happily with his wife, Dr. Hutchinson, and their babies. Heffer, however, had to work off his debt at the Krusty Krab. Squidward was later found with his face on the grill, after days of putting up with the steer. Of course, he was still alive.

Sadly for Harvey, this was weeks before Fee and Foo were finally found by their lost parents, and taken back to their home. However, not only did Moff decide to let him use his working peanut butter powered teleporting machine to visit his friends, but Harvey was then let in as a member of the Rejects, despite having nightmares about the Magwu for the next couple weeks.

For the Rejects, they all kept in touch with each other, forming a super team in case the world needed them. It didn't. T.U.F.F was put back together, and swore off another casino night from happening again, while burning all of their interdimensional machines, in frustration for getting no free buffet.

Da Rules were restored by the Fairy Council, and Jorgen, despite getting his magic back, remained a unicorn for several weeks. An intervention was made for him by the Tooth Fairy.

All this was set to happen in the future.

"But seriously, are we really going to call ourselves the Nicktoons?" Timmy asked.

"Eh, I kinda like that name!" Lincoln said.

"But it sounds so stupid!" Timmy said.

"Then why did you say it during the big charge?" Jenny asked.

"Because it sounded…cool? Oh great." Timmy said.

"Meh, for me, we're still the N-team. N for Neutron." Jimmy said.

"You really are conceited Neutron, you know that?" Cindy responded.

"Whatever, here's to the future!" Jimmy called, raising his patty, as all the heroes did to.

But then, a portal opened in the restaurant.

"For the love of crud, can't we go a day without portals opening out of nowhere?!" Timmy shouted.

However, a girl fell out of the portal. She had a very peculiar looking helmet on, with blue dots on her shirt and a cape behind her. "Guys!" Renet shouted.

"Renet, what's sup my babe?" Mikey greeted.

"Mikey, my sweet friend from the past!" Renet said, then the two kissed, disgusting most of the people in the restaurant. Fee and Lynn spit out their burgers, as so did most of the people there.

"Come on! The Brad dude is in love with a robot!" Mikey pointed at Brad and Melody, who were kissing again. "A little privacy here!"

"Oh great, what did you do this time, Renet?!" Raph barked.

"Actually, I didn't do anything, but the future is still in trouble for you all!" Renet said.

"That wasn't even a chapter!" Danny said.

"There are villains looking for all of you. They even left a message!" Renet said, as her time scythe poofed up a giant screen. On the screen, appeared someone familiar for Jimmy.

"Hello, Jimmy Neutron!" King Goobot greeted.

"King Goobot!" Jimmy said.

"Why, I've recorded to let you know that I've doomed your future, along with the futures of your many allies! Because me, along with my new ally, are rulers of the Earth!"

"Zim did this?!" Danny asked.

"Something tells me this wasn't intentional, and that he was being an idiot again." Jenny said.

"And I've got back-up this time!"

"Hello, El Tigre!" Django greeted.

"Django?!" Manny said.

"I wonder, Where's the Evil Syndicate?" Lincoln asked.

MEANWHILE, IN THE MIDDLE OF I OR A PLACE THE WRITER IS TOO LAZY TO WRITE (In Barnyard voice)

Dib, Vlad, Calamitous and Crocker were floating in space.

"This is the last time I ever listen to you, stupid kid!" Vlad said.

"Man, where's Gaz when I need her?" Dib asked.

….

"So good luck on stopping us, Neutron!" Goobot said. "Or should I say, good riddance!" Goobot laughed, as the video finished.

"Another adventure already? But we just got finished with the last one!" Timmy said.

"Actually, I feel like I'm ready to start another one!" Lincoln said.

"You're right, Spongebob! These patties do give us the energy!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Never underestimate the patty!" SB said.

"You can count on us, Renet!" Jimmy said, as all the team stood up.

"We took out the Magwu, so this will be nothing for us!" Leo said.

"Don't forget about us, the future heroes, the Rejects!" Otis said. "Led by…Cowman!"

"And sometimes Ronnie Anne." Pip said.

"Even though we don't agree on the name, can we just use it, one last time?" SB asked.

"Okay, okay." Everyone got off the table, and looked at the portal. Jimmy then said the two words, right before everyone ran into Renet's portal.

"Nicktoons. Unite".

**Now finally...after two reboots and nine months of waiting, 3.5 is...almost over. Time for the stingers.**


	37. Stingers

**Well, this is it. The ending...not really, because I have stories planned for the future. But it is the end for this saga. **

**Now, for the fake credits, if this was a special, in A-Z order**

Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko, Puma Loco, The Mayor Of Dimmsdale, Juandisimo, Lady Gobbler

Sean Astin - Raphael

Faith Abrahams - Francis

Charlie Adler - Ed and Bev Bighead

Scott Adsit - Irving Beaks (Yeah, rather let Carlos and Astin go first)

Susan Blakeslee - Wanda, Ms. Turner

Dee Bradley Baker - Sanjay, Elmer

Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs

Eric Bauza - White Pantera, Tiger Claw

Thora Birch - Vega

S. Scott Bullock - Dash Baxter, King Goobot

Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles

Megan Cavanagh - Judy Neutron

Max Charles - Harvey Beaks

Greg Cipes - Michaelangelo

Ricky D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley

Danny Cooksey - Django of the Dead

E.G Daily - Rudy Tabooie

Mark DeCarlo - Hugh Neutron

Jessica Diccico - Lynn, Lucy, Davi "Albino Burrito" , Gwen Wu

Chad Doreck - Brad Carbunkle

Bill Faggerbakke - Patrick Star

Melissa Fahn - Gaz

Quinton Flynn - Sheldon

Sandy Fox - Melody

Nika Futterman - Luna Loud

Jeffrey Garcia - Sheen Estevez, Pip

Seth Green - Leonardo

C.H Greenblatt - Jeremy, Dade

Chris Hardwick - Otis

Richard Steven Horvitz - Zim

Kelly Hu - Karai

Ashley Johnson - Rennet

Jared Kozak - C.J Casagrande

Keri Kenney - Miriam Beaks

Wayne Knight - Mr. Blik

Phil LaMarr - Bolbi Stroganovsky

Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex, Sandy Cheeks

Mr. Lawrence - Filbert

Kevin Macdonald - Waffle

Jason Marsden - Chester McBadBat

Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud

Candi Milo - Black Cuervo, Nora Wakeman, Snap, Reggie Bullnerd

Aglaia Mortcheva - Vendetta

Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud

Alexa Penavega - Carlota Casagrande

Carlos Penavega - Bobby Santiago

Josh Peck - Casey Jones

Amy Poheler - Bessie Higginbottom

Cristina Pucelli - Luan Loud

Rob Paulsen - Donatello, Carl Wheezer, Gordon, Jack Fenton

Kevin Michael Richardson - The Shredder, Skulker

Darren Norris - Cosmo, Mr. Turner

Andre Robinson - Clyde McBride

Crystal Scales - Libby Folfax

Riki Simmons - GIR

Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton

Hal Sparks - Tak

Brian Stepanek - Lynn Sr.

Cree Summer - Valerie Gray, Tiff Crust

Catherine Taber - Lori Loud

Jill Talley - Rita Loud

Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy

Colleen Villard - Jazz Fenton

Angelica Wahler - Fee

Kari Wahlgren - Chloe Carmichael

Hynden Walch - Penny Sanchez, Katilda

Patrick Warburton - Lok

Jim Ward - Chet Ubetcha, Doug Dimmadome

Audrey Wasilewski - Misty, Tuck

Billy West - Ren and Stimpy, Sam Melvick

Mae Whitman - April O' Neil, Agent Xero

Amy Winfrey - Charlotte

Breanna Yde - Ronnie Anne

Gwendoline Yeo - Shinigami

With Fred Tatiscore as The Magwu

With Janet Varney as Korra

With Grey Delisle as A LOT OF CHARACTERS

Alanna Ubach - Manny "El Tigre" Rivera

Janice Kawaye - Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman

David Kaufman - Danny Fenton

Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Penelope Spectra, Poof

Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron

Tom Kenny - Spongebob Squarepants, Heffer, Cupid, Gary, Peaches

Tex Hammond - Lincoln Loud

Also, a tribute to several of the deceased:

Stan Lee, for the Marvel universe and for making the MCU, the films that inspired these stories.

Stephen Hillenburg, for creating the most iconic Nicktoon ever

Chris Reccardi, for his amazing storyboard work on many Nicktoons, including the Escape From Cluster Prime special that inspired my sequel, and The Modifyers

Tino Insana, for the voice of Pig

**Well, now that the story's over wit...**

"Hello, this is Hilly Bradford! Reporting to you live with the new heroes of the city..."

The gang consisted of three duos.

"We're the universes next big thing dudes!" Henry Danger said.

"We'll gonna make the world shake and bake!" Sway Sway said.

"Look out, Nicktoons! Here comes the new heroes!" Fanboy said.

Jimmy turned off the screen at this, as both him, Goddard and his two friends were shocked.

"Well, that universe is doomed." Jimmy said.

"Aw, but I liked them!" Sheen said.

...

**Oh yeah, the stingers...(Music I'm playing right now while writing this is Vertical Horizon's We Are)**

The Turtles decided to pay the Wise Ol' Crab the visit.

"So, crab guy, why did you bring us here?" Leo asked.

"To make you four aware, that you have alternates throughout all the universe."

"Not to be rude Wise Ol' Crab, but we were already aware of that." Donnie responded.

"But, not of these..." the Crab, with it's staff, opened a small little screen, which showed the Turtles in another world. All four of the Turtles eyes widened at what they saw. The four turtles looked completely different, especially Raphael, who was now the size of his old pet, Spike AKA, Slash.

"Dudes..." Mikey said.

"Wow, why do we look like we were drawn by Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Ay, I dig how I look!" Raph said.

"Raph, you look like you came from some lame Michael Bay film!" Leo said. "But could be worse, at least you're not the leader."

"Man, it's good to be the leader!" 2018 Raph said, right before socking an enemy.

"Think we can pay these guys a visit?" Raph said, meaning to taunt Leo.

...

NEW STINGER

It was still the aftermath of the destruction of half-cyborg dictator Vicky's reign on the world. Everybody was free of the girl's chains, and it was all thanks to two heroes: Danny Phantom, who was once the girl's little pet for hunting oppressors, and Lincoln Loud, a man who was once a boy with 10 girls. However, Lincoln had to sacrifice himself to help his sisters from another dimension out, all while wiping out Vicky's army with a big explosion. As for Danny, he used his ghost self to destroy all remains of Cyborg Vicky, along with her data she used to resurrect herself inside a large computer.

As all the kids of the world celebrated not being slaves, the remaining heroes of this went to the statue of Dan Phantom. This statue was of Danny's ghost self, which supposedly died while wiping out Vicky. However, walking to this statue was an adult Danny Fenton, and by his side was a younger but still adult Timmy Turner.

"Man, why did you get a statue?" Timmy asked. "I helped stopped Vicky too!"

"Grow up, Timmy." Danny happily joked. The two then walked past the statue, and toward a grave near the hill they were on. On that grave read this.

LINCOLN LOUD

?-2029

"You did it, kid." Danny said, with his eyes on the grave.

"I hardly knew the guy, but I'm sure he was a cool dude." Timmy said.

Suddenly, as the air was cold, a bit of this cold air came out of Danny's mouth.

"Looks like your ghost sense is tingling!" A familiar young voice said. Danny looked in front of him, and saw Lincoln, but as a ghost. In his ghost self, his skin was grey.

"Kid, you're a ghost!" Danny said.

"Yes, and it's the coolest thing ever!"

"But how come you're a kid again?" Timmy asked.

"Apparently, you can do anything as a ghost!" Lincoln said, as he then took his head off, and spun it around. "You can even change forms. See…" Lincoln then turned back into an adult. "Now I'm an adult again!" Lincoln with a deeper voice said, though he sounded more like Elijah Wood. "Man, you two would've been awesome to hang out with."

"Lincoln, there's two people I want you to meet. Or at least, meet again." Danny moved out of the way, and in back of them, were two familiar friends. One had an afro, a pair of glasses, and was completely buff. The other had a pony tail, a muscle shirt baring her midriff and a grey jacket.

"Lincoln? Buddy, is that you?" Clyde asked.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Clyde, Ronnie. Sup, guys?" he greeted.

Clyde started to tear up. "Oh man, if only I knew you were alive sooner! I would've been there for you, buddy!"

"It's cool, Clyde." Lincoln said, and as he comforted his crying friend, he looked at Ronnie Anne. "So um, hey loser." Lincoln said.

"Oh, sup lame-o?" RA greeted. As the two felt awkward towards each other, they then shared a quick hug. "So, this is goodbye?"

"Just for a while." Lincoln said. "I'll be seeing all of you several decades from now." Lincoln then turned back into his young self. "But as for now, I got a family to be with." Coming down from the clouds were his 10 sisters, except they weren't ghosts, but angels with robes, wings and halos. All of them were still their original age from when they were "taken" from the world. They helped carry their brother out, but then Luna started blasting notes in her guitar. "Um, sorry dudes." Luna said. As the 10 carried their brother to the clouds, the four waved at Lincoln, who waved back at them. Lincoln, along with his sisters, then disappeared from sight.

"At least he's with his sisters again." Danny said.

"Too bad we may never see ours again." Timmy said.

Suddenly, a portal appeared next to the four, who were confused at this. Stepping out of the portal was an adult Jimmy, who was in a grey jumpsuit.

"Timmy, you're still alive!" Jimmy said.

"Neutron! What's s up, dude?" Timmy greeted.

"Leapin Leptons, why didn't you call me sooner?" Jimmy asked. "I would've put an end to all this! I just feel so awful!"

"It's okay. At least it's over now." Timmy said.

Then, coming into sight was a very buff El Tigre. "Whoa, you're Danny Phantom!" Manny said, as his buff arm shook, and crushed Danny's arm. "I came here to visit your statue, never thought I would meet the real thing!"

"Who are you? Some kind of wrestler?" Timmy asked.

"No, I'm none other than…EL TIGRE!" he said.

Danny then looked at the three surrounding him. "You know, we kind look like some kind of superhero team." Danny said.

Timmy then had an idea.

"Why don't we become one?" Timmy asked. "We don't have anyone else left in our lives anyways."

"Actually, I was supposed to eat with my parents tonight." Jimmy said. "Let's hope my father doesn't get us banned out of this one."

"Yeah, and my girl, Frida and I were gonna go robbing…the villains tonight!" Manny gave a fake smile.

"Look, this world needs it's protectors, just in case some loon like Vicky tries to do this all again." Timmy said, pointing both of his arms at the remains of the city.

"You know what? That really does sound cool." Danny said.

"And I'll be the leader." Timmy said.

"Actually, I'm the leader." Jimmy said. "You're going to need the man with the biggest IQ to help defend your world from villains."

"Are you kidding? We're not being led by some nerd!" Timmy taunted. "Besides, I'm a ninja!"

"Oh, please." Jimmy said. "I can easily download ninjutsu and program it to my brain!"

"Look, enough of the fighting guys." Danny said. "We're really the only heroes left of this world." He then turned to Manny. "Are you in um, Tiger boy?"

"Eh, I'll do it." Manny said, as the four put their hands together.

"Do you want to join us?" Danny asked Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln would've done this, and we will do it to honor him!" Clyde said.

"Eh, sounds alright." Ronnie Anne said, as they put their hands in.

"We shall call ourselves….I really can't think of a name." Timmy said.

"You know, I have a feeling we're missing someone." Manny said. "But eh, it's probably nobody important."

MEANWHILE, IN THE BIKINI BOTTOM (FRENCH NARRATOR VOICE)

"For some reason, I feel insulted, and I don't know why." Spongebob, manager of the Krusty Krab, who had two hats said, standing by the register.

….

"So, what will be our first mission?" Danny asked. A newspaper then hit Timmy in the face. Timmy picked it off his face and started reading it. From THE CONVENIENT TIMES, the first robot constructed, after Cyborg Vicky's reign, by Nora Wakeman, was being seized, by President Zim. Of course, he was gonna use it as a weapon, against humanity. A weapon that will exterminate everybody. His supporters only had to say "Whatever it takes to cure the stupidity of humans."

"I think I know." Timmy said, with a smile.

**More coming soon on here. Two stingers left to do. One involves the Bad Future plot the "dead" Nicktoons were in, the other kinda involves Verrick discovering a Krabby Patty (though I still don't know about writing a great written character like him).**

**But yeah, thank you all for reading this series, since October of 2017. It's been a fun ride...and the ride still hasn't ended yet. While Rejects may be finished someday, along with more stories for Slime-Thologies, I have planned of course, the fourth story, Slime Attack, Rejects 2, and the female story, N-Force.**

**Special Thanks to PKSmashBros, a big co-writer, Cartoonfancasting, and the new co-writer, GUEST, AKA WhoToonHouse75 on DA.**

**Just thank you all for your patience on this, and now...for a break. Maybe for a month, a year, a week, or maybe 4 may start tomorrow, but whatever.**


End file.
